Conversations With My Father, the Sea God
by Charlee56
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 19 and in college. And their relationship may be in trouble. Annabeth is avoiding Percy. The gods are more hands-on here, and are really getting interested in Percy. So are other girls! What does Percy NOT know here? And will be Percy be asked to become a god... again? Rated M for lemons, Adults only!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does. Curses!

Conversations With My Dad, the Sea God

Chapter 1 I'm Feeling Miffed, Life Sux

Hello. My name is Perseus Orion Jackson, and I'm a demi-god and son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. And I am 19 years old, nearly twenty. And I don't know where my life started taking such a wrong turn.

I just got to Camp Half-Blood, about an hour ago. I've been coming here since I was 12, and it was the usual long and torturous drive from New York City. My own car, a Ford (found on road dead) old p.o.s. something or other barely made it here, overheating all the way, or just about. My dad wanted to buy me a really cool sports car, maybe a Maserati. (Hey! A Maserati was good enough to get out of the Lotus Casino in!), and since he's the god of the seas, he has the money to get me pretty much anything! All that sunken treasure, ya know? Not to mention all that oil and natural gas, gold, silver undersea mines… One day….?

But my mom put the brakes on that, saying that the insurance alone would kill us and the car would just get stolen, what with us not having a safe garage to put it in. We live in a walk-up apartment in NY City, on the Upper East Side of Manhattan along East 93rd St, between 3rd and 2nd Aves, and mom was absolutely correct on both scores. At least my present wheels were so forlorn that even dedicated local car thieves stayed away from it.

And the insurance I was paying was bad enough since I was under 21; I'm currently paying $150 per month basic liability. (Too much, I know, Right?!) New York is really bad that way. It seemed that what money we did have went for my schooling and transportation. I was attending Kingsborough Community College/Maritime Services Division in Manhattan Beach, near Sheepshead Bay in Queens (my grades have never been good, but the great Italian food in that neighborhood is a real plus! Pizza! Pies big enough for me to swim in! Yum!).

That's right on the Atlantic Ocean, so I'm always close to water. I once got to school by swimming (I can swim really fast) when my car's heater decided it was too tired to work. Thank the gods, or at least my dad that I can stay dry while in the water, and that even as cold as it can get, I'm never affected by the temperatures. And thanks also that no one saw me exiting the surf on the beach just a few blocks from my school's campus. Hard to explain a thing like that, especially in February!

Fortunately for me, Leo and Calypso's Garage made demi-god tows and service a priority, so I had my car fixed with a new heating system AND a new a/c unit as a bonus. Never mind the ladies, this demi-god loves da Leo! And has a real soft spot for HIS lady, Calypso, too.

It's a long haul to school, but an apartment would cost even more in Manhattan Beach than the cost of running my shitbox car. My up-to-that point girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena (goddess of wisdom and battle strategy) had been accepted to and had completed her first year at Cooper Union University's Irwin S. Chanin School of Architecture. It was one of the most difficult and the BEST schools for architecture in the NY City area to get into, and it's located in the East Village, around E 7th St and 3rd Ave, which is a kind of cagey area in lower Manhattan. It's also a very expensive, kind of hip neighborhood, still. The East Village is close by what used to be CBGB's and also to what still is McSorley's Ale House.

But Annabeth wound up with scholarships up the ying, along with grants that enabled her to live as she needed. Not in luxury, but as needed. Her mom would have bankrolled her completely in return for Annabeth being the Architect of Olympus and rebuilding the same after the Second Titan War. It was the least the gods could do, considering what an extraordinary job she was doing. But Annabeth did not want to deal with her mother constantly meddling in her life as a result of accepting the "Olympian Financial Aid Package". My mom felt the same way for us, too.

Mom's now married to my high school English teacher, Paul Blofis and neither of them want my real dad sniffing around us, which was one of the reasons why she downed the Maserati idea. Add to the mix the fact that Athena literally hates my guts. And my dad's. This kind of attitude keeps the Divine parents at "arm's length distance". Honestly, I think it's probably the best way to go here, much more desirable. Except maybe for me (still thinking "Maserati" here).

Annabeth has been growing distant with me for the past two or three months. She lives with two other women in a two bedroom walk-up apartment on West 48th street between 8th and 9th Avenues. That's in Hell's Kitchen and that can be a really rough area. Unfortunately for the locals, Annabeth can kick some extremely serious gloutos. That's Greek for 'podex'. And she had to a couple of times. Even I watch my back more closely than usual in that neighborhood. Hey, I even have to watch out when Annabeth and I spar! Annabeth now carries a Yawara stick for fighting. She uses it like a dagger, and also for judo holds. And for her housekeys Ouch! Lol!

We haven't had a lot of time together this year, and the strain of it is starting to really show. I know she's been hanging out with a girl friend of hers, and quite a bit more than usual. And from what her one roommate, Tova told me a couple of weeks ago, her "girlfriend" might be a bit 'more' than just a girl who's a friend. To make matters worse, her 'friend' is a mortal, and not a demi-god.

How to deal with this? Is it normal for grown women to sleep in the same bed together, given their age? Regularly?

Annabeth has been blowing off our regular nights together as well as the weekends when she would come over and spend the day with me, mom and my step-dad Paul. And Paul is a lot of fun to spend time with. He's the kind of "regular" dad I'd always wished for when I was still growing up. We all always had fun, just like a regular family. Pizza, popcorn, my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies (MMM! Better than ambrosia, according to Zeus! He got two dozen last winter solstice, mom was feeling generous and Hera blessed mom cuz the queen split them with her hubby), and we'd have a full Sunday dinner. Hestia is proud of my mom, too!

We would study together, go to a movie, go to a museum, the Planetarium, or (during the warmer weather) Lincoln Center for a free concert at the Damrosch Bandshell depending on the weather. Sometimes we'd all go to the DelaCorte Theatre in Central Park for free Shakespeare performances. It's performed at a theatre built just like the original Stratford-on-Avon theatre that was built for the Bard's plays back then, back in England. Sometimes we'd see really famous actors playing and for free, such as Al Pacino, Robert DeNiro, John Malkovich, Jon Cusack, Madonna; you name them! A great evening if you can understand the lines. Middle English, hah! It's all Greek to me.

Annabeth suddenly stopped coming over about two months ago, pleading study problems mostly, and once she even used the excuse 'womens' problems'. But for the past two weeks, no excuses at all. My mom offered to speak to Annabeth but I said no. It was my problem. I had to fix it. And so here I was, back at camp by myself. Annabeth had come out a month ago, just as soon as her classes were done until fall. That left me feeling kind of in the lurch as well. I still had a few weeks left and so I couldn't just pick up and leave for camp… and her.

So after school let out, I packed and left for camp. My mom made the usual fuss, and then both mom and Paul sat me down and tried to discuss "my problem" with Annabeth. They made sense, but I'm still the kind of guy who's gotta see things for himself. The next morning I left for camp about dawn. It's a long drive to that place; the North Shore of Long Island is a kind of a long and difficult drive. It's a solid 110 miles from Manhattan to Orient Point. There's a Long Island Railroad stop in Port Jefferson, and after that a few more stations as far as Orient Point. But driving is less time than the train and I made the trip in about 2 hours and not the 4 hours that the train would take me. The Long Island Expressway ends out in Riverhead by the Splash Splash Water Park (Yep! That's my dad's!), and then it's state road 25A to Mattituck. Then go north about 10-15 miles on local roads to what the mortals call Baillie Beach Park. There's a small River there; this is all inithe Northern Branch of Long Island, and would usually take a family about 4-5 hours to get out there from midtown New York. Thalia says Artemis' Hunters can run that in about an hour. Go look at the map and figure THAT ONE out! Huh. I'd like to see which road THEY take!

When I got there and parked my car in the lot provided for adult campers and families dropping off the ""summer only" campers, I saw a few old faces; there was Katie Gardiner, and both Stoll brothers. Chris Rodriguez was coming back from training and walking with him was Clarisse LaRue, in fully modern and modified Greek-styled battle armor. They'd been a real couple ever since Dionysus cured Chris of his Labyrinth-induced madness back about 4 years now. I think it'd finally gotten romantic because Clarisse was laughing. She NEVER laughs.

Lacey and Mitchell, two of Aphrodite's more reputable childrena and two of my absolute favorites waved to me and ambled on over. We chatted happily enough for about two or three minutes and were then joined by Drew Tanaka. Now don't get me wrong; Drew is knockout beautiful, and her makeup is always perfect. Her clothes leave little to the imagination however, and always emphasize and (dare I say it) overexpose her "very womanly charms".

Her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt fits a bit tight, plus it's been cropped almost to her... you know. And she can't really help that fit. Not with what she's packing! What she's got underneath that t-shirt is really amazing! And her jeans shorts are almost Daisy Dukes. Not quite; not allowed here, but just a bit of cheek showing atop some really lovely long legs. And her hair; it always smells of citrus and strawberries. And I've seen her in her bikini. What very little there was of the bikini. WOW. Yeah...

Chiron had to instruct her to get back indoors and cover up as the "bikini" was more like a micro bikini. Two postage stamps and some silken floss holding up an eye patch. No high heels on the grass, though. Now that would have been too far overboard! And here she was, in front of me, stepping right into my up close personal space. Honestly? I don't know how Chiron managed to keep himself "tucked in". He IS part horse you know! There's no hiding anything on that old horse, and he IS an elder son of Kronos, don't forget. Some things are just more so on demigods, and Chiron is "larger than life" in 'that certain area'. And I could see back then that even he was 'getting sweaty' around Drew that day! One of the consequences since we'd made the demi-god world a much safer place to live longer in.

Lacey was abruptly cut off in mid-sentence by Drew; Mitchell's face screwed itself up and he made a gagging sound. Drew ignored him. "Well hi, Percy," she purred at me. I could feel the warmth of her smooth and tanned thigh against mine. She kept on pressing against me, her breasts just about reaching my upper abdomen… I had gotten taller (6'2") and filled out some over the last year. To say I was buff would be putting it mildly. A six pack? Try an eight pack in the abs; all those last eight years of training. My shoulders came in like a quarterback's. My arms? Muscular. Think like Arnold Schwarzenegger. And I still had an overall swimmer's body. Olympian grade? Pfft!

Lacey fortunately got in between us and firmly pushed Drew backward about three feet. I couldn't believe how much little Lacey had grown up! "Drew! Stop that rubbing yourself all over poor Percy! He's taken already, and you know how loyal he is! Are you looking for Annabeth to kick your perky ass all over camp?!"

At that point Mitchell joined in; "Cripes! You'd think she never gets any!" I started blushing like never before! And Drew just stood there laughing. "Percy is a BIG boy. He knows what he wants". All of a suddenly, Lacey, who was now standing with her shapely little butt against my… personal space, stiffened up and looked shocked. So had I, and that was the problem.

She sort of tiptoed away choking out a "SeeyoulaterPercy!" as she walked away, blushing heavily. Mitchell gave me a sympathetic look and said, "Lucky bastard"! I was blushing too, because while Drew had gotten me hard, Lacey's little derriere had gotten me harder. And Lacey had backed right into me, full contact. Oh boy.

Drew just stood there laughing almost uncontrollably. "That was probably Lacy's first time feeling a man at high mast! Was it good for you, too?" I tried to answer her, but found my mouth wasn't really working quite right. I'm really big on boundaries and mine had been thoroughly invaded. And as aroused as I was, I was even angrier at Drew.

And all of a sudden, like a bell, the sweetest voice I'd ever known, next to mom's: "Seaweed Brain! There you are!" My Annabeth… or at least I hoped she was still 'my' Annabeth. "Drew. Well. What are you doing here?", she demanded of the tempting siren standing next to me. "Well, Annabeth. Hello. I was just saying hello to Percy here; you'll both have to excuse me, as something… came up". Drew turned on her heel and strutted and shimmied away, giggling and laughing; even Aphrodite must have trouble being proud of that one.

Or maybe not? You can never tell with a god; they just aren't like us. No, I'm really serious! They aren't like us at all!

"So what was that all about, big boy?" asked Annabeth, looking at my still hard package. One thing about being a child of one of the Big Three, they aren't called "big" for nothing. And that extends to their children. You should see Thalia's chest! REALLY BIG. But getting back to Earth, Annabeth and I had made out loads of times, and we had done some… stuff. But never all the way. Not quite. Neither of us was comfortable with 'that' yet. My attention was now completely on my Wise Girl.

"Uhhh, nothing. You know Drew. She just never stops", I stammered out. "Yeah, sure, I have two eyes", she said smiling at me. Oh thank the gods, she wasn't angry! What a RELIEF! I mean, who can resist reacting to a babe like Drew, or Lacey for that matter? Especially since Lacey turned 16 this year; Oh boy! What a beauty she was turning into! I hoped I hadn't scarred her for life! It's a really good thing that Annabeth knows me as only loyal to just her. Waitaminnit; she wasn't angry. Why not?

"Seaweed Brain, we gotta talk later, after dinner. Look, I know I haven't been there much lately, and I need to tell you what's been going on with me. Honestly, if I didn't have you to talk to I don't know what I'd do sometimes, and I've missed you".

I wasn't sure I liked what she was saying, so I asked her, "What's up, Wise Girl? I've missed you, too. So has mom and Paul. It's been about eight or nine weeks now. Where ya been"?

"Later, Percy. Right now I have to get to the Arena. I'm teaching Knife Fighting in five minutes. See you after at dinner?" I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with Annabeth like this, so I just mumbled " 'K Wise Girl" and let it go at that. But I felt put off by Annabeth, yet again.

How long was this gonna go on? I really needed to talk with someone. But who?

O-KAY! So we see where his life is at, sort of, so far. And if you don't mind, please do leave a review. All encouragement gratefully accepted! And even some constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing of the Percy Jackson stories or other associated characters. Dagnabbit!

Conversations With My Dad, the Sea God chapter 2

And It Just Keeps Getting Better...

So here I was back at good old Camp Half-Blood, just arrived and getting settled in my cabin when I heard a cough behind me coming from the salt water fountain. It was a gift from my dad, Poseidon. I turned to see who it was only to be greeted by a somewhat misty IM of my dad. "Hello, son!" I smiled and said "Hi Dad, how are things going?"

"Oh, just fine, fine. But I need to see you here in Atlantis this Saturday. There is something I need you to help me with, and I am afraid that I will be monopolizing much of your time this summer. In fact, you might want to consider staying here for awhile. It might just make things easier, more convenient for us that way". Hmm, dad was being a bit mysterious here, but being separated from Annabeth was not what I wanted; not at all.

"Dad, I need to speak with you, too. Can we talk? I have what might turn out to be a personal problem of the worst kind, and I could really use talking with you".

"Is everything all right at home, with your mother? Are you ill, son"? His face kind of screwed up uncomfortably when he asked me about mom; did he still have real feelings for her, even after all this time? He was really very concerned, and all of a sudden, too. Not really his style.

"It's all right that way, dad. Mom is just fine. She and Paul are both well, and so am I. My problem is a bit more of a personal one. And… I think I'm losing Annabeth, dad".

He looked stunned. For about twenty seconds or so neither of us spoke. My father and I shared a kind of an unspoken bond. It was a thing of the Sea, and unless you were capable of this Bond you couldn't possibly understand it. The bond was emotional, physical, and at times almost telepathic. Then my father spoke; "Are you sure, son? What exactly makes you think that, say that?"

"Dad it's kind of been a pattern of ours to get together in our off time and spend time as a family with Mom and Paul, and also to go out by ourselves. We used to spend a lot of our off time together, but when school broke this year Annabeth came right out here. And for the past 4 months I haven't heard very much from her at all. For the past 3 months she hasn't come out for our 'family nights' and we haven't spent any time together in the past two months, none. But I was told by one of her housemates that she's been keeping company with another friend, a woman. And frankly I'm worried that she's cheating on me with this person". And there it was; my fatal flaw: Loyalty. Dad got it then.

"I can see where this would really bother you. But all these things don't necessarily mean that Annabeth is cheating on you. She could simply have made a friend with whom she can truly connect, as a friend. Her studies may have been very, very hard; I know how hard she works, and her mother is very proud of her and boasts during Council meetings of Annabeth's progress at school. And you should see what she's done with Olympus! The city hasn't looked this good since we built it! Give her time and trust her. She's always been loyal to you alone ever since the end of the Titan War. I'm sure that she has been loyal and faithful only to you. And believe me, I do know. Every god on Olympus, both Olympians and minor gods alike has tried to get a date with Annabeth since she began rebuilding the city. She doesn't even give them the time of day. Oh, she's polite and all, but she's not taking what they're selling. Of that, you can be sure. I have seen her, and I have been quietly watching the whole thing. I've stayed out of her way and out of her affairs, I have let her build in peace. And she did a beautiful job on my new temple on Olympus. You should come up and see it one day. I think that you would like what she did. You have an apartment there all your own. Private entrance and a pool!" I was absolutely stunned at this last bit! But I forged ahead, staying on point.

"Dad, I am loyal to her and I am faithful to her. But there are all kinds of "unfaithful", "disloyal". You might not be physically cheating on your mate but when you keep company with someone over the person you said you love, then you're cheating on them intellectually and by withholding your own self. That's what makes this all so very difficult for me. I've been trying to build a family with Mom and Paul and Annabeth because Annabeth says she misses hers, and especially the fact that she never really had much of a one since she was 7 years old. She's worked her way into everybody's heart, especially mine. And if I lose her that way, I don't know what that will mean for me. You know, Curse of Achilles and all that as well as the damage to my heart. She's my mortal anchor and if she leaves me, I might lose that particular curse. And honestly? Nothing in the world frightens me quite like losing Annabeth".

I kept pushing on ahead, as my dad was listening now, and I could see he was really paying attention to what I was saying. He was the very definition of loyalty, and I got my sense of it from him, as well as my other sea-going abilities. "I have a hope for the future that involves one day marrying Annabeth, and maybe having children. We wanted to move to New Rome and build a house for ourselves, go to university there. I even had the land all picked out for our home. It's right along the banks of the Little Tiber and you should see it Dad. It's on a gentle hill, about a hundred feet from the water. That's where we were going to build".

"Were? Have your plans changed now already, Percy? Have you actually made up your mind that she is in fact cheating on you and cannot be trusted in marriage?"

"No… oh, I don't know! I'm just so confused about the whole thing, it's terrible not knowing. It strikes right at my heart. This is why I needed to speak to someone who I knew would understand what I felt, and you're the only person I know who I can do that with. Mom just sees things very differently; me, better in some ways, but differently". I had a sudden thought; I looked up from the spot on the floor that my gaze had shifted to, caught Dad's eye and said, "IF she's really gotten into a relationship with this woman, then how could she ever have room in her life for me, even as a friend?"

Dad looked up at me his eyes obviously sad. I could tell that he really did understand. I knew that he had troubles with his own wife, Amphitrite. And I knew that his other son Triton, my older brother and the heir to his throne also had problems with him, but especially over ME. Triton was very, very troubled by me and my existence. He was angry on his mother's behalf because my very existence seemed to her and him an insult against her by my father. My father's 'infidelities' seemed legion. But dad's affair with my mother seemed to bother them both more than any other previous relationship he had had outside of his marriage. Maybe that's because Dad's fathering immortal progeny such as Cyclopes, sea goddesses and others were a necessary part of how an Olympian god created both immortal and mortal life to help maintain their domains and their power. Like me.

"Son, you really do need to spend some time down here with me. The Sea is calling you Percy. Come to it. Come to me; Come Home".

Ohh, that sounded so good!

"But won't that cause a problem in your house, with your wife and your oldest son, my brother? Aren't they both going to be very angry when I get there"?

"They aren't here Percy. Not anymore. Triton does come by to help continue training the palace guard and he assists Delphin in training my armies with the dolphins and the other cetaceans. He's been doing that for a long time and does it very very well, and it necessitates him being here a good bit of the time. But he has been staying in his mother's palace, closer to her father Oceanus. That we have grown apart from each other has been painfully obvious for a long time now. Perhaps I can speak to you of this as well. Do you see how we could help each other right now"?

Actually, I didn't understand how my father could have affairs with other females and still be married to Amphitrite. That WAS the one thing I just couldn't understand. Didn't that strike right at the heart of loyalty? I really didn't understand this, and I made a mental note to ask him about it. I didn't want to disrespect my own father. But some questions do need answers, and I sensed that this was one of them. Maybe that was his way of inviting me to ask these questions, to understand more about him and the gods. Only a few weeks down there in Atlantis would give me the answers, as well as some much-needed time with my father. Time that I had never really had before, but now had the opportunity to take advantage of.

Right then and there, I made up my mind to go. But not that moment. I would give Annabeth a chance to speak with me that night at dinner, maybe afterward we could go down by the shore. If all worked out, it might turn out to be a very pleasant evening! There was a full moon coming up that night, and Artemis would be out in her glory. The silvery moon was always a wonderful romantic backdrop for a good make-out session with Annabeth!

"Okay Dad, I'll come. But I made an arrangement to speak with Annabeth this evening after dinner. So I think I'll come down in the morning. I really am looking forward to spending time with her, but right now I think you and I need each other. And even if she has been loyal to me in every possible way, these unsettling feelings of mine need to be worked out. Maybe I can train along with the troops for a while and get the anxieties out that way"?

"Surely Percy, surely! That sounds grand! Perhaps I can teach you some things about your powers that you have not yet learned, there are so many things that you do need to know in order to gain complete control over your innate abilities as well as the many blessings that I have bestowed upon you that you may not have discovered just yet. And you never know; you might wind up with a few more blessings"!

"More? Dad, if you keep on giving me things like blessings I'm liable to combust over it all"!

My father laughed heartily, and said, "Well, we will see! In the meantime I had better go. Or I'm going to make Iris a very wealthy goddess, as we have been talking now for almost 20 minutes! I will see you in the morning Percy, and remember; I love you very much, more than you can ever know. Until perhaps you have your own children. And then you will truly know what I mean." What Dad said last warmed my heart like never before. I resolved to sacrifice a whole dinner for him tonight!

My father's hand swept through the picture, breaking the connection. And as the shimmer died away, I could hear Iris say, "No charge for overtime for YOU, Percy!" Friends are good to have!

The room returned to normal, the gurgling of the fountain the only noise inside. I could hear people laughing and shouting, I could see them running and playing outside my window. And there I was inside, by myself and feeling sorry for myself.

Enough of this feeling sorry for myself!

I felt in my pocket for my sword Riptide. It was there, as always. So I put on my Camp t-shirt, changed my jeans for some shorts and put on my sneakers. I headed out over to the arena, to see if I could catch Clarisse and get a little sparring in before dinner. I really needed a challenge and the daughter of Ares could give it to me. And besides, I felt like breaking something. And her spear seemed like a great target to me! For about the sixth time!

Dinner time finally rolled around. I'd had a great sparring match with both of the Stoll Brothers. Clarisse and Chris must have been off by themselves somewhere spending time in "other pursuits". The Stolls had gotten better over the winter since we last sparred, and they provided an actual challenge this time instead of just the usual targets that they normally were for me. Hey! No ego, just fact. They weren't really that good, but they tried real hard normally. I thought that somebody must be teaching them something. They'd obviously learned somewhere.

Connor usually fought with a net and a trident, but Travis really surprised me the most. He used to try fighting with a sword and wasn't very good at it. He tried very hard but he just never got the knack of it. He switched to a spear and shield and had gotten very good with that. I was armed only with Riptide, and this provided a challenge.

Eventually, after a long time and a lot of sweating, I did win. But Connor almost got me a couple of times, nicking me in a few spots and drawing some blood. Travis got me a good one in the jaw with the butt of his spear and then slammed me down with his shield a few minutes later. Took the breath right out of me! But I dodged and rolled and then I did a somersault and jump over the both of them as they made the mistake of squaring off face-to-face with me. This was a new tactic of mine, and I had been practicing this jump in the local playground near my home. I had also practiced some new gymnastics moves at school, taking a class that was now offered. It was a good way for me to work off a lot of excess energy, and it was paying off now, and heavily. I somersaulted right over the brothers, and smacked them both in the backs of their heads with the butt of Riptide, ending the sparring match. A head strike or a heart strike was an automatic win. And I beat them both!

Travis grinned and said,"Okay, you got us! You win; now somebody get me an aspirin for this splitting headache that you just gave me with Riptide!" Connor chimed in,"That was an amazing move Percy! You've got to show us how you did that; understanding a move like that could mean the difference between life and death in real combat and we all know that. So spill man, where did you learn it?"

"I picked it up in a gymnastics class of all places, at the school I'm going to. It really does work doesn't it? I think I may use it on a bit more regular basis, that and some other gymnastics stuff that I'm going to try incorporating into my routines. It should make sword fighting class a lot more interesting. But I'm going down to Atlantis tomorrow to visit with my father for a bit and I'm not really sure exactly how long I'll be gone. I could be gone past September. And I don't know what that means for school for me. But I'll be happy to teach you both when I come back; just not tonight. I'm going to have a talk with Annabeth after dinner. I haven't been able to see her much lately. You know how it is,what with finals and all. And she's been busy up on Olympus rebuilding all the destroyed temples and palaces as well. My father was very impressed with his new temple; he told me it was very beautiful and that I should come up and check it out one day".

"Percy you are so lucky to have a dad that wants you to spend time with him". "Yeah, ours doesn't exactly do the 'hanging out thing' all that much with any one of us". Travis broke in with, "Or any two of us"!

I understood them both perfectly. "I wish my dad was more sociable when I was younger, more able to see me or more willing to take a chance even if it meant breaking some rules. But I guess everybody wishes that".

We all thought quietly about Luke, and how that one particular subject more than anything else enabled an actual War between the Titans and the gods of Olympus. Sounded to me like some of the gods hadn't really learned very much from that conflict. Maybe my father and I could set a better example going forward. He seemed to want that very much where I was concerned. Come to think of it, I was starting to wonder why he was so concerned about me. Did he know something I didn't? A bit of a suspicion began to form about this... Did it have anything to do about me and Annabeth?

All my thoughts turned to eating as I started to smell the aroma of roasted meat and other delicacies. And most particularly, pizza! When I got to the Dining Pavilion, I picked up a plate and went to the serving table. Filling my plate doubly, I turned to the brazier at the head table where Mr. D and Chiron normally sat. They were both conspicuous by their absence and I wondered a little bit about that. I looked around and didn't see Annabeth either. That was odd. Her siblings were at their table, but she wasn't there? Most unusual. My sense of something bad started to kick in, just a little bit.

First, Annabeth wants to "talk later", then my dad who normally never calls does call me and talks for 20 minutes, now both Mr D AND Chiron are both absent at dinner and so is Annabeth. Was she okay? Could she have been hurt while teaching? A fast look at the Apollo table said no; all the seniors were there, and if any demigod had gotten hurt, they would've been treating them. But here the whole cabin was, eating dinner together.

I scraped about half of the food that was on my plate, and a little more too into the brazier and murmured, "for Poseidon and for Hestia". Suddenly, just out of the corner of my eye, I could see a small figure in a plain brown chiton sitting by the Hearthfire. I turned and I saw my favorite goddess, the goddess of the Hearth & Home. No one else even glanced her way.

She turned to me and smiled and mouthed the words, "thank you" at me. A warmth suffused my heart and I felt that warmth spread out over all of me. A sense of complete contentment just washed over me, and I could feel the warmth of the hearth and the happiness of home in my heart. It was the best I had felt in a long time. It reminded me of my mother and her cooking, her hugs and love for me and Paul. I thought about all the love she always put into everything she did where I was concerned. I glanced over at Hestia again. She was still smiling at me.

"Perseus", I heard her saying to me telepathically. "Perseus, when you are done eating come to the Hearth and sit by me. Your heart is troubled and I would speak with you. Your father is worried for you. Come to the Hearth, Perseus; there is always a place for you at the Hearth with me. You alone, of all these demigods enjoy my blessings in this way."

I smiled at the goddess in her 8 year old form, and she started looking at the fire again, keeping it going. I would sit with her. She was my very favorite goddess.

I was about half done with my dinner when all of a sudden, Mr D flashed in right beside me; "Percy, we need to speak with you right now". He seemed pretty agitated as he just put his hand on me. I looked him right in the eye and managed to splutter something out just as Dionysus flashed us out. The last thing I saw out of the corner of my eye was Hestia, still sitting at the hearth, tending the fire. She looked right at me and started to rise when we were gone...

Duh duh duhhhhh! Ominous Dominus! Where, exactly ARE things going here? Why does Annabeth need "to talk"? And what about? And why the heck does Mr D want to flash ANYWHERE with Perry Johansson? Will Mr D ever get really sober and realize he's not a ''hip drunk' and is thought of as a complete drunk by the demigods'? As well as Chiron's ass?

As always, please leave a review. And may Sally Jackson send you many cookies for your troubles!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have any part of any ownership of Percy Jackson or the HOO/PJO story lines. I wish I did, though!

Conversations With My Dad, the Sea God

Chapter 3

I don't like being flashed by Dionysus. Or by any of the other gods either, but for some reason I can't put my finger on, just especially not by him.

When we flashed into the conference room, I saw that Chiron, Rachel Dare and a very teary eyed Annabeth were all there. In the corner of the room by the door was a young woman I didn't know. Everybody had various serious expressions on their faces; Chiron looked almost ill however.

Mr D cleared his throat and asked me to sit down. I picked the seat next to Annabeth and went to put my arm around her; I asked her very gently, "What's wrong, Wise Girl? Why are you crying?"

The young woman in the corner started to say something, but Rachel and Chiron both 'shushed' her, and Rachel said, angrily but softly,"You've done enough here tonight! Sit there and say nothing, do nothing and let them work this out, together!"

I tried asking what was going on, but Annabeth took my hand closest to hers in both of her hands- so strong but so fine and small- and she looked up at me.

"Seaweed Brain, you know I've really come to love you, right?"

Uh-oh. I already didn't like where this was going…

"Percy, you know this, right?", she asked again, focusing my wandering attention on her. I hated how my attention could wander like that. I did notice that the woman in the corner hadn't moved or spoken since she was shushed. I also noticed that Annabeth called me by my name. REALLY Not Good.

"I'm with you, Wise Girl, go on"; I resolved to just shut up and let Annabeth talk, and I looked her right in her beautiful gray eyes. And they were very troubled eyes right then.

Annabeth took a deep breath and went on; "Percy, I'm really sorry about not making time for you these past two months. And all the time that I spent with you and your mom and Paul really made me feel a part of a real, live family. And maybe that's why this hurts so much for me. I really do love you, my Seaweed Brain; and you have always been the only one who ever had my back absolutely and completely. My "fall" proved that to me, like nothing else ever could."

She still couldn't say "Tartarus"; well, neither could I. But where was this going? I was beginning to get a bit upset, myself.

"Percy, sometimes peoples' feelings can change. And sometimes they begin to realize that the change is a deeper one than they could ever have thought might ever happen. And that's part of why I haven't been around lately. These changes are mostly all inside me, and that's what's been so hard for me. It's why I haven't known how to talk about this. For the first time in my life I don't have a plan, and I don't know what to do! And what really scares me is how you'll react to all of this".

Suddenly, my Wise Girl started weeping openly and she turned her head to Rachel; "I don't know if I can go on…". Rachel put her hand on Annabeth's cheek softly and said, "You have to, Annabeth; you know this. I told you what I foresaw, and you have no choice; only the whole truth now. All...Of...It. Now."

Rachel glanced at me and I could see the steel in her. "Percy, please just bear with us here. This isn't easy for any of us".

Mr D broke in at that point; and I immediately noticed that he had gotten our names right for once. But why now?

Uh-ohhh…

"Perseus, I want you to realize just how very conflicted and difficult this is for Annabeth here. Over the past several weeks, it came to me that she was a little… off. Not her usual self. And that kind of behavior in anyone as important as you or Annabeth can have effects on everyone at Camp. This kind of anxiety borders on the edges of my own domain of mental illness. And Annabeth's dreams have been filled with scenes of destruction here at Camp… and also of you."

I was completely shocked at what Dionysus had just said. And suddenly, I knew exactly where this was going. I turned to the woman in the corner and said, "Hi. I'm Perseus Jackson. But everyone calls me Percy. What's your name, and how long have you and Annabeth been seeing each other?"

If the shock on everyone's faces could have been preserved for all to see, I think that I'd have a picture that I never wanted to see again. Mostly because it just reminded me that they all thought I was a wooly-headed loser with not that much going on for himself. Other than an amazingly smart and beautiful girlfriend. Or former girlfriend?

I thought back to the day I woke up in camp after killing the Minotaur. Hades still had my mom captive and I felt awful. I'd been out like a light for three whole days, drooling in my sleep. "I'm a loser, Grover. I can't be 'special'; not in a good way".

The "G-Man", my best friend in all the world, and even before camp looked at me and said,"Percy, no pitiful loser could have killed the Minotaur. Okay?" And he was right.

I gathered strength from the knowledge of how much I'd accomplished since my first (conscious) day at Camp. I had led and helped win two wars, both major conflicts, and protected both Olympus and the gods in each one.

I'd fought and defeated both Titans and Gigantes and also Ares himself, starting from my first Quest at age 12. Who the heck else ever did anything like that? I won a Praetorship on the battlefields of New Rome, acclaimed unanimously (except for Octavian) by the entire Legion. I'd been offered godhood by Zeus, himself! No one could lay any claims like mine.

"I'm still waiting for your name, miss", I asked the mysterious and very quiet young woman. She'd been looking right at Annabeth this whole time, who by now had her face buried in Rachel's shoulder. Funny thing that; I didn't think Annie and Rache liked each other very much. I still hadn't gotten any answers from this stranger. But at least I was feeling more self-confident. And I think Annabeth was seeing that now.

"Percy? Are you ok?", she asked me, glancing quickly with bloodshot eyes at her 'friend'. I turned to Chiron and said,"Since nobody else had enough manners to introduce me to this… person, could you please…?"

Chiron, who was sitting in his wheelchair looked suprised at my request. He turned to the young woman, and said, "Percy Jackson, this is Maria Tollander, a clear-sighted mortal. Ms Tollander, I have the honor of introducing our Camp Leader, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Titans and Giants alike, Bane of Gaea and our most prolific Questor. Percy is also Praetor of the Roman Twelfth Legion Fulminata, by Battlefield Acclamation after having defended successfully the city of New Rome and defeating the Gigante Polybotus."

Wow. Whatta mouthful! All that and a bag of potato chips…

This 'Maria' seemed kind of impressed, but was determined not to show it. "So Annabeth wasn't exaggerating about you. Funny, I'd have thought you'd be taller". "And I would still like to know about you and Annabeth. I'm already at a disadvantage here. I know almost nothing about you, miss". I had little reason to be impolite here. But I was already getting angry at her seemingly rude 'tude.

"Annie and I met at the Greek Club, an activity sanctioned through Cooper Union's JointStudentActivity Committee. Annie is a whiz in the language and a mutual friend suggested I approach her about Greek language lessons".

"And then…?"

"And then we sat and had a coffee at this little place on campus. We started talking, and she agreed to tutor me. We met three afternoons a week for about four months, starting late last year, about October."

I was starting to hate this conversation. It was like pulling teeth from a Cyclope! Details, details! I had to know it all about this car wreck that was my relationship.

"I do know that a bit more had to happen for there to be THIS kind of problem. So what happened to start you two in a relationship?" I think I hit the nail on the head because Maria suddenly went pale and Annabeth looked up from Rachel's shoulder. Her WET shoulder…

"Percy, it wasn't Maria's fault. It was mine".

And we all turned our heads in shock at Annabeth just as her mother, Athena flashed in, screeching out, "WHAAAAAT!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I still don't own any part of Percy J and co. All hail Rick Riordan!

Conversations With My Father, the Sea God chapter 4

I'm bushwhacked! No, I REEEALLLY MEAN IT!

Okay. So we've got Dionysus, Hestia and Athena, all gods. Chiron, who is immortal, and the Oracle of Delphi… okay, I don't know… a clear-sighted mortal and two demi-gods, and NONE OF US can tell what's going on now. I mean, I'm lost, in shock, and worried that Athena will, like zap me into next year. And I guess she was getting ready to do just that when Annabeth shot up from her chair and darted in front of me, her arms wide as if she was protecting me.

"MOM, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"AND WHY NOT!? AFTER WHAT THIS BASTARD SEA SPAWN HAS DONE TO YOU…"

"Do NOT ever say that about MY SON EVER AGAIN, OWL DROPPINGS"... aaaand the camp started shaking all over again. My dad DID decide to 'drop in'.

"Brother, NO!" shouted Hestia, and she immediately used her powers to make a wave of feeling wash across us all, a feeling like home. Home, warmth, coziness… she had to calm my father down at all costs.

"NO, Aunt Hestia! This child of my uncle has clearly devastated my daughter, why look at her, her eyes are so red right now..."

"If my eyes are red, MOTHER", Annabeth ground her teeth, "it's because of the tension that YOU have caused by coming in here and threatening Percy about something that he didn't do, and is not responsible for!"

I have never been so in awe of Annabeth, showing down her own (sometimes very scary!) mother, and all for my sake. I guess she really does still care in some way about me.

My dad had walked in front of Annabeth and now stood directly in front of Athena. They were well within each others' 'personal space', and I couldn't get over how much taller my dad was than Athena. Now, I know the gods can appear in whatever size or shape they want to, but in their "regular human form" they usually looked like ordinary mortals, and my dad stood about 6'6" tall. Athena was maybe 5'9", Hestia (her adult form here) maybe 5'5". Dionysus was about 5'9". My dad was taller than Chiron here, and Chiron was BIG. But my dad was bigger than all of them.

"There, you see? Your own daughter is telling you that my son is blameless in this… whatever it is…"; dad looked at me for a clue as to what was going on, but I could only look back at him and shrug my shoulders. I still didn't know what my Wise Girl was going to say. So he looked at Annabeth; "Annabeth, child," his voice almost caressed her, he spoke so gently to her; "is there something you wish to say here? Do you require privacy for this?"

In that moment, my dad made me proud. He was taking on the role of a father here, perhaps because Annabeth's dad was not here. And I could see that however he might feel toward Athena, it didn't carry across to her favorite daughter.

Annabeth looked at dad gratefully, her eyes still full of unshed tears, but her voice was steady and strong; that was MY Annabeth.. I hoped.

"Thank you Lord Poseidon, but no. I'll say what I have to. I have nothing I should or want to hide, anymore". Uh oh.

"Percy… my wonderful Seaweed Brain"... I had to smile at that…"I've always had such strong feelings for you, and I have loved you for a long time. We've been friends, then we started dating and you never once.. not even once put any pressure for more in our relationship on me. And I have always known that your loyalty was unquestionable. My mother recognized that quality in you, but thought it a weakness. But she was wrong". Annabeth turned to her mother and repeated that last: " Mother, you were absolutely wrong about Percy's loyalty being his "fatal" anything, let alone a 'flaw'; the loyalty that Percy has always shown is his mark of faith in others, and his willingness to trust them, even with his life. Just like he trusted Luke with my dagger at the Battle of the Throne Room. And even Luke returned that trust with trust. He sacrificed his life to save us all, and he displaced Kronos' essence forever. And all because Percy trusted him; and I will always trust Percy as well. I will ALWAYS have such a love in my heart for this man," she said pointing to me, "and that can never go away." My heart was swelling with love for her with each word she said; but you know what happens when you put too much air in a balloon, right?

"When you and I became lovers finally, it felt so warm, and right… and it took you long enough!"

Everyone laughed a bit at that, although I think Athena kind of scoffed. My dad just smiled gently, and nodded at me.

"But Percy, sometimes love can change, over time. And so can people. And I have changed.. a lot. I met Maria a while back, and I had been troubled by something inside me even then. And over time, Maria helped me realize what I had not been confronting.

"The first time we had coffee, I saw a pair of Empousae outside the windows of the coffee shop we were in, and I put my hand in my bag to get my dagger. Maria saw them and she saw my reaction. We just looked at each other, grabbed our coffees and took them to go. I wanted no battles at school. Especially just starting my freshman year. We spoke for awhile, and Maria told me about seeing monsters and gods all over the place in New York, ever since she grew up. And it scared her; she thought she was just going crazy".

Now Maria jumped in: "I never thought, not in my wildest dreams that I would be here, in a place like this. But here I am with you all. And now, because of Annabeth and her kindness and patience I KNOW, FINALLY that I'm not crazy." She looked around at all of us, and then looked over at Rachel Dare. "Thanks so much, Rachel for being a friend to us both. I don't think either Annie or me could have progressed this far without you. Annie has had the hardest time trying to understand the changes in her feelings for Percy. And at first, I couldn't understand why. But over time, Annie and Rachel both told me all about you, Percy. And I think you are awesome".

Her words were kind, but my heart was already deflating and sinking. My dad was standing quietly, still right near Athena, just listening. Even the earthquakes had long since ceased. Athena was looking a bit worried at her daughter's words and now at Maria's. Hestia was listening quietly, that feeling of home and comfort still very strong. The small fireplace had a small fire going, a nice and warm blaze. A platter with hot chocolates for all appeared on the ping-pong table.

Mr D sat in his chair, his hands in front of his mouth, "tented" so to speak. He looked like an expensive psychiatrist, the kind you pay a few hundred an hour to. He heard everything and he was exerting his energies to try and keep us all on point; keeping our thinking sane and clear. I never appreciated him as much as I did right then.

Maria went on: "That you jumped into hell with Annabeth is a truly loving and heroic act. And you are truly a hero. You never seem to regret what you do, you just see the need to act and then you do it. That you turned down not just literally immortality but actual godhood… wow! I was absolutely speechless when Annabeth told me all about it." The others all looked at her; what she did by relating these things was normally a huge no-no. I hoped she wasn't going to get into any trouble over this!

"But Annie was very troubled; how could she be honest with you, with everything else you'd done for her? I felt that sitting down with you and just getting everything out there was the best way. Now; can we talk, Percy?"

I listened to everything being said, and my mind was wandering again. My ADHD; it never fails. I recalled that terrible drop into Tartarus. I remembered all of it that I had been conscious for. I could recall my fight with Ahklys, with Nyx and her brood; I will never forget Iapetus-Bob and Damasen fighting our battle for us with the primordial God, Tartarus himself.

I said a silent prayer for Bob and for Damasen, that they'd somehow survived it all. All four gods looked at me at the same time, and both my dad and Aunt Hestia smiled at me. They all must have heard me pray. I could feel my face get red. I was such a Seaweed Brain!

"Having a moment, my favorite Seaweed Brain?", asked Annabeth. I looked at her, and smiled. She always knew! I was beginning to see her in a new light. She was a strong, driven and proud woman. And she was in real pain. Over me.

I moved next to her and took her hand, and I sat her down. I sat next to her, pulling my chair around and I got about as close as I could; our knees were touching! "Wise Girl, just tell me whatever it is you need to say; I will be okay. Trust me in this, alright?"

I could see her take a deep breath and calm herself. She closed her eyes and then opened them, and looked me right in the eyes;

"Percy, I'm gay."


	5. Chapter 5

Conversations With My Father, the Sea God chapter 5

Okay, I'm completely lost; somebody pass me some of Mom's cookies quick!

Gay. My Annabeth is really gay. Or is the term really 'lesbian'?

"I'm a lesbian Percy, and I don't want to hurt you by telling you this truth".

My dad stepped in here and said, "No one thinks badly of either you or what you are doing here, Annabeth. You are being honest and open with us all. Thank you, for myself. I can see your courage and can also sense your loyalty to my son here."

"My Lord…"

"Stop right there young lady! You may call me many things in your life, but 'Lord' will not be one of them. I choose to honor you and the depth of your feelings by permitting you, asking you to call me Poseidon; and no more bowing, either! Are we clear on this?"

" Yes sir… uh, Poseidon, and thank you very much! I'm honored!"

What?! My dad was approving here? He must have sensed my thoughts as he said to me, "Son, your friend is showing us her heart in this terribly hard thing she is doing. Please accept all this for her sake as well as your own."

"Annabeth, my child are you absolutely sure of this? Have you truly thought it out enough? And will you be content with a love that is purely feminine in it's very nature?", asked Athena. She really looked concerned here, her forehead and eyebrows were all wrinkly and stuff, like adults always get when they're thinking too hard.

"Yes, mother, I know what this all means, and I'm fine with it".

Athena's forehead relaxed; no more wrinkles.

I wasn't so sure that I was okay with this,and I still had questions.

"I get what you're saying, but it's kinda hard for me to reconcile what it means when I think back on… different things in our relationship Wise Girl"... She broke in and said, "You're still calling me 'WiseGirl'! Guess you don't hate me!"

I sat up and back and I must've looked weirdly at her because she suddenly looked apprehensively at me. But then I kind of laughed and said, taking a chance and taking her hand,"Wise Girl, I could never be angry at you. NEVER. I am sorry for the loss of that part of our relationship, but I will never, EVER get angry with you for telling me the truth. That is not what friendship, and love is all about, let alone loyalty. And no matter how YOU may feel about… certain stuff, (blushing hard here!) you are forever in my heart. And that is how I FEEL". And her hand stayed in mine, as she returned my grasp. And THAT felt good!

I turned to her mother and said, "And my mother and step-dad will also accept her this way. You see Lady Athena, Annabeth is far, far more to us all than just as my girlfriend. Annabeth was my mortal anchor when I bathed in the River Styx. She is family. She has been for a long time. She and my mom shop together, and they talk together, and they laugh together. My step-dad Paul, the same mortal man who, along with my mom lifted a sword in the defense of Olympus and killed two Empousae warriors; this man taught your daughter to drive a car, using his own car, just as he did with me. And he talks with us, watches movies, plays board games, goes places with us all as any good dad would, just as if we were both his by blood, instead of the way things are. Annabeth is family to us all, and not just to me. And that cannot change".

Hestia stirred at this. The hearth burned higher and brighter at what I said, and Mr D sat there and actually smiled! "Well Percy, no earthquakes I see! You're as honest as you are courageous. Lord Poseidon", he said now turning to my dad, "Your son and Annabeth are well on their way to working this out. I think I can safely leave now". He'd been trying very hard to help keep everyone's emotions in check. And with these two major-league gods it could NOT have been even approaching an easy task for him. Plus, he got my name right! He was slipping…!

"Thank you, Lord Dionysus for your care and consideration of both my son and Annabeth in this matter".

"Think nothing of it. Actually, my father, Zeus would have hit the skies had the camp been destroyed over teen angst. I'd have had to look for a place in another pantheon if I'd let anything happen to this camp!"

Ever the concerned parental figure, that one.

But I did have to admit that he did come through here. Between my father and I, we could have blown Camp Half-Blood right off the planet, if either of us ever really let go! There would've been just another new tidal pond here, and that would be it!

"Yes, nephew. Your help here was great, and is gratefully accepted by all, I think", said Aunt Hestia, eyeballing us all. Annabeth took the cue and said, "Thank you, sir. I do feel more capable of talking this out more, now that you've helped us by controlling our emotions by way of your domain".

Athena looked at Dionysus and nodded at him, and kind of half smiled at him, as he rose from his chair and flashed out.

"Sobriety is good for him, I see", Athena remarked a bit sourly.

The rest of us looked at her and there must have been some nasty looks sent her way because she came back with, "What?! I'm just saying…"!

Hestia looked at me and said, I will come to you later tonight to speak with you, nephew. You are dearest to me of all the demi-gods for the honor and honesty of your feelings towards me. You alone have done me great honor by entrusting to me the gift of Pandora's Jar, and especially the spirit of Elpis, Hope. You gave it to me because, and you said," and here she looked at my father very directly, quoting me, " 'Hope survives best at the hearth'. Your son is, in my estimation the greatest of all heroes and demi-gods. He truly does deserve godhood, still. I would ask him to be my Champion, but I sense that you have other plans for your son. Am I correct, brother?"

"Yes, sister. You're right. Percy needs more practice with his powers. He has much, much more to learn, and he can only learn these things by coming to Atlantis with me. Which is why I was here tonight. I had asked him to come tomorrow, but given the subject matter at hand, I'd thought that perhaps tonight would have been, errrrr, a bit better choice of time.

But I see my son is better able to control both himself, and his powers than I had realized. I felt certain, however that should you ever have need of him, he will be ready to help you. Percy", and now dad and Hestia both looked at me, "I have had some doubts and worries in your direction lately. Your wonderful mother called out to me, and she and Paul both spoke with me. She sensed something was wrong between you two, and she was, as always correct. Your mother is concerned for you both. So; I have an idea";

My dad turned to look at Athena and then said, "Would you object if I requested the architectural aid and assistance of your wonderful daughter within my capital? Atlantis was also, as you put it, 'completely trashed' by Oceanus when I broke off battle and brought my Cyclope army to help end the battle against Typhon. And we could truly use an architect like Annabeth down there, to help correct some mistakes that have caused several building collapses due to errors in foundations, retaining walls, things of that nature. Marine archiecture is vastly different from surface architecture. And the engineers in Atlantis have asked me to request Annabeth's help. They have seen, some of them, as has my son Triton," and boy did Athena blush hard here! I wonder why?..."the glorious designs of the new palaces and temples that Annabeth has created oth on Olympus and in New Rome. She truly is the greatest of your children of all whom I know, and I would be grateful," he said, now turning to Annabeth, "if you would consent to visit us and spend your holidays working on the restoration of my city. With, of course, your mother's consent".

Annabeth looked at her mother, who looked back at her. Neither said a word to the other, but Annabeth nodded at her mom, turned back to my father and said, "Lor...uhh, Poseidon," and my dad just smiled at her, "I would welcome such a chance. But a good architect is always prepared, and if I learned anything in this last year at school, it was 'basics, basics, basics'. Might I ask for some translations of Atlantean engineering and discussions of proper foundations for structures under the surface and at depths? Also, I need to know what kinds of basic structural materials can be used; and if anything cannot be used, why so. I will start studying US Navy material using the Internet, and Daedalus' laptop. That should start my studies nicely. What does work on the surface… and on Olympus might not be right for Atlantis".

My dad seemed to be thinking for a couple of minutes. Then he looked at Annabeth and said, "I think you are correct, certainly your reasoning is extremely sound. I have just now commanded my engineers and the Council of Sage Masters to get these materials ready for you immediately. They will be here in your cabin tomorrow by 4pm. I will have Lord Triton bring them himself. And know this: Annabeth Chase, I Poseidon, Lord, Master and god of all the oceans and Waters of this world do hereby bless you and Grant you the same oceanic travelling capabilities as my son Perseus. You have the ability to breathe and swim, and command the currents to carry you at great speeds through all Waters. You will be able to withstand any pressure at any depth. You have the ability to communicate with others telepathically underwater, and to communicate with all life under the sea. I have put my mark upon you as if a daughter of my own and nothing that lives within the oceans may harm you, or I Will Destroy Them". And with that, a holographic gray Trident appeared over her head. It was official; my dad quasi-adopted Annabeth.

"As my wise son Percy said, Annabeth is a part of his mortal family. And now, she is also a part of his immortal one as well. She is truly deserving, and this has been a long time coming, Athena.

Athena's pov

What could I say here? What could I do? I wasn't asked, I had been Told that my most favored daughter was now travelling on a road I would never either advise to her or choose for her. But this was done of her own free will, and with the friendship and guidance of this supposedly "clear-sighted mortal" friend of hers, who became involved with Annabeth from the starting point of a coffee shop. And the only consolation I would ever have would be her permanent lack of romantic involvement with Jackson. I didn't think I liked this whole extended "family" idea, however.

"So you are adopting my daughter here, Poseidon?" "Almost, Athena. Please do understand that I respect and feel well-disposed toward your daughter, but in a fatherly way. Our 'WiseGirl' has been a best friend to my son since he first came to this camp. Should I not regard such an accomplished demigoddess well and respectfully? After asking her help in rebuilding my city, should I not make her great gifts? She will now be known and very probably renowned in the oceans as well as above them as both a great hero, as well as a great architect. Imagine the titles that may well be bestowed upon her; imagine the books she will write both on the rebuilding of Olympus, as well as the rebuilding of all Atlantis!"

Poseidon spoke well and fairly. I turned to my daughter and said, "Never forget, my daughter, that you are my greatest child. You have been named both Hero of Olympus and Savior of Olympus, along with Percy here. You are also formally titled the Architect of Olympus. You have fought Titans; you fought Kronos. You restored the Athena Parthenos, and escaped Tartarus along with Percy. You are the Bane of monsters everywhere, and you are as a mother to the youngest of my children, in my absence. I trust no other mortal as I do you. So remember that when you are visiting Atlantis, you are also all these things already. And never forget that I am your mother".

My own daughter rose from her chair and crossed the room to a point right in front of me, and knelt to me; "My Lady and mother, I would have it no other way. I swear this upon the River Styx"... the heavens boomed and flashed at her oath; I was satisfied.

"Lord Poseidon, my daughter may visit and remain within your realm from the moment she indicates she is prepared, but she must be returned to her home one day prior to the resumption of her classes at her school. During the time she is with you,she is to be accompanied at all times by a member of your immediate family, or the commander of your personal guard. At ALL Times. Are we agreed?"

"Lady Athena, we are agreed. Let it be exactly as you say. Annabeth shall be returned upon the date appointed and at a time of day agreeable to her, and as she advises you of. You shall have free and open communication with her, as you both may find agreeable, and should you wish to visit, I would be most pleased to meet you personally and provide you with whatever you may require during your stay. You are now given direct permission to visit Annabeth in my realm at any time".

Percy's pov

The heavens boomed at my father's prounouncement. Lightning flashed, and the deal was done. Athena could now actually visit within Poseidon's realms! This was huge! It wasn't quite a full reconciliation, but it was close. And my Wise Girl now had all the same blessings I did to travel to Atlantis. My mind was reeling with all this! What could it mean for us then? And what about…

Maria. "Annabeth? What are you doing? What about our plans for the summer? I thought you were going to take some time? We talked about visiting SanFrancisco!"

"Maria, please try to understand what just happened here, I have been given invitation and the blessings necessary to stay and rebuild Atlantis, the city under the seas! The capital of Poseidon! My mother can actually visit freely with me there! This is literally history happening! For the first time in over 4500 years, literally eons(!), Poseidon has opened his realm to my mother! Do you have any idea what this means?!

"We can still visit my family in 'Frisco, but as an architect I cannot pass this up. It would practically be criminal of me!"

"Yes, I do get this, all of it. And I really am impressed, and please, Lo-Lord Poseidon, I mean absolutely no disrespect to you or Lady Athena here. It"s just that Annabeth and I had sort of made plans; we had talked seriously about leaving a week before school started so I could meet her mortal family in San Francisco".

"Annabeth may make whatever arrangements she likes; I will pay both your ways, or I can transport you both, and in both directions. That way, you will not have to struggle with mortal airlines," said my dad, the travel agent. Annabeth brightened up at that and said, "See? There's always a way! And thank you, sir. We would both be very grateful for your help in this!"

"Nonsense, my dear child. You are helping me! Why not simply return a large favor with a small one? I owe you so much for your kindness. It's the least I can do".

And so, it was settled. My dad would host my gay girlfriend(?) in the same place that I would be staying in, practicing and training with my 'new' powers, and he would then transport both my gay girl… whatever and her girlfriend (?) to her mortal family in San Francisco, the gay capital of America for a week of fun and family.

I needed to talk out my suddenly glum feelings. At first, I'd had some spark of hope rekindled, but then that crashed when Maria spoke up. I was suddenly getting very tired of always being "the hero", of always having to sacrifice some part of my own life for anyone, always someone else. This sucked, no doubt about it!

My personal life had taken a huge hit, but I was still loyal to Annabeth. I still loved her, 'that way'. But it was now clear that she no longer shared those feelings. Why hadn't she come to me when she first started having these new feelings? I wanted to ask her that so very badly right then and there! But I wasn't going to ruin all the diplomacy and hard work my dad had just managed to conclude with his arch-rival (other than his youngest brother, old king drama queen, Athena's dad).

I really hope that Zeus never reads this; hmm, maybe more cookies? Gotta talk to Mom and ask her.

Bottom line: I was left holding a bag of my own dirty laundry. Again. Boy, could I use some of mom's nice warm, fresh out of the oven blue chocolate chip cookies, myself! Now THAT would put a better spin on things.


	6. Chapter 6

A/U: I still don't own any part of PJO/PJHOO, or TToA, or the Kane Chronicles, or any other books. I do so pinky swear.

I got a few PMs and at least one review asking if PercaBeth is done. Fact is, I dunno. So everybody tell me if PercaBeth should bite it forever for this story, or maybe… not?

Conversations With My Father, the Sea God chapter 6

Mom. Ohhhh, boy, Mom.

(Picks up phone)"Hello?"

"Hi Mom!"

"Percy? Hi honey! How's everything at camp?"

"Uhh, well that's why I called. Annabeth and I did have that talk we discussed, and her mom showed up, and.."

"What!? Her mother? Athena?!"

"Yeah, and dad was there, too, and"...

"Your FATHER?! Percy, what on Earth happened there?"

"Mom, better just let me tell it, because there were a a few people, not to mention gods there. Aunt Hestia and Mr D were also there, Rachel Dare, Chiron, and there was one other… girl. Woman. Lady. Ohh, I dunno"...

"Percy, sweetheart, what happened? You can tell me".

"Mom… aww Mom, things are all messed up…"

"Did she break up with you or something? And who is this "other woman who was there?"

"Well, that's just the problem. That IS the… 'other woman'. And Annabeth came out to all of us; she said she is gay. And her friend's name is Maria, Maria Tolland, and she's clear-sighted like you".

Dead silence. Uhh oh.

"Well, I can't say that I'm exactly surprised, Percy. I did try to tell you it might be something along these lines. Quite like this, I wasn't sure. But something. Is she there? Can I talk to her?"

"No, she's back in her cabin. I'm using the phone in the Big House, in Chiron's office. I have some privacy here. In fact, Chiron went outside just now".

"Put him on please? I'll wait"..

"Ok, just a minute".. (sound of headset hitting the desk)

… … …"Hello, Mrs Blofis! How are you, Chiron here".

"Chiron, hello! Look, I'm really worried. I know how Percy is about loyalty. Is he all right? How is he handling this? Did he or his father destroy anything?"

"No.. everything is just fine here. Dionysus sat in along with Hestia, and between the two of them, they kept the peace. I do think that Annabeth is worried greatly about your feelings in this. May she call you?"

"What!? 'May She Call Me'?! Of COURSE SHE CAN! I adore that child! She's the daughter I never had! She can call home here anytime! We love her, no matter what! She can always call, come home to us, anything she needs!"

"Mrs Blofis, you and your marvelous husband are truly a joy to me. Percy has had a terribly hard life, as I am sure you both know. And I realize how scary things can be for you with just one demigod child. But you've both taken in Annabeth, and she has had it even harder, and longer than your son by a good five years! Percy has been just wonderful, a perfect gentleman, as always. You have no worries in this, and I will pass on your kind message to Annabeth. And I'll be sure to have some fresh strawberries dropped off for you. We've been picking our crop since this last Wednesday, and they are just perfect!"

"Oh, Chiron, how thoughtful! Thank you! And I will send you out some of my chocolate chip cookies!"

Okay, Chiron got excited at this; but you've never had my Mom's cookies! How could YOU know what they're like? Apollo swears they're better than ambrosia and nectar! He even lusts for crumbs...snort!

"Here's your son…"

"Hello, Mom?"

"I'm here, Percy"

"Look, dad wants me to come to Atlantis for training this summer. He just asked me this morning, right after I got in. And, umm, he, he uhh, kindofblessedAnnabethsoshecouldcometooandworkonrebuildingatlantis...".

"HE DID WHAT?! REALLY? HE BLESSED HER, AND WITH HER MOTHER RIGHT THERE?! OH my stars, will wonders never cease in your world?! Percy, this is spectacular! Amazing!... I wonder how my cookies will taste underwater?"

"I think dad could kind of wing it on that. He'd be thrilled just to get the cookies! I know Zeus was! He was talking about having you come 'all the way upstairs' and become his "official pastry chef" until Hera read him out on it!". It was all true; Zeus was serious about it until his wife found out about it. I heard they're still cleaning the cow floppies off of Zeus' throne!

"He and his wife sent me a lovely thank you note, and on real vellum parchment, no less!"

I had to laugh at this scenario! The mental images were just too… I dunno, severe? I mean, Zeus and Hera, boning down on my Mom's cookies? I could just picture them stuffing away, and then Zeus sends his cup-bearer Ganymede out for two 3 foot tall glasses of milk! Hilarious!

I just had to start laughing… I couldn't wait until Demeter got hold of a few; she'd never eat cereal again! And knowing her, she'd start trading recipes for granola brownies with Mom… ohh! My sides were aching!

"Perseus, PAY ATTENTION! YOU ARE WANDERING AGAIN".

Yeah, I was wandering; wandering into the Olympian throne room, and everywhere you looked were my Mom's cookies! I just had to see Ares with a face full of blue… "BWAAH-HAAHHHHH!"

Chiron poked his head in the door, and all I could see were non-existent cookie crumbs in his shaggy beard! "Hah-hah,-hahhhhh!"

"Percy, what on Earth is going on here!?"

"I-I-I'm so-sorry!" I really tried to get myself under control and I tried telling both Mom and Chiron what I was just imagining, and Chiron broke into a real horse laugh! My Mom started laughing too, and pretty soon we were all snorting and laughing together!

It just all felt so dam good! Thanks, Mom! I needed that!

Annabeth was sitting at her desk, talking with Maria. This last year, her brother Malcolm had the Hephaestus campers build an extension on to the cabin. It had enough room for a full sized bed, a desk and chair, and a small private bathroom. He did it as an eighteenth birthday present because he felt that his sister, then an adult shouldn't have to be in such close quarters with younger children. Annabeth was like a mother to them all, and a 'mother' deserved her own space. With a locking door, no less.

"I'm really happy that things went so well tonight. What about you? Hmm? Maria?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry! Just wool-gathering. I cannot believe I got to meet four gods, a centaur and the Oracle of Delphi, along with this 'Percy Jackson' friend of yours, and all in the same room! It was really intense!"

"Think that's hot? You should see the throne room! Their thrones are two stories high! And in their godly-human form, they all stand about fifteen feet tall!"

Maria's eyes opened wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! This was actually Annabeth's reality, her world, and Maria was being given a view in that was up-close and personal!

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Atlantis! Should be epic, even trashed!" Annabeth frowned slightly at this.

"Uuuhhhh, Maria, I don't know if Lord Poseidon meant to extend the invite to you. Atlantis is about three miles down, and the pressure will kill you after just 200 feet, unprotected. Three miles down… but I'll ask. I don't think that Poseidon has ever allowed a non-demigod mortal, even a clear-sighted one to visit his capital. They take great steps to hide themselves from the various navies; some subs can go really deep, but their unmanned submersibles can hit the bottom, easily. Really? Kind of paranoid a little, but with a point".

Just then, a new voice entered the conversation.

"Yes, Ms Chase, we are mindful of things such as visitors; especially mortals. Just so fragile".

"Lord Triton! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow! What a pleasure! May I introduce Maria Tolland of Springfield, Massachusetts? She is my friend and my companion".

Triton had appeared out of Annabeth's line of sight. The room had an "L-shape

Maria followed Annabeth in rising to greet their sudden 'guest'. Triton was about 6'3", had long black hair combed back and down his neck, almost to his shoulders. He looked a bit like Percy, but was blue and he was dressed in breeches that hugged his body closely. His chest was bare, and he was very muscular with an easy 6 pack of abs. He resembled a blue-skinned Tarzan with a real resemblance to his father, Poseidon.

"Ms Chase, do I understand that Ms Tolland wishes to accompany you to my home?"

" Yes, Lord Triton. She does, although I did try to explain why it might not be possible for her".

"Lord Triton? May I say something here?" Maria looked right at Triton, boldly. She seemed a bold woman to Triton, ND he liked her looks; wavy and full dark hair, shoulder length and nicely styled; full hips, well-rounded but tight bottom and small but quite curvey breasts. She wasn't as tall as Annabeth or as "well built". But she stood at least 5'7", and nicely proportioned...hmm! The messenger god decided to be polite and patient here. Who knew how this situation might turn out? Might be very… interesting!

"Miss Tolland? Please do".

"Sir, I'm also an architecture student,and a clear-sighted mortal, and I'm learning to speak Greek. And I've also been studying the history, culture and religions of old Greece. I'm nowhere near Annabeth's level; however, I have seen her designs for Olympus, and they are amazing! And I am certain I could be of great help to her as she designs structures for the rebuild of Atlantis. And it would be an absolutely amazing experience for me. Please, I could learn so much!

"My drafting skills are solid. I received a 3.9 gpa this last year largely because of my drafting abiities".

"Ms Chase, is drafting that important? I'm afraid that I am quite ignorant in this area". As stately as Triton held himself, he wasn't afraid to learn something new, even from someone he might consider like a granddaughter. Indeed, he was determined to spend time with Annabeth because of his connection with Athena, her mother, whom he considered as his own daughter.

"Yes, sir. It truly is important to what I'm doing. Maria and I have spent some months, about 9 to be more exact. And we've been learning each others' styles and skills. She can take a lot of drudge work away from me as I spend more time designing".

"I'll have to consult my father first, but I will ask. Give me a moment, please". Triton stood with his head bowed, his eyes closed. Would permission be given? Suddenly, his head snapped up, his eyes opened, a glow coming from them, and then his eyes returned to normal. He looked at both women, and then settled on Maria. The Ocean's Messenger god looked wistfully at the attractive young woman and said, "My father has regretfully had to say no to your request. As a true mortal, your basic physiology is not quite the same as Annabeth's, or as any other demigod or even a demi-Titan. The magic invoked by my father simply was never intended to be used on a mortal. You could never survive even a quarter of the pressure that you'd be experiencing. Simply put,you'd be literally flattened before we reached one half-mile mile in depth. Perhaps even a tenth of a mile".

Both women looked regretfully at each other, when Triton broke in on their unspoken conversation; "But perhaps… perhaps you could remain here at camp, and help Annabeth with her drawings from here? You two could visit every few days, as need be, and work together on the drafting process as a team for a day, and then Annabeth could return back to Atlantis when you are done., Does that seem acceptable to you both?"

The two extremely attractive women continued to very unconsciously (on their part) tempt the younger sea god, but looked doubtfully at each other; Annabeth did not want to give up her new relationship with this amazingly sensual woman, who'd helped Annabeth through an extremely painful and difficult period of re-discovering herself, and who she really was. In fact Annabeth was so focused on Maria, she missed the glint in Triton's eyes as he took in 'the view'.

And all this unspoken interplay didn't escape Poseidon's oldest prince and heir to his throne, (should the elder god ever fade). "Perhaps this will help you here; Maria, my father and also I are both prepared to bless you with the ability to telepathically communicate with Annabeth if you should have need. It would actually be more of an emotional and empathic link, as your mortal brain is not completely adaptible to these 'gifts'. But both Annabeth and you would know when the other needs to speak with you. And you would be declared as a Friend of the Oceans; the seas and waters would never permit you to be harmed within them. You'd be able to swim much faster, and sense and use currents to guide and aid you in swimming in any waters. And should you ever need help at sea, all of the oceans' creatures, all of its' inhabitants would come to your aid. Every- single-creature; and they would in turn retrieve myself or my father or even... Percy (a fleeting look of disgust at his name?) to help you out and get you immediately to safety. You would be accorded the title of 'Assistant to the Architect of Atlantis', and you will be very well compensated for your efforts. Let us say, your complete college tuition up to a Master's Degree, and also $75,000 per year living expenses, plus a new vehicle of your choice every year, until you can make more per year than we will accord you… do these conditions meet with your approval, 'milady'"?

Both women looked at Triton in complete shock; he was being extremely generous, and doubtless honest about the terms of employment. And no doubt both women would be kept extremely busy for several years, along with school. But they would have each other for comfort and company. And there would be no end to the aid and assistance of Poseidon and his amazing sons!

Annabeth just wasn't too sure of Triton's 'intentions' toward her new lover. And the two women were both truly 'with each other', especially in physical ways that Annabeth had never been with Percy, and she thought of him very suddenly as if he were her 'brother'. A seaweed-brained brother, _yes! Her_ seaweed-brained brother! And she did NOT like the look that Triton had when he mentioned Percy's name. Suddenly, Annabeth was suspicious of Triton. And Maria saw that in her lover's eyes. But how to fix this, keep this deal and ensure no "funny business" from this less well known but extremely powerful sea god? 


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not now, nor have I ever owned all or any part of PJO/HOO/TTA, the Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase, the Encyclopedia Brittanica or the Holy Bible, either the Old OR the New Testaments. I do own, however a fair collection of old "Teen Romance" comic books, and they're falling apart. Good for kitty litter if nothing else. And I DO have a copy of the recipe for Sally Jackson-Blofis' primo chocolate chip cookies. And boy, are they GOOD!_

 _***Warning! Lemons Alert! We're gettin' realll lemony here! Still though, not really dirty, just adult. Also, 'AnnaMar' fem slash.***_

 _And a peeping tom god. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned!_

 _This chapter is hereby rated 'M'!_

 _And James351, this one's for YOU!_

 _Conversations With My Father, the Sea God_

 _Chapter 7_

 _Percy's Cabin_

The next morning came fast. Percy was in his bunk, sleeping very fitfully when his father woke him up. His dreams weren't the "visions" kind he had so often; they were more of Annabeth and Tartarus. They were the nightmare kind; the kind you can't wake up from. He and Annabeth were holding on to each other, falling, falling, falling...

"GET UP, SLEEPYHEAD, WE HAVE THINGS TO DO!"

Percy shot up out of bed, running for the bathroom, finished showering, shaving and doing his morning general routines in about 5 minutes flat, and his dad just sat by his bunk, inspecting his Minotaur horn fragment.

"Son, you should bring this with you. I will make a throne for you just below mine and Triton's. He sits below me to my left. His mother's throne is equal with mine on the dais, and on my right. I may move Triton over by his mother, if he prefers it so.

"Your throne shall be adorned with scenes of some of your mightiest victories, and this horn shall adorn the very top of the backing of your chair. I will also have a replica of Riptide made to adorn your chair, and your name shall be enshrined above a small golden circlet, just above your head on the backing. Do you like it?"

Percy looked at his dad, sat down next to him... and fell promptly back asleep.

Poseidon just stared at the sleeping teenager (still a teen, but just barely!), sighed deeply and looked at the alarm clock.

It was 4:30 am.

"Oh well, it is actually a bit early", sighed the slightly disappointed Oympian. "Maybe I should just let him sleep in a bit longer". And so saying, he gave his favorite and youngest son one more look before flashing out; "Hmm, I didn't know Percy drools in his sleep!"

And anyone looking at the cabin would only have seen an extremely bright flash, and then darkness punctuated by some snores…

 _Annabeth & Maria's pov_

Maria stirred in her sleep, her right arm crossing over Annabeth's sleeping form. Both women slept naked, and Maria's hands brushed over Annabeth's left breast, slightly irritating her nipple. She began stirring in her sleep.

The moon was still high in the heavens, and the open window let in the night air. The various aromas of the honeysuckle vines that festooned the Athena cabin vied with the scent of the rose bushes of the Demeter cabin, just a couple down from Athena's. And to add to and amplify the riot of aromas, the wonderful perfume of strawberries and fresh-mowed grass came through the room's sole open window as well, just to the side of the comfortable double bed.

And all that input, most especially the aroma of salt air to the young woman's senses stirred Annabeth in her sleep; she was almost awake, just kind of 'skimming the surface' of her consciousness. She could feel the curved body of her lover against her as they slept in a 'spooning' position, and she began to feel what Maria's fingers were unconsciously doing to her. It all served to excite the young demigoddess.

That Annabeth was starting to get really aroused was an understatement. Maria was always able to excite Annabeth, sometimes just by kissing her, sometimes breathing on her neck, and a few times by gently nibbling on her ear. She had an expertise about her in terms of being able to arouse her newest lover to heights of passion that Annabeth had never before felt.

The demigoddess thought about how much she was going to miss this part of waking up every morning, once she left for Atlantis. The two always made love, long before they ever got up out of bed.

Mmmmm! Annabeth could smell the salt air from the nearby ocean. It must be really clear outside, because the aroma of the fresh sea air, a perfume that Annabeth loved, was so… _vivid_ this morning! Annabeth's bladder was irritating her slightly, and she very quietly and regretfully (!) got out of bed to go to the bathroom. What she saw next out that window made her stop short and really stare.

All of a sudden, the background outside the window had come into much sharper focus; she saw the silhouette of a very large man walking along the path at the rear of the cabins. He turned his body to look up at the moon, and she could see the face of Percy's father. No wonder she could smell the ocean so strongly!

Annabeth had never looked at Poseidon all that closely before. He seemed to be just standing on the path; he sniffed the air audibly, catching all the other aromas carried on the night breezes; his incredibly athletically powerful and large masculine form was outlined for the nude demigoddess to see. His arms were very strong; his biceps were bare to her view. His legs were also strong with large and incredibly defined muscles. And the Tommy Bahama shorts he wore did absolutely nothing to hide the big bulge between his thighs. Could he see her?

The god fairly rippled with power; Annabeth was already aroused, and now she was fairly sweating with lust! And Poseidon just stood there, seemingly oblivious to the incredibly erotic view of the daughter of his greatest rival, standing there, her hand subconcsiously touching herself in various aroused places. Her body had blossomed from athletic and trim, to firm and voluptuous. Her curves caught every man's eye lately, and she had been the subject of many of Percy's dreams. Sometimes even in a good way! Certainly in erotic ways. And not only Percy's.

Her soft, luxurious mane of golden blonde hair fell down past her shoulder blades in a shower of her beautiful princess curls. A lot of women would kill for a head of hair like hers, and a lot more men... as well as women... would like to get their hands on that hair, and grab it between their fingers, yanking back until Annabeth's long and beautiful neck was exposed to them.

Her breasts were large and firm, and right at that moment, her 'lights were on high beam'; her large nipples were absolutely and painfully erect from all the lust she suddenly felt. Between what Maria had done to her, the incredible aromas and the overpowering sight of the ocean god just rippling with an absolutely incredible amount of golden energy pouring off of him, she had no chance.

Annabeth came spontaneously, falling to her knees and shuddering, her beautiful and very sexy body shuddering with waves of pleasure almost unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She'd barely touched her little button, and THIS had happened; she was almost in shock! Her hands were wet with her come.

Percy had held her nearly naked body very close every chance they had to sleep together, but he could never complete her seduction. He'd placed Annabeth on a pedestal and didn't know how to fetch her down. No relationship can survive that. Certainly theirs hadn't

The usually cool and collected as well as logical daughter of the goddess of wisdom was always ready for Percy to claim "his prize"; after all, he truly did love her, she had absolutely no doubt. He'd jumped after her into hell, Tartarus; he had saved her life and almost lost his protecting her so many times; Percy was every inch the Hero and every inch one sexy young man! He shared many of his father's best features. Including that perennial tent pole of his; nooo, not Riptide!

He had an 8 pack of abs, a pair of lean and incredibly well muscled legs; his calves bulged like twin 5 pound rocks and his arms looked like twin pythons coiling and bulging. His pecs looked like twin slabs of rock, and when he took off his shirt to cool off during breaks, it often reduced the teen girls training with him to have to sit or fall down. Even Clarisse LaRue wasn't immune!

When he fought during training he would often take on several other warriors at once. And he would win! But he always did it to demonstrate actual combat for the trainees in his classes, and never to show off.

He was kind to all, patient with most, and genuine in everything he did. Plus he was physically the hottest guy in camp. It was no wonder seemingly every girl in camp wanted him, and why everyone was willing to follow him into battle.

And that was part of the problem. Annabeth was still possessive about 'her' SeaWeed Brain. "HERS" being the operative word here. She was actually glad that Percy would be busy in Atlantis for the summer. Otherwise he would have been fair game for every hottie in camp! This may not have been a 'logical' way to deal with Percy given Annabeth's choices and her decisions lately. But there you are. And there she was!

And what that decision might mean both for herself and Maria didn't bear thinking about because Maria 'was hers', too! How this was all going to work out was anybody's guess. But Annabeth was very clear on one thing; she wanted Maria touching her, and not Percy. Or his father for that matter. Or Triton.

Maria made her skin, her nerves, her hair, her whole body come alive as soon as she touched Annabeth. How could anyone else make her feel that way?

How, indeed?

 _Triton's pov_

Triton was very curious about these two women. Maria was a puzzle; a "clear-sighted mortal", whatever that really meant. Could she be a long-lost legacy? Imagine finding that out, that the individual mortals who were all called "clear-sighted" were actually legacies of older demigods and, consequently, gods. Now that would really confuse things!

Triton had been inside the girls' room since about an hour ago, just watching them sleep. He was always curious about mortals, and in particular about his "little brother's'' girlfriend. He liked blondes in particular and had sired a few mortal children over the centuries, and all with well stacked blonde mothers. He really wanted to "get to know" Annabeth, and although Maria wasn't a blonde, he had also always liked Sally Jackson as well. And Sally was a brunette.

He smiled as he thought of Sally about ten years earlier; she'd taken little Percy to the beach so Poseidon could watch them for awhile. She was in a really fetching white bikini, and it left very little to the imagination. His father had developed a very serious... 'attachment' for them both, and Triton's mother was completely pissed beyond reason.

It had been a few decades since the old man had last begat a demigod, and his offering Sally and little Perseus a mansion under the sea did NOT sit well with Amphitrite. She detested mortals in general; she was a Titan's daughter and that made Triton not only a god, but a demi-Titan as well.

And his appetites for "begetting" were large! Combined with the fact that he had no shame regarding mortal women, and his attitude toward them as good only for sexual playtoys made things worse. Or more interesting, depending upon your point of view. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to reveal his feelings in this, or anything else much. It was just better for 'things' this way.

He was really enjoying his view of Annabeth's derriere, unobstructed as it was. Tanned and high and ROUND and tight; yes! Utterly spectacular! His kind of woman! And the sight of her orgasming at his father, who was currently just out-of-view to Triton, was a very revealing little episode. She knew little shame. Good!

The covers on the bed suddenly moved, and a voice still muzzy with sleep whispered out; "Annie? Honey? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Mimi. I got up to go pee, and I tripped on something".

"Well, come back here, I'm cold! You gotta warm me up here!"

"Ok, lemme just pee real quick and I'll come right back".

They were keeping their voices down so as not to wake up any very small children; they'd have to put clothes on then, and get the little one back to sleep; and neither of them wanted to have to do that. It usually entailed a 'sleep-over' situation, and the bed wasn't all that big. Annabeth made a mental note to purchase a queen sized bed as soon as she had the opportunity. It wasn't much larger than a full, but it would feel much roomier.

Triton, barely moving so as not to alert either woman, tried edging over to get a better look inside the toilet. Annabeth was cleaning herself off with a washcloth; that must've been some orgasm, if she'd been _that_ wet!

More like drenched, actually. She finished and shut off the light. Crossing the room, she very suddenly had yet _another_ dose of sea air. But in looking out the window, she could see Poseidon had gone. Good thing, too! Annabeth had never experienced more than one orgasm in a night, and wasn't sure what might happen if she did; would she become insatiable, having uncontrollable chain-orgasms? The idea of completely losing control and literally "submitting" to her own beautiful body's reactions actually scared her.

For all her smarts, she was woefully ignorant in some areas. She resolved to study the subject as soon as possible. Hah! As if THAT might help in this area!

She suddenly grabbed her knife,whirled on the spot and threw the dagger right where she thought the sea-air smelling intruder was standing. But Triton saw her grab the dagger, and he got out by fading to sea air; Annabeth missed hitting him by a second or so. And she never saw him at all.

Maria shot up to a sitting position in the bed and hissed at her "Annie! What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting rid of an uninvited guest. This has never, ever happened before that I know of, not here!"

Maria made a weird face at Annabeth as she retrieved her dagger and just slid back down and said, "I think you've been dreamin', sweetie! Invisible burglars! Huh! I'm going back to sleep now. It's almost 5, and you guys start early here. I wanna get a few more zzz's in, okay darlin'?"

Annabeth got a wicked smile on her face, and said to the curvaceous brunette in her bed, "Ohhhh, no you don't! This whole thing started about five minutes ago with you playing with my nipple in your sleep! You and I have unfinished business, missy!"

Annabeth slid into bed, making sure that her lover was watching her every movement. She got in very slowly, gently pulling the covers down to their waists. Annabeth was usually a bit passive with her lover, but not this time! The beautiful blonde slowly and deeply kissed her girlfriend, and then started nibbling and tonguing her way down Maria's lovely pale neck, right down to her breasts. Soft and pear-shaped, they were fairly firm. Maria jiggled and bounced when she walked, which got every male with a sex drive watching her to the exclusion of even traffic on occasion! There'd been a few fender-benders when Maria wore a miniskirt and heels out to dinner with Annie one night. Not to mention numerous offers of dinner and drinks for them both! Between Annabeth's beautiful midi-length Shantung silk Ao-Dai sporting a thigh-high slit up the side, and the silver, strappy heels that so beautifully defined the muscles in her legs, not a male in Manhattan stood a chance!

Annabeth took one breast in the palm of her hand,and lifted it to her lips. She gave Maria a sidelong "sneaky-pete" glance, and very suddenly popped the nipple between her moist lips. As she started very tenderly rolling and licking and kissing the tender thing between her beautiful lips, Maria let out a low hiss of breath; she'd have to be very quiet. Normally, they just made as much noise in their sound-proofed room as they desired. They'd designed the sound proofing themselves, from some drawings of a sound studio Maria had found in an architectural digest. No sound carried past that. But their room here was different.

Annabeth switched breasts and started nibbling the next nerp using her teeth softly, and how she knew Maria liked it; just a little bit rough. And like it, she did! Maria started writhing underneath the bombshell blonde, and suddenly put the palm of her hand right up to Annabeth's rear end. She used the tip of her finger to go in and out of Annabeth's back door; it was a preference that had initially surprised Maria.

But Anbabeth was really full of surprises. She had very few inhibitions,and was willing to try almost anything. Almost. Just no artificial penises.

She'd flatly refused, saying that if she wanted a penis, she'd go out and pick a man up for the purpose, use him and that would be it. She couldn't 'use' Percy in such a base manner, although she'd always prefer him for that purpose. But he was already terribly emotionally attached to her, and he loved her too idealistically. She would never wish to confuse Percy in that way.

Annabeth liked what Maria was doing, but desperately wanted more. She took Maria's hand and moved it in front. There… she let her breath out in a low hiss, loving the amazing feelings that this wonderful new "addition to her personal life" was causing in her belly. The stirrings of her own orgasm were beginning and she loved it!

Annabeth truly enjoyed what they were doing and Maria was enjoying the results! Annabeth started kissing and licking and nibbling her way down to Maria's nethers. She tongued her lover's belly ring, and that never failed to fill the smaller woman with incredible anticipation. When Annabeth finally got down there, she began tracing the alphabet on Maria's clit with her tongue, first in English and then in Greek. Right about the time that Annabeth hit the letter "L", Maria had her first orgasm. Annabeth smiled and moved up to kiss her supposedly sated lover's lips with her own juices, something that Maria loved doing. But Maria surprised her as-yet somewhat inexperienced lover by pushing her head back down and telling her, "Hey, missy! Where you think you're going? You got the rest of both alphabets to finish!"

And as the moonlight faded to the breaking dawn, Maria came yet again, and Annabeth was astounded. Because she had come for the third time already, and wasn't afraid of how she felt about that anymore.

For the time being at least, Poseidon and Triton and Percy, indeed all men had been erased from Annabeth's consciousness. And only her new love remained. And with the moon's last waning rays, Artemis smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not now, nor have I ever owned in full or in part any of the plots or characters of PJO/HOO/ToA, or any other Rick Riordan stories.

I DO own some bags of chocolate chip cookies, and a couple gallons of milk! Cookies, anybody?

Conversations With My Father, the Sea God

Chapter 8

Time to go get wet! (Hey, Ma! We need more cookies!)

It was just about 8am when Percy walked down toward the beach. Slung up and over his shoulder was a large duffel bag which contained all of his personal possessions, including the Minotaur Horn. He might be a heavy sleeper, but he did remember his father wanted him to bring the Horn along. Something about it being thrown… ? He couldn't exactly remember. He was dreaming about being in Annabeth's room last night, and that scenario was upsetting enough as was! He didn't know two girls could do those things! It had been THAT kind of a dream! And what was Triton doing there?

"Percy, wait a moment please!" Chiron came trotting up to Percy, carrying a fair sized box and a letter in an envelope. Percy took both and put his duffel down. "Do you know what's in it, Chiron?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. But I received this from Lord Hermes about five minutes ago. I am given to understand that your lovely Mother sent them over".

"Mom? MY MOM GOT HERMES TO BRING THESE OVER!?... how on or off Earth could MY Mom get"... "Percy, that does not really matter. Why not open the letter and read what your wonderful Mother has to say?"

The anxious teen huffed at being chivvied like a grade-schooler and said somewhat petulantly, "Alright, alright, alright! Gimme one minute and…" He tore open the letter and found a sheet of his Mom's best letter-writing paper. Unfolding it, he started to read at first to himself.

"She says that she's sorry that Annabeth and I won't be coming home this weekend like we talked about. Mom wants me to have Annabeth call her and chat about some shopping trip, and then she says that there are three boxes of chocolate chip cookies in this crate, and another box is for you and Mr D. It's a 'thank you' to you both for watching out for Annabeth and myself as well as the camp. And she also said to tell you that she also sent another box of shortcakes for strawberry shortcake; although no whipped cream, which she says you'll have to get yourself". He looked at the ancient Centaur with a new respect and said, "I don't know what you did to merit Mom's "Extra Special Shortcakes", he shook the letter to emphasize the specialty of the item, "but whatever it was, you are in real luck here! She uses a Polish Peach Brandy she gets from a friend of hers who's a cook at he Polish UN Mission. You can't even buy the stuff here! You're gonna get loaded on this!"

Chiron's bushy eyebrows shot up and he replied, "Mr D and I will be just fine. I must send your Mother a thank-you note". That got a smile from the young demigod; Chiron was always so careful to be polite, especially to everyones' parents. It was just his way, and he taught this to all of his youngsters.

Percy put the box down and opened it up. He found Chiron's two boxes and then said, "Here y' go, Chiron". The old horse took both boxes, thanking Percy and said, Here comes your father and your companions. I didn't realize that Lord Triton was here, as well". He bowed to the blue-skinned Atlantean prince and his father also. Annabeth walked right up to Chiron and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, closing his eyes, which were watering slightly.

For almost thirteen years, he had been a father figure to Annabeth. True, she had mended her fences with her mortal dad, but Chiron had been a real daddy to her in all that time. He'd tended to her when she was sick or injured, and sometimes when she was just upset. And he had helped her work up to the point where she could bring herself to finally open up to everyone, as she had the night before, just who she truly was, and that she was no longer afraid who knew it. Chiron just then sensed a feeling of calm and centeredness in his "informally adopted daughter", a kind of freedom and confidence he hadn't seen in her in several years. He felt much better for that and was grateful things had worked out so well.

He was sorry to be losing both his strongest campers until September, but they'd all see each other again. Of that he had no doubt.

"There, there child, we will speak, and you will visit Maria here at your cabin, yes? With work for her?"

"Yes, and I promise to make time with you for some tea whenever I do come up again. I will miss you, sir".They hugged one more time, and Chiron kissed Annabeth on her forehead, and then he recited an ancient prayer to Hermes, a traveler"s blessing that asked for the god's safekeeping for the subject being prayed for. When he was done,

Annabeth turned to Maria and said, "I'll Iris Message you when I get settled in, okay?" The brunette looked shyly at this wonderful and beautiful woman who was so taken with her; with all the incredibly attractive men and women all over this place, Annabeth, her Annie had picked HER! And Maria felt wonderful. The two women embraced and kissed fully on the lips, and then pulled away.

The four males all had the good manners to look away long enough to afford the beautiful women some privacy. Percy picked up a box with Annabeth's name on it from his Mother's crate, gave it to her and said, "These are from Mom. She asked me to have you call her when you get the chance. Something about a shopping trip?"

Annabeth smiled and said, "Oh yeah! I will! She's been wanting to take me on what she calls a "midtown Manhattan safari" for a while now. And I know she will want to meet Maria, so yeah; I'll call her soonest. Ohh, you are gonna love Percy's parents… the mortal ones! Maria, you're gonna love her, for sure!" Maria smiled and said, "She sounds wonderful, Annie!"

"Yes, she certainly is a wonderful Mother", the sea god added. Triton said nothing. That just wouldn't do. Neither did Percy; he was still in shock at the turn his life had taken.

"Hey! Open your box; and dad, here's one for you too". Percy handed over Poseidon's box, which turned out to contain chocolate chip cookies with walnuts. "She remembered my absolute favorite!" The supreme god of all the waters and deeps of the Earth bit into a cookie, and his eyes shut in a look of pure bliss!

"Triton my son, you must try one; here, take one!" Triton started to refuse when Chiron said, "I understand that Lord Zeus and Lady Hera are considering appointing Mrs Blofis as their immortal pastry chef, possibly even minor godhood!"

He winked at Percy and Poseidon, and they both suppressed smiles; Annabeth realized that it was a joke but she also kept quiet. Triton seemed duly impressed and tried one. As he bit in, his eyes involuntarily slid shut. He was heard whispering "Ambrosiaaaaa"!

Everyone laughed at that point, and Percy opened his box. He had his usual blue chocolate chips, and he gave one over to his brother saying, "And now for something completely different…" Triton bit in, and again was astounded. Annabeth and Maria opened their box to reveal cookies made with peanut butter and rich chocolaty goodness unlike anything else either Triton or Maria had ever known. Everyone shared freely and they were all soon several pounds heavier.

Triton had a newfound respect for Percy's mother. All that woman, and she could cook like THIS!? It was no wonder his father was captured by this incredible woman. It was Witchcraft!

Poseidon covered his mouth and belched,and said, "It's a good thing that eating won't cause us cramps in the water, otherwise we would never make it to Atlantis!"

Everyone laughed; they'd just split three two-pound boxes of such great goodness that no one could be in any kind of mood other than a good one. Triton looked over at Annabeth and said, "Please excuse me, but you have a trail of crumbs…" he trailed off, gesturing toward Annabeth's generous cleavage. She didn't get it right away, but Maria followed his gesture and said, "I think he's trying to politely tell you you have a trail where the sun always shines best!" Annabeth looked down and saw a chip way down deep; to the discomfort if all the men, she fished it out and ate it. "It's a sin to waste!" she said.

Percy just smiled and shook his head while Chiron laughed and Poseidon and Triton blushed. Or at least, Poseidon blushed. Triton turned slightly mauve. It was Annabeth's payback for whoever had invaded the womens' room that morning. Triton got it.

 _Two hours later_

"We'll be there in about ten minutes, Annabeth". Poseidon was pleased with how quickly the demigoddess caught on to making the currents propel her forward. She was by now easily capable of catching up to the other three and pacing them easily. Of course the men were more experienced and could have gone much faster, but for a first timer, Annabeth did fantastically.

She could see all kinds of sealife, and everything in the ocean fell aside for the group.

{***'Gods of the seas! And Perseus, son of Poqseidon! Perseus has come back! And the girl has Poseidon's mark on her; see her glow! She is certainly sacred too!'***}

All the way there, Annabeth heard things like that in her head, and there was no way to shut them out. She could breathe easily; her lungs filled with water, but drew the oxygen she needed directly into her. It was a weird feeling at first, but she got used to it quickly. Percy had told her what it felt like when they first got to know each other, so she wasn't surprised.

But the weirdest thing of all was the telepathy. This was a blessing from Poseidon, but it allowed for absolutely no privacy until you could practice guarding your thoughts. And that really did take PRACTICE! At first, all kinds of thoughts were coming to her from the men. Just as soon as they submerged at the beach, she caught a stray thought from Maria about how brief her one-piece bathing suit was. Maria was the "queen of brief clothing". Her wardrobe consisted of short skirts and shorter skirts; low cut tops and some extremely low cut tops. For her time at camp, she'd be wearing a regular boy's large orange camp t-shirt, and some shorts that came to just about four inches above her knees. It was best to "keep up appearances" until everyone got to know Maria better.

When Annabeth picked out her clothing for her trip undersea, they both agreed that a one-piece was the best way to go until she arrived and Annabeth could obtain Atlantean clothing. But Annabeth was a bit oblivious as to how she looked in ANY bathing suit! She was so curvaceous and big-chested, and just downright beautiful that she was always the (unconscious) center of attention. It was a real drawback in some situations.

But she used the distractions her figure and face provided as an advantage against anyone who opposed her. Even Drew Tanaka was outclassed by the spectacular daughter of Athena!

And she had been a distraction for both Triton and his father as well. She felt she could trust Poseidon, but Triton was another matter. Percy? She knew how he felt, and he simply radiated love. She completely trusted him.

Poseidon actually had been fully aware of the erotically naked daughter of Athena earlier that morning. But he had the self-control necessary for a great ruler so as not to embarrass either himself, or his son, and especially not Annabeth. She was strictly off limits as far as he was concerned, and Triton had better fall in line with that, or there would be consequences. SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES.

Poseidon always did his best to keep his promises, and he had sworn an oath to Annabeth and her mother. This was his chance for a reconciliation with the daughter of his younger brother, and he wasn't going to screw that up for a piece of trim with his youngest son's ex! If he played his cards right, he would have an absolutely impregnable fortress of a capital city, even by oceanic standards. Hades, even by Olympian standards!

They were approaching a high rise on the ocean floor. Atlantis sat at the bottom of a somewhat sheltered undersea canyon that used to be a very large island when it still sat on the surface. Annabeth could sense more or less where she was. Suddenly, she 'heard' Percy 'say something's not right here. Something is wrong, dad".

Poseidon and Triton came to a complete stop. Percy caught up to Annabeth and brought her back. She was having a little trouble fine-tuning her control, and overshot the group when they stopped.

"Percy? What's wrong"

"Please, everyone, I sense something bad is up ahead".

The son of the sea got down low to the hilltop they had been passing over. Everyone followed him. Percy might have been very young, especially when compared to the two very ancient sea gods. But they all knew that his instincts in battle had saved a great many lives, and in two wars. This young man had been his side's general, a Camp Leader and the key to two prophecies. They all followed his lead.

"What are you sensing, Perseus?" Triton hadn't as yet realized how his youngest brother hated the use of that name, but his younger brother stayed absolutely still. Annabeth looked at Percy and caught his eye. She used a form of sign language called 'Ameslan', American Sign language. She had no idea just how far their thoughts would 'broadcast' when telepathically communicating. Using her hands and mouth, she started signing rapidly. Percy paid attention closely so as not to miss anything. Annabeth had taught this as a means of silently communicating with her fellow demigods while in battle formation, so as not to give away their position.

{"What's wrong?"

"I can't sense…"

"What can't you sense Percy?"...

…"Anything. I suddenly stopped hearing all the chatter from the sea creatures. No noise at all. That's a wrong. Something scared them off."}

Poseidon and Triton hadn't understood that exchange, but what happened next got their attention.

A long, sleek, black slender craft, about seventy five meters in length and about twenty meters wide, passed overhead. Poseidon grew enraged when he saw it. "A Lemurian battle craft! What are they doing here?!"¹

Triton felt alarmed as well. He knew absolutely nothing about this. Had his mother done something?

"Father, what would you have us do?" Percy saw the craft start to swing wide, coming back to them. He could 'plot' the ship's course as it started doubling back to their position.

Percy immediately held up his hands in a "stop," gesture, and Annabeth responded in kind. Using only gestures, he sent his brother and Annabeth about 50 feet to the left and the right. He motioned his father to stay put. Percy himelf went quickly across the bow of the enemy craft, baiting it in a very dangerous game of 'chicken'. The enemy craft opened it's forward firing tube,and a telepathic voice assaulted all four of them.

" **You will stay there, we can see you, Atlantean. You cannot escape…"**

Percy moved so quickly that the craft had absolutely no chance whatsoever. Using his sea-borne powers of control over water **,** Percy formed a 'knuckle' of water by willing the water into a dense form, almost as hard as steel. He shot the knuckle right up the ship's gunport and it exploded the loaded tube, causing a massive explosion that tore a huge jagged hole on that side of the ship.

Poseidon, together with his sons and Annabeth, charged in at full speed with weapons drawn, and raring to fight. Within seconds, Percy and Annabeth had slashed and ripped their way through what was left of the control room crew, and 'marched' the survivors outside. They were ordered to their knees by Percy, and helped along by Annabeth's dagger and the tridents of the two gods of the seas.

Poseidon stepped up and demanded of the captain,"What in the name of sweet Hades are you doing in my capital? How DARE YOU BRING A SHIP OF WAR HERE!?"

The captain slowly raised his eyes just a little, and said in a trembling voice, "Great Lord, we were ordered here by our Master's daughter, your wife! We did not know that you were still alive! We were told that you had been destroyed by the surface dwellers in their war with great Typhon!"

Poseidon gave a long look at his son and heir, but Triton turned to the captain and forcibly raised his head so as to be able to look right into his eyes; "Say that again, and this time,explain everything to us".

It took the Lemurian about ten minutes to give them a much more detailed explanation of the recent events. Basically, these Lemurians, not Shark-Men but actual Lemurian warriors had been told by their commanders that the dreaded Typhon had broken free of Tartarus and had made straight for Olympus. He was unrestrainable, and when Poseidon had tried to repeat his capture of the massive monster, Typhon escaped the trap and in the ensuing battle in Manhattan itself, the center of the city including great Olympus had been absolutely destroyed. The gods were dead, faded, every one of them and then Camp Half-Blood as well. All the gods and their children were no more.

"P-p-please, my L-l-lords, do not destroy us; we are innocent here! We thought we came to defend our Atlantean kinfolk! Our Lord, Oceanus"..

"Wait! My father in law is here also?"

The captain cast his eyes to the sea floor; they were going to lose their lives with this next sentence, but there was nothing for it. He had to tell this extremely pissed off god the truth now, or he would surely take out his incredible and legendary temper on them later, when he found out on his own.

"My Lord, your father in law sits next to his daughter, your wife, the Queen Amphitrite. He sits as the newly anointed King of the Oceans and upon your throne, itself".


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any rights to any of the characters or original stories or movie plots to PJO/HOO/TTA, or anything else Rick Riordan has written. But I sure wish I did! CHA-CHINNNG!$$  
NOW, everything slides sideways and we really see some action!  
Conversations With My Father, the Sea God chapter 9

All I wanted was some peace and quiet.

I guess you could call this something of a "moment". My father was still staring at the Lemurians' ship's captain, whose name was Hrillfarr. He was from a "noble house" within the Lemurian upper castes. His family always served as military managers and leaders. His ship, the assault ship 'Crixx', was a heavily armed "frigate" type; a smaller combat ship used mostly for patrol duty. The body was long and tapered, and was very aquatically dyamic. And it bristled with gunports!  
Hrillfarr was about 2 meters in height and stocky. He was blue skinned and fairly muscular, and was older than most of his crew. His species of Merman had webbings between his fingers and toes, and a spiny dorsal column that was also webbed, almost like a dorsal fin right up his back. The dorsal webbing was beautifully colored and brilliant even in the low light. We, none of us had any trouble seeing anything, even Annabeth.  
Hrillfarr's mouth were full of pointed teeth, much like a shark's. But for all these differences, the Lemurians' were all humanoids. The captain stayed silent, his head bowed in defeat before my father.  
"Hrillfarr", my father started out low and gently, "are you loyal to Lord Oceanus and my wife, Queen Amphitrite? By this, I mean to know what you think of what has been done here. My father in law and my wife have tried to depose me as King and as sovereign god of all the oceans using lies and deceit to you all. Even my eldest son and heir, Triton here knew nothing of this treachery. Neither he nor my youngest son, Lord Perseus here…" And the Lemurians' stood up in front of us and came to strict attention. They bowed low to me, and intoned as one, like a hymn, "LORD PERSEUS, SLAYER OF TITANS, BANE OF GIANTS, BANE OF KRONOS AND GAEA, AND HE WHO DEFEATED ARES WHEN STILL A CHILD! ALL HAIL LORD PERSEUS!"  
My dad was completely taken aback. And so was everybody else! Where the Hades did THAT come from? Captain Hrillfarr saw my confusion and explained; "Seven years ago, my Lord Perseus, you fought the war god on the shores of the Pacific Ocean. We in Lemuria felt the Earth shake and the very waters vibrate at the joining of your battle. The sea floor was terribly disturbed and creatures of all types cried out in distress at your fight. And I was there to see it! In fact, this entire crew was there with me! The terrible vibrations and shock waves of the clashing of your weapons caused a failure in this ship's systems and we all evacuated, and watched from off-shore, where we usually patrolled". Hrillfarr got a gleam in his eye as he related the battle. My brother semed amazed at this account; what, Triton never knew? My dad waited patiently for the rest of the tale.  
"We watched as your youngest son and Lord, just a young child actually, drew first blood in the sacred duel. He defeated Lord Ares, and took from him the Master Bolt of Great Zeus, and the Helm of Fear that had been stolen from great Hades himself! Your son's fight was recorded by us, and transmitted to all of Lemuria. We are out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, about one thousand miles south of Hawaii, my young Lord". The Merman leader bowed to me as he spoke my name at this last. "As remote from Olympus and Atlantis as we are, we all know of you, and you are now legendary amongst us for your deeds. Your Quest to Alaska and the recovery of that Eagle standard; your great victory at New Rome and your naming as Praetor, all things done where we are able to see; you are revered, great sir". And they all bowed again, as one.  
I was astounded at all this, and a bit red-faced; Annabeth had a wild look of pride and happiness on her face at the memory of my combat with the idiot war god who dressed in bad leathers and who puffed on cheap cheroots. And also pride in my other accomplishments and battles that Hrillfarr named, along with the Legion and Reyna, and also Tyson, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque.  
My father said,"You have knowledge of both my sons. Good. Now captain, with all that knowledge and now knowing the truth that I live and so do my sons, and all the demigods as well as my Fellow Olympians, will you support or oppose us? It is your choice, and if you decide to not support us, we will set you free. But only to return to your homes.  
"BUT... Captain, I will DESTROY any being who puts themselves in the way of me and my throne, and those of my sons. So, what say you and your valiant crew?"  
Huh? Do I have a throne?! 'Thrown, throne'... OHHHH! Now I get it!

Triton's POV  
Could all this really be true? Did Percy really do all these things? I knew he was involved in the two wars, and had been honored, but I was under the impression that the whole "being offered godhood" thing was strictly politics. He was just the hero of the moment; wasn't he?  
I resolved to ask Annabeth later. Say what you will about children of Athena, she would never have been named Architect of Olympus if she was a liar. Zeus would never allow that, I felt sure. And she was honest enough to break off her relationship with my little brother in favor of a relationship with a mortal! She had to be honest. A woman with a body like hers wouldn't lie… would she?

Poseidon's POV

The Lemurians' captain had spoken most fair of my youngest boy, my son, my pride; my Perseus. My demigod son had brought unimaginable honor to me and my house. And now, his reputation with these 'Pacificers' would sway things, I felt sure. The captain again turned to me and raised his eyes, and said, "Great Poseidon, please spare my brave crew. Kill me if you must! But we are sworn to be loyal to Lemuria, and from birth! I can do nothing else. They are sworn to follow their leaders, and my caste, to be loyal to Lemuria".

General POV  
Annabeth broke in and all eyes turned her way. She was a vision; her beautiful golden curls were shining with a soft grey glow, the blessing of her mother, and her body in that low-cut black one piece showed her form off to perfection; certainly ALL eyes were trained right on her."

"Sirs, if you all swear allegiance personally to Lord Poseidon, you will not be forsaking Lemuria. For if you do not fight for him, then he and WE will fight against you. The gods of Olympus are rallying their children at both camps as we speak, and the minor gods as well! Surely against such a force as ours, Lemuria will be utterly destroyed! Fight alongside us and lead all your peoples and troops into battle for Lord Poseidon so you will be on the victorious side! Lemuria will be left alone and bothered no further. You can do no less for your folk!"

"Please, milady; you must be a great lady, perhaps a queen in your own right? Or a goddess?", asked the confused Lemurians.  
"I am Annabeth Chase, demigoddess, companion and friend these many years to Lord Perseus, and I am also named Savior of Olympus, and am its' Official Architect. I am also a recoverer of the Golden Fleece and the Athena Parthenos. I am also the Bane of Monsters, defender of Artemis, daughter of great Athena and now, blessed of Poseidon and named also to be the Architect of Atlantis."  
The ship's crew bowed to Annabeth as well. She then fixed the captain with her patented "death glare" and asked, "Are you sworn to loyalty to Lemuria? Or to Oceanus"?  
The captain and his men all looked at each other; they seemed to be telepathically arguing. Then the captain broke in and settled it; "We are sworn to Lemuria, great lady and daughter of great Athena".  
"Well, there! You see? You will break no oaths sworn to Lemuria so long as you are fighting to free Lemuria from the tyranny of Oceanus, usurper of your people's and your freedoms! Fight for us! Fight for Lord Poseidon! Fight for Atlantis! AND FIGHT FOR LEMURIA!"  
Annabeth was not just broadcasting this stuff telepathically, she was fairly shouting it under water! And the ship's company erupted in cheers! Then they all swam back to their ships' stations in order to clear all damage and get the ship ready to move again.  
My dad went off with the captain to get a situation report on the locations and dispositions of all Atlantean forces. He turned to my brother Triton, and instructed him to go bring back our brother Tyson and all the troops of the Cyclope Armies.

We were going to war.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there! A quick thank you to all my story's supporters and fans: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Okay; now to answer several reviews and PMs: The Greeks never made much of homosexuality, and many such true loves were celebrated in Hellenic history and mythology. Annabeth and Maria are no different from Alexander the Great and his lover Hephastion in their choices.

And such personal blessings as given by Poseidon to Annabeth in my tale was done for the reasons given: as an enticement for her mother's agreement to Annabeth's redesigning Atlantis. He played to both Annabeth and her mom's pride, their hubris; and in so doing Poseidon gave Annabeth a gift that, had she stayed with Percy she would have gotten anyway. And Poseidon has taken a huge first step toward repairing fences with Athena,who was raised by Triton. We're starting to see in this chapter, the need for Poseidon to help himself in such ways. He must make the decisions for everyone's own good. If the Seas fall, Olympus will fall as now, although I don't own any of the PJO/HOO/TTA characters or any titles, I'm sending them all off.. to WAR!

Conversations With My Father, the Sea God chapter 10

Catching a Curve Ball

As my dad was about to go scout out the information he needed, he came over to me. He took me by the arm and leaned over to me; "Son, I know you must be frustrated by all this. But I want you to know that I will depend upon you for your unmatchable prowess in battle now.

"The next few hours will determine whether or not I still rule here. Tyson will lead his army to engage the rebel forces on our le. I will use you to attack the right flank, and you will use a power you do have, but may not know. I will guide you when the time is right; but Percy, this will take most of your strength to accomplish".

My dad looked deeply into my eyes in a way he hadn't done since I was still in my crib. I still remembered his eyes above me, twinkling gently, all the love I could ever want showering down on me from this incredible being who fathered me.

"I would never do anything to you that you did not approve of; you do know that, right?"

I nodded my head and said, "Yes sir, I do know that".

"Good. Now, do not get upset at what I will tell you; and remember, only by your leave will I do this…"

We spent about three minutes going over what my father had to say. And I was extremely surprised to say the least! I had no idea that my father could pull off what he proposed to me, not alone anyway.

As he pulled away, he said, "I am leaving Annabeth in your care. I know that the two of you together can do this thing. And that she is nowhere safer than with you, my son; at least for now. And know that her mother would feel the same. We ALL have the utmost confidence in you, Percy.

"Now, let me go reconnoiter with our Lemurian cousins. I will be back soon, and with more troops, I hope!"

Dad took off, and I swam over to Annabeth. I told her the attack plan that dad had outlined for me, and as we spoke Triton returned with Tyson. But where was the Cyclope Army?

"Big Brother! You have come back with pretty Annabeth and with Daddy! Yayyy! I like it when we are all together!"

"Hey, brother", I said as I was hugged with strength that was much more controlled than usual.

"Daddy is not here?", he asked, frowning. "Where is daddy?"

"He's off scouting the enemy and looking for more friendly Atlantean soldiers to help us", I told him.

"Oh! That is good! They will help us fight the bad new soldiers, won't they? I will hit the bad ones with my new stick that Uncle Zeus gave me, right in their heads and we will win!" he held up his "stick", a massive caveman-type club that was made from a single piece of an alloyed mix of celestial bronze and imperial gold, with a partial overlay of mortal steel. Deadly beyond reason!

"Tyson, buddy that's all good, but where is your army?"

"He looked at the hills in back of where he and our oldest brother had come from, and pointed his huge arm; "There they are! We were having lunch, and we always clean up. Daddy says we have to; no leaving messes!

A boiling mass of our huge Cyclopean brothers was boiling up and toward us. I could hear their thoughts as they approached, and they went from "RAWR,OWWRR, YAHRR, FIGHT BAD ONES YAHHRRR… huh?"

Annabeth was just floating in the currents that supported her, as was her long and beautiful golden hair; she was a vision of great beauty in an extremely low cut and extremely form fitting one piece suit, and she was glowing softly in the darkness of these deeps... the Cyclopes didn't stand a chance! They all halted, and just stared at her, almost rapturously.

Annabeth could 'hear them' too, and she smiled softly. "It's amazing Percy! Their thoughts about me are warm and gentle! I never knew".

I remembered how she looked when she told me the story of how Thalia was turned into a tree, how angry and vindictive she was back then. She took a while to get used to Tyson, too.

Annabeth looked at my brother and held out her arms to him; "C'mere, you and give me a hug! I missed you!".

Tyson beamed and obliged my Wise Girl. He was much gentler with her than with me!

"Perseus, where did father go?", asked Triton

"He's with Hrillfarr on a rec-see mission. They're going to try to get more troops as well. He said to wait here and keep out of sight until he comes back".

Triton said something to Tyson, and he called his brethren in and told them where to position themselves. For such a huge army of even huger beings, they moved in silence and without comment.

"Someone's been drilling I see!", I remarked to Tyson. "They look GOOD!"

Tyson replied, "Daddy makes us practice a little. It is fun!", and he smiled that big, toothy grin I had missed for the last two years. Dam, he got bigger! And so did his teeth; waitaminnit… is that peanut butter between his two top front teeth?

An hour later…

I could feel the vibrations in the water; something was coming. Three large ships materialized near us and set down on the plain between us and the city. One was the Crrixx, and the other two were Atlantean. And these were huge!

The Crrrixx could still move well enough and was clearly able to keep up despite the damage we had done. My father exited from the main hatch. The damaged side had been patched somehow, and from the big Atlantean ships I saw a stream of thousands of soldiers in golden armor, all carrying weapons that they carried like rifles.

"Pulsed particle beam rifles", said Triton. He smiled and said, "I see the standards of ten regiments. Father has done well!" Yeahhh those ships were really huge!

From the Crrixx came Hrillfarr, followed by nearly three hundred Lemurians, all dressed for battle and carrying similar-looking weapons of their own.

"This was all I could manage in such a short amount of time. The commanders tell me that they are in contact with the High Command, and although the Command is loyal, the Council of Sages has been imprisoned.

"So we must proceed quickly. Oceanus has about five thousand of his own troops, but many may defect when they hear the message we recorded begin playing back, just before we attack. They may switch sides en masse. Hrillfarr seems to think there is a good chance of just that. Oceanus seized power too quickly, and he would not have planned well. Everything is looking our way, my sons and Annabeth!"

Y'know how when the main character in a story says that, and then the scene cuts to the bad guy, who's hidden somewhere off camera?

Yeahhhh, that's about what I was thinking, too.

Just then, a massive shape out in the darkness began to become more visible… MUCH more visible! It took up an amount of space that seemed to be growing larger by the moment. We all just stood there and stared, except for the troop commanders. They started giving orders and their men started falling rapidly into what could only be described as battle formations. The ships closed up and started moving rapidly to get clear of this… thing. A stationary battleship is just a "fixed fortification", and a structure that is supposed to move but cannot is just a pile of useless metal.

The ships began to go wide and high and up to speed, but one of them got caught by a humongous tentacle, about the size of an apartment building. The beastly thing had the ship by a "wing" (stabilizers?),but just then a beam of burning hot white light was shot at the.. "THING" and hit the tentacle, burning clean through it. The last hundred feet of tentacle was now golden dust; this was a mythological monster, and if it can turn to golden dust, it can be defeated!

"This is the Kraken", said Triton, hesitation in his voice. "Father, how can we defeat this thing?"

My father turned to face us, with a wild gleam in his eyes; "TOGETHER MY SONS, TOGETHER! PERSEUS, TAKE YOUR TRIDENT!"

A large trident suddenly took shape in front of me.

"I POSEIDON, GOD OF THE OCEANS DECLARE YOU, MY SON PERSEUS A PRINCE OF THE OCEANS, AND SECOND IN LINE TO MY THRONE! YOU ARE NOW FULLY IMMORTAL, MY SON! ATTEND ME AND YOUR BROTHERS IN BATTLE!"

Suddenly, I grew to a godly size as did Triton and Tyson and I started glowing with a pearly white light. Annabeth just stared at me in awe. My father turned to a huge dolphin who had just arrived next to him; "Delphin, attend and protect the Lady Annabeth, emissary of Athena and Olympus, at all costs! Come on, boys, let's FIGHT!"

The god of the sea mammals, Delphin would keep Annabeth safe.

Dad shot off toward this massive beast that was almost as large as the very city we sought to regain. We shot off after him, and had almost reached the beast when a flash of godly light appeared next to me; it was Athena, and in full-on battle mode!

This was gonna be EPIC…

"POSEIDON! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Her mental 'voice' fairly screamed at us!

"She is safe with the Dolphin god, Delphin, my Lady! Thank you for coming! Now, everyone ALL AT ONCE!"

We pointed our weapons at the unbelievably massive beast's head, and shot beams of such power at it that the very water around us literally vaporized all the water rushing back in took the place of the vaporized water, literally "packing it in" like steel, and compressed itself like a huge "spear" of pure water.

All of that heat and force hit the monster dead on in it's face, nearly vaporizing it's head and mutilating it beyond repair. The millions of tons of seawater rushing into the space that had formerly been the skull cavity of this beast nearly half the size of Typhon, literally crushed and scoured out the tons of gore that would have just flooded anyone standing below it, were we "up top". As we watched in amazement, a pile of golden dust this size of a large town fell slowly, settling on the ocean floor.

"The very Ocean itself had helped us kill this beast.

We all looked in amazement at each other, and then Tyson grabbed me and said excitedly, "We DID IT, big brother! We killed the huge monster! And now, we will go chase the bad guys AWAY!"

My father turned to Athena, in her armored persona as the War Goddess and thanked her for helping. "Well, you DID invite me into your domain!", she said with a huge feral grin on her face.

She turned to Triton who looked at her with a soft gleam in his eyes. Her head bowed down and this fierce Olympian, the goddess of all knowledge and mother of my Wise Girl looked almost shyly back at the blue skinned messenger god of the seas; "Father? It is good to see you".

Triton smiled and held out his arms, saying, "My Pallas Athena! My little Owl! How good it is to see you, my favorite once more, my daughter!"

The two immortal gods just hovered there right after a huge fight with a monster created from Hades' own flesh, and just hugged. Triton patted her back, and Athena pulled her head back and asked, "Where is my daughter? I need to make sure she is all right".

I spoke up and said, "Right this way, my Lady. I'll take you".

She looked at me with a kind of half-smile, but that disappeared almost immediately.

"Jackson? What is the meaning of this? Why are you as large as we are? How is it that you now glow with immortal power?"

"My Lady, you'll need to speak with my father for those answers". I deferred to my dad.

"I did that, Athena". Dad's voice held a "yeah, and so what!" kind of tone as he spoke. "In my judgement, and within my domains, my son is now and forever Prince and second in line to my throne.

"I acknowledged him in front of Triton, Tyson and Delphin, not to mention several thousands of my warriors. He is Immortal now, and this is both my right as well as my prerogative. Besides," he softened his tone and his eyes here, "I feared that with all the power he would need to expend in this battle as well as any others, he would not survive if I hadn't".

Athena regarded me with renewed interest. "Please take me to my daughter, Prince of the Oceans". What could I say to my Wise Girl's mom?

"My Lady, your wish is my command".

Four hours later…

The opposing forces were now in place before us. My dad said, "It's time".

He stood up and we, his sons stood with him. Athena also stood, gleaming in her beautiful armor, armed with twin swords and her spear, along with her shield, Aegis which she now unstrapped from her back. She unveiled the front of it so that the visage of Medusa, raised in relief upon the forward side, faced outward toward the enemy. They would become too terrified to stand before it, giving the wielder a huge advantage. (Thalia had a full-sized replica.) They both radiated sheer fear.

And Annabeth stood up as well. Her mother had changed her clothing to something more 'battle-chic'. She was dressed in a Greek warrior's battle kilt, a full linen top without sleeves (unrestrictive to the arms), and a copy of her mother's armor and helmet with a royal purple plume. They could have passed as twins, although Annabeth was not quite as tall as her mother. And her chest was much bigger. Heh heh! Her new breastplate alone must weigh… a lot!

Athena had given Annbabeth her own shield as well, a Spartan styled shield. It had two concaves (for the bearer's sword arm) sides in it so that the warrior could hold the shield but still bring their weapon into play from a better and closer angle. This was the kind of shield carried by the Spartans at Thermopylae. And Annabeth was an expert in close-in knife fighting while using this shield. But this one was special; it also had a life-like face of Medusa on the boss. This one's tongue wagged and the face moved!

Scarier n' Hades!

We moved to take our positions. Annabeth was to stay behind with her mother and help direct the troops in their maneuvers; it's what Athena did best. And Annabeth was becoming a close second at it, as well.

Delphin took position with Athena, and his lieutenants went back to their battalions, numbering several thousand me-, errrr, dolphins, and made ready to dart in very fast and upset and distract the enemy.

Dolphins kill with their bottlenosed beaks. Small units of five or six would charge the enemy at weak points. That's how they managed to kill Great White Sharks. This many of their numbers might just kill off the entire front line!

Triton and my father would stand in the center and lead the Atlantean troops, who were ranged in a staggered formation much like the old Roman Legions, in square formations. Their ships covered them from Cyclope troops were on the right flank now, led by my brother Tyson. The Atlantean divisions were far more numerous than the Cyclope Army, and these dispositions just made more sense.

The Cyclopes had grown to their normally huge size, about thirty feet, but Tyson was at least several feet taller than the tallest among them. He was dressed as were all his brethren in smiths' leathers, as if working in a forge.

Some carried swords, but most carried huge tree trunks as clubs. These guys clearly did NOT do things halfway! Also, Tyson was now glowing too… did I mention that? He'd shot his own power bolt from his "Stick". My dad was full of surprises today. I resolved to ask Tyson about this later, and not worry about it now.

I was on the left flank, and the Lemurian troops were all in back of me. During the ruckus with the Kraken, I failed to see that Hrillfarr had brought back about 300 more Lemurian warriors than the seventy or eighty that he'd started with.

It was all he could manage without being discovered too near the city's edge. But true to what Hrillfarr had told me, these Lemurians' really seemed to respect me, and they definitely didn't want my dad angry at them or at their city.

They would fight. I let Hrillfarr and two other officers near to him in rank make their troops' dispositions, and we all hunkered down to wait.

Annabeth had been totally pissed and embarrassed at first that "her mommy wouldn't wedd huw out to pway"! But it was pointed out that we'd most definitely need at least two top strategists, and my dad sweet-talked her into staying in the rear to direct our forces. She grumbled a bit, but she saw that she was outvoted.

I was really glad for this; the last thing I wanted was my Wise Girl hurt, fighting in an Atlantean revolution. And Athena felt the same way. The fancy armor her mom gave her was more protection, a "just in case". I supposed she saw that.

Besides, the things I was going to have to do were far more dangerous than anything she'd ever seen me do, with the exception of blowing up Mount St Helens, back during our Labyrinth quest. She might not survive what I would do, standing near to me.

A half hour later…

The enemy forces were coming up. They were led by Oceanus. There was someone with him in his sea-borne chariot. His rig was pulled along by two giant squid, and the ink they naturally trailed served to blot out any hope of a clear view of who it was. But we'd be ready for anything this crusty old bastard could possibly throw at us. He had just NO idea…

And neither did we...


	11. Chapter 11

Okay. We have a clffhanger here! Who's in that chariot? Is it… Amphitrite? Noooo…

Is it...Percy's daughter taken from the future and brought to the past….. no. Is it… Clarisse? If it was, Percy might just leave her there! Nooo… this is someone important to EVERYBODY. VERY IMPORTANT.

And I do NOT mean Mr D…

This being said, heeeeere we go! And I STILL don't own any characters of any PJHOO/PJO, the Kane's, Magnus Chse, or yaddy yadda yadda...

Conversations With My Father, the Sea God chapter 11

MOM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT TITAN?

Percy stayed put, held his position. He could see everything in front of him, laid out like one of Annabeth's dad's battle models, the dioramas so very complete in all aspects. Frederic Chase was a war historian, and a world renowned expert on ancient warfare. But even more than that: he had participated in the demigods' assault on Mt Othrys, during the Artemis Quest. He'd flown his fully restored... and fully armed Sopwith Camel, a biplane well known for it's incredible maneuverability and speeds approaching 180 mph.

Chase had put paid to the Titan Atlas' monster assault force as they attempted to scale the far face of Mt Tam, which underpinned the home of the Titans in the same way that Olympus was supported by the Empire State Building. He had used about three thousand rounds of celestial bronze bullets in .303 Calibre (that he'd made himself, both casting and loading every round by hand), from his two Vickers machine guns, both of which spat death incarnate at over one thousand assorted monsters, and so very quickly that to any clear sighted onlookers, it would have appeared that Chase had taken a huge rag to the face of the mountain and just wiped every living thing right off. Athena had watched him with incredible pride, as had her father Zeus. The two great Olympian gods were left absolutely stunned.

The Camel, an absolutely and perfectly faithful rebuid of the Camel 2.1 model was a perfect representation of the kind of accuracy and care to every detail that Chase put into everything he did. And Percy had really paid attention when Annabeth and her father talked him through the Siege of Troy, the Battle of the Hydaspes, the D-Day assaults on Normandy, Patton's rush up the spine of Sicily… all of them.

And this troop placement began to look really familiar… Phillipi. The Battle of Phillipi. Augustus Ceasar Octavianus and General Marc Antony had finally caught up to Gaius Julius Caesar's two last remaining assassins there. And the two great allies (at that moment anyway) had slaughtered them and their legions, almost to the last man. Marcus Junius Brutus and Gaius Cassius Longinus, the two last scions of two Noble Roman houses and two of the driving forces behind the incredible perfdy of the now-historic assassination, lay dead in the sandy dust of Greece at the end of that day. It had been Cassius' birthday. Some birthday present!

And this troop placement of Oceanus looked just like Cassius and Brutus' troops. Percy, now a full Immortal and able to use ALL of the powers his father passed to him at birth, and those Poseidon had given him as well... and could use them very expertly… saw his opening. He turned to Hrillfarrr and gave him rapid fire instructions; Hrillfarrr was to take the bulk of his almost four hundred Lemurians and advance in a large wedge formation. The Lemurians' Captain grinned, his sharp teeth a grim smile filled with the promise of death. He looked right at Percy and said "It will be exactly as you say, NngHyeeraugh!"

Percy looked quizzically at the proud and leader of these incredibly vicious fighters. Percy didn't quite understand the term used to address him. It didn't quite translate. The term resounded in his mind as "Enng-Hy-eer-owwauhh". And it seemed to mean something incredibly vicious, in a very respectful way.

"Lord Perseus, it is what we call you. It means most very nearly 'God Killer' and at the same time,'Kicker of Ares' Ass'. We decided to use your Lemurian name as our battle cry. And I think that it will really help focus the men, as well as honor you before our enemies." Hrillfarrr looked at Percy quizzically. "Great Warrior God-Son, do you not approve?"

Percy smiled, his face turning into a mask of delight and not a little blood-lust. "It's just perfect, Captain. Perfect!" And Percy really meant it. Here was a term for him that commemorated his second and greater victory, greater than the first of his victories in battle over the Minotaur. The duel with Ares really was a "sacred" duel. Percy had drawn first blood over the Olympian god of war in a fight that Percy had forced over his anger at Ares' continued contempt for Percy as well as both of his two companions, Annabeth and the G-Man.

Taking place on the beaches of Los Angeles, Percy had got underneath Ares' defence and cut him, but good! Using an unbeatable combination of his demi-godly powers, Percy suckered Ares into a trap on the Santa Monica Beach, swamped him with a wave, and cut him right on his ankle, drawing ichor from a very bad wound. The demi-god, a 12 year old child and son of the hated (by Ares, anyway) sea god had bested the god of war, a supposed 'expert' in all weapons.

An expert. Hmmph! It was no wonder Athena usually kicked his ass in their spars.

Percy remembered all this in an instant, and he was hit with a momentous revelation: his godly father had empowered him, and given him the almost instinctive knowledge and absolute mastery of his own element back when he challenged Ares.

Pecy looked toward the immense figure of his father, who looked back at him. And he heard his father 'speak to him', and all those around him also "tuned in":

"My son, today you have been made a Prince of all my realms, all of my domains. And to control this much of my domains, I gave taken the step of making you immortal. Long ago I gave you the knowledge to control our domains properly. And you have used them well, always showing me your loyalty. And I trust you completely.

"Use your powers, my son! Use them to defeat our enemy, whoever they may be!

" **Today You Are PERSEUS, My Lieutenant, Second to Triton, and I Make You Now A GOD!"**

Percy felt himself change; a great and blinding light enveloped him, surrounding him, infusing him; changing him completely. For a brief moment in endless time, Percy WAS the seas, the Oceans; he saw it all! Knew it all! WAS it all! And then…

He came back into human form, his Lemurian Cohort on their knees, bowing before their NngHyeeraugh, their new god, and Hero. They were bowing to him, in this moment! In their hearts, they were his alone to command, the indomitable warrior, the NngHyeeraugh. He knew their awe, their hearts, and knew their love of him. In their hearts, they gave themselves to him as one. They were now HIS OWN WARRIORS.

And they had their faces in the ocean's bottom, down low on their knees in worship. And Perseus their god, felt them all. Every one of them. He said to them all, "Rise, sons of the seas! Get up and look me in my face! See you, yourselves in me! And let us FIGHT FOR US ALL AND EACH OTHER THIS DAY!"

The Cohort answered with a cry of Percy's new name, "NngHyeerauuuuughhh!" And they became absolutely unstoppable.

The charge was massive. The entire host descended on the rear of Oceanus' right flank, right at his anchor point. It was weakest and would allow the Lemurian Cohorts to clear out his right side from his rear. Right by the city gates, and closest to Poseidon's throne.

A moment or two after that, a massive wave of force, generated by Tyson and his Legions of Cyclopes began their charge with an inhuman cry of "For Poseidon, his sons, and for PEANUT BUTTERRRRRRR"!

The Oceans would never be the same again. An Chunky pbj's at that!

Poseidon and Triton turned to face their Legions, and Triton said, "Comander, broadcast to all, my father's voice.

A loud telepathic broadcast began; only a few seconds in length, it stirred all who heard it and it told of Poseidon's being alive and well, and how his three sons were with him. The True Ruler of the Oceans and Waters of the Earth had returned, to cut down all who opposed him. "Thrown down your weapons to my forces, and turn upon Oceanus! Throw down the thief who cannot take from me that which can never be his! And deliver him up to me! THE OCEANS WILL CRUSH HIM AS ONE!"

THE Atlantean legions under Triton began their frontal envelopment, crushing all before them that were being pushed forward from their own rear due to the attacks on their flanks, like toothpaste from a tube. From above, a complete cloud of deep sea denizens descended; Delphin's forces had arrived, and he marshalled everything into an all-encompassing "aerial" attack. Frederic Chase would've loved it!

From the planning area, Athena and Annabeth could see the battle. Athena stood straight, proud and terrible, very erect. She glowed a bright and silvery gray, and sent a kind of beam of that light outward, toward the objects of her choice; Perseus and, surprisingly Tyson. She would give her wisdom and gift of battle strategy to Poseidon's two sons. Triton already had it.

Canbabeth as in awe of what had happened with Percy; she had witnessed an apotheosis! The first demigod to have been made god in millennia was her SeaWeed Brain! And she was there to see it!

Percy's forces had hit their objectives, and the combat spilled inward toward the warships that were anchored at the rear of Oceanus' forces. Tyson's forces had hit their objective broadside, sending everything tumbling through the waters, which were running red with the ocean's blood. Just as the two brothers drew near enough to see each other, Poseidon's very amplified voice called out.

The commanders of the very weakened Atlantean and Lemurian forces under Oceanus' command turned in surprise to the old Titan, former and now newly-proclaimed ruler of the seas. They could all see many soldiers, indeed many formations surrendering to the juggernauts coming toward them.

Oceanus looked down at them all from his chariot. His "guest" was struggling at the bottom of the huge conveyance. The Titan said, "So? You all heard your queen, and now my princess Amphitrite recognize me as your rightful ruler. You all took an oath to support me. Do any of you deny this?"

One old warrior, Antatum stood up and said, "No, great Lord! We do not! We are not children. That could have been recorded long ago! We will fight for you against these rebels!"

"Very good, general, very good!" The massive being smiled down at the force commanders and said, " Now go! Take command of this and end the battle!"

Some of the Atlanteans had doubtful looks on their faces, and one of them held two others back. "Are we fools, to allow an oath to this liar and schemer to bind us? Truly?! That was the voice of our King, our god! What then, will happen to us if we continue to fight an unwinnable battle?"

The second leader, Kangast replied, "I agree, Mortoahn. But how exactly do we surrender, and from within the middle of troops loyal to Oceanus? Oceanus has the support of our queen, and right now, it is she who holds the thrones physically!"

The third, silent up till now said, "Well, you both know my mind; I was all for getting out of here when the others left. But that was not to be, it seems. And now, Lord Perseus is back, and he is now a god! Only our Lord and Master can do that here! Certainly this one", giving a jerk of his head at Oceanus, now a quarter mile away, "could not confer godhood on a sea urchin! And you have all sparred with Perseus during a number of his visits. Have any of us ever defeated him? He defeated Ares when he was just a child, 12 years old! How can we hope to stand against all of this?"

Some vigorous shakes of their heads to the negative, larger than a surface dweller's head, and far more muscular as was the rest of their bodies, all confirmed a complete lack of success in this area, as well as a lack of will to fight for the wrong 'lord'.

"When Perseus reaches us, and that won't be too long, he and Tyson will crush us completely. And if Oceanus thinks that he could ever stop them all with whoever that is in the bottom of his chariot… well, I just don't think so! So brothers, are we together in depriving Hades of our souls as well as those of our men today?"

"Yes".

"Aye, we are".

"Good. Then we are agreed. When they are almost upon us, a white flag goes up and we will surrender, giving allegiance to Poseidon and his sons. Do not permit your men to physically oppose any of them, and especially not the Lemurians. They support Lord Perseus directly. They will react very viciously." The other two nodded. That telepathy really carried! And bad news always travels fastest.

Kangast added, "I will get word to as many commanders as I can, drum up as much support as can be found for us. And I will send a runner to the other side with word of our plan. Pray to our King and god that my runner, Lorcas makes it there alive". And they all joined hands and did pray, just for a quick moment.

And far away, a golden aura grew just a bit brighter. Their prayers had been heard! And then they heard the answer:

"Faithful sons of my people, you shall be saved. We are coming to help you all. My sons will be there soon. Declare to them your allegiance and they will do the rest".

And they smiled. No need to send Lorcas out now, was there? And three more auras grew golden with the news. Atlantis would fall, and soon! The Sons of Poseidon had all heard.

And they were coming!

Athena looked at her dughter; "This battle is no longer plannable my child. It is too fluid and far too fast".

"I agree mother. But something is bothering me. There is something very familiar at the center of Oceanus' formation, but I cannot put my finger on it. He's got some huge ace in the hole. And I'm worried". Annabeth looked her mother right in the eye when she said this. The two women understood that Annabeth thought the weak spot here was Percy. That loyalty of his again. Hmm... Athena frowned for just a brief moment, and then it passed.

"Come, my daughter; we will inform Poseidon about this". The two armor clad beauties took off, leaving word with their staff where they were going. They could see the Center forces already on the move, and Poseidon was right in front along with Triton.

Catching up, Poseidon saw them coming; Athena called out to him. He paused and directed his son to bid their commanders to continue on their way.

Annabeth got right to the point and told the Ocean god her analysis. Poseidon got a far away look in his eyes, and then his head snapped to his son, and said, " Did you check in on Sally Jackson before coming back to camp, as I asked?"

The two-tailed younger god replied, " Yes father, I did. And she was still there".

"Hmm, then that cannot be it. But why does this feel so...?"

Athena asked, "Lord Poseidon, what are you thinking right now? Please tell us so we may help you".

"My Lady, I will go check on Sally Jackson. She and her new husband are the only two possible hostages or diversions Oceanus could use who would stop us all, and at once. Please all excuse me for a moment".

The tall god got a far-away look in his eyes and stood stock still. He stood like that for only a moment and was suddenly "back" again. And he had an extremely troubled look in his eyes.

"She's gone".

Miles away, Perseus was slashing, feinting and rolling against whole squads of Mermen. His Lemurians were behind him, protecting his rear, and herding several hundred captives into their rear. Some two hundred Lemurians were fanned out alongside their new commander, with Captain Hrillfarrr right behind Percy, both supporting and seconding him, and occasionally barking orders to his men. They were constantly gaining ground, with almost no injuries to their fighting force.

The Atlantean commander of the units in that section came forward, his rifle suddenly discarded, his sword out and in his hands like an offering. He took a knee in front of this new young god, and said, "Great Lord, please stop! Many here are sympathetic to you, and we would all willingly surrender and place ourselves under your command! Please accept my surrender and that of these four companies under my command". Percy raised his hand to his Lemurians, and they all halted in place.

The four companies' standard bearers all stood forth and knelt, dipping their flags to Percy. He stood over them all, and suddenly grew to a godly height of about 10 feet. Percy surveyed them all, and all of these amazingly capable and vicious fighters dropped their weapons in front of themselves. They looked at Percy in shock at the height he had suddenly grown to. They all knelt like their commander, who then asked, "My Lord, will you please spare us? We all thought all of you dead, except for Lord Triton. And we understood Lord Triton to be under his mother's command".

Percy looked at them all and asked, "Do you all, ALL swear allegiance to my father, Poseidon, even if it means your own deaths?"

The men all answered "We so swear". Percy smiled and said, "Okay then! Up you go, pick up your weapons, follow me and let's finish this up!" And the men did just that.

About a half mile away, Tyson had just accepted the surrender of the general commanding Oceanus' entire left flank, Kangast. True to his word, he surrendered to Poseidon's youngest son and the Cyclopes General.

He said, "Lord and General, there are at least two more of my brother generals along the sides of battle who would be willing to lay down their arms to you or any of your brothers right away. We can stop this fighting almost immediately, if you allow me to call on them. Other commanders might also put down their weapons".

Tyson, already at 15 feet in height surveyed the scenario, and observed at least 4 more white flags. He looked down at Kangast and grinned. His smile was a truly happy one. He could see a parade of Atlantean commanders coming toward his position, all with standard bearers and white flags flying. Making a decision, and suddenly somehow seeing a battle plan unfold before his eyes, he said,"Commander, take your troops and begin to roll up this side of Oeanus' troops. Accept the surrender of all who will and tie up every leader who won't join us". Kangast agreed and then turned to his sub-commanders and started giving orders.

Oceanus' scream of invectives carried a real distance as he saw his army crumbling around him.

At the Gates of the City:

The Atlantean Reserve Guard, the city's ready garrison force was sending out a small escort. A high ranking officer, an elderly looking gentleman in an impeccable dress uniform, accompanied by 10 other guardsmen and all themselves in dress uniforms came out in formation, the flag of Atlantis flying along with the Atlantean battle flag, and another banner Percy did not recognize. There was a fourth bearer, but his flag was rolled up.

They came to a halt and waited, standing just about fifty feet from where Percy and Hrillfarrr were. Percy was now quite curious. With the sounds of battle still reaching his ears, he swam over and spoke to the leader.

"Sorry sir, but we need to make this quick. I have my men to attend to". Hrillfarrr said quietly, "Great Lord, all of your combined forces are now operating well and under the command of my underofficers. You have nearly four thousand fighters and they are rapidly advancing and gaining new forces as they go". Hrillfarrr had his comlink earpiece in, and was getting battle updates momentarily. Percy grinned; neat!

"Great Lord Perseus, I am the commander of the city Watch Force, Inspector General Radkomm. Will you please accept my surrender to you of the city of Atlantis?" He gave a nod to the fourth standard bearer, who then unfurled a white flag of surrender.

"Inspector General, I would be honored to do so. But whose flag is this one", he asked, pointing to the ornate one he hadn't recognized.

"Great Lord, your father, Lord Poseidon had this made for you! It was to be formally presented to you at your accession ceremony, as you were to be crowned our second prince, and made Lord of the Outer Reaches. We seek to declare the city for your father, and to you. Our newest god and Lord".

The elderly man knelt to Perseus, all the flags dipping in respect, save the flag of Atlantis. Percy was truly touched. He bent down and drew up this quite elderly, but very proud old man.

"I will never forget this very singular honor that you've given me, Lord Commander".

The elderly man looked quizzically at Percy and asked, " 'Lord' Commander? But my Lord Perseus, no one has held that rank in at least two hundred years!"

The youngest and newest god and Prince looked at the old man and said, " You just earned a battlefield promotion for heroically risking your lives, all of you," he said, his arm sweeping over the entire deputation. "And for that, please advance everyone here one grade in rank. Now my Lord Commander, I got me a battle to win!"

And he raced off, attended by his captain, who grinned at the honor guard, and he gave a salute as he left. And as he left, Hrillfarrr made himself a promise to adopt the new flag of Perseus, the flag of the NngHyeeraugh for his unit's very own. He swore that flag would fly over Lemuria one day, and that day would be soon!

Back at Poseidon's command Post:

Poseidon looked at Athena and Triton. Annabeth saw the worry, knew she had hit the nail on the head, and then said, "My lords and lady, please excuse me, but I truly believe that Oceanus may have Sally Jackson in that chariot. I know it makes no sense, given that she is mortal, and could never live at these depths, but I do believe it is her". Annabeth had grown to love Sally, and felt nothing but love for Percy's mom. She was worried sick about this, and how it would affect her SeaWeed Brain. Annabeth could literally feel Sally's presence and knew she was nearby. She had always been able to feel Sally.

"Annabeth, are you positive about this?", asked Triton. Her mother also looked quizzically at her. Annabeth frowned at the problem of how to make Poseidon see how to pinpoint Sally's location. And then it hit her; Poseidon still loved Sally. She and Sally both knew it.

"Poseidon, what does your heart tell you about her?"

He paused for a moment and closed his eyes. He sent out his consciousness, his very heart, his immense love for her, looking, seeking… feeling for this mortal woman who he had loved and made a son with.

His eyes snapped open, and began to grow angry. The Earth underneath them all began to shake, and he summoned his massive War Trident, a godly weapon of power not usually seen by anyone. He blasted one thought. A crippling and primal scream of "Oceanus! You bastard! I am coming to kill you, destroy you, and I will send your soul to the Void for this!"

He took off like a guided missile, and immediately hit an almost supersonic speed! It would knock everything within several miles flat if his sons hadn't sensed what was happening and acted to spare the city and their troops, as well as the ones trying to surrender to them. They all sent out waves of power to guard their troops and the city from any harm.

Oceanus looked about to explode, as angry as he was, and he sent a bolt of power from his own Trident toward his fast-approaching son-in-law. The bolt missed as Poseidon turned a little to his right and he kept right on coming.

Bolt after bolt kept spinning toward Poseidon, who dodged and weaved, and then shot a bolt as clean and precise as any he'd ever seen, let alone cast. Oceanus had to duck also, but the bolt hit his left ear, slicing a chunk of it right off. Oceanus felt the thing hit and burn through him, and put his hand to where his ear had been. He realized he'd suffered a bad hit and screamed just as Poseidon barrelled into him like an atomic bomb.

The two beings of immense power collided together, and began to grapple, Poseidon growing to a size nearly that of his queen's father. The chariot was thrown over, and the figure in the bottom, bound up like a bird for the roast spilled out from it, and hit the ocean's floor.

She was enclosed in a force field of golden energy, and when Poseidon whacked Oceanus with his war trident, the force field almost went out. Triton, Athena and Annabeth all saw this and as one they raced to the spot. Triton got there first and scooped up the struggling figure. He told her telepathically, "Sally? Sally Jackson? If that is you there, please do not struggle. I am Triton, Poseidon's son and heir. I will protect you, and I will get you someplace safe".

The figure, a woman stopped struggling, but still strained against the bindings. Triton put all his energy into seeking out the source of the bindings' power. It all came from Oceanus, of course but were the gold cords tying her really a part of the spell that kept her alive down this deep?

He sensed that it might be something like that, and she was covered by a huge white canvas-like sheet. That also proved to be part of the spell. So seeing these problems, Triton eased away from the immense struggle before him and he began to swim toward the city very quickly, casting his own great powers into preserving this surface dweller from a certain death.

Sally had stopped straining, although she really was cramped beyond belief! She tried staying still, but she could "hear" everyone around her now. She'd been kept deaf, dumb and virtually blind by the bastard who'd snuck into her home and kidnapped her, leaving Paul alone, and just silently taking her away. Thank the gods for small favors!

Triton called out to his brothers and told them what had happened. Percy was next to him like a shot, a Lemurian officer with him.

"Triton! Is that really my mother!?" Percy nearly screamed mentally.

"I'm almost positive it is, my brother. Please go and help father fight Oceanus and I will attend to your mother. You have my word she will be safe. We have an oxygen only facility here, for air breathing guests, and medical emergencies. I won't leave her alone! GO!"

"NOOO! THAT'S MY MOM THERE! Triton , I have to stay with her!"

Triton stopped in his tracks and looked at the very distraught young man in front of him. He knew that Percy was really needed at the head of his troops, and that his Lemurians might not fight as well without him. It could conceivably tip the battle against their father.

"Percy, my brother, listen closely; my mother is still an issue here, and she is queen of the oceans, still. She WILL KILL YOU BOTH, if she sees you together. And you do not know your way around the palace here. I am sworn to uphold our father, and that oath is even more binding than if just upon the Styx! I now swear to you, my brother and fellow Prince of the Seas and Oceans that I will defend your mother's life, shielding her from all harm even at the cost of my own. And that I will kill anyone… ANYONE who dares harm her. I swear it upon the River Styx, and before Chaos".

The seas and the Earth quaked and shook and thundered, and for just a flicker of time, the world went dark. Such an oath was inescapable, and permanent. Triton had just sworn to be Sally's eternal guardian, no matter the obstacle. Percy was awed. And he looked at his brother, the millennias old messenger god of the seas and said, "Oh. Okay then. Where's dad?"

Triton, aware of his younger brother's great prowess in turning a phrase said simply, "Follow the sounds of the gods butting heads!", and grinned and swam off at high speed, grabbing guards as he went, to watch his back in case his mother saw them. He knew he could NOT trust his own mother in this. Especially not where Sally Jackson was concerned.

Percy turned to Hrillfarrr and told him, "You lead the rest of the troops and help my brother Tyson finish rolling up any stragglers. Imprison and bind the highest ranking officers for me until I return with my father and with Oceanus' dying carcass".

Percy got a gleam in his eye like he had the day he bested the war god. Hrillfarrr knew there would be death dealt today, and the prospect of watching his god and lord, and Percy"s father fight the most ancient Titan of the Oceans, son of the protogenoi Gaea and Ouranos was all too much to ask for!

Hrillfarr swore to compose a song about the god NngHyeeraugh. And it would resound throughout history!

Percy took off like a high speed cruise missile, on an indestructible rampaging track for a certain dirtbag, scumsucking, mother kidnapping, low-down, stinking Titan of a grandfather. He called out to Tyson before he hit, and said, "Work with my Lemurian Captain, okay Little Brother? I got me a Titan's ass ta whup!"

"Ok, Big Brother. You be careful now", came back the answer, so filled with love and pride for Percy and his mother. She had always been warm and kind to Tyson, making him very special peanut butter- chocolate chip cookies. And only ever for Tyson! It was their secret, together. And, of course both Percy and Annabeth knew!

And she always rubbed his back and held his head while Tyson slept at the Blofis' house. He was in human size then. Still tall, but human. Sally was the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother, and he would give his life for her. Tyson loved Sally too, at least as much as heoved Daddy and both his Big Brothers, but especially Percy. And Tyson swore silently to help Triton right after helping Daddy beat these guys. And then his Big Brother must have hit the bad guy, because all of a sudden, everything got knocked on its' collective butt.

The World Shook….


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! Percy and Poseidon have locked horns with the oldest of the Titans next to Kronos, an actual son of Gaea and Ouranos. Percy has been elevated to godhood, named Prince of the Seas and is rolling up the right enemy flank helped by his new Lemurian Cohorts/devotees/worshippers, with Tyson rolling them up the same on the other side.

His mother, Sally may be in the bundle at the bottom of Oceanus' chariot, and the Atlantean generals are almost all deserting him now that Poseidon is back.

What could Amphitrite and her father have been thinking when they decided to try this lightning coup d'etat? Why did they try such a weak ploy? What are the reasons here? Knowing the Titans, there is always a plan within a plan within a plan…

Annnd, I still own nothing of PJO/HOO, or anything else "OO"!

But I sure wish I did!

Conversations With My Father, the Sea God chapter 12

That no good, thieving, kidnapping sonuvab*******!## ≥∆×÷π√•|!

 _And His MOTHER!_

Poseidon stayed back from the incredible tussle that was going on right at that moment in front of him. His youngest son Percy was literally savaging the by-now extremely former Titan of the Seas, and had "opened up a ton sized can of major league whup-ass" on Oceanus. He was currently being held by his forehead crab-claws and on his knees, and getting punched repeatedly for about a minute now right in the middle of his face and nose.

Oceanus was truly an epic mess, and Percy was just going harder with every punch. All of a sudden the Titan threw out an explosive blast toward him, and it enveloped Percy throwing him back. He barrelled right into his father and the two rammed right into a huge boulder behind them, splitting it into rubble.

Percy got right up, drew Riptide and swam at extremely high speed at the Titan. And although Oceanus tried to roll away, he just wound up lying there on the ocean floor, bleeding from multiple wounds on his face.

He was a wreck.

Within moments, this incredible upstart demigod, now made a god by his own father alone (scandalous!) had literally beaten half to death the original ruler, the creator (!) of all the Oceans and Seas. And Oceanus looked right then like twenty-five nautical miles of bad backwood roads, complete with mud ruts and shotgun holes. It was like Percy had beaten his face into a pile of raw meat with a 64 ounce Louisville Slugger. Hell, the American and Canadian major league baseball teams only used a 48 ounce bat!

Ouch much?

Even Poseidon winced, because Percy got back to the kidnapper of his mother, grabbed him by his forehead claws and stretched his head back, back, back as far as he could get it to bend without ripping it off… a thing not beyond question here… and he said, "You got any last words, you stupid sonuvabitch? And yeah, I MET YOUR MOTHER, AND SHE'S DEFINITELY A BITCH!"

Oceanus' could only reply mentally, and barely coherently at that, "Going to kill your own ancestor, Perseus?"

Athena and Annabeth's pov

"Delphin, please! We HAVE to get down there! You must let us go!"

The god of the cetaceans just gazed calmly as always at the two women, just as he did with everyone he encountered. Serenity wasn't common to his physical genus; it was more of a 'whale thing'; dolphins smiled a lot, and were just more playful. And while all cetaceans worshipped Delphin, he was always in form as a dolphin. But he liked the 'cool, serene look'; it worked for him.

"I am sorry, my Ladies. I swore an oath to keep you away from the fighting and safe, back here. My Lord Poseidon will think quite ill of me if I permitted any harm at all to come to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; Architect, Savior and Hero of Olympus, and our Grand Architect as well here in Atlantis. You could come to extreme harm down there, my Lady Annabeth. Warfare here is not like warfare 'up there' ".

Delphin pointed his bottle nose upward in a kind of a graceful sweep. Athena perked her head up all of a sudden, her face contoted in utter shock. It must have been a godly thing, as Delphin did it too, or at least his face portrayed as much shock as a dolphin could. Cool and serene, huh?

Annabeth alone could not hear what they both seemed to "hear" telepathically, so her mother linked her in and she heard Oceanus say something about Percy killing his own… ANCESTOR? WHAAAT?

All three looked at each other, and suddenly they all jetted off to Poseidon's side… and Percy's.

Tyson's pov

Tyson had just seen to the very last of the Atlantean hold-outs, all but one, anyway. And that was elderly Lord Commander Antatum. He was a stickler for keeping his oaths, and he had sworn himself to Amphitrite and her dad on his family honor as well as on his life. Both would be forfeit as well as his life's work and achievements were he to surrender without a fight.

His deputy didn't have such qualms. Neither did most of his men. So being pragmatic about their impending death by Cyclopes who were on their way to PBJ sandwiches (Skippy Chunky Style!), Deputy Commander Langeln hit his Lord Commander a good shot to the back of his head and neck, and knocked the old man out. And just in case anyone else was walking nearby and might have seen something amiss, Kangeln shouted out, "The Lord Commander has been injured! Medics, take the Lord Commander to safety," and grabbing the lead medic tightly by his arm said, "and you keep him safely away from here until I tell you differently, and forcefully if you have to. He may be out of his senses after awakening and may try to leave the medical tent. SEE HE DOES NOT!"

The medic nodded his head vigorously as Kangeln had a reputation of being somewhat vicious to those who disobeyed his orders. The medics picked up the old man, and Kangeln gathered the undercommanders to him.

"We will surrender to Lord Tyson; gather your men in parade formation and have them all place their weapons at their feet and await further orders". All of the underofficers agreed, and they swam back to their troops.

Very shortly, perhaps a minute or so later, Tyson and his sub-commander Polydeuces got as close as about a hundred yards from Kangeln when the entire force, Kangeln first, called out, "We SURRENDER to the Son of Poseidon!" Their collective telepathic "shout" was very nearly mentally deafening.

Tyson stopped in his tracks and looked at Polydeuces, who looked back at Tyson. Polydeuces rumbled deep in his chest, "No fight?"

Tyson shook his head and said, "Noooo, daddy won't like if we hit their heads now. No fight. But we win! Daddy will be very happy now! Look! There he is, and Big Brother Percy, too! Let's go tell them all the fighting is over, and that we won!"

Just at that second, Percy screamed at Oceanus; Athena, Delphin and Annabeth were racing in, and the Lemurian Cohorts of the god NngHyeerrraugh all came up at the same scene,and just in time to hear Oceanus ask Percy, "Are you going to kill your own ancestor? The blood that runs in my veins runs in yours too!"

Percy lowered Riptide;. Just a twitch… and Oceanus would have gone to the Void. While in the seas, Riptide could truly kill even a Titan. Percy looked puzzled, and then the expression of puzzlement was replaced by one of horror and fury, a mask never before seen by any on the face of Percy Jackson.

"You LYING BAG OF SHIT-MEAT! YOU'RE MY DAD'S FATHER-IN-LAW! NOT HIS FATHER! AND I BEAT THAT OLD BASTARD TOO!"

Percy drew back his sword to deliver the coup de grace, when the old Titan turned his head and said, "Not your father, boy! By your MOTHER! SHE is my descendant, and YOU are my descendant as well! You may have defeated your grandfather, but you didn't kill him. You will end me with that 'Cursed Blade' of yours. You could have killed any one of us as it was used to cut Kronos into thousands of pieces. You could not kill a Titan KING with any blade known; but you forever diminished him. Any others of us, you will END". He looked at Percy who just stood there, trying to decide whether or not he was telling the truth. One look at his father showed the elder god's complete bewilderment. Mom could clear this all up.

But where was she?

Triton's pov, 10 minutes earlier

Triton swam into the city and flashed right to the medical department's special oxygen chamber. What with Percy kicking ass and taking the name from a certain old, and by now very dilapidated Titan outside, the magic protecting Sally was waning. Triton roused the staff, already on high alert to start up the chamber and replace the water inside with 14.2lbs per square inch of atmosperic oxygen, surface air.

The staff literally leapt into their jobs, and Triton stepped inside the airlock with the still-alive Sally Jackson… he hoped! The water was pumped out, and the rush of air, plus the regaining of surface hearing told Triton that they'd be safe for Sally in a few moments.

Sally had been almost completely motionless for a few minutes now, and Triton hoped very sincerely that Percy's mother was all right. The barometer on the wall opposite Triton showed the air pressure was stable at 14.2 lbs, and he began to free Sally. Or try to. As he worked to get the Golden binding cords off of her, he began to realize the strength of the spell that Oceanus had used to safeguard this woman.

Triton knew just how important Sally was to them all. His father still loved this woman, now married to Percy's former teacher. Percy was completely devoted to his mother, even as old as he was! Annabeth loved her as if she were her own mother, and Sally felt the same toward Annabeth. And who knows what she felt towards his father. And EVERYBODY absolutely loved Sally's amazing cookies! Thank the gods her legs were moving in there!

Triton wondered if she'd consider making some while she was down there, waiting to return "up top". Hmmmm… Maybe dad could get her to wear that white bikini...Maybe ADHD ran among ALL of Poseidon's children? Mmm-MMM! What a thing to think about right now!

"My Lord?" A voice came from the intercom it was Silkynd, a female healer, an Atlantean.

"Yes, Healer?"

"Are you in need of any heavier tools than just your knife?"

"Thank you, healer but no. These golden cords are really a spell of protection desiged to keep a surface dweller alive down here when used in conjunction with this bagging. What I need to do is find a way to help get it off our patient!"

A new voice, a male broke in; "My Lord Triton, you may now proceed through the airlock and into the main chamber. The atmosphere is stable. One of us will be inside very shortly and will take our honored patient's blood for testing. In the meantime, my interns here and I will scour the libraries for answers to this problem".

"Thank you, Mage Healer. You honor me and our honored patient".

"You are most welcome great Lord and Prince, and you honor all with your presence. I am Mage Healer Dorkash. And I am yours to command".

The Atlantean medical profession might be just a bit old fashioned in their way of addressing others as well as referring to patients, but doing so kept everyone in the art (not profession but _art)_ conscious of the fact that what they were doing was of the _highest ranking of the learned Mage Sciences_. So not for nothing were those extreme few at the top of this art referred to as Mage Healers.

And the term "Mage" meant many things, but chiefly it meant "Learned Philosopher". To the Greeks… and Atlantean civilization was at the very roots of all Hellenic civilization… the term "philosopher" meant magician, or wizard (for Harry Potter fans). So the Mage went to work as did about a dozen of his interns.

They spent hours working through the major and minor computerized databases. The Atlantean Internet was linked on a one-way outbound basis with the outside Internet. The reason for this was that Atlantean computer systems were light years ahead of anything else in the mortal world. The best computer servers in the world could not have pursued a link _to_ an Atlantean "data hub". They just weren't powerful enough to "negotiate" with the Atlantean host.

Atlantean households were completely computerized, as were every facet of basic learning and work. Teaching, the actual supervising of those still learning was still done "the old fashioned way". This had to do with personal observation being the only way to oversee the very essential _moral_ component to learning, and to ensure that each and every child was instilled with the ability to know both right from wrong, and to know that as soon as you knew a thing was wrong, _that was when you had to stop doing it._ No questions asked.

That was Atlantean teaching, in a nutshell. In surface dweller terms you always did what you knew to be the right thing,and at all times. And do what you must, but hurt _NO ONE_ , and that was the whole of Atlantean law in terms of it's philosophy.

It worked really well.

As far as home computer systems went, an Atlantean in-home computer system was actually run by what a surface dweller would call a server. And each home was linked via it's own server to the Central Computer Core, a hive mind of computer servers that would have made Tony Stark pee his iron suit. A few times!

And each desktop unit used a core of it's own that had enough computing power to make a Cray Supercomputer look like an abacus. The Atlantean system was an extremely "intelligent" system, but no true artificial intelligence had been permitted to develop. Not yet. The Olympian Council had considered permitting this, and Athena had developed one almost s century before. But the AI hadn't wanted to worship the gods who the AI had seen merely as users, and wrongfully defined the gods as worshippers of the AI itself!

So Zeus, ever the model of godly patience, just blasted it with his master bolt and that fried the Olympian AI. Steps had been taken when it finally became necessary, all over the world to stop any possibility of such a thing happening again. Both Steve Jobs and Bill Gates, Annabeth's older brothers, had been warned by Lady Athena, their mother that if they did as they were instructed and made some very minor but extremely necessary changes to their respective base programs, a disaster of Olympian proportions would be averted. In China, another great technological up-and-comer, no such children of Athena existed. But Athena being Athena, had her mortal children get into the guts of the Chinese databases and the changes were downloaded. And no one anywhere found out any differently.

Now, here in Atlantis a computer system that had more power and was at least 500 years older than anything else, started working at top speed to find an answer to this question: what was the nature of the mysterious golden cords and the wrappings keeping their patient from seeing daylight?

Finally, the computer came back with a suggestion of it's own: "Check point of origin".

Percy's pov

 _Where was mom?_

He knew Triton had removed her from the battlefield, and Percy silently thanked his older brother.

" _You're welcome, brother! We are at the Healing Temple and we are trying to get the cords that are binding your mother off of her so we can get this ridiculous packaging she is bound in off of her! Could you please ask the meat sack you've been busy tenderizing just what this thing is, and how these cords work? Our computer came back with "check point of origin", and something else about some mortal pulp fiction character named "Wonder Woman"!"_

"Wonder Woman"? DOH!

Percy had, of course bought a few comic books with all the usual 'heroes'; Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman (**snort** Aquaman? what-EVERRRRR!) And all such fictional heroes. But something stuck in Percy's memory, in the 'SeaWeed Brain' portion of his mind. Wonder Woman… !

Wonder Woman's golden lasso; Wonder Woman's invisible jet aircraft-submersible plane; Wonder Woman's amazing bra… where in heck did THAT come from? Oh yeahhhh, he was staring at Annabeth in her armor… Wow.

' _I gotta focus better',_ he thought, trying to keep _that_ one thought to himself. Judging from Annabeth's furious blushing, it didn't quite work. His father was grinning from ear to ear, and even Oceanus reacted with a kind of half-growl, half-chuckle.

Athena… maybe not so much. But,hey! She MADE Annabeth's armor. And she made Annabeth's massive chest! Looking GOOOOD!

OKAY… back to business; effing ADHD...

The golden lasso was a rope sacred to Artemis and was last used by the goddess (Comic Book 'goddess'!) eons before "Princess Diana of Themiscyra" was even created, per that mythos. It held much magic, and could bind anyone, anything, for however long necessary. Of course that was just in comic books, not the reality Percy lived in at all.

But... Could this thing be the "same" item? One thing was for sure; the right person, or goddess to ask was standing… swimming?... right there.

"Lady Athena, do you know anything of a golden lasso sacred to Artemis? Maybe stolen or missing?"

Athena's pov

Athena was immediately cautious. Dammit! How could Perseus know about this rope, the golden cord? Artemis had lost it in a bet with the original Atalanta, first Queen of the Amazons. The bet was over Atalanta's skill with a bow, which was legendary amongst the mortals. During the challenge, Artemis became momentarily distracted and a shot went just a hair wide. It was her last shot. Atalanta went next and was not distracted… Yes, the story and the golden rope (NOT a lasso!) was absolutely real. But who had blabbed this story so it appeared in a mortal comic book?...Who told the writers?… dam. Sons of Apollo! THAT"S who would know! A pair of them had refereed the contest! The story must have been passed down, generation to generation.

Gods dam comic books!

She would bring this up at the very next Council meeting. Maybe her father would smite the writers? But until then...

"Percy, what you need to know about this… this _artifact_ is. _.._ is _..."..._

 _And then Oceanus changed the subject._

General pov

Oceanus fairly rumbled with laughter. Percy still held him by his crab claws that sprouted from his forehead; Amphitrite had the same things on her forehead. But his Mom didn't! And neither did Percy! So how…?

But Oceanus' looked up at Percy and said, "Young man… and it seems that I must call you that now… you are old enough to know the truth about yourself. Your father never really knew; at least not consciously. I don"t know," he rumbled deep in his massive chest; "maybe he guessed, but I never said anything except to my daughter. She knows the truth of you. And that was to try to make peace between her husband and herself. But that plan fizzled, dinnit?"

"You are my descendant. And that is the absolute truth. And I brought your mother here, PROTECTED FROM THIS ENVIRONMENT IN THOSE BINDINGS, so she could tell you herself. I… am proud of you. If you recall, while your father and I had some real fights, I never once raised my hand against you. NEVER. And I wanted to rule the oceans I formed myself once more, and with you, my daughter and my grandson by my side… my family…"

Percy never eased his grip; he just looked at Oceanus and said, growling out every syllable, "You will let my mother out of that dam blasted trap she's in, or I will tear you ap-ART! LIMB, BY LIMB… PART BY PART, UNTIL THERE IS _NOTHING LEFT OF YOU BUT BITS OF WHATEVER FLESH THE SEA'S CLEANING CREWS LEAVE BECAUSE THEY ARE TOO ROTTED WITH THE LIES YOU'RE SPOUTING!"_

Percy took a deep breath and looked at the hunk of flesh called Oceanus and said, "I will let you live long enough to apologize abjectly to my father, your son-in-law, to your grandson Triton, both of my brothers, in fact; to the troops you almost killed over your bullshit, weak-assed attempt at a palace coup; you WILL apologize to the people of Atlantis and ESPECIALLY to the people of Lemuria. These magnificent Cohorts fought you because they admired me from when I was a 12 year old boy on his very first quest, and I stupidly but successfully fought and defeated the god of war, Ares in a swordfight in Los Angeles. These sailors, these magnificent fighters gave and dedicated themselves to me, personally," and here the Lemurians' gave their battle cry:

" _ **NNGHYEERAUGH!"**_

The entire company of peoples stood in shock; they knew, all of them what the word meant. It was a "worshipful word" in all their ancient common tongue; the Lemurians acknowledged Percy as their own hero and god! Poseidon was stunned.

And then he swelled with pride! Percy continued, and his father allowed him; "These magnificent men all fought, but very deliberately took very few casualties fom the Atlantean forces. I asked them not to…"

Hrillfarrr, quiet until now took a knee, his men all following him. There were about four thousand Lemurians, all kneeling before their new god and his father. This captain, who put his faith in the greatest son of Poseidon in 4,500 years said, "We worship and will follow our NngHyeerrraugh until the end of our lives! He is now our god! And our Lord and Commander! He alone defeated Ares, the monster who plagued us, destroyed us when we were at peace! He has given us hope!

"Lord Poseidon! Please, we beg you on our knees, make the NngHyeerrraugh our Prince as well, and regent over us for you! The Oceans are truly your domain, but we trust Lord Perseus, your great son who led us in battle to a nearly bloodless victory! HE led us to a reconciliation with our Atlantean brethren, even though we look so very different! And it is he, the NngHyeerrraugh who will lead us to peace, blessed peace!

"Lord Poseidon, we beg you for this..."

There was suddenly silence. A people formerly and usually at war with Atlantis had just subjugated themselves to the will of Poseidon, and begged him to make Percy their ruler in Poseidon's name. Here was their one chance, ONE CHANCE… to gain their freedom and and a truly good and powerful, but benevolent Prince

All eyes turned to the rugged and very huge god of the Oceans, a god with the three greatest sons of the seas at his sides, a god at the absolute height of his powers and authorities and… he smiled.

It was a gentle smile, a warm smile, and all who saw it, later said that they knew then that the god Perseus could do no wrong in his father's eyes.

Letting go of Oceanus' crab claws, Percy himself took a knee, and said to his father, "Dad, it has to be your decision. But I stand ready to obey you in all things…", ('well, mostly!') he mumbled, "and to rule over Lemuria as whatever you make of me. I swear on the River Styx that I am your faithful son first and always, and all other things second to that".

The oceans rumbled, and great peals of thunder penetrated even the depths of the Oceans themselves.

Poseidon's eyes twinkled at his son, kneeling before him. This son of his, the Savior of Olympus and the ensurer of the gods' victory, and not once but twice!... knelt at his feet, swearing fealty forever. Poseidon had waited a very long time to be a father to a son who truly needed him. And this moment, this one amazing moment was the very sweetest moment in his entire godly existence. A new victory, a son's love and loyalty, and all three of his greatest sons were there with him. There was never a god better than Poseidon at that moment! And this one tiny and amazing and historic slice of time would live forever in the annals of Atlantis, and Olympus. Percy had given his father his greatest victories, both in the two great wars as well as this civil war.

Poseidon stood above all other gods at that one moment. This would be his Day of Days forever.

Two huge victories, to resound forever as legends of a very young man and a very young woman who together defeated the Titan King, and numerous other Titans and Giants, and with the help of the other Five of the Prophecy and the son of Hades, along with another (just like his son!) Roman Praetor even defeated a protogenoi! Could there be a better ruler over the Pacific Ocean? That was where Lemuria was, right dead smack in the geographic center of the Pacific Ocean. And this most amazing mortal-born son of his would do a wonderful job! He already had the admiration and worship of four thousand of the ocean's deadliest warriors! And Poseidon would teach him the rest.

But first, they had to attend to Sally. His Sally, the woman he loved above all others, even over his wife, Amphitrite. And his wife had actually invited her father in to take over his kingdom, betraying her own husband; and was he really surprised?

No.

He was only surprised that it took her this long. They must have been planning the coup for a while now. Maybe a long while. But he still required answers, and only his soon-to-be ex-father in law could provide them.

"I will hold an investiture and Ascension ceremony in my throne room, IF it's not too trashed," he said looking over at Annabeth. "My son, the god Prince Perseus needs his sea-borne authorities and domains. But in the meantime, Annabeth Chase, greatest daughter of Athena and my own adopted daughter of the seas, Grand Architect of Atlantis? Would you please attend to my throne room?" Poseidon nodded his head in acknowledgement to Athena when he mentioned her, and she nodded back, her face in a half smile.

Annabeth heard the title "Grand Architect of Atlantis", and realized she'd been formally titled in front of the entire city! She nodded and said, "I'll go with Tyson and we will survey any damage that might have occurred. Tyson? Could you please come with me, Little Brother?"

Tyson was jostled by those of his troops closest to him in a fun way, and he blushed furiously, his face turned a lovely shade of puce.

But he was truly proud that Annie-Beth (and how she was truly in his huge heart!), Big Brother's Annie-Beth had asked for him to accompany her to his daddy's throne room, and even more proud that she was calling him 'Little Brother' now. This was very special! And such a beautiful girl! Tyson drew himself up to his full height… he really did slouch a bit.. and stuck his chest out. He assumed a commanding look, and all those around him were struck by how much he looked like his father just then.

"Okay, let's go. Polydeuces? You are in charge until I get back. And dad? The fighting is all over. Everyone belongs to you again!"

Poseidon smiled broadly and yelled at all of his boys, "Job well done, my sons! PEANUT BUTTERRRRRRR!"

His Cyclopes troops all roared back in answer, "YAAARRGHHH! PEANUT BUTTERRRRRRR!", nearly deafening everyone. So? The rest were all mystified about that 'peanut butter' war cry. But hey! Cyclopes! Ya know?!

The Throne Room

Amphitrite sat in shock on her throne, now placed just below the king"s throne and on his left, seemingly her father's chair. Not anymore! Triton's throne was to his right, and level with his mother's.

The former sea queen, now princess to her suddenly despised and badly mauled father, was astonished at just how quickly everything had gone to hell. It was all because of that dam surface scum bastard son of her idiotic husband! Him and his thrice cursed 'loyalty' to his jackass drama queen of a brother, Zeus! Poseidon should have been more assertive, should have taken over. He was truly the most powerful! He ruled 7/10ths of the Earth's surface, submerged though it may be, but well-protected from the surface for eons now. And from all the other Olympians, too! They could have ruled it ALL!

What to do? She couldn't stay here, her husband would come, and he would surely divorce her for her misdeeds, possibly even imprison her. She had intended to divorce HIM, by her father's decree in his role as absolute ruler. Who would have thought that so many Commanders were so subservient, so ' _loyal'_ to the husband who had so shamed her with his attentions to that air-breathing bitch and her brat child?

The same child who had nearly killed her father! Where was her son? He would defend his mother! She needed to locate Triton immediately. Everything was falling apart! This was not how things were supposed to be!

Uh ohhhhhhhh….

O-KAY! And here we go! The reasons behind all this skullduggery must come out, and Percy will get 'ceremony-ized', to use his own words! But what of his domains? Lemuria is his it seems, and the loyalty of it's military is not in doubt. He is Prince of the Outer Reaches, meaning shorelines,tidal pools… Alaskan waters too, maybe?

And that describes Camp Half-Blood's boating lake, set next to Long Island Sound. He needs to find out facts regarding a certain golden rope/lasso… will Artemis figure in on this? Will Hestia have a part to play? Will Percy figure out the Aphrodite girls' skinny dipping schedule in the boating lake, now that it's his? It seems he may receive domains from the Olympian Council. Won't THEY all be surprised that the man who turned down godhood to them allowed his father to ascend him in battle?!

Will Percy play the field, have a harem (he really could ya know!), or will he pine away for his Wise Girl? And what of Sally, now in Triton's care? Or IS IT REALLY SALLY?

Will Percy be young Lacey's first? Or Drew's latest? Hmm? Tempting either way for a horny and semi-virginal 19 year old young man with the entire world at his feet! Not to mention a damned near dead old Titan!

All these questions will be answered starting in the next chapter. Update to follow in about one week!

Reviews Reviews Reviews, PLEEZE! A pound of Sally's specal recipe cookies for every review (digital cookies, that is!)


	13. Chapter 13

Here's a recap of "The Night of the Big Reveal". We all need to know what happened between the gods on their "godly plane" as Annabeth told Percy she was gay. What was Dionysus' really doing? What was the conversation going on between Dionysus' and Hestia? And what was racing through Chiron's mind? Was it what was going on? Was it an upcoming meeting of the fabled (and unbelievably rowdy!) Party Ponies? Or was it the fifth race at Churchill Downs the next day? There was a reaaaallly cute filly in that race, and…..!

And did Hestia meet with Percy that night? What actually happened?

Rachel, Maria… what were they thinking?

Time to find out… and sorry this took so long!

Conversations With My Father, The Sea God

Chapter 13

Oh good gods, is THAT what they were thinking?!

Dionysus flashed back to the Big House's conference room with Percy, and promptly sat himself down. The demigod stood there for a few seconds and then picked a seat next to Athena's daughter.

The "wine dude" started paying attention to the emotions flowing like raging currents through the room. And he noticed that the clear sighted mortal woman's were very restrained. Rachel Dare, the Oracle of Delphi was barely holding herself in check, so when this "Maria" person tried to interject her opinion, it didn't surprise Dionysus that Rachel shut her down and quickly.

Hestia flashed in through the fireplace right after he and Percy got there, no surprise there. And he sensed a great deal of concern for the young man; but there was something else there. Anxiety? Really? From his aunt, the eldest of all Kronos and Rhea's children, anxiety for this… this Peter Johnsonburger person!? No wayyyy… oh. There it was. She _loves him!_

Uh oh. That could be a problem here.

But wait… Hestia was sending out calming waves of comfort, feelings of home; safety, serenity, and happiness. It was really helping! Dionysus looked over at Hestia and gave a slight upturn with an eyebrow. It was very subtly met with her demure look toward him right back, and she then turned her face toward Poseidon's mortal son.

Interesting! Anniewhosiwhatsis had stopped talking and started weeping in earnest; I sensed a need to interpose myself verbally, and to make everyone understand just how very fragile she was at this point. And so was the SeaSpawn. He just didn't realize how badly things could go at this point. And HE was who we were all worried about! He'd grown so very powerful that he rivalled most minor gods in terms of strength and power. He was dangerous because he didn't really know how to keep his powers in check, and that made him potentially extremely dangerous.

His father needed to be here, so I sent out a call to him and then I said, "Perseus, I want you to realize just how very conflicting and difficult this is for Annabeth here. Over the past several weeks, it came to me that she was a little… off. Not her usual self. And that kind of behavior in anyone as important as you or Annabeth can have effects on everyone at Camp. This kind of anxiety borders on the edges of my own domain of mental illness. And Annabeth's dreams have been filled with scenes of destruction here at Camp… and also of you."

The Oracle got a dream, green tinge to her eyes as she nodded at me. I looked at her, and sent out a "NoNo" kind of mental impulse, backed up by Hestia and her wave of soothing images. The last thing we needed here was a new Great Prophecy, and I JUST KNEW that this next one would be all fire and brimstone, and having Dare go "all green" would just set Perry Idiotson right off. Anniemeh too.

Chiron introduced Maria, and she entered into the discussion, telling my favorite whipping boy just who she was. She was an interesting one! Attractive, in a shortie girl kind of way. Not tall like Annabeth, but really attractive, and built for comfort. Mmmmm! I could… no I couldn't! Dad would blow all the fuses on Olympus if I even tried! And I'm not THAT stupid! Not after that last Dryad! And never mind Zeus, what about my wife, Ariadne? She threatened to divorce me over that last little "incident"... oh well...

I turned back to the conversation just in time to see everybody's favorite sister and bloody goddess of "I Know Everything" appear. Oh freaking joy. Now we had HER bad attitude toward these kids and their relationship to deal with! Ohhhhh noooo! Screaming, we don't want any screaming! Gotta tone her right downnnnn… Ah! Annabeth got right in front of her, brave girl! Good girl! Better her than me!

"MOM, DON'T YOU DARE!"  
"AND WHY NOT!? AFTER WHAT THIS BASTARD SEA SPAWN HAS DONE TO YOU…"

"Do NOT ever say that about MY SON EVER AGAIN, OWL DROPPINGS"... aaaand the camp started shaking all over again!

Oh freaking joy. Uncle P decided to 'drop in' at THIS moment! He couldn't have gotten here before Athena? I mean, what in Tartarus' bloody underpants was he DOING? All he has to worry about is FISH!

We could all feel the shaking, hear the rumbling start up in earnest; we had just seconds to act!

Hestia and I combined our powers to calm everyone down. If we'd been any more tough in the way we did this, they'd all have been zombiefied!

"Brother, NO!" shouted Hestia, and she immediately used her powers to make a wave of feelings wash across us all, a feeling like home. Home, warmth, coziness… she had to calm Perry's father down at all costs. Yeesh!

"NO, Aunt Hestia! This child of my uncle has clearly devastated my daughter, why look at her, her eyes are so red right now..."

"If my eyes are red, MOTHER", Annabeth ground her teeth, "it's because of the tension that YOU have caused by coming in here and threatening Percy about something that he didn't do, and is not responsible for!"

Hah! Good girl, she laid THAT blame right where it'd do the most good! Maybe now her mother would calm down enough and listen. At least Poseidon listened and stopped his crappy anger display. And you know what was truly amazing? Throughout this whole thing, Percy hadn't started any earthquakes of his own! To say I was amazed was truly an understatement. Hestia, too. She gave me a half-smile and I began to think everything was going to be all right.

Yeah. Like that could happen.

Uncle P chose that moment to go toe to toe with Athena, and both Hestia and I thought we were going to have to get everyone out of the Big House and then evacuate the entire camp! But noooo, he was actually calm; he was almost… fatherly to her?

Ahhhhh! Her connection with Triton! He raised Athena alongside his own daughter, Pallas. Uncle Poseidon was almost "Grandfather" Poseidon to her! No wonder she took no action… And honestly, between both him AND his son… well! No contest there! Athena would have been trashed, especially by Annabeth. Whew, that one! I mean, not even on my best days would I try a slice of THAT!

Hestia looked over at me, and gave a grim smile… at least as 'grim' as she was capable, "little auntie home and hearth". We both "turned on the charm" as Poseidon continued speaking, and it felt as if the tension that had been in the room had almost bled completely away. Chiron was much calmer, as well as the Oracle whose eyes were no longer green, not to mention the mortal hottie and Perseus. Annabeth… mmmm-welll, not so much. But better. I listened to the rest of what was being said.

"There, you see? Your own daughter is telling you that my son is blameless in this… whatever it is…"; Poseidon looked at his son for a clue as to what was going on, but he only shrugged his shoulders. I still continued to listen.

The sea god looked at Annabeth; "Annabeth,

child," his voice almost caressing her; I was amazed that he spoke so gently to her; "is there something you wish to say here? Do you require privacy for this?"

"Thank you Lord Poseidon, but no. I'll say what I have to. I have nothing that I either should, or want to hide anymore; my mother just made me realize this".

Uh oh. Here we go; this is the tricky part!

"Percy… my wonderful Seaweed Brain, I've always had such strong feelings for you, and I have loved you for a long time. We've been friends,and then we started dating and you never once.. not even once put any pressure on me for more in our relationship than I was ever comfortable with… until I was really ready. And I have always known that your loyalty was unquestionable. My mother recognized that quality in you, but thought it a weakness. But she was wrong".

Annabeth turned to her mother and repeated that last: "Mother, you were absolutely wrong about Percy's loyalty being his "fatal" anything, let alone a 'flaw'. The loyalty that Percy has always shown me and our friends is his mark of faith in others and his willingness to trust them, even with his life. Just like he trusted Luke with my dagger at the Battle of the Throne Room. And even Luke returned that trust with trust. He sacrificed his life to save us all, and he displaced Kronos' essence forever. And all because Percy trusted him; and I will always trust Percy as well. I will ALWAYS have such a love in my heart for this man," she pointed to Percy now, "and that can never go away."

Aaaand now for the 'let-down'. Always, there's a let-down. Oh boy, here came the hard work! I just hoped that the 'rents could hold heir tempers and restrain the boy successfully.

{"Don't worry, you two, I will flash my son out of here at the fist sign of him losing control!"

{"Uncle Poseidon?"

{"Brother, know that he is much loved by all, especially Dionysus whose son Pollux he saved from further harm at the Battle of Olympus. We will both exert our domains to control these terribly strong emotions that so threaten everyone around us".

{"No, sister dear, my son is made of sterner stuff, and he will not lose control, just as I did not earlier. I only sought to warn Athena, who was so enraged that she was almost homicidal toward my son. And THAT I will NEVER permit".}

Telepathy is SUCH a great thing! All that in a split second! Annabeth continued speaking.  
"Percy, when you and I became lovers finally, it felt so warm, and right… and it took you long enough!"  
Everyone laughed a bit at that, although I think Athena kind of scoffed. Poseidon nodded in manly acknowledgment at his red-faced son. He was proud of his young demigod son.

"But Percy, sometimes love can change over time. And so can people. And I have changed.. a lot. I met Maria awhile back, and I had been troubled by something inside me even then, before we both met. And over time Maria helped me realize what I had not been confronting".

This was gonna take FOREVER! I had to distract myself or even I'd go crazy; ME! I mean, who knew this could all get so damned mundane? I mean, blah blah blah, blase blase blase, meh meh, grunt grunt, humpdy-humpdy bump bump bump! Have I forgotten anything here?

I realized I might let those thoughts "out" to the others if I wasn't careful, maybe my body language would give something away? So I sat back in my chair, crossed my right leg over my left, tented my hands like that space character with the elf ears and more logic than brains, and at least I tried to look like a "mental health professional".

Ok! She just told everybody she's gay! Good to go! Almost done here, just some tears, hugs, joyjoyjoy and we're all a New Age extended family, back to what even MY ancestors (not to mention what Artemis and Aphrodite got up to once in awhile! Betcha didn't know 'bout that!) used to do with complete abandon.

Hey! Ever hear of Alexander "The Great"? And his main squeeze, Hephaestion? Julius Caesar and Marc Antony? They didn't bring women on such long military junkets as Alexander's Ten Year War or Gaius Julius' conquests of Europe. So they "made a VERY 'warm friend'" and just stayed 'warm'.

Okay, okay! Enough fond reminiscences! Although I do have to admit that Alexander's victory party in the Persian emperor's harem ROCKED! WOWZA! MMMmmm! That redheaded belly dancer was… mmmm MM! Best if my loving wife never finds out about THAT one! Hey! She's still not too happy about Castor or Pollux, my demigod sons who were both here, until that effing war… Castor. My beautiful boy. Siighhh… At least Pollux is still with me… US! I mean US… ahhh Hades, thank you Peter Johnson. Thank you for my son's life.

Okay, she's told her mother 'she's okay' with herself, so that's fine… uh-ohhhh, gotta turn down Athena's frustration… ok, sis is done, and {thank you Aunt Hestia for that great help with the 'comfy homey' thing you just did;} I really gotta get to learn that one! But what's this that Percy, ahhh I mean Peter! Peter is saying?

"...And no matter how YOU may feel about… certain stuff, (blushing hard here!) you are forever in my heart. And that is how I FEEL".

Mmm-okay! They're holding hands here, so good! Uncle P is smiling, that's great! And Athena calmed down...

And Percy turned to Annabeth's mother and said, "And my mother and step-dad will also accept her this way. You see Lady Athena, Annabeth is far, far more to us all than just 'my girlfriend'. Annabeth was my mortal anchor when I bathed in the River Styx. She is FAMILY. She has been for a long time. She and my mom shop together, and they talk together, and they laugh together. My step-dad Paul, the same mortal man who, along with my mom lifted a sword in the defense of Olympus and killed two Dracaenae warriors; this man taught your daughter to drive a car using his own car, just as he did with me. And he talks with us, watches movies, plays board games, goes places with us all, as any good dad would, and just as if we were both his by blood instead of the way things are. Annabeth is FAMILY to us all, and not just to me. And that cannot change".

If ever I had a cue for an exit stage right, this was definitely it! Thank the rest of the gods, I could go now. Percy really did tell the truth in all of this and has clearly gotten past any possible danger points here. He won't be causing any problems here. I saw Chiron also getting ready to go; he turned that interesting wheel-chair contraption of his to leave and then he stopped and looked at me as I'd just stood up to speak; ever the mannerly one, he waited and listened to me. I put on my "Wise Mental Health Professional" smile and said, "Well Percy, no earthquakes I see! You're as honest and forthcoming as you are courageous. Lord Poseidon, your son and Annabeth are well on their way to working this out on their own. I think I can safely leave now, and give them some privacy".

"Thank you, Lord Dionysus for your care and consideration of both my son and Annabeth in this matter". That Uncle of mine; ever the loquacious one of the family.

"Think nothing of it. Actually, my father, Zeus would have hit the skies had the camp been destroyed over teen angst. I'd have had to look for a place in another pantheon if I'd let anything happen to this camp!"

They all grinned at that, and I guess it did sound a bit funny; but I wasn't kidding. Not a bit. Dad really did have a true soft spot in his Olympian-sized heart both for the camp as well as for Chiron. Go figure; they're half brothers on their father's side you know, and Chiron is actually older than all of the "Most Aged Olympians Club". And I betcha didn't know THAT there, neither! HAH!

Auntie H picked that moment to delay my escape, uhhhh, my departure; "Yes, nephew. Your help here was great, and is gratefully accepted by all, I think. She eyeballed the lot with her version of "the hairy eyeball".

Annabeth took the cue next and said, "Thank you, sir. I do feel more capable of talking this out more, now that you've helped us by controlling our emotions by way of your domain".

Well! That was nice of her. Beautiful. Brainy. And polite. All rolled into an incredibly voluptuous package.

Ugh. I need to go see my wife, baaaaad!

Percy and his father both smiled at me and nodded their heads in acknowledgment. Huh. Wait till they get my bill!

Athena looked at me and nodded as well. What? Was this some new "smile and nod" sign language they were all into? You'd think that no one had any manners anymore!

And away I flashed, taking Chiron with. A game of pinochle loomed large in our immediate future. Smile and nod, smile and nod. Hmmph! I needed a drink.

VLACAS!

Hestia's pov

I saw Dionysus grab Perseus and flash them both out, and I followed as fast as I could. Perseus needed protecting and so did the other children, not to mention the camp! I followed their trail right to the game room/conference room in the Big House and the children were all there, Rachel the Oracle and this other unusual child, Maria (?) as well. Good! Chiron too. The more adults the better. And Chiron had an unusually strong paternal/daughter bond with Annabeth as well. He also held young Perseus' respect as his mentor and friend/teacher/quasi-dad, and Chiron was wonderfully patient with all these young demigods. He would be helpful, I thought.

My nephew Dionysus, was sitting in a big armchair he'd materialized from the sitting room just across the hall from the game room. He looked comfortable enough. At the time, it was just us. All of a sudden, my neice, Athena barged in and made for my favorite nephew!

Ohhhhh, no you don't! I was all ready to flash Percy out of there myself while Annabeth, ever brave and resourceful got in between her mother and my favorite nephew.

I heard the words, recognized Athena's fury; Dionysus and I calmed everyone down a bit. Percy was making for his sword, anticipating the need to defend. But I stayed his hand quietly and he let go the ball point pen still in his pocket.

His father arrived, Dionysus having already called. And I had called out to my lovely younger brother as well, so he did 'put on some speed' as these young ones say.

Oh NOOO, an earthquake! We started sending out waves of calm, sanity, home, love and comfort. And apparently it worked! Even Athena, ever calculating her strategies saw no gain in further combat with her most powerful uncle. And my brother truly IS THE most powerful Olympian. I freely acknowledged this supremacy of raw, naked power in Poseidon. Just don't tell Zeus; he's got SUCH a fragile ego! Maybe Sally Jackson can make him some more cookies?

Alright, they've started talking and Annabeth is going first… and good! Percy is just listening.

Annabeth gas 'changed'... Ah! I see! She has discovered she is gay. Oh. Well! No wonder the mortal girl, Maria is here. She is quite lovely and I must admit that Annabeth has wonderful taste in her companions. But exchanging Percy for Maria strikes me as exchanging a custom built Rolls Royce for a somewhat stock Trans-Am.

Just my take on it. A Trans-Am is still a sexy car, but that Rolls… mmmMMM! Uh ohhhhhhhh, gotta keep a lid on THAT one!

One thing about being divine is that one can truly multi-task. I could take care of this onerous situation that was hurting my poor, dear Perseus (can't help myself; I just adore that name!) and I could also concentrate on some other, better walled-off thoughts about him, and still keep them all to myself.

He looked so hurt just then, but his love for this very beautiful young, and amazingly divinely attractive woman was completely evident.

Aphrodite, eat your big-boobed heart out! You aren't getting Percy anytime soon.

And I was JEALOUS, too! I wanted to be that young woman sitting next to him, but returning his love for ME instead of leaving him in her past as a love interest.

She just didn't know how good she had it! Percy was really "built" like a god… In EVERY way, if you know what I mean(hint hint!). And I could also sense an extreme possessiveness on Annabeth's part toward Percy, but in an emotional way. She didn't want him sexually anymore, but she still considered him as "belonging" to her.

How odd. Did she want his child? I would have to seek this information out very carefully. No one must ever know that I want Perseus for my own. After all, I AM a maiden goddess. THE original maiden goddess, thank you. All the rest are just sad copycats.

And I have never, ever known the touch of a man before.

But I wanted Perseus' touch upon me. Truly, I was READY for this man. And absolutely no other. Which was why I had assumed my "almost-adult form" here.

AH! This was finally just about all over. Annabeth is now blessed by Poseidon and adopted into his family along with Athena, although my clueless niece might not realize this fact, that as Poseidon has now adopted Annabeth he also acknowledges her mother as his daughter! But Poseidon had truly needed to rebuild some huge bridges tonight; who could possibly deny my brother's wisdom?

I told Perseus verbally that I would come to him later in his cabin and speak with him. But I had something to do first. I'd heard a rumour of possible harm to come to Perseus' mother Sally, an exemplary mortal and clear sighted. She always had honored hearth and home by caring for and providing for all who came to her door. I could ask no higher devotion from any mortal unless I chose to reveal myself,cand this would be a dangerous thing to do in this day and age.

Plus, she made THE WORLD'S GREATEST CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! EVER!

I'd long cast my eyes upon the mortal family of Poseidon; I knew my brother's intense pain at not being able to see and care for his mortal son and his mother. I also knew of his intense live for Sally Jackson.

But I knew something else about Sally; she was not entirely mortal.

I had to investigate this problem, and very possibly foil this danger to Percy's family, his mother and to his beloved stepfather Paul. Paul was also in danger if he got in the way of the plotters. He was a valiant man, evidenced by the fact that he killed several Dracaenae during the Battle of Manhattan and he used their own sword against them! He seized the sword by force from one of the Dracs he then destroyed. He was a very formidable man.

Paul was a true husband and father to both Sally and Percy, a fine family man. And he seemed very fond of Annabeth, also. I would give my all to protect them both. Because if… IF what I heard was really true, my "all" would likely be exactly what I would have to give here in order to protect both Sally and Paul.

So speaking with Percy might have to wait until later. I was resolved to speak to him about what had happened with his beloved Annabeth. I had it in mind to tell him that there were other women available to him, myself included.

I would never just give myself to any man, not even Perseus! No, there was a matter of a courtship and a marriage before anything else. A woman must set high standards for herself before she'd be able to attract the the right kind of man in her life.

And Aphrodite was a PERFECT example!

And unfortunately so were her daughters.

Yeesh!

But I wasn't traveling in a "fast and loose crowd". I was the FIRST of the maiden goddesses. And it was I who set that standard!

Oh well, it was time for me to go, so I made my goodbyes to all, and flashed out.

 _Two hours later, at the Jackson's..?_

The apartment had been mildly trashed. And it had been such a nice, NEW and very roomy apartment. Sally and Paul had furnished it together and had used money from the best seller that Sally had written. Paul had helped her, doing most of the editing and proof-reading each chapter carefully. Sally had been forever grateful for his help.

The being who stood in the middle of the mess was in a much smaller size than his usual form. The woman in the sack was out cold, and very fortunately he'd not had to hurt her. He sighed; mortals were just so fragile.

Even his own descendants, the mortal descendants of Titans…

 _Camp Half Blood, Poseidon's Cabin_

Percy was sleeping. He was having some fantastic dream about nothing that made any sense to him. It involved a Titan, one he'd bever encountered before. This one had a huge trident and he carried a net over his shoulder. Huh, imagine that.

His dream turned to his mother's apartment in Manhattan. What was happening? Screams, violence, everything was jumbled up, unreal…

Ahhh. He was in the ocean. Soothing, soothing, swaying in the currents, relaxinnnnnnggg….

Morpheus looked down on the sleeping demigod.

"Rest well, young one. I will protect your dreams this night. You need your rest for what will come.

"Percy, Percy… we all owe you so very much for what you have done. I've been pardoned and accorded respect on Olympus. My children are finally able to sleep safely, here in their very own home. You are truly THE Champion of Hearth and Home. Nobody else knows it yet, but Lady Hestia senses it and she truly favors you; she even loves you for it. I've seen even the gods' dreams, and so many are filled with you, but Hestia's especially so."

Morpheus started to fade out as he saw that Percy was truly and very deeply asleep. He wouldn't let him actually awaken until about 7am or thereabouts.

"Savior of Olympus, and Champion of my children. I honor you, Perseus. Sleep well."

 _He was floating, resting, no dreams, smiling, drooling a little. So nice so nicesonicesoniiiiccee…_

And far off in fabled Atlantis… in what was _LEFT_ of it, troops began to move. A huge being accompanied by an almost supernaturally beautiful woman began observing the deployment of the combined forces of Atlantis and Lemuria. The council had been difficult,but one by one, all of Atlantis' generals had given their oaths of fealty to Oceanus.

He stood tall in his chariot, his daughter standing with him. And for once she stood tall at her true height, the height of a Titan's daughter. And the mortal woman lay at their feet, wrapped securely in the protective sack and bindings that her father had come into possession of eons ago when it had been stolen from Artemis. Her presence would be used to put young Perseus in check.

Percy Jackson was to be absolutely feared. The two Titans had to play this part of things just RIGHT.

Otherwise Perseus might turn them both into canned fish soup. He was absolutely capable of such at this point in his life. Hades, he had already defeated three Titans in combat by age 16! And he turned one of them into a tree!

His "step-mother" shuddered thinking about it.

A TREE.

Her husband had been claimed dead to the troops, and with luck he would be shortly gone to the void, so long as all went well with the appointed assassin.

And Chaos be praised, Olympus would eventually come tumbling down, one domain after the next, a Titan would replace each displaced and defeated god. And the Titans would once more rule the Earth, as it was in the beginning.

Far, far down within the Earth, Mother Gaea dreamed of all these things. And she smiled.

 _So? Any ideas on some hookups for our hero? The goddesses of Olympus are completely out, with the one exception of Aphrodite. She's been hankering for a big bite of Juicy Percy for-EVER! She strikes me as just a bit too over-anxious about getting some luvvin' with our horny hero._

 _But as for the rest of the goddesses, you can forget that; because without a wedding ring, it's just_

 _absolutely nix, nein Frankenstein on any moves Perce might make. Bummer._

" _Don't you hand me no lines, and keep yo' hands to yo-self"._

 _Remember that song? Plays like Percy's life right down the line. Kind of makes me wonder why Pops Poseidon doesn't just take Percy out to a fancy "Sporting Establishment" and buy him an hour or two with a lovely young lady or three._

 _All the best ancient Greek and Roman families considered it a duty to provide their sons with an easy time of it for their first time by age 16. Ever see the HBO Series,"Rome"? Titus Pullo took Octavian, aka Augustus Ceasar to a really good one, and at Octavian"s mother's command!_

 _What a nice lady, that lovely Atia!_

 _Oh well, both Camp Jupiter as well as Camp Half-Blood are now filed with really beautiful young (and some are TOO young!) women. Orrrrr, his dad could hook him up with a water nymph for some short-term "creative assistance"! Lots of possibilities there._

 _Hmm, I wonder if there are any "Sporting Establishments" in Atlantis? Maybe that horny bastard Triton would know?_

 _My next chapter is in process at this time, and should… SHOULD be out in about a week._

 _Hmmmm, wonder who's in the bag?_

Here's a recap of "The Night of the Big Reveal". We all need to know what happened between the gods on their "godly plane" as Annabeth told Percy she was gay. What was Dionysus' really doing? What was the conversation going on between Dionysus' and Hestia? And what was racing through Chiron's mind? Was it what was going on? Was it an upcoming meeting of the fabled (and unbelievably rowdy!) Party Ponies? Or was it the fifth race at Churchill Downs the next day? There was a reaaaallly cute filly in that race, and…..!

And did Hestia meet with Percy that night? What actually happened?

Rachel, Maria… what were they thinking?

Time to find out… and sorry this took so long!

Conversations With My Father, The Sea God

Chapter 13

Oh good gods, is THAT what they were thinking?!

Dionysus flashed back to the Big House's conference room with Percy, and promptly sat himself down. The demigod stood there for a few seconds and then picked a seat next to Athena's daughter.

The "wine dude" started paying attention to the emotions flowing like raging currents through the room. And he noticed that the clear sighted mortal woman's were very restrained. Rachel Dare, the Oracle of Delphi was barely holding herself in check, so when this "Maria" person tried to interject her opinion, it didn't surprise Dionysus that Rachel shut her down and quickly.

Hestia flashed in through the fireplace right after he and Percy got there, no surprise there. And he sensed a great deal of concern for the young man; but there was something else there. Anxiety? Really? From his aunt, the eldest of all Kronos and Rhea's children, anxiety for this… this Peter Johnsonburger person!? No wayyyy… oh. There it was. She _loves him!_

Uh oh. That could be a problem here.

But wait… Hestia was sending out calming waves of comfort, feelings of home; safety, serenity, and happiness. It was really helping! Dionysus looked over at Hestia and gave a slight upturn with an eyebrow. It was very subtly met with her demure look toward him right back, and she then turned her face toward Poseidon's mortal son.

Interesting! Anniewhosiwhatsis had stopped talking and started weeping in earnest; I sensed a need to interpose myself verbally, and to make everyone understand just how very fragile she was at this point. And so was the SeaSpawn. He just didn't realize how badly things could go at this point. And HE was who we were all worried about! He'd grown so very powerful that he rivalled most minor gods in terms of strength and power. He was dangerous because he didn't really know how to keep his powers in check, and that made him potentially extremely dangerous.

His father needed to be here, so I sent out a call to him and then I said, "Perseus, I want you to realize just how very conflicting and difficult this is for Annabeth here. Over the past several weeks, it came to me that she was a little… off. Not her usual self. And that kind of behavior in anyone as important as you or Annabeth can have effects on everyone at Camp. This kind of anxiety borders on the edges of my own domain of mental illness. And Annabeth's dreams have been filled with scenes of destruction here at Camp… and also of you."

The Oracle got a dream, green tinge to her eyes as she nodded at me. I looked at her, and sent out a "NoNo" kind of mental impulse, backed up by Hestia and her wave of soothing images. The last thing we needed here was a new Great Prophecy, and I JUST KNEW that this next one would be all fire and brimstone, and having Dare go "all green" would just set Perry Idiotson right off. Anniemeh too.

Chiron introduced Maria, and she entered into the discussion, telling my favorite whipping boy just who she was. She was an interesting one! Attractive, in a shortie girl kind of way. Not tall like Annabeth, but really attractive, and built for comfort. Mmmmm! I could… no I couldn't! Dad would blow all the fuses on Olympus if I even tried! And I'm not THAT stupid! Not after that last Dryad! And never mind Zeus, what about my wife, Ariadne? She threatened to divorce me over that last little "incident"... oh well...

I turned back to the conversation just in time to see everybody's favorite sister and bloody goddess of "I Know Everything" appear. Oh freaking joy. Now we had HER bad attitude toward these kids and their relationship to deal with! Ohhhhh noooo! Screaming, we don't want any screaming! Gotta tone her right downnnnn… Ah! Annabeth got right in front of her, brave girl! Good girl! Better her than me!

"MOM, DON'T YOU DARE!"  
"AND WHY NOT!? AFTER WHAT THIS BASTARD SEA SPAWN HAS DONE TO YOU…"

"Do NOT ever say that about MY SON EVER AGAIN, OWL DROPPINGS"... aaaand the camp started shaking all over again!

Oh freaking joy. Uncle P decided to 'drop in' at THIS moment! He couldn't have gotten here before Athena? I mean, what in Tartarus' bloody underpants was he DOING? All he has to worry about is FISH!

We could all feel the shaking, hear the rumbling start up in earnest; we had just seconds to act!

Hestia and I combined our powers to calm everyone down. If we'd been any more tough in the way we did this, they'd all have been zombiefied!

"Brother, NO!" shouted Hestia, and she immediately used her powers to make a wave of feelings wash across us all, a feeling like home. Home, warmth, coziness… she had to calm Perry's father down at all costs. Yeesh!

"NO, Aunt Hestia! This child of my uncle has clearly devastated my daughter, why look at her, her eyes are so red right now..."

"If my eyes are red, MOTHER", Annabeth ground her teeth, "it's because of the tension that YOU have caused by coming in here and threatening Percy about something that he didn't do, and is not responsible for!"

Hah! Good girl, she laid THAT blame right where it'd do the most good! Maybe now her mother would calm down enough and listen. At least Poseidon listened and stopped his crappy anger display. And you know what was truly amazing? Throughout this whole thing, Percy hadn't started any earthquakes of his own! To say I was amazed was truly an understatement. Hestia, too. She gave me a half-smile and I began to think everything was going to be all right.

Yeah. Like that could happen.

Uncle P chose that moment to go toe to toe with Athena, and both Hestia and I thought we were going to have to get everyone out of the Big House and then evacuate the entire camp! But noooo, he was actually calm; he was almost… fatherly to her?

Ahhhhh! Her connection with Triton! He raised Athena alongside his own daughter, Pallas. Uncle Poseidon was almost "Grandfather" Poseidon to her! No wonder she took no action… And honestly, between both him AND his son… well! No contest there! Athena would have been trashed, especially by Annabeth. Whew, that one! I mean, not even on my best days would I try a slice of THAT!

Hestia looked over at me, and gave a grim smile… at least as 'grim' as she was capable, "little auntie home and hearth". We both "turned on the charm" as Poseidon continued speaking, and it felt as if the tension that had been in the room had almost bled completely away. Chiron was much calmer, as well as the Oracle whose eyes were no longer green, not to mention the mortal hottie and Perseus. Annabeth… mmmm-welll, not so much. But better. I listened to the rest of what was being said.

"There, you see? Your own daughter is telling you that my son is blameless in this… whatever it is…"; Poseidon looked at his son for a clue as to what was going on, but he only shrugged his shoulders. I still continued to listen.

The sea god looked at Annabeth; "Annabeth,

child," his voice almost caressing her; I was amazed that he spoke so gently to her; "is there something you wish to say here? Do you require privacy for this?"

"Thank you Lord Poseidon, but no. I'll say what I have to. I have nothing that I either should, or want to hide anymore; my mother just made me realize this".

Uh oh. Here we go; this is the tricky part!

"Percy… my wonderful Seaweed Brain, I've always had such strong feelings for you, and I have loved you for a long time. We've been friends,and then we started dating and you never once.. not even once put any pressure on me for more in our relationship than I was ever comfortable with… until I was really ready. And I have always known that your loyalty was unquestionable. My mother recognized that quality in you, but thought it a weakness. But she was wrong".

Annabeth turned to her mother and repeated that last: "Mother, you were absolutely wrong about Percy's loyalty being his "fatal" anything, let alone a 'flaw'. The loyalty that Percy has always shown me and our friends is his mark of faith in others and his willingness to trust them, even with his life. Just like he trusted Luke with my dagger at the Battle of the Throne Room. And even Luke returned that trust with trust. He sacrificed his life to save us all, and he displaced Kronos' essence forever. And all because Percy trusted him; and I will always trust Percy as well. I will ALWAYS have such a love in my heart for this man," she pointed to Percy now, "and that can never go away."

Aaaand now for the 'let-down'. Always, there's a let-down. Oh boy, here came the hard work! I just hoped that the 'rents could hold heir tempers and restrain the boy successfully.

{"Don't worry, you two, I will flash my son out of here at the fist sign of him losing control!"

{"Uncle Poseidon?"

{"Brother, know that he is much loved by all, especially Dionysus whose son Pollux he saved from further harm at the Battle of Olympus. We will both exert our domains to control these terribly strong emotions that so threaten everyone around us".

{"No, sister dear, my son is made of sterner stuff, and he will not lose control, just as I did not earlier. I only sought to warn Athena, who was so enraged that she was almost homicidal toward my son. And THAT I will NEVER permit".}

Telepathy is SUCH a great thing! All that in a split second! Annabeth continued speaking.  
"Percy, when you and I became lovers finally, it felt so warm, and right… and it took you long enough!"  
Everyone laughed a bit at that, although I think Athena kind of scoffed. Poseidon nodded in manly acknowledgment at his red-faced son. He was proud of his young demigod son.

"But Percy, sometimes love can change over time. And so can people. And I have changed.. a lot. I met Maria awhile back, and I had been troubled by something inside me even then, before we both met. And over time Maria helped me realize what I had not been confronting".

This was gonna take FOREVER! I had to distract myself or even I'd go crazy; ME! I mean, who knew this could all get so damned mundane? I mean, blah blah blah, blase blase blase, meh meh, grunt grunt, humpdy-humpdy bump bump bump! Have I forgotten anything here?

I realized I might let those thoughts "out" to the others if I wasn't careful, maybe my body language would give something away? So I sat back in my chair, crossed my right leg over my left, tented my hands like that space character with the elf ears and more logic than brains, and at least I tried to look like a "mental health professional".

Ok! She just told everybody she's gay! Good to go! Almost done here, just some tears, hugs, joyjoyjoy and we're all a New Age extended family, back to what even MY ancestors (not to mention what Artemis and Aphrodite got up to once in awhile! Betcha didn't know 'bout that!) used to do with complete abandon.

Hey! Ever hear of Alexander "The Great"? And his main squeeze, Hephaestion? Julius Caesar and Marc Antony? They didn't bring women on such long military junkets as Alexander's Ten Year War or Gaius Julius' conquests of Europe. So they "made a VERY 'warm friend'" and just stayed 'warm'.

Okay, okay! Enough fond reminiscences! Although I do have to admit that Alexander's victory party in the Persian emperor's harem ROCKED! WOWZA! MMMmmm! That redheaded belly dancer was… mmmm MM! Best if my loving wife never finds out about THAT one! Hey! She's still not too happy about Castor or Pollux, my demigod sons who were both here, until that effing war… Castor. My beautiful boy. Siighhh… At least Pollux is still with me… US! I mean US… ahhh Hades, thank you Peter Johnson. Thank you for my son's life.

Okay, she's told her mother 'she's okay' with herself, so that's fine… uh-ohhhh, gotta turn down Athena's frustration… ok, sis is done, and {thank you Aunt Hestia for that great help with the 'comfy homey' thing you just did;} I really gotta get to learn that one! But what's this that Percy, ahhh I mean Peter! Peter is saying?

"...And no matter how YOU may feel about… certain stuff, (blushing hard here!) you are forever in my heart. And that is how I FEEL".

Mmm-okay! They're holding hands here, so good! Uncle P is smiling, that's great! And Athena calmed down...

And Percy turned to Annabeth's mother and said, "And my mother and step-dad will also accept her this way. You see Lady Athena, Annabeth is far, far more to us all than just 'my girlfriend'. Annabeth was my mortal anchor when I bathed in the River Styx. She is FAMILY. She has been for a long time. She and my mom shop together, and they talk together, and they laugh together. My step-dad Paul, the same mortal man who, along with my mom lifted a sword in the defense of Olympus and killed two Dracaenae warriors; this man taught your daughter to drive a car using his own car, just as he did with me. And he talks with us, watches movies, plays board games, goes places with us all, as any good dad would, and just as if we were both his by blood instead of the way things are. Annabeth is FAMILY to us all, and not just to me. And that cannot change".

If ever I had a cue for an exit stage right, this was definitely it! Thank the rest of the gods, I could go now. Percy really did tell the truth in all of this and has clearly gotten past any possible danger points here. He won't be causing any problems here. I saw Chiron also getting ready to go; he turned that interesting wheel-chair contraption of his to leave and then he stopped and looked at me as I'd just stood up to speak; ever the mannerly one, he waited and listened to me. I put on my "Wise Mental Health Professional" smile and said, "Well Percy, no earthquakes I see! You're as honest and forthcoming as you are courageous. Lord Poseidon, your son and Annabeth are well on their way to working this out on their own. I think I can safely leave now, and give them some privacy".

"Thank you, Lord Dionysus for your care and consideration of both my son and Annabeth in this matter". That Uncle of mine; ever the loquacious one of the family.

"Think nothing of it. Actually, my father, Zeus would have hit the skies had the camp been destroyed over teen angst. I'd have had to look for a place in another pantheon if I'd let anything happen to this camp!"

They all grinned at that, and I guess it did sound a bit funny; but I wasn't kidding. Not a bit. Dad really did have a true soft spot in his Olympian-sized heart both for the camp as well as for Chiron. Go figure; they're half brothers on their father's side you know, and Chiron is actually older than all of the "Most Aged Olympians Club". And I betcha didn't know THAT there, neither! HAH!

Auntie H picked that moment to delay my escape, uhhhh, my departure; "Yes, nephew. Your help here was great, and is gratefully accepted by all, I think. She eyeballed the lot with her version of "the hairy eyeball".

Annabeth took the cue next and said, "Thank you, sir. I do feel more capable of talking this out more, now that you've helped us by controlling our emotions by way of your domain".

Well! That was nice of her. Beautiful. Brainy. And polite. All rolled into an incredibly voluptuous package.

Ugh. I need to go see my wife, baaaaad!

Percy and his father both smiled at me and nodded their heads in acknowledgment. Huh. Wait till they get my bill!

Athena looked at me and nodded as well. What? Was this some new "smile and nod" sign language they were all into? You'd think that no one had any manners anymore!

And away I flashed, taking Chiron with. A game of pinochle loomed large in our immediate future. Smile and nod, smile and nod. Hmmph! I needed a drink.

VLACAS!

Hestia's pov

I saw Dionysus grab Perseus and flash them both out, and I followed as fast as I could. Perseus needed protecting and so did the other children, not to mention the camp! I followed their trail right to the game room/conference room in the Big House and the children were all there, Rachel the Oracle and this other unusual child, Maria (?) as well. Good! Chiron too. The more adults the better. And Chiron had an unusually strong paternal/daughter bond with Annabeth as well. He also held young Perseus' respect as his mentor and friend/teacher/quasi-dad, and Chiron was wonderfully patient with all these young demigods. He would be helpful, I thought.

My nephew Dionysus, was sitting in a big armchair he'd materialized from the sitting room just across the hall from the game room. He looked comfortable enough. At the time, it was just us. All of a sudden, my neice, Athena barged in and made for my favorite nephew!

Ohhhhh, no you don't! I was all ready to flash Percy out of there myself while Annabeth, ever brave and resourceful got in between her mother and my favorite nephew.

I heard the words, recognized Athena's fury; Dionysus and I calmed everyone down a bit. Percy was making for his sword, anticipating the need to defend. But I stayed his hand quietly and he let go the ball point pen still in his pocket.

His father arrived, Dionysus having already called. And I had called out to my lovely younger brother as well, so he did 'put on some speed' as these young ones say.

Oh NOOO, an earthquake! We started sending out waves of calm, sanity, home, love and comfort. And apparently it worked! Even Athena, ever calculating her strategies saw no gain in further combat with her most powerful uncle. And my brother truly IS THE most powerful Olympian. I freely acknowledged this supremacy of raw, naked power in Poseidon. Just don't tell Zeus; he's got SUCH a fragile ego! Maybe Sally Jackson can make him some more cookies?

Alright, they've started talking and Annabeth is going first… and good! Percy is just listening.

Annabeth gas 'changed'... Ah! I see! She has discovered she is gay. Oh. Well! No wonder the mortal girl, Maria is here. She is quite lovely and I must admit that Annabeth has wonderful taste in her companions. But exchanging Percy for Maria strikes me as exchanging a custom built Rolls Royce for a somewhat stock Trans-Am.

Just my take on it. A Trans-Am is still a sexy car, but that Rolls… mmmMMM! Uh ohhhhhhhh, gotta keep a lid on THAT one!

One thing about being divine is that one can truly multi-task. I could take care of this onerous situation that was hurting my poor, dear Perseus (can't help myself; I just adore that name!) and I could also concentrate on some other, better walled-off thoughts about him, and still keep them all to myself.

He looked so hurt just then, but his love for this very beautiful young, and amazingly divinely attractive woman was completely evident.

Aphrodite, eat your big-boobed heart out! You aren't getting Percy anytime soon.

And I was JEALOUS, too! I wanted to be that young woman sitting next to him, but returning his love for ME instead of leaving him in her past as a love interest.

She just didn't know how good she had it! Percy was really "built" like a god… In EVERY way, if you know what I mean(hint hint!). And I could also sense an extreme possessiveness on Annabeth's part toward Percy, but in an emotional way. She didn't want him sexually anymore, but she still considered him as "belonging" to her.

How odd. Did she want his child? I would have to seek this information out very carefully. No one must ever know that I want Perseus for my own. After all, I AM a maiden goddess. THE original maiden goddess, thank you. All the rest are just sad copycats.

And I have never, ever known the touch of a man before.

But I wanted Perseus' touch upon me. Truly, I was READY for this man. And absolutely no other. Which was why I had assumed my "almost-adult form" here.

AH! This was finally just about all over. Annabeth is now blessed by Poseidon and adopted into his family along with Athena, although my clueless niece might not realize this fact, that as Poseidon has now adopted Annabeth he also acknowledges her mother as his daughter! But Poseidon had truly needed to rebuild some huge bridges tonight; who could possibly deny my brother's wisdom?

I told Perseus verbally that I would come to him later in his cabin and speak with him. But I had something to do first. I'd heard a rumour of possible harm to come to Perseus' mother Sally, an exemplary mortal and clear sighted. She always had honored hearth and home by caring for and providing for all who came to her door. I could ask no higher devotion from any mortal unless I chose to reveal myself,cand this would be a dangerous thing to do in this day and age.

Plus, she made THE WORLD'S GREATEST CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! EVER!

I'd long cast my eyes upon the mortal family of Poseidon; I knew my brother's intense pain at not being able to see and care for his mortal son and his mother. I also knew of his intense live for Sally Jackson.

But I knew something else about Sally; she was not entirely mortal.

I had to investigate this problem, and very possibly foil this danger to Percy's family, his mother and to his beloved stepfather Paul. Paul was also in danger if he got in the way of the plotters. He was a valiant man, evidenced by the fact that he killed several Dracaenae during the Battle of Manhattan and he used their own sword against them! He seized the sword by force from one of the Dracs he then destroyed. He was a very formidable man.

Paul was a true husband and father to both Sally and Percy, a fine family man. And he seemed very fond of Annabeth, also. I would give my all to protect them both. Because if… IF what I heard was really true, my "all" would likely be exactly what I would have to give here in order to protect both Sally and Paul.

So speaking with Percy might have to wait until later. I was resolved to speak to him about what had happened with his beloved Annabeth. I had it in mind to tell him that there were other women available to him, myself included.

I would never just give myself to any man, not even Perseus! No, there was a matter of a courtship and a marriage before anything else. A woman must set high standards for herself before she'd be able to attract the the right kind of man in her life.

And Aphrodite was a PERFECT example!

And unfortunately so were her daughters.

Yeesh!

But I wasn't traveling in a "fast and loose crowd". I was the FIRST of the maiden goddesses. And it was I who set that standard!

Oh well, it was time for me to go, so I made my goodbyes to all, and flashed out.

 _Two hours later, at the Jackson's..?_

The apartment had been mildly trashed. And it had been such a nice, NEW and very roomy apartment. Sally and Paul had furnished it together and had used money from the best seller that Sally had written. Paul had helped her, doing most of the editing and proof-reading each chapter carefully. Sally had been forever grateful for his help.

The being who stood in the middle of the mess was in a much smaller size than his usual form. The woman in the sack was out cold, and very fortunately he'd not had to hurt her. He sighed; mortals were just so fragile.

Even his own descendants, the mortal descendants of Titans…

 _Camp Half Blood, Poseidon's Cabin_

Percy was sleeping. He was having some fantastic dream about nothing that made any sense to him. It involved a Titan, one he'd bever encountered before. This one had a huge trident and he carried a net over his shoulder. Huh, imagine that.

His dream turned to his mother's apartment in Manhattan. What was happening? Screams, violence, everything was jumbled up, unreal…

Ahhh. He was in the ocean. Soothing, soothing, swaying in the currents, relaxinnnnnnggg….

Morpheus looked down on the sleeping demigod.

"Rest well, young one. I will protect your dreams this night. You need your rest for what will come.

"Percy, Percy… we all owe you so very much for what you have done. I've been pardoned and accorded respect on Olympus. My children are finally able to sleep safely, here in their very own home. You are truly THE Champion of Hearth and Home. Nobody else knows it yet, but Lady Hestia senses it and she truly favors you; she even loves you for it. I've seen even the gods' dreams, and so many are filled with you, but Hestia's especially so."

Morpheus started to fade out as he saw that Percy was truly and very deeply asleep. He wouldn't let him actually awaken until about 7am or thereabouts.

"Savior of Olympus, and Champion of my children. I honor you, Perseus. Sleep well."

 _He was floating, resting, no dreams, smiling, drooling a little. So nice so nicesonicesoniiiiccee…_

And far off in fabled Atlantis… in what was _LEFT_ of it, troops began to move. A huge being accompanied by an almost supernaturally beautiful woman began observing the deployment of the combined forces of Atlantis and Lemuria. The council had been difficult,but one by one, all of Atlantis' generals had given their oaths of fealty to Oceanus.

He stood tall in his chariot, his daughter standing with him. And for once she stood tall at her true height, the height of a Titan's daughter. And the mortal woman lay at their feet, wrapped securely in the protective sack and bindings that her father had come into possession of eons ago when it had been stolen from Artemis. Her presence would be used to put young Perseus in check.

Percy Jackson was to be absolutely feared. The two Titans had to play this part of things just RIGHT.

Otherwise Perseus might turn them both into canned fish soup. He was absolutely capable of such at this point in his life. Hades, he had already defeated three Titans in combat by age 16! And he turned one of them into a tree!

His "step-mother" shuddered thinking about it.

A TREE.

Her husband had been claimed dead to the troops, and with luck he would be shortly gone to the void, so long as all went well with the appointed assassin.

And Chaos be praised, Olympus would eventually come tumbling down, one domain after the next, a Titan would replace each displaced and defeated god. And the Titans would once more rule the Earth, as it was in the beginning.

Far, far down within the Earth, Mother Gaea dreamed of all these things. And she smiled.

 _So? Any ideas on some hookups for our hero? The goddesses of Olympus are completely out, with the one exception of Aphrodite. She's been hankering for a big bite of Juicy Percy for-EVER! She strikes me as just a bit too over-anxious about getting some luvvin' with our horny hero._

 _But as for the rest of the goddesses, you can forget that; because without a wedding ring, it's just_

 _absolutely nix, nein Frankenstein on any moves Perce might make. Bummer._

" _Don't you hand me no lines, and keep yo' hands to yo-self"._

 _Remember that song? Plays like Percy's life right down the line. Kind of makes me wonder why Pops Poseidon doesn't just take Percy out to a fancy "Sporting Establishment" and buy him an hour or two with a lovely young lady or three._

 _All the best ancient Greek and Roman families considered it a duty to provide their sons with an easy time of it for their first time by age 16. Ever see the HBO Series,"Rome"? Titus Pullo took Octavian, aka Augustus Ceasar to a really good one, and at Octavian"s mother's command!_

 _What a nice lady, that lovely Atia!_

 _Oh well, both Camp Jupiter as well as Camp Half-Blood are now filed with really beautiful young (and some are TOO young!) women. Orrrrr, his dad could hook him up with a water nymph for some short-term "creative assistance"! Lots of possibilities there._

 _Hmm, I wonder if there are any "Sporting Establishments" in Atlantis? Maybe that horny bastard Triton would know?_

 _My next chapter is in process at this time, and should… SHOULD be out in about a week._

 _Hmmmm, wonder who's in the bag?_


	14. Chapter 14

And now… for the great REVEAL!

Just WHO is in that sack in the hyperbaric chamber?

And WHO was that "assassin" sent to kill Poseidon by Amphitrite?

WHO is currently ruling Lemuria for Oceanus in his absence while he is conquering Atlantis?

Or rather, while Percy is beating his immortal (immortal; really?! Not at THIS rate!) podex into the next century?

WHO will become the Olympian Royal Cookies of the gods chef? OR minor goddess thereof?

DOES Chiron know something we don't know?

And will Zeus grovel for cookies? Will HERA?

AND JUST WHO IS GOING TO BE PAIRED WITH PERSEUS?... uhh, sorry, Percy?

Who will get to be with Poseidon? Who will Triton get to play with? And will his daddy let him stay out late?

Will Drew Tanaka get any part of this? And will it be a part she actually likes? And will she get a box of cookies?

Did I leave anyone out? Somebody let me know!

PLEEEZE!

...geez, I hope I don't run out of room...

Conversations With My Father, the Sea God

Chapter 14

Long Millennia Ago, on the Isle of Delos

…"Dad always liked you, BEST!"

"STOP CALLING ME 'LITTLE SISTER', YOU CRETINOUS VLACAS!"

"OOOOOHHHH, I'm telling mommy what you said…"

A loud SMACK resounded across the forest clearing. The still-young male godling child held his hand to his face; his sister's palm had left a reddened imprint on the boy's left cheek. And as usual, they were arguing over absolutely nothing worth talking about.

Their mother, Leto had had enough of their bickering and was ready to give them both a bit 'of what for' when suddenly, there was a peal of thunder and a flash of lightning; Leto looked anxiously for the author.

After spending several minutes looking around, her daughter Artemis came up to her. She was only about 2 years old in terms of mortal time. But her physiology was much farther advanced; she appeared to be about 8 or 9 years of age as mortal children went.

Her brother Apollo was about the same in terms of his appearance. But the similarities ended there. Artemis was much more 'mature' in terms of her attitudes and behavior than her slightly younger brother. Apollo loved to get on his sister's nerves with a regularity and ferocity that left Leto wondering at times why Artemis didn't just beat the tar out of her younger twin.

"Mommy! Was that daddy? asked the young boy.

"I don't know, sweetheart", said the beautiful young Titaness. She hadn't heard from her father, the Titan Koios in a while. Her mother Phoebe was different. She was forever visiting her daughter in her otherwise lonely exile on the unattached floating island of Delos. And she loved her two grandchildren dearly.

Hera, the Queen of Olympus was a jealous wife of Zeus. And the King of Olympus was unable to stay Hera's curse that Leto would never be able to birth her twins in peace on any land attached to the Earth.

Her father was one of the first Titans born, the Titan of the North. His was the domain of heavenly prophecies via astrology. He held sway over all oracles who spoke prophecies via the heavens. His wife, Leto's mother and the youngest of all the first born Titanides held sway over Earthly oracles; a true match. They eventually bequeathed their domains chiefly to Apollo after he slew the "mighty" Python.

(Overgrown garden snake is more like it! That Apollo!)

And they both saw the gods coming. It was Koios who warned his youngest brother Kronos about his own children being destined to overthrow him. Kronos tried "taking care of things" by eating his own young. Well, it had the virtue of never having been tried before, so Kronos gave it his best. Didn't work, however. Kronos just fell to uncounted pieces over his own failure! Just ask his sons!

Leto, in the meantime was driven all over the Mediterranean by Hera who was also a wife of Zeus, as was Leto. But Hera, in her role as goddess of home and marriage had declared multiple wives a "shameful thing", and tried preventing Zeus' two twins from ever being born, thus killing Leto. And that was how the Queen of Olympus wanted to "take care of things". Well, she WAS trying to "set the Greeks a good example"… Yeah; right.

Kind of a family tradition; started by her father; you know. Kronos. Riiiiight.

Leto's husband Zeus walked out of a nearby copse of trees with gifts in his rucksack. Twin cries of "Daddy, DADDEEEE!" rang out and two small warm projectiles tackled their father's muscular thighs in hugs, the kind that only really loving children can give a beloved dad.

He swept both children up in his arms, and hugged them both close. He buried his face in them and inhaled their amazing scents; yhey both hsd the sift,csweet aroma that only very young children can gave, and only a really loving and attentive parent can notice. They both carried the scent of love.

Leto came over and helped pry them both away gently. She looked at her husband and lord, and embraced him. He closed his eyes, loving the feel of the unbelievably beautiful woman who'd born him two beautiful godlings out of sheer love for him, out of her iwn need to be with him as his wife. Leto meant the world to him, and so did their twins.

His rucksack had fallen down and his children busied themselves in searching through it.

"Mama, Daddy brought us presents!" shrieked a very excited little boy's voice. Leto only vaguely heard it as she was busy making out a little with her husband.

Zeus broke the kiss and took a knee by his two favorite (at that time anyway) children.

"Children, take it easy. I have several gifts for you both!" he said gently. "Artemis, this silver bow is yours. You are an Archer, the Fates have told me so. This bow's arrows will never need to be replenished. And Apollo, this golden bow is for you. Yours also will never run out of arrows. And you will also be an Archer. Both of you practice well and hard".

"Thank you, Daddy!" twin voices chimed together. Their day was made joyous, and soon, the little family, still fugitive from a bitter and bitchy Queen goddess all sat down to eat and laugh and tell stories and sleep together. The children held their gifts closely, dreaming fantastic dreams of future deeds and feats of godly prowess they'd both one day perform. Until that day, daddy's powers shielded them all from harm, that and the fact that Delos was a floating island and not under Hera's control. Which was exactly how Leto got around Queen Bitch's curse, and delivered her children safely.

They all slept warmly and happily together. Leto and her two little ones were all curled up around Zeus, and they all cuddled together until Eos brought the dawn...

 _Twenty Years And Two Gods Later…_

Artemis had reserved this date and time to address the rest of the gods.

"Father, fellow Olympians, I wish to start a community of sorts, composed only of maidens who wish no contact with men, and who will take vows of loyalty to me as their Matron goddess. They will be eternal maidens, fellow Huntresses with me. They will gain a limited form of immortality and they will not age, and will always follow my word as law. And in turn I will swear a vow of eternal maidenhood and loyalty to you, my father and to the eternal defense of Olympus. In this way father, my loyalties will never be compromised by marital vows, and you will always be able to depend on me and my Huntresses. I have three maidens already, who will take these oaths if you but do agree".

Zeus thought quietly for a minute. Athena and Hestia were already sworn to maidenhood. This might work! No grandchildren to overthrow him, and an elite force of prepubescent man-despising killers led by his own maiden daughter and ready to do his bidding. The upsides were enormous. But his Queen objected.

"Husband! This cannot be allowed! Such young women belong with husbands, as wives and mothers. It's only natural. But this "maiden immortal huntress" group might attract too many young women who do not want to grow up, but live forever doing what they will, wnd not what tgey should! And vedudes that, how will we know if they keep their vows? How might your daughter be able to ascertain the truth if one is ever doubted or is led astray? Women do not go without men for long. Eros sees to that!"

Apollo, the god of truth, archery and man-whoring picked right then to chime in.

"Father, I will make myself available to question any one who my sister feels is being deceptive. I would do anything to help my sister". Apollo had visions of dozens of horny teens lying and dying for a man, he questioning and then corrupting them for his own reasons. He was still very immature. And already a total horn-dog. And his sister was well aware of this.

"NO, FATHER! My brother is not being completely truthful now, himself! While it is true that the "truth" is his domain, please give me a means to force the truth and cooperation from anyone I need to treat in such a way. Even an enemy…"

Artemis had learned that while her twin was the god of truth and could discern a lie instantly, Apollo could also lie fabulously when it suited him.

"We will meet again in two days. I will think on this. Hephaestus, please attend me. We need to discuss this".

The smith god went with his father, his leg braces clacking as he hobbled onward.

Two days later, the Olympians met again. The smith god came forward with a leather-wrapped package. Inside the package was a beautiful coil of golden rope.

"It's light, strong and will never fail you, sister. It will compel anyone you rope with it to do as you will them to do, even non-verbally. And that includes telling the truth unhesitatingly… even if it's their innermost feelings". The crippled god turned and hobbled back to his throne, leaving an astounded goddess extremely pleased with this new tool of power. Her father was also very pleased.

"Son! You've outdone yourself this time! Artemis, do you have what you need now?" Zeus wanted this done; the pros definitely outweighed the cons here. And it was all getting better by the minute!

"Yes father; and this rope will, when it contacts any person, divine or demigod or especially a mortal, compel them to both be absolutely truthful and do whatever they are told to do by myself, or whoever possesses the rope and uses it against the subject."

Every one of the gods doubted this until Hephaestus suddenly hobbled back over, took the rope back from Artemis with a very quiet "Please excuse me, sister", and used it on his new wife, Aphrodite. She was gripped by a need to tell the truth that she couldn't fight, and she then told everyone in the throne room just how many and who her lovers were since she had married the crippled god just a few years before. Marrying Hephaestus was supposed to curb her appetites for gratuitous sex with both men and women.

Yeah. Right; as IF!

Needless to say that when she included Ares in the lusty lIst, along with two demigod sons of Zeus and Poseidon who had both done her together in a two day long threesome, the immortal shit definitely hit the Olympian fan!

Artemis bolted in and grabbed the magic rope, yelled an almost civil "Bye now" to her father, and then flashed out to meet her hew Huntresses. She left a stunned goddess of love and sex sitting there, bested by a newbie and shamed before all the council! That was the beginning of a millennias old antagonism between Artemis and Aphrodite. The goddess of love couldn't openly antagonize her husband; Papa Zeus spank! No, this would stay between the goddess of love and sex and the chaste maiden goddesses, along with all the Huntresses who Aphrodite would try to corrupt. Or would like to!

But everyone had been fascinated by the rope and volunteered to try it out. Two of the now-three and counting young women who aspired to joining the Hunt confessed to liking girls instead of men, and one other confessed to liking being tied up by the rope! "I have chosen well", thought Artemis; so long as the girls weren't out trolling for boys.

Artemis called things off before anything else was revealed. She didn't want to lose any of her hard-won Huntresses by way of any of them exposing too much of their "innermost desires"!

Especially not Zoe, daughter of Atlas. Artemis rather liked Zoe, actually. Rather liked her… a lot.

Twenty seven years later, after many uses had been found for the by-now fabled golden rope of Artemis, the moon goddess had lost the rope to Atalanta, Queen of the Amazons and another of Heracles' victims of the heart. It was lost in an Archery contest 'side bet' no less. She lost her concentration on her last shot. Atalanta didn't. But the rope was now in good company!

The rope now joined a certain sword that had been lost to Atalanta by Heracles after the ship he and all the other Argonauts were on was finally repaired after crashing on the shores of Themiscyra, the gods-guarded home of the Amazons.

Hera and Athena had come up with the idea of a spell that would shield the sanctuary home of so many capable female refugees from brutal man-ruled societies, from all sight.

Hera was their Patron goddess and Athena liked and respected the truly accomplished women warriors who both loved and respected learning and raising their children, and the Amazons also worshipped Hera, Athena, and Artemis. Thus was born The Mist to protect them; it was Hecate's greatest accomplishment to date.

The Argo was storm-tossed onto Themiscyra's shores, cursed by Poseidon as a joke. It was meant as a taunt to Odysseus who was being prevented from going home to his faithful, but very anxious wife, after insulting the Olympian sea god following the mortal king's victory at Troy.

Odysseus had a hard attitude and a biiiiig mouth! And he had sacrificed the remains of the Trojan Horse to Poseidon, the Father of Horses after Odysseus' creation turned the tide of battle against the arrogant Trojans for Agamemnon, the "High King" in Athens. But humility was never Odysseus' long suit and he royally pissed off Poseidon in making the sacrifices. His "prayers" were more like a child's taunts to an adult they thoroughly disrespected. And Poseidon's temper could be truly… well, "volcanic".

Heracles led the escape from the deadly and tender trap of all his fellow male sailors along with Odysseus, before the Amazons they married from loneliness and horniness (at sea with all men for years now!) could kill them. And the Argonauts waited a full year first to make sure their sons and daughters, especially any male children born of the fierce but lusty… REEEEALLY LUSTY!... women, had been born safely. The Argonauts had spent more than a year there, and had only half-heartedly repaired their swamped vessel. But at long last it was finally seaworthy again. A few of their gay shipmates kept working all along on the boat; there was nothing on that island to interest them. Except, maybe their shipmates!

Heracles, Zeus' favorite mortal son had been warned in a dream that the Argonauts had to get off that island at all costs, or they'd be killed by their beautiful wives as offerings to Athena and Artemis! And worse yet, HERA!

He listened to that dream-prophecy, but lost track of his sword Anaklusmos in the process of the actual escape. It had been a gift from Zoe Nightshade a few years back and it was found by Atalanta while she was in possession of the magic rope. The two items seemed drawn together for some reason. Perhaps it was the Artemis-Zoe Nightshade connection?

Atalanta kept that rope, but gave the sword as an offering to Poseidon. It had come from his daughter and wife to Atlas, Pleione. She was especially fond of her errant Zoe Nightshade who'd given her signet of immortality to Heracles out of her one-sided love for him. Atalanta was no dope. She simply gave back that which Poseidon coveted and which belonged to the sea. Why make a god like the oceans' master angry or indifferent to her needs?

 _Three Thousand Years Later… give or take… 1941 AD, in DC Comics_

"...And take this magic rope, a prize of Artemis. It will help you in securing any men you take captive. I have shown you how to use it already, my child", said Atalanta, descendant of the first Queen of the Amazons and 'mother' to her daughter, Princess Diana.

Diana was a child created by Zeus and raised by Atalanta, fulfilling a prophecy of an Amazon warrior who would go out into "the world of man and fight for what was right and true and good".

A great story. But no Anaklusmos in this tale. It never made it into the stories and legends. 'Wonder Woman' would have to do without THAT particular sword.

At least they got it half right!

 _Back to Present Day Atlantis:_

 _(Athena"s thoughts as our pov)_

 _Athena was immediately cautious. Dammit! How could Perseus know about this rope, the golden cord? Artemis had lost it in a bet with the original Atalanta,l first Queen of the Amazons. The bet was over Atalanta's skill with a bow, which was legendary amongst the mortals. During the challenge, Artemis became momentarily distracted and a shot went just a hair wide. It was her last shot. Atalanta went next and was not distracted… Yes, the story and the golden rope (NOT a lasso!) was absolutely real. But who had blabbed this story so it appeared in a mortal comic book?...Who told the writers?… dam. Sons of Apollo, that fucking troublemaker, eternal pot-stirrer! THAT"S who would know! A pair of them had refereed the contest! The story must have been passed down, generation to generation._

Gods dam those comic books!

She would bring this up at the very next Council meeting. Maybe her father would smite the writers? But until then...

"Percy, what you need to know about this… this artifact is...is…"

Oceanus began rumbling deep in his chest. He was laughing at Athena's discomfort and her inability to tell a simple story about a lousy rope!

"Wassamatter, little goddess? "Embarrassed? Don't want to tell everyone the truth about how the gods lost that rope after Hermes stole it back from Atalanta? And how it finally came to me?" He continued to chuckle, even through split lips and broken jaw.

Poseidon and Percy both looked at each other, and a thought raced between them; A PLOT!

"Oceanus, tell us truthfully how you got this rope and what you intended to use it for." Poseidon was starting to sense something…Disloyalty.

No!

Not from his father in law. That was an open thing between them. Oceanus was angry over Poseidon's many infidelities against his daughter the Queen of Atlantis, and Poseidon's refusal to give up his wife back to her father for c,arrying on so. That had nothing to do with Oceanus' "loyalty", which didn't enter into this.

No; this was VERY different.

 _Athena!_

 _Three Months Prior_

"Thank you for meeting me, Athena".

"Please make your reasons for this meeting plain to me, Queen Amphitrite".

"Very well. I have heard from my uncle Nereus that you are extremely angry at both my... _stepson_ , the mortal child who is seeing your daughter and also his father, my _husband."_

The two women paused and just looked at each other.

Athena answered first, showing her willingness to hear Amphtrite's points, "Go on…"

"Well? Because if you are angry… angry enough to want to take action at them both, possibly to _safeguard_ your daughter's virtue then perhaps we can help each other out…" The daughter of the Titan of the Oceans trailed off what she was saying to the mother of one of the two Heroes of Olympus, and waited for a response that wasn't forthcoming.

Athena continued to stare at Amphitrite. She didn't want to appear _too_ anxious or even interested because if she did, then it might be said that a conspiracy had been entered into by her instead of just this, Athena's listening to a tirade by the disaffected wife of Athena's ochief nemesis; so she just waited for Amphitrite to continue on her own.

Taking the bait, Amphitrite fell into the trap.

"It is no secret to any just how you feel about both father and son. And only your mortal daughter's… attachment to my husband's mortal bastard spawn has stayed your will on several occasions, if what I have heard from my sources is correct."

She paused for Athena's reaction. Finding none as yet, Amphitrite went on; "All I desire of you, in order to… set my own 'house in order' is the use of one thing. It is an artifact sacrificed to you by Atalanta the First to withdraw your favor from Odysseus so as to keep him from his home eons ago. I speak of a golden rope that Artemis foolishly bet and lost. Give me the use of this rope and I will bring down my faithless husband and cause the death of his mortal offspring. I will settle both our accounts with him".

"And what of Triton, Poseidon's true born son? What of his fate?" Athena was raised as a daughter by Triton when Hera objected to the presence of any child of Zeus on Olympus. Athena still remembered Triton very fondly, like the father she never really knew. She would not be responsible for Triton's being harmed.

"He will still be ruler, but under me. I guarantee his safety to you. Do you agree?"

Athena said to the anxious queen, "Give me three days to think over your words. I will give you my answer then, here in this place and at this same time. In three days".

Central Park,at the top of the Castle across from the Delacorte Theatre, at dawn. No mortals, just an automated federal weather station. Perfect.

Amphitrite nodded her agreement, and both goddesses flashed away.

 _Three Days Later_

Amphitrite flashed in and looked around, but sensed no presence of Athena. Suddenly, a flash to her right drew her attention; a coil of golden rope sat there, glistening in the dawn's first light. Amphitrite grinned. She had no idea she'd just been taken… or so Athena had thought of it.

The problem with most smart people, even wisdom goddesses is that they often fail to see just how unbelievably STOOPID their actions can be when facing an absolute such as truth or loyalty. And Athena was goddess of neither…

But Poseidon was.

 _Back to the Present in Atlantis…_

"Percy?"

"Yes, Dad?", replied the newest god of the oceans.

"Please come and speak privately with me later, in my private office. Do you remember the way?"

"Yes sir; uhh, is it still standing?"

"Yes, mostly. At least I think so. Maybe we'd best have Tyson take Annabeth to check on it when they're done with my throne room".

The sea god sent a warrior to give Tyson the message.

Percy was a lot sharper than most gave him credit for, and he'd seen his father kind of clench up and had heard him whisper Athena's name. What the Hades was it now?

Annabeth picked that moment to return, but Tyson didn't appear as well.

"Poseidon, Mother, Tyson is just tidying up a few last things. We were able to use the currents and sweep clean the hall. There is a little damage to the one side of the dais just to the left of the thrones, and we had to restore _your_ throne my Lord, to it's rightful position. It appeared to have been… moved", said the buxom and beautiful adopted daughter of the sea god.

She still transfixed the present company of warriors and gods; she fairly glowed with blue-gray and silvery lights as she hovered in front of Poseidon. Gone was the battle kilt and other clothing. Annabeth was just so much more comfy in just her one-piece bathing suit and a very few pieces of armor.

Her one piece suit rode very high on her hips, almost completely past them to her waist. Her long, powerful and beautiful legs, naked but for the greaves of Atlantean silver that highlighted her beauty and drew the eye like fine stiletto heels drew gasps from some of the upper caste officers.

Her amazing cleavage drew the open and desirous stares of every male there, and that halter top did almost nothing to hide her incredibly gravity defying pair of DD cups. All those years of combat training paid off many dividends! She was just a bit oblivious of the effect thst she was having on all the males there. "Why is that?", Poseidon wondered.

The breast plate and chain mail girdle that adorned her, and the helmet that allowed her lengthy and beautifully shiny blonde curls an exit right down her back nearly all the way to her incredibly sexy ass, all had most of the males there panting with desire.

She looked like a Hellenic Valkyrie; her celestial bronze shield and her sword were all the props needed to finish up "the look". And Poseidon noticed it too.

His "pants were getting a bit tight" as well. So he said, "Well done, my daughter! And we are most grateful. We will all proceed to my Great Hall for the Ascension Ceremony now. But daughter, please permit me", with a nod and a smile to her mother, "to attire you as befits a Daughter of the Seas".

More a statement than a request, Poseidon then held up his hand, and Annabeth was suddenly attired in a floor to very off-shoulder strapless sea-green gown made of a shimmery satin-like fabric Annabeth had never yet seen. It felt like a sexy liquid all over her skin, more satiny than the finest silks and satins, and it clung to every nook and cranny of her perfect and sexy body.

She noticed she wore absolutely nothing underneath the low cut and body fitting gown, not even a thong when Poseidon said, "I know it is different, but this is truly the finest in our womens' formal wear".

Her shoes were high heeled sandals, the wedge heels made of a substance that looked like abalone shell infused with the finest beaten sterling silver. She realized her armor was gone, except for her beautiful and silvery chain mail girdle which was now wrapped and crossed in a low "V" shape over her tummy. It wrapped around her hips and lower tummy, and started curving downward just below her navel and ended just over her mound, emphasizing her assets rather than protecting them. And the gown had a diamond-shaped "keyhole panel", exposing her navel, which was now pierced(?!) and sported a huge pearl that dangled from a platinum setting.

Her dagger hung from a bejeweled scabbard of Imperial Gold, Atlantean Silver, and was set with a ten carat brilliant, perfect oval diamond. Poseidon carried her Drakon-bone sword in a matching fitted scabbard that hung from a belt of Drakon-hide links, all linked by Atlantean Steel. He handed it back to his new (amazingly sexy!) daughter.

And her helmet was now gone.

She realized with a start that she was adorned with a sterling silver torque and large but light earrings that sported 18mm pearls that were also held by platinum settings. Her reflection in a mirror suddenly apparated by her adopted father for her revealed the torque was bejewled with diamonds, and was interspersed with sapphires and rubies.

Her hair was coiffed and held in place by a series of combs made of the most beauteous of shells, studded with more tiny, but perfect pearls.

"My daughter, if I may? You look like the goddess you ought to be", said her now doting 'father'. Her makeup was light, but her lips were a perfect mocha-cherry and it served to accentuate her eyes, done light but smoky.

"My Lord, father! Please! This is a bit much! I never dress quite like this at camp or school, or even for work!"

"But my dearest daughter, you are NOT in any of those places, are you? No, you are here in my capital, and you made war on my behalf against my enemies, and are most truly deserving of the honors you will soon be accorded. And you are my own Perseus' best friend, and he still loves you. You have shown incredible love, loyalty and honesty to him and to Olympus both, as well as Atlantis now!

"Were you my daughter by birth, you would also be made a goddess just as I made my son, who is Olympus' greatest warrior and twice Savior, the bane of monsters and Titans," he added looking down on the still broken and bloodied Oceanus', "a god. I did that because he was to lead my forces. He did do that. But he followed the plans and designs for battle that you and your mother came up with.

"You and your mother both will also be honored this day. And you must be", and here he smiled gently at her and cupped his large right hand under her beautifully curving jawline, "...'Presentable'. And this was the best I could do on such short notice. Were my wife available or even Lady Aphrodite, you would now look ethereally beautiful, even more than you look right now".

Annabeth felt the utter power emanating from her 'father's' hand on her skin and realized with a shock that this was how she'd felt earlier that morning when she paused nude in the silvery moonlight in full view of this, arguably the most powerful of all the gods. And she was suddenly incredibly horny again, right there!

Her nipples hardened to diamond points, her areolas doubtlessly swollen and terribly, wonderfully irritated. She was getting very wet, and had absolutely no doubt that were they then alone, she would give in to her desires with this incredibly powerful and ruggedly beautiful man. And he heard this. But he didn't react to it. Perhaps under much different circumstances, he might just dip his huge member into this amazing jewel of a woman. He would see what the future held going forward. He wanted to let all this play out. He needed to know if Annabeth really felt this way toward him despite her new girlfriend/lover Maria, or was this all the product if a vicious plot against him and his family, as well as his son?

At that moment, she wanted him to take her sexually and penetrate her as deeply as he could, spill his seed directly into her womb, impregnate her. Annabeth wanted nothing so much in that moment as to be made naked and submit to Poseidon's will and sexual prowess, be placed underneath him and then willingly open her legs to him like a common… no! Not common. Like a wife! She was so aroused that it was painful, not being taken by this near-giant of a god. Annabeth was getting out of hand quickly. Very quickly!

Was this how it always happened? Was this how Sally felt every time this god appeared to her? Annabeth bet that it was! She surely did feel that way right now!

But why, WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO HER?

She got hold of herself, but barely. Poseidon looked at his newly adopted daughter, and he realized the effect he'd had on her. His face and body language gave away nothing, but he had a helluva chubby! He was still shocked! Was this Annabeth's true reaction to him? Did he really attract her like that? Or was another force, possibly someone else at play here? He was nearly positive of it.

He thought to himself, "If THAT is what she makes Percy feel every time they touch, it's a wonder he hasn't made her a mother already! Her effect on ME is almost too much to control; Why is that? Who is doing this?!"

If only they all knew. Somewhere else right at that moment, Aphrodite was laughing her perky bubble butt right off. Because this truly was all her doing! Well, hers and her son Eros' doings.

The answer 'why' would come. Eventually. And it would shock them all.

"My l-l-lord…", she was flushed and gasping, trying desperately not to orgasm spontaneously in front of him... "I think w-we should go in now. Don't you?"

"Yes my dear, we should. Perseus?"

His son was still oblivious to the tableaux that had just taken place, although he could sense something had happened. Another bit of Aphrodite's meddling? He'd recognize that magical signature anytime, anyplace. Dam bitch was always so full of herself!

He'd been busy chaining Oceanus up and getting the once-creator and ruler of the oceans back together enough to be moved.

Oceanus would be forced to attend the Ascension, in chains. But he showed pride in his many times great grandson, and he said, "You don't have any idea just how proud I am of you. Even if you just nearly ended me, and now will take away my home from me".

Perseus paused and looked at the old Titan quizzically and asked, "What do you mean, 'your home', you lying sack of catshit?"

The Titan staggered up from his sitting position to his feet and said in a loud voice, "I AM OCEANUS, THE FIRST TITAN. I FORMED THESE WATERS YOUR FATHER NOW RULES AND THAT YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN POWERS OVER. DO NOT FORGET THESE THINGS PERSEUS.".

He fixed Percy with a glaring look that suddenly shook the young god to his core and continued, "I swear on the name of my own grandfather CHAOS, that all that I have told you about your mother's descendancy from me, six generations distant is the absolute truth!"

The thunder shook and everyone there trembled. Light dimmed and the seafloor shifted. A Titan's oath by the name of Chaos was nothing to disrespect, not ever. Athena then spoke evenly and calmly, and very respectfully to Percy. She'd seen what he could do.

"Lord Perseus, I believe him. Even Oceanus is not invulnerable to the effects of an oath made upon Lord Chaos' name". Athena bowed her head respectfully at the Creator's name.

"Ok, I get it my lady. But that means he and I are blood, and he's almost like my grandfather! Speaking of which you old fraudster, where the hell were you during the "Gabe Ugliano Years"?

"Where was I? Who do you think introduced your mom to that slimy bastard? We were ALL working to safeguard you! Neither your father nor I could go near you. The Olympians would've seen me and a war would have broken out that would have incinerated the Upper East Side of Manhattan! Noooo, I had to keep whatever I was doing a secret. Including sending some of my best minions to try and protect you. Some were destroyed, like that time when that 'jogger' sprayed the face of that huge 'biker' who knocked your mom down and tried to grab you from that playground near your home.

"That 'biker' was a Cyclope and the 'jogger' was my hand picked warrior; he was chased down by that Cyclope and killed, but his death gave your mother a chance to get you home safely, and that was just on one day only!"

"Did my father do things like that, too?" asked the now curious young man.

"No. Zeus watched him TOO closely, never gave him a chance. He and I worked together on this. He didn't know about your connection to me. I let him think I was just helping because he was my son-in-law. But your lovely mother knows all about me and who she is. I told her after you restored her to us, right after that stupidness with Hades and his cap and that cheap ass toy of Zeus' ".

"Oceanus is correct my son. My youngest brother did watch me, and used the authority of the Council to check me at every turn. Instead, I tried working far behind the scenes. Didn't Chiron tell you that I had him buy the building you lived in, and reconstruct the apartment you lived in to your wonderful mother's wishes? And who did you think helped find you new schools every year, paid tuition and all the hoysing fees? Or owned the shop where your beautiful mother worked, and paid her a much more than adequate salary?"

Now here was a helluva curve ball!

"Dad, I think we need to have a really loooong talk later," said the young Pride of Poseidon. All these revelations were going to change a lot of Percy's thinking about his growing up. In truth, he was starting to get a headache from it all. But just then, something happened to take his mind off his own troubles.

Percy got a good look at Annabeth, and his face went slack! He started to gape at her, and then remembered his manners, before his huge tool got TOO 'chubby'! He hoped his war kilt was long enough to cover if...! She was absolutely the vision of his hottest, wettest dream, fantasy ever!

"Uhh, sorry WiseGirl. I didn't mean to be rude".

Dammit! Only Percy could make her feel like a little schoolgirl. His father, on the other hand had her reacting to him like a harem girl, and an oversexed harem girl at that. And she was loving it! She realized that her newly-adoptive father was waiting for her, arm extended for her to grasp and walk with him. And she couldn't wait to feel his touch on her extremely and very femininely exposed skin.

Annabeth both loved and hated the loss of her own control over her own body, but she loved all these new feelings she was currently having. Feeling so seductively feminine was actually fun, and when Poseidon took her hand in his arm to walk with her she actually shivered with the thrill of his skin, his scent, his aura. Her pussy lips opened sweetly, wetly and all on their own. And from the way he shifted next to her, she knew he could tell. She felt wanton and very naughty, and loved it!

But then she looked right at Percy, and all she could do at that moment was smile. She smiled at 'her' SeaWeed Brain. His father might make her react in an outrageous sexual heat, but only Percy could make her feel so giddy AND sexy all at once! Just like a virgin teenager and Annabeth actually loved that much more. Suddenly her heat broke and she calmed down quite a bit. And only her SeaWeed Brain could do THAT!

Where the Hades was Maria when Annabeth _REALLY_ needed her?! What she would give right then and there for just ten minutes of Maria's incredible fingering technique and her soft, silky tongue on her clit! Ohhhh, she still HAD to guard her wild thoughts closely before she wound up broadcasting like an AM radio station! But she had no idea that Poseidon was extremely aware of her thoughts already.

Poseidon, now not quite 'hearing' Annabeth's naughty but very guarded thoughts just smiled at these two now-adult children and said to his son, "Percy, please bring your… _prisoner_ with you. He will march in to my throne room, and he will kneel at YOUR FEET". Percy gaped at his father's and Annabeth's receding figures.

KNEEL? At HIS feet? Oceanus just looked at Percy through his battered mess of a face and said,

"This is what victory feels like, young one. Grab it with both hands, while it lasts; because by tomorrow, it'll be gone".

Percy just yanked on the shackles that had been affixed to the old former lord of the seas and said, "That's all I want from you, whatever else you may be to me. And if my mother's hair even got messed up by anything you did to her, you'll REALLY PAY. Get me, "old one'?"

Percy's Lemurians formed up around the two, giving the eldest Titan a wide berth, and showing their sharp teeth. Chained and thoroughly beaten or not, he was still very dangerous. They then started moving inside the city limits.

Poseidon stopped the procession long enough to announce to the troops and the civilians now clambering out of the wreckage that it was time to go and formally introduce his son to Atlantis, and to the world as well as Olympus as the second in line to the Throne of Poseidon.

It was time to introduce the new Prince of the Seas and god of the Outer Waters. It was time, at long last and after two refusals of immortality and one of ascension to the Olympian Council for Percy Jackson, mortal demi-god and son of Poseidon to stand revealed to the world as the new god Perseus;

Bane of Monsters,Titans, he who defeated Ares in single, sacred combat; Defender of Olympus and twice Savior of the gods and of Olympus; inheritor of the Curse of Achilles, and Praetor by Acclamation in Battle and raised up and declared Praetor by the Legion upon his own shield for defeating and destroying the Gigante Polybotes, saving the city of New Rome and the Twelfth Legion Fulminata; Slayer of the Minotaur, Slayer of Medusa and her Sisters, he who battled Echidna and the Chimera at age 12, who recovered the Golden Fleece, and who slew the Nemean Lion; Hero and General of the Hellenic Demigod Forces of Camp Half-Blood; He who turned down godhood so that all demigods would have a home. He who freed the peaceful Titans including the mother of Apollo and Artemis. He who had won the hearts of all who knew him, even Poseidon's elder brother, Hades. And all by age 16...

 _The HERO OF OLYMPUS_

 _Perseus!_ Who together with the others of The Seven had defeated both the Gigantes and their mother, the destructive and hateful Gaea, Mother Earth ;

 _The SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS_

Perseus, who had just beaten Oceanus to a bloody effing pulp in front of nearly seventy thousand Atlantean and Lemurian warriors, four other gods and one demi-goddess would now and forever be publicly acclaimed as a rightful heir and claimant in line of succession to the Throne and Crown of the Oceans of the Earth, after his elder brother, Triton.

And Poseidon would now name his younger son Lord and Regent of Lemuria, ruler of the Pacific and the Far Reaches of the Oceans, in the name of Poseidon, Olympus and Atlantis. And all of these things had all been accomplished in battle! Was there ever any other god or demigod as deserving? Or more deserving?

NO!

And old Oceanus had something in mind as well. If he had to "give it up" this day, who better than to his own extremely 'worthy' descendants? Because he was starting to fade. And he could feel it.

The one fly in all of this wonderful ointment was Amphitrite. And her plans had yet to have come to bear their rotten fruit. Time was fast running out. And it would. It alwsys does.

 _One Hour Later in the Throne Room on Olympus:_

" _No!_ I do not know why the Council has been.. _INVITED_ … to Atlantis! For the last time, STOP ASKING ME THE SAME QUESTION!"

Zeus was in a fine state. His wife sat there, rolling her eyes, along with her sister Demeter. All the gods were there, even the drunkw whichwas how Hera still thought of him, even though he'd been stone sober for almost 20 years now.

Dionysus and his lovely wife Ariadne were both beautifully and traditionally dressed in full length Athenian robes. They were going formal, after all. Perry Jorgenson deserved at least that much!

Aphrodite was… "dressed"... in a very short and revealing white lace minidress and platform high heels; she wore a string bikini underneath and she'd claimed it was currently fashionable 'beach wear'... in Rio de Janeiro, maybe!

Hephaestus, by contrast wore his best flame retardant robes, with red-gold trim, and Ares was (ever the fashionable!) In his best black and blood-red/gold battle armor.

Athena had returned from the battle for the undersea domains with amazing and thrilling tales of Poseidon, Tyson, Triton and Perseus battling and defeating the old Titan and fifty thousand of the ocean's greatest warriors, including two fully-arrayed battle ready Legions of Lemurians! Ares grinned at that! He'd had personal experience with the Lemurians. Ohhh, yesssss… delicious!

But Athena really set them on their ears when she gave the account of how Zeus' older brother had ascended his youngest mortal son on his own, something the Council had truly desired to do but as a group for a long time now. And how Percy had allowed it this time! That alone drew gasps of disbelief!

And when Athena had described the brawl with Oceanus, and his subsequent revelation of Percy's true heritage, the entire assembly practically stood on their thrones! Ares shot up and pumped his fist in the air, declaring, "Now SEE how POWERFUL even our children are! Those old bastards NEVER stood a chance! That dam punk is REAL old school, and with… his… HANDS! HE IS ALLLLL RIGHT!"

Zeus was actually uneasy about this new fact regarding Percy's supposed ancestry. Percy shared Titan blood AND Olympian blood? From BOTH sides?! That alone put him on a par even with most of his own children here!

Children? Hades pantaloons! It put the sea brat… PRINCE, OK, PRINCE!... on a par with he, Zeus, HIMSELF!

Hephaestus, Hermes and Dionysus all exchanged murmers of agreement at Ares' words, and Apollo/aka/Lester Papadopoulos simply sat back in his throne, his sunglasses on and just beamed! Hermes looked up and said, "Well, he's done it again! So dad, what do we do now? Are we all going?"

Athena looked at Ares and said, "'All'? Well, the Lemurians sent two entire battle Legions to support Oceanus. But they defected and proclaimed Perseus their new god as per his defeat of you Ares, the one back when he was twelve".

Ares glowered, but held his peace. There was no denying what every god had seen.

"If you come along, it will likely result in open warfare between Perseus and you. I think we do need to keep at least one of us here to defend the throne room anyway. Don't we father?", Athena asked Zeus.

Zeus picked right up on it and said, "Yes! As a matter of fact, we do! And since it seems my eldest sister is not here…"; Zeus looked all over, but still no sign of Hestia, "... well, I guess it should be you, son".

"Ahhh, vlasfiemes! Skata'!" Ares, ever "Mr Self-Control" just couldn't help himself.

Hera glowered at her own child and reproved him; "Language young man! Watch your tongue"!

Aphrodite was playing with her makeup, thinking about all the ways she wanted to be bedded by the newest god. Her face was still pink from blushing at her hearing about the beat-down the sexy demigod... (NO! 'God'! Perseus was a god now!...) had given his… what? Six times grandpa? No, wrong term. 'Great-great-great-great grandfather'. Or something like that... An OLYMPIAN beat down! The goddess of love felt her pussy get very wet suddenly. Her nipples grew elongated, and vecame ectremely swollen. Her areolas became aobviously prominent

He was WORTHY of pounding HER down; but with his truly monstrous 'weapon'. His "pet sea monster' as the giddy goddess thought of him and 'it'. She couldn't wait until she was properly "subjugated" and sexually assaulted by the beautiful and rugged young god. And her body was REALLY ready. She couldn't help her fantasies. She just liked her men to be a bit rough in their sexplay.

The love goddess had gotten all hot and sweaty thinking about what it must have looked like, Percy beating the living shit out of yet another Titan! Aphrodite got so aroused she nearly flashed out to her "Percy Room"; it was a gods-proof room complete with poster sized images of Percy in various states of dress and undress, and in all his sweating glory, usually in training or sparring sessions. Or swimming. Nude! She even had one of Perseus walking naked out of the surf; it was a closeup Drew got of Percy's huge cock, fully erect! My, oh my! What wonders that water did for that magnificent… man!

Her daughters took such great shots with their little digital cams. Especially Drew! What a wonderful daughter, keeping her mother up to date with pics of Percy, mostly in tight shorts or Speedo bathing trunks; the kind that showed his 'equipment'. She was sure that Drew was doing the same thing with her copies of "Percy posters" that Aphrodite did with hers! A good example for all her other daughters. All but that little Lacey. What a prude! Didn't that silly girl understand the values of masturbation, yet?

"That little Lacey", unknown to all had gotten lucky one day, and gotten some shots of Annabeth giving Percy a handjob in the dunes at the beach. And Lacey loved looking at those photos! And ever since she'd backed her pretty, twerky butt into his Sea Monster (as the other daughters all called it!) and felt the size of that beautiful man-meat in her more than willing cleft, she'd masturbated wildly whenever she got the chance. She'd put some serious mileage on her pretty little pussy over the last few days. And at that moment she was doing it again! Percy was going to have a boatload of female worshippers really soon.

Lacey was determined that Percy was to be her first live man. The dildos just weren't cutting it for her anymore. She was aching for the real thing. If only her mother had known about THIS little complication. And it would truly prove to become one! She was still a bit underage, legally.

There was one thing that Aphrodite could do really well, and that was to 'size up' a guy's junk. Percy, she estimated would probably top out at about eleven inches after she worked on him for a bit. And she had every intention of putting out for him and "staking her claim" to the extremely recently single god. The unerringly perfect looking sexpot was all ready to go.

But so was Artemis...

She'd long known that Percy and Annabeth could never last. The moon goddess knew as far back as when Zoe Nightshade and Phoebe very nearly convinced Annabeth to join the Hunt that the beautiful young cousin of the female Twin Archer would come to realize her love of women.

Artemis felt badly for the uber-attractive son of Poseidon. She knew his pain. She knew he needed time to recover from his loss, knew he still loved his… what did he call her? Oh, yes; his "Wise Girl". And Artemis did understand loss in love. After all, she had loved Percy"s ancient elder brother, Orion. And she had been tricked into killing him by her own brother. Apollo had very nearly caused open warfare between Zeus and Poseidon.

But Artemis knew something else. Something no one else knew.

There was a prophecy.

Aaaaand speaking of which, Apollo's eyes suddenly shined green and the hall was filled with green smoke. The Delphic Oracle was speaking through her god:

 _The maidens true_

 _Shall be but two_

 _And shall see the Son of the Sea;_

 _They will bend their knee_ s

 _So he will see_

 _Their lonely hearts be true._

 _His heart is hard,_

 _Made sore by loss,_

 _But ever shall be true;_

 _And both true maids will know_

 _The way to go_

 _To show their love for him to be true._

Apollo's eyes turned back to their normally brilliant sky blue with golden irises. Gone was the green color of a snake's eyes, and the green smoke that coiled around him. He looked over at his 'maiden' sister, whom he _knew_ had had sex with every "maiden' who'd ever been a member of the Hunt.

Yeahhhh, his sister 'the maiden'; his royal golden ASS she was a maiden! The only two maidens on Olympus were Hestia and Athena. And as for Athena, he had his doubts. But Artemis felt that she qualified, and that Athena's "brain children" knocked her out of the running.

Apparently, the pagan goddess had never acquainted herself with the Biblical story of Mary, the mother of Jesus, called The Christ. Now THERE was a True Maiden!

No, Artemis was content to believe that having sex only with other girls left all parties still "maidens". After all; 'eternal' was a looooooong kinda dry spell for anybody! Ya know? Kinda convenient, that kind of belief. But that was what being a god was all about for her. Women could not truly "ruin" a young maiden's biological chastity as neither maiden had a real penis, and a "toy" could not ejaculate sperm into a maiden's womb, thus "making her a woman".

And Artemis knew something else about Annabeth;

Poseidon turned… Her… ON! And almost unspeakably so.

Artemis had seen the entire tableaux the other night. She'd been driving her moon chariot across the sky and caught that scene just before Eos brought the dawn. She knew a massive female orgasm when she saw one.

And Annabeth… liked girls? Really?! She'd had to smile at the irony of it all.

Game ON, and Artemis had some extremely unchaste thoughts running their hamster wheels in her very sexy head right at that moment! She knew how large Percy was 'downstairs'; honestly, nude at the beach at midnight? The last time the Hunt had visited Chiron and Co., Artemis had gone Percy hunting. It was actually her favorite pasttime as of late.

She trailed him coming out of his cabin late one night last year, about midnight. It was a year ago in August and it was very warm. Percy skinned off his clothes in a hot second, and dove about thirty feet straight out into the ocean. Artemis watched his beautiful ass muscles clench as he ran, his gorgeous leg muscles twisting like twin anacondas to drive his dive, and saw his huge cock dangling straight down from his horizontal position as he fairly flew right into the surf. Soft, he had to be about seven inches, her incredible eyesight told her.

She fell on her trim, beautiful rump. She was literally shocked by the sight of his perfect body! Plus, her extremly sharp eyesight told her how big he was around, too! Enough that she started to salivate at the thought of the beautiful son of the sea's weight on top of her, using her, penetrating her perfect entrance as physically deeply as he possibly could.

She hungered for him until she saw him emerge from the waters. Then she got scared! It was a Deep Sea Monster!

Truly, Percy's cock was naturally huge, almost a freak except that his huge member looked perfectly proportionate to his muscularly lithe body. Just the sight of him chilled and shocked her, a goddess!

The thought of him penetrating her shocked her, but at the same time her body reacted very strongly to his, much as Annabeth's body had nearly betrayed her with Poseidon. Like father, like sons. Orion had been built like Percy, and Artemis had seen "The Loch Ness Monster" more than a few times! Of course, that was back in the days when "doing it Greek style" was still permitted her Huntresses, but just to serve a god or two when they became "overwrought" sexually. Simply frustrated, more like it. That was at the demand of her father.

And it worked out well for Artemis and Orion. Dividends worth!

But THIS! Wowza! Unreal! No wonder little Lacey was shocked squeezing in between Percy and Drew! She must have thought the Mighty Python whom Artemis' brother had slain so long ago had suddenly come back to life!

Yeahhhh, Artemis had been stalking Percy a little bit. At least thee weeks worth, ever since Hestia had told her what was happening with Annabeth. And she saw that entire little melodrama play itself out as well.

Hmmm, maybe Lacey would like to join the Hunt?

And maybe, just maybe Perseus wouldn't mind if she continued playing with her Hunters? Hey! Maybe she could work the Hunters, one at a time into her relationship with Percy! Just like a harem! Only it would just be Artemis and her Huntresses at first. Percy could ease back and watch as they got in a little "girl time"...

Sitting across from his sister, Apollo leaned over to Hermes, his favorite 'wingman'. "Hey, brother! Can ya smell that perfume? It's a boatload of wet women!"

Hermes inhaled sharply and smiled, looked at his "Friday thru Sunday night partner" and smiled. "Yea, brother! Percy plays his cards right and he's gonna have more women than he'll know what to do with!"

"Ya know, it's really too bad his ex is playing for the other team now. I'd have liked a shot with her"!

"Ahhh, cut yer crap! You HAD a shot at her five months ago and she froze you out just like she did everybody else! I dunno what that little brunette she's with has got, but I could do me with some-a that too, anyday!"

"Ahhhhhh, forget I said anything! You're too concerned about what you didn't do last week to worry about getting some now!"

Apollo looked thoughtfully at Hermes for a moment and said, "But you ARE right about that brunette. Me too for some-a that!" Hermes just smirked. He knew something about Maria Tolland, and he just wasn't sharing!

Demeter sat quietly in her throne, playing with a bowl of corn flakes mixed with muesli, a Swiss invention. It was very tasty but this bowl was getting soggier by the second, and she was still just stirring, stirring, stirring. And she continued to worry about where her eldest sister was. She hadn't been seen at her Sacred Hearth since just before she went over to that Camp with their Centaur half-brother yesterday evening. No one else seemed to be concerned, which was really bothering her.

Demeter knew she went to that "Camp" often because of Perseus. And that bothered her greatly as well. Hestia always went around looking like a young girl, an eternal maiden, a TRUE maiden! Not like that nasty Artemis. No, Hestia was a truly chaste woman and was always determined to stay that way.

But lately over the last six months, Hestia had started changing her appearance. She had aged herself slowly at first, changing her wardrobe as well as her physical appearance. Now she appeared as a young woman, about the same age as that Annabeth girl of Athena's. And she was starting to dress in… well, short dresses and shorter skirts! And even high heels sometimes. Was there a connection with her going missing? There was that prophecy, after all.

Could it be…?

A clap of thunder resounded throughout, and Zeus stood up from his throne.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, except Ares, sorry son! TIME TO GO".

The gods and their respective spouses or plus ones all came together in the center of the throne room. Zeus nodded and they all flashed out…

 _In Lemuria…_

 _The deepest part of the ocean is called the Challenger Deep and is located beneath the western Pacific Ocean in the southern end of the Mariana Trench, which runs several hundred kilometers southwest of the U.S. territorial island of Guam. Challenger Deep is approximately 36,200 feet deep._

 _(Thank you, National Oceanic Atmospheric Admin .gov)_

"I wonder if father is all right?", thought Doris, the lovely Oceanide daughter of the First Titan. As wife to Nereus, the "Old Man of the Sea" and all-around dirty old beachcomber, Doris had really seen a lot. And as she'd divorced the dirty old sot decades ago, her father Oceanus had decided to give her a chance to get herself back together instead of trailing the nasty old hippie bum all over every dirty beach he could degrade himself on.

And she had made the most of her newly rediscovered relationship with her dad. For millenia, he had ruled Lemuria, often using it as a base to stage attacks against both Atlantis and any nations' naval vessels unlucky enough to challenge or even just disturb a Lemurian vessel.

Doris had spent a good millennia on beaches with her bum of a husband, and had developed a softspot for mortals. And she had a real respect for what some of those naval vessels could do, especially a nuclear submarine!

But the Lemurian Legions put all the surface-dwellers' navies to shame. Their weaponry, ships, propulsion systems were all just so much farther advanced, such that the "topsiders" would never know what hit them. Just like with that Soviet Submarine, the 'Kursk'. The active explanation given in that incident had been a torpedo room mishap.

Riiiight.

They had gotten a sounding of the Lemurian station keeping vessel "Titans Fist", and one shot… just one, off at it. And 118 mortals then lay dead on the ocean floor. And all due to a deliberate decision made by using a long-standing policy to sink with all hands any top-sider vessel observing the Lemurians. It hadn't happened since that last 'world war' when an American battleship was sunk with all hands. And look at what the mortals had managed to do in spite of their dra1wbacks. A nuclear weapon, and in less than ten years' time! Ten short years from conception to execution and three hundred thousand died in two explosions. And those were not big bombs.

That was a while ago, and they all now lived in fear of an American or Russian nuclear armed torpedo shot devastating their civilization, should Lemuria ever be discovered.

One megation would be the end, and the topsiders had 50 megaton devices! The two bombs that devastated the Japanese were each one just one-twentieth that power!

Where was daddy? He should have checked in by now. Could it be that her sister, Amphitrite had screwed up? Could Poseidon still be alive? Had the assassin been discovered? Was Perseus still a chess piece on Poseidon's board? How did Doris know all about these things?

It was always Poseidon's plan to introduce Perseus to Atlantis formally as his Prince of the Outer Reaches. This was guaranteed to cause a complete shitstorm with Amphitrite, and would guarantee she abdicated her crown and would return home to daddy and her family in Lemuria. Not a good plan by any stretch of the imagination, but one that was guaranteed to cause a final showdown between daddy and the sea god for complete control of ALL the oceans. Both males were just SO transparent.

With the entrance to the equation of Perseus, the undefeatable son of Poseidon on the battlefield plus the open admiration of Oceanus for his distant descendant as well as Poseidon's open trust and confidence in his youngest… as well as Triton's complete devotion and loyalty to his father and Atlantis, and even Doris could see that her father simply stood no chance of victory, even with Amphitrite on their side.

So where was this "great plan"?

That Doris was now in charge of administration in Lemuria was to her a sign of a lack of proper resources..such as strong, militarily capable men in her father's chosen line of succession.

It wasn't so much her father's choice, rather more his lack of options. Doris just hoped Oceanus would come home shortly. She'd started getting reports that some of the Shark Men were starting to get aggressive in their dealings with the citizens. And as long as her father wasn't physically in Lemuria to control them, these lower sentient life forms posed a very possible danger to everyone not of their kind

These beings were delibrately evolved into their present state of evolution millenia ago by the ancient Mages. It was one of the reasons that Zeus and Poseidon had decided together to destroy the ancient pre-submerged Atlantean and Lemurian civilizations. The 'Ancients' were responsible for all of the so-called "unexplainable technology" of which there was so much evidence still left today. And some of it wasn't "good" technology. And Lemuria still retained most of it. Pyramidally shaped buildings were included amongst all the rest.

Doris decided to call the commander of the Legions; the Shark Men were his problem anyway. And confrontation wasn't Doris' long suit. But neither were those nasty Shark Men.

Honestly? Whenever they opened their mouths to speak, Doris got a whiff of their breath; NASTY! And those rows of teeth? She shuddered just thinking about their rows of sharp, ripping teeth…..

They gave her bad dreams. Just like Nereus. What was it he'd said to her? Something about her needing to "get the hell outta Dodge while the horses had gas and the Injuns weren't in sight"…? She never knew where he got this kind of dialogue from anyway.

Honestly! That man always spoke in riddles!

What in Hades was an "Injun", anyway? And "Warp factor 9, engage"? Doris just wished again for her daddy to be home. She liked it when he explained everything to her. Daddy always made sense of things, since she couldn't get television in Lemuria. Not even cable!

But that would never happen.

 _The Hyperbaric Chamber in Atlantis_

"My lord Triton," called out the wise mage healer to the messenger god of the seas. "My lord, we _must_ get the wrappings off of our honored patient so we may examine her! She may have come to harm!"

"I know this master healer. But the bindings will not come loose! I believe that only the current master of the rope can remove it".

The person inside the wrappings had long since stopped flailing. Triton could tell easily from the kicking and noises inside that the victim was a female. He was sure that this was Sally Jackson, and the fact of her being all tied up at his feet had gotten him... well, excited.

Triton was just an ordinary, horny god. But he knew Sally was married, and his father would destroy even his own son and heir if he ever did harm to the mother of his own brother.

But wouldn't that be some kink? Getting it on with Sally Jackson! That dam bikini STILL stuck out in his memory! And his very large member was sticking up in his pants as a result. Oh boy, was he gonna give his Nereid concubines a workout when this day was finally over!

The fact that Triton had concubines… about thirty of them or so, was no secret to the Atlanteans. They followed the 'old ways' of ancient Greece. Even common soldiers were allowed two wives each and could fuck their personal slaves whenever they wanted to, if they could afford them. Women had rights, too ya know! The son and heir to the throne was entitled to fifty concubines and four wives. At least. A VERY expensive proposition.

And so was Percy.

"Hmmm," thought the elder brother; "I wonder if he even knows? Eh, probably not. Surface dwellers and their "one man, one wife laws; ridiculous!"

Triton looked down at his feet. He'd tried, really tried to undo the knots, but he'd had absolutely no luck. The knots were set like cement. Magical cement!

"Master Healer?" he called out over the intercom.

"Yes, great lord? Have you had success?"

"No, I have not. I will go to my father and my younger brother. They have captured my grandfather, Lord Oceanus. It was he who set these knots, and I believe that only he will be able to remove them. Until I return, please do not try anything here. You may just make things worse".

He then flashed out to the plains outside the city. He felt refreshed again, being in the open ocean. Triton looked for his father and brother, but they'd just left taking Oceanus with them.

Triton observed the armies setting up campsites and went to a Lemurian Legionary. If anyone knew where the great god NngHyeeraugh was, it would be a Lemurian. The necessary information was given, and in another flash Triton caught up to the large procession as they reached the steps of Poseidon's palace.

"Father! I need your assistance. I cannot undo those damnable wrappings! I cannot release Percy's mother".

Poseidon's face suddenly contorted in pain, anger, concern and fear. "But she is otherwise safe, yes? Please tell me that Sally is safe!"

Triton remained ourwardly non-plussed by this display of a panoply of strong emotions by his father. But he truly was surprised to see his father so… emotional over a mortal woman.

"Yes, father, do not worry! I left her safe in the hands of a Master Sage Healer and his assistant at the oxygen chamber facility in the hospital. She was well when I flashed out, and I instructed the Healer and his assistant both to not touch her or the wrappings".

Poseidon seemed calmer and more relieved than before. But Percy had 'heard' everything telepathically, as close by as he was.

"Brother, what's wrong? Where' s Mom? Is she really ok, or should I JUST KILL THIS SKANK BASTARD NOW?" His voice got louder until he ended the sentence in a crescendo of anger that truly threatened violence of a kind that actually alarmed even Annabeth, who thought she really knew her SeaWeed Brain. She was seeing a side to him she'd never seen before.

And he was so _hot_ when he got angry!

Poseidon looked over at the old and beaten-up Titan; he took a really good look at his father-in-law and said, "What is wrong? You aren't healing. Normally by now, you'd have healed completely! What is stopping you?"

"Well, when we were fighting, you fired an energy blast that nearly struck my head." The eldest Titan's respirations were heavy, labored. He was having trouble breathing.

"Is that what did this to you? Tell me. We've had our differences, it's true. But I have absolutely no desire to see you destroyed. You are my father-in-law, my eldest child's own grandfather, his mother's father! Think of the loss to them! You must try…"

"No, no, NO! Your blast didn't do this to me! It did damage my symbol of power; but Perseus destroyed my trident when he struck my face with it during our battle. And he cracked it, broke it over my head. And I fear that this act has spelled my end."

Oceanus looked at Poseidon squarely with eyes that were looking glassier by the second. And then it struck home; Oceanus was fading. He was slipping toward death, toward the Great Void.

"M'not gonna make it inside. M'gonna fade first right here; c'n feel it. Can't stop it. W'hre… 'rrr th.. boys?"

Triton and Percy chimed in, "Here we are" and both at the same time.

"Good. I got something for you both. T-t-trit'n… stand there". Triton began to glow with a beautiful golden light, soft but profound, like the dawn's early lights. The glow emanated from the old Titan and literally _floooowweed_ into the much younger god.

"Grandson," wheezed the fast fading old one, "I"m giving to you my power to create and shape. My father created the world-river. But it was I who fashioned and envisioned the seas and the oceans, brought them into being with this power I now give to you, my grandson who may one day rule these very waters I made with the power I was born with. The gift I now pass to you is the gift of Creation and Renewal".

Oceanus lay back on the ground and just tried to catch his breath. He looked up with eyes mostly quite unfocused and just tried to breathe.

"Perseus, my many times great grandchild; please come close…", and for a few seconds it seemed the old one had passed. But he drew in a breath and opened his eyes ju-u-st a little. And he smiled. A beautiful smile, full of pride, power… and Love!

He motioned with his hand in a "c'mere" gesture, and Percy took a knee, holding the dying being up against his own lap. His great-great-great-great-grandsire looked a bit stronger; he was 'rallying' for the last time. He began to glow, this time more softly.

Oceanus just smiled beatifically, and said more strongly, "You have no idea how good this feels, you holding me! I would have loved to have held you when you were a baby; all those "sneak peeks" I took of you, Saturdays in the park... Your mother knew me from her childhood; the knowledge and truth about me and the gods was passed down through the generations by your grands and great and great great grands, all the way back six generations to me.

"I fell in love with a mortal, a beautiful golden-haired Irishwoman named Patricia-Anne Jackson. She lived on an island called Inishmore, in the Aran Islands off the coast of Galway in western Ireland. Her town's name was very odd, Gort na gCapall. Something in Irish about a horse. It's ancient Gaelic, really pretty old.

"Anyway, she was the spitting image of your beautiful mother. And I never told any of her family who I actually was; would've made them pretty uncomfortable I think! Catholics, you know; they deny our very existence! How odd… they thought I was just a sailor who got washed overboard off a British Nvay vessel. They didn't like the Brits, and I played off that I was an American who got impressed into their service."

He started to trail off, his eyes fluttering and his image starting to waver in and out. But he got hold of himself one last time.

"Perseusss… take my hand, pleasssse".

Percy looked with not a little trepidation at the ancient being's huge mitt, and Annabeth told Percy,

"It's ok, he can't hurt you now. By taking his hand, you'll help anchor him until he's done and you let go".

Percy looked at the woman he'd loved since the day they met; she looked like a veritable queen in a bodycon dress that framed her incredibly sexy form so tightly that she looked nearly nude in the black strapless, low cut gown (a REALLY low cut, almost to her areolas, which were still swollen and excited). Her eyes were looking directly at his, and he felt something very deep inside himself.

He knew she was still somehow his mortal anchor, even though he had been made a god. He felt secure in taking Oceanus' hand in his, and the old Titan smiled, relaxing visibly.

"I'm passing to you all my knowledge and strength, and my combat capability. You will have my true immortal essence to use as your own, and you will ascend as almost a Titan. You're already immortal, so this will just make you that much more formidable. And you will also bear my physical and metaphysical authority, my presence; the presence of a Titan".

He started to fade as the next golden glow began to transfer his essence to Percy.

"I'm leaving you now, my greatest grandson! Use what I give you well! Power is only useful if you use it wisely. Show mercy, do justice, and preserve all of nature under your care. And go free your mother! Tell her about me, and Percy!" he halted for a moment as his body disappeared, emitting a blinding but but warm glow, almost as bright as a sun, but not as hot.

"Yes, great grandfather?"

"Tell your wonderful mother I bless her in all ways, forevvvvveeeerrrrr…"

He was gone. The shackles sank to the ground. Everyone looked at the tableaux in utter shock.

Oceanus, Titan of the Oceans, maker of the Seas, oldest of the Titans and son of Gaea and Ouranos had faded. He had gone into the Void. And his powers, strengths and authorities now belonged to Poseidon's two godly sons.

Percy stood up. He looked different now. Taller, his musculature far more defined and lithe; his eyes were a bit darker but still an oceanic green, just a more deep-sea kin of green, his hair a bit more "grown up" and neater, and his eyes had taken on a kind of depth to them; he'd become a man. He had grown to 6'8", and had filled out proportionally. And he possesed a golden aura.

Percy had become a Titan.

"Son? Are you all right? How do you feel?"

"It's hard to say. I feel…", he looked his father right in the eyes and said, "Older? More settled. And maybe..just maybe...", he got a far-off look in his eyes; ".just a bit wiser." He looked back at his father and brother. He held out a hand to Annabeth, who took his in her much smaller hand, and they all drew closer.

"It's as if I have his knowledge, and I think at least some of his memories also. I can remember creating the Oceans, imagining it all first, and then deliberately creating them from the existing world-river that was created by Pontus.

"And he was telling the truth about being my ancestor. I have his memories of him and his mortal lover, and their baby; her name was Patricia."

Percy looked his father in the eye and said, "She was born on August 18, 1793. And she had beautiful brown eyes and chestnut brown hair with golden highlights. And her father kept her safe, all the days of her life. Ancient Laws be damned!"

Percy flashed away, grabbing his brother's strong arm; Triton, too had grown. He was also huge, almost as large as Percy. Proportionate but large!

They appeared in front of the hospital and went inside. Triton went next. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder and they next reappeared in the oxygen chamber.

"My lords!" cried out the old healer; "You have returned just in time! See behind you!"

The two young Titan-gods turned and stood in shock! There before them, standing in her own naked glory stood Sally Jackson, the wrappings and the golden rope in a pile at her bare feet!

Triton's eyes fair to burst out of his head! Naked! YES! NAKED!

His eyes took in the incredibly lush, feminine feast that stood in front of him and he almost fainted, she was SO beautiful! There stood an absolute vision of feminine perfection, unashamed of her own nakedness and Triton got a sudden boner that could have cut a diamond!

Percy took one look at her and he knew, KNEW immediately that this was not his mother. His mom would never, NEVER have just stood there, so very blatantly and provocatively, and just plain oozing sex; Nope. Not his Mom!

Percy matched stares with this imposter and said, "Who are you and what have you done with my Mother?"

The woman who looked like his mother smiled; it was a kind and soft and pure smile. But looking at Percy, it was a smile filled with love and comfort and home. The being's eyes reflected hearth and home. And in that instant, Percy knew and so did Triton;

"HESTIA!"

HESTIA? NAKED and disguised as Sally Jackson?

Not fer nuthin' here, but somebody's got issues here other than just Triton!

Will Artemis have a shot at the Great Sea Serpent?

Should we name Percy's privates? Jormungandr maybe?

The Olympians are coming. What part will they play?

Will Aphrodite ever get laid by Lord Perseus, or will she be forced to become Lord Perseus' first concubine for all the crap she's obviously putting Annabeth through?

Will Demeter get to finish her bowl of cereal?

Will Zeus and Hera get any more cookies?

SOMEBODY'S GONNA GET LAID, BIG TIME NEXT CHAPTER, COOKIES OR NO!

Who's it gonna be? Poseidon? Annabeth?

Poseidon WITH Annabeth? And what about Maria?

Will Triton start an affair with the buxom Mrs Blofis?

Has anybody here ever seen stills of Catherine Keener (who played Sally in the first movie)? Pretty good, I'd say!

Will Drew get some-a that Bob's Big Boy?

WILL LACEY?

Read, review and TELL ME WHATCHA WANT!

I just _luuurve_ some of all your suggestions!


	15. Chapter 15

Well! Here we are again!

And the plot just keeps on getting thickerer and thickererer! The Olympians are on their way and what will they find?

A BUNCHA HORNY READERS,THAT'S WHAT!

Honestly, Percy taking three or four women right in the middle of an Atlantean Crowning and Ascencion? Good gods! Somebody gimme a cookie, QUICK!

If these reviews are to be believed, Percy had best start eating a half a steer's worth of pure red meat!

Welllll, I DID say that someone… "SOMEBODY"... was gonna get laid in this chapter. And I am a woman of my word! But we do need to discuss something that seems to be bothering a lot of you.

Can Artemis still be a "Maiden", if she has engaged in other non-vaginal types of sex? The short answer is yes. The ancient Greeks thought so. And that was pretty much the attitude right up until the Victorian Era.

In ancient days, and right up to the Middle Ages, if a maiden engaged in sex willingly with a man, or even if she was raped, a "bride price" had to be paid or the man could be put to death. The ancient Celts and Britons had prescribed penalties right in the Brehon Laws and later in the Domesday Book, in England. Families of "Yeomen", serfs, peasants and even nobles were assiged such values, per their assigned status in the Domesday Book.

So the Hellenes were a bit "elastic", shall we say where the "maiden line" was drawn. And in this story, Artemis and her Hunters are observant of that "line"; but 'observant' in their favor.

'And now, we return to the hyperbaric chamber at Atlantis County General where we rejoin our two gods and a naked-as-a-jaybird Maiden goddess…'

Conversations With My Father, the Sea God Chapter 15

 _Percy matched stares with this imposter and said, "Who are you and what have you done with my Mother?"_

The woman who looked exactly like his mother smiled; it was a kind and soft and pure smile. But looking at Percy, it was a smile filled with love and comfort and home. The being's eyes reflected hearth and home. And in that instant, Percy knew and so did Triton;

"HESTIA!"

The little goddess, eldest of the Olympians stood there looking at them both for a long minute. She stared Triton down quickly, the firestorm in her eyes both threatening and all at once welcoming, but only just so much welcome to Triton. The REAL welcome was only for Percy.

She flashed a chiton and sandals on herself, clothing "her" naked form. Triton saw the flash and asked, "My Lady Hestia, are you decent now? May I have your permission to look upon your person now?"

Hestia, still gazing directly into Percy's eyes with the eyes of a lover, never wavered in her gaze but simply said, "Yes, my Lord Triton. YOU may now look". Still gazing upon the face of the man she loved, Hestia smiled and blushed slightly. Percy smiled; he thought that was really cute!

"My Lady Hestia, why were you in those wrappings, trussed up and made to look like my very naked mother?"

"When we were at Camp, I was also at your parents' townhouse; ever since your very wonderful mother rehabbed that fireplace, I have maintained a regular presence. I wished to lend my graces to your already gifted mother and to your already very blessed home".

"My Lady, you have always been there, haven't you?"

"Yes, Perseus, my Lord". And she bowed her head when she addressed him.

Triton looked up sharply and gasped slightly, almost unnoticeably.

"Brother, is everything alright? Is dad and all the rest okay?"

Triton looked at Hestia with respect and suprise, and said, "Yes brother, all is well". But he flashed telepathically to his youngest brother a message, in a way that only those if the Sea could 'hear', and not anyone who had not been so blest by their father.

The gods COULD use telepathy, but their kind was on their own "frequency"; the kind of telepathy those of the Sea used enabled them to also communicate with others of the Mer Races as well as lower forms of Sea Life.

"{Brother, when Lady Hestia called you "Perseus, and then added "My Lord" in that paricular tone, she also bowed her head to you, did she not?}

Percy was a little puzzled. He looked at Triton and nodded.

Triton gave an audible sigh and then set the expression on his face to neutral; he didn't want to let Hestia know what he was about to relate to his brother. This was an intensely personal moment between Hestia and Percy. Her head was still bowed and had been since she finished her statement.

"{Brother, the way she addressed you as "Perseus, My Lord" and bowed her head to you is the way a Greek wife or intended will address the one man in all the world to whom they will willingly submit themselves. Hestia is telling you in a very formal and traditional manner that she is very deeply in love with you, and she is submitting to you as a wife, a concubine, a woman who very much wishes to be of your household as YOUR WOMAN. In any manner you so desire. And she has done this in front of me, your eldest brother! This is a formal "giving over of herself". You dare not refuse her. It would mean eternal pain and shame to her and to all Olympus. Zeus would have to kill you!}".

"{Do you mean all this literally, brother?}"

Triton nodded at Percy. Percy nodded his head back in understanding. He made up his mind.

Annabeth was out.

Percy had always appreciated Hestia, and in her adult form she was a lush and amazingly fragrant beauty. And right then, Percy needed love. And who loved him more thsn Hestia right at thst moment? His mother? Well, he wasn't thinking of _that_ kind of love!

Dark hair like reddened mahogany, long and wavy hair that naturally curled at the ends just past her waistline, and gorgeous cherry red and gold highlights all throughout. Her face was a lovely oval, with a beautifuly defined and graceful nose; she had lovely ears that framed her face, and such full and extremely kissable lips colored a deep cherry red naturally.

Her skin was a Mediterranean tan, as were most Greeks, and she had l-o-o-o-nng legs, slender and feminine; womanly and leading to a pair of full and perfectly rounded hips. Her breasts were large without being pendulous. Percy could almost see her nipples under the gauzy chiton. Was that left deliberately as was so Percy could look at what was now 'his'? Amazingly enough, Hestia was still dressed pretty demurely.

"Perseus, My Lord; doubtless by now your good and blessed brother", and here she demurely inclined her head to Triton, who bowed deeply from his waist in return; she then looked at Percy again, and continued with her head now bowed to her Lord, "has told you of the meaning of my speech, my way of addressing you, the meaning of my physical posture.

"My Lord, I pray you will accept me as a woman of your household, and I ask that you make no physical claim upon me unless it is your true desire. I do know of your feelings toward Annabeth. I would be a fool to presume upon you so".

Percy took one finger and raised Hestia's chin so her face was pointed at his. He gazed at her softly and looked at Hestia right in her beautiful light blue eyes, transfixing her gaze. He then spoke very softly and said, "My beautiful, beautiful lady; yes, I would have you so, and much more, if you also desire me. You've always been so alone, even at Camp. And I? I thought I had someone. But I never really did. I was living in a fantasy. And so was Annabeth. She was always a lesbian, but never understood her own feelings until she found someone to help her.

"And I'm actually very happy she did find someone who could help her. Maybe now, we can both 'grow'into adults. But am I old enough, grown enough for YOU?"

Now THAT was a great question, thought Triton. Percy was smarter than the rest of them all thought!

Hestia smiled, and demurely turned her head down again, and then answered the $64,000 question.

"My Lord, I am more than sure of your growth. And I have known you since you came to Camp. You've always seen me in my "child form", but you are aware of just how old I really am. Are you not?"

Percy nodded an said, "Yes, of course my lovely Hestia, My Lady".

She heard the way in which he reciprocated her giving of herself to him, and a look of wild happiness transfixed her beautiful face into a mask of utter love and joy! She would never be alone again! Hestia still felt Percy"s hand on her chin, and she turned her face and closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek into his rather massive hand.

She opened her eyes to his and looked at Percy rather solemnly. "My Lord, I need to ask, ASK just one thing of you before we make this known to your father".

Percy looked at her and said, "Anything, MY Lady".

She smiled again and then, again grew serious.

"Please MY Lord, do not ask me to your bed until you are sure of your feelings toward me. This is the one thing I would ask of you".

"Hestia, My Lady; you have my word on this. I will speak with you; I will court you. I will tell you in No Uncertain Terms that I am ready to physically consummate our relationship. And I will be faithful to you in this, as well as in all things. I will never be untruthful or unfaithful to you. I swear this to you by the River Styx, and upon the blessed name of Lord Chaos".

Both Lady Styx and the Creator heard Percy because the Earth shook and thunder crashed at that oath! Even the lights dimmed considerably!

He looked at his brother, who nodded and smiled.

"I, as Percy's eldest brother do acknowledge these promises and I shall bear true witness to it all to our Lord and father, Great Poseidon. And I welcome you, Lady Hestia as my brother Lord Perseus' woman of his household. And as my own sister".

With this acknowledgement, it was done. Percy had a new girlfriend… a new lover?

"Uhh, not meaning to put a damper on all of this, but what in the name of Zeus' thong happened to my mom?"

 _Back at a Certain Townhouse on NYC's Upper East Side;_

"Paul? Could you please get the door? I think the pizza's here!" I'm still baking cookies in the kitchen!"

Sally Jackson-Blofis was really busy these days. For some strange reason unbeknownst to her or her rather brilliant husband and book editor, and still a high school English Arts teacher as well as Goode High's newest vice-principal (a real nice salary bump and better parking), neither knew why that urge had occurred.

Paul yelled back that he'd get it, not to worry. So

he grabbed his wallet and opened the door.

"Pizza delivery for, umm Blofis?", asked the young man in the Domino's shirt.

"Yup, um-hm, I'll take it. Two large pies, extra cheese and pepperoni. $24.95, right?"

"Yessir!"

"Great, and here's an extra five for you, tip".

"Thank you!" The man smiled and turned to leave, and the hallway lit up like the sun!

"Apollo! Will you please put those dam sunglasses back on before you blind someone!"

An older man with a shortie salt and pepper beard stood there, with an unearthily beautiful woman. He was dressed in a silk evening suit and she in a Chanel dress with heels. Another woman stood thrre also; she was amazingly buxom and blonde as all hell, and dressed in a black lace club dress with a very tiny string bikini underneath and VERY high platform heels. She positively reeked of sweet perfume and was dripping with expensive jewelry. She stood next to a young man with a remarkable tan, dressed in a yellow jacket and matching pants, and shiny oxfords, with a pair of extremely expensive shades and an incredible smile; they all stood there blocking the way.

The deliveryman couldn't move; his eyes were completely glued to the buxom blonde' s massive chest. His mind had stopped working completely and he was sporting a huge hard-on.

The blonde reached out and softly cupped hs face with a beautifully manicured hand, so soft, with shiny nails and the promise of unbridled sex in her smile. Her full pouty lips were shiny with a silvery, shimmery lipstick; the promise of really juicy oral sex danced in her eyes and took over his brain, and the poor guy grunted and spasmed. He suddenly snapped awake from his trance.

He realized where he was and then got an embarassed look on his face. Mumbling apologies, he stumbled away, a hand over his now receding groin area.

The blonde laughed, an almost captivating tinkling sound. Her male companion with the tan just looked at his feet and said, "Are you done torturing these poor mortals, Aphrodite? Because we ARE here on business, you know!"

She looked at her companion and said, "What? I was just petting his cheek a little! What harm could there possibly be in that?"

The older woman, still young and unbelievably beautiful turned to them both and said, "Stop this right now! Do either of you realize the importance of this visit?"

The older man cleared his throat and addressed Paul, who was still standing there in his gym pants and tee shirt, sandals on his feet. Paul, who'd already met several gods including Hermes simply invited them all inside. He knew what his visitors were. He excused himself and went into the kitchen and put the pies on the table.

*Honey, we have four really UNUSUAL visitors in the living room. Better come on out".

"Okay, but not for long or this next batch of chocolate chips with peanut butter and almond chips will burn!"

All four 'guests' came running out to the kitchen; the older guy had taken off his silk jacket and tossed it on the floor.

"NO! DON'T LET THEM BURN! THESE ARE FOR… WELL.. itdoesntmatterjustdontlethemburn!", and with that he looked at Sally and said, "What can we do!?"

The king of Olympus was reduced to a blubbering mess over some of Sally's best cookies!

She remembered her phone conversation with Percy from the other day, and she busted out laughing so hard that the tears started falling all over the place! Sally had a sudden urge to call Camp and tell Chiron what had just happened in her kitchen! She knew the old Centaur would laugh so hard that the pegasi would probably hear his brays of laughter and come running!

Poseidon was gonna bust a gut when she told him. If she knew her ex at all, she KNEW he'd never let Zeus live it down! In fact she got a sudden mental image of chitons adorned with cookie crumbs, and slurping sounds from twelve godly sized jugs of milk.

She laughed so hard she almost started peeingher panties right there!

"Ple-ple- take..cookies out!... I gotta GOOO!" And she zoomed off to the potty!

Paul was chuckling softly; he was in on the phone call. He put on mitts and removed the trays, and let them cool for a few before he used a spatula to gently remove them from their metal baking trays, and put them in a box with several dozen others.

The four Olympian guests just stood there, looking on and Zeus, Paul noticed was drooling a little.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't been introduced. I've met Hermes of course. He stops by for coffee every so often. But where are my manners? I'm Paul Blofis, Percy's step-dad".

Apollo stepped forward; his queen was thoroughly embarassed at her husband's sudden lack of manners and his station, as king of the world. Aphrodite just stood there, posing seductively for Paul, who just stood there ignoring her. Percy had explained all about her and her godly wiles. She was dynamite in a pair of strippers' high heels!

"Well! I'm Apollo, the sun god, also god of truth and medicine and archery. It"s a pleasure to meet you sir. Percy told us about your raising a sword in the defense of Olympus, and how you destroyed many monsters. You are truly a valiant warrior, sir. Thank you, on behalf of us all."

He offered Paul his hand and Paul took it with a big smile. "Thank you, Lord Apollo! My wife and I did all that together. But then, we did have Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia as examples. They showed me the right way to hold a sword, and Percy and I have sparred in the park with wooden swords a few times before then. He's a wonderful teacher".

Apollo beamed and said, "Yes, he's the very best there is in all our world. He truly is remarkable!"

Aphrodite broke in and said in a honeyed voice, "And muscular; a reallly haaarrrd booody… mmm!"

Paul felt the power in her voice. Good thing that Poseidon had put a block on charmspeak on both he and Sally.

"Sorry, Paul This is my sister, Aphrodite, my step-mother and queen, Hera; and last but most assuredly not least, my father and the king of the gods; Lord Zeus."

Paul bowed to them all and said, "I am honored to meet you all, and please be welcome in our home".

Hera spoke up and said, "Thank you, and please know that your name is known to us all as a mortal who rose up in our defense during our time of need. If you are ever in need of anything from me, you have only to ask".

Paul bowed again and said, "Thank you, great queen. You are very kind".

Zeus just stood there, his mouth now shut but his jaw was clearly working. He wasn't really drooling anymore, and Apollo had retrieved his father's jacket from the floor.

"Daaaddy, please say hello to the nice, handsome man. He's Percy's mortal daddy and he's been very nice to us. Do you want to sit down? Paul is gonna make us all coffee; isn't he just the best?"

Zeus finally looked up, the cookies' spell broken momentarily. "Eh? Oh? Of course, Paul Blofis, I apologize! Percy means the world to us all; we are very proud of my brother's son. He is the very greatest of all the demigods. And you and your lovely wife, Sally are also honored among us, just as my wife said. If ever... EVER you need help, you have but to call upon us! Oh, and here she comes now."

Sally walked in wearing some tight black jeans and flats, and a nicely fitting cashmere sweater. She'd taken the time to refresh her makeup as well,and she looked truly lovely. In fact, Paul thought she outclassed the tart by a light year!

"I'm very sorry I took so long, but we weren't expecting company. I was busy baking all morning and I'm afraid I was covered in flour! But here we all are! So, my lords and ladies! What brings you by?"

Zeus, still clearly distracted gave Sally his full attention.

"Your son is being formally raised to Secondary Prince in line to the throne of Atlantis this afternoon. We stayed behind to escort you both to the ceremony and my brother, as well as your son and his brothers Triton and Tyson have all requested your presences. We will protect you during the trip and while you are in Atlantis. But you both must stay with one of us, or with Poseidon".

Sally was in shock. "I don't understand; Percy made no mention of this last night, and neither has his father. How did all this come about?

Zeus launched into a quick explanation complete with florid details of huge fights and death and destruction. And at the end, Poseidon stood victorious along with his three sons and his adopted daughter. And Percy had torn up Oceanus single-handedly!

Sally got a worried look on her face. "Oh noooo…", she murmured softly. "He never knew, Percy just was never told. But you know, don't you?"

Zeus looked at his shoes for a few seconds and then looked up at Sally and said, "Yes. I didn't know anything either, until today when Athena related the story to us. But now, yes. We all know. Percy only found out too late".

"'Too late'? What does that mean? Please tell me!"

Zeus looked at her and slowly shook his head. "In battles such as ours, lives are often lost. In the battle of the Greek demigods against the rogue Roman forces and Gaea, Leo Valdez, who was one of Percy's bonded companions and of The Seven, lost his life as did perhaps twenty or thirty demigods all told."

Sally and Paul exchanged looks of horror.

"All those children…"

"Demigods, and unbelievably powerful many of them. Your son has always… ALWAYS worked hard to minimize death and destruction,even where enemy demigods have been concerned. He stands astride that part of our world as an absolute model of virtue. Be PROUD of your son! I know his father is, as are we all".

Sally looked at them all right in the eyes and said, "I know you all. I know who you are and how we must look to you. But before they are 'demigods', they are firstly children, and all children need to live".

Sally motioned to the dining room table and asked her husband to retrieve the coffee service and the fresh pot. Sally brought in a box of homemade ambrosia disguised as cookies and Zeus made a little noise at the sight of them. Hera looked at him and said, "Manners, darling. MANNERS!"

Zeus remembered his manners and regained control, saying "Yes, my dear. And madam, you're right of course. They all are children. But they are what we have right now. And the enemy made use of many more of them than the few who chose our side. Percy put an end to all that. All have received an amnesty, and all rifts are healed. Perseus and Anbabeth, my own son Jason and his beloved, Piper McLean worked extremely hard to heal those rifts. Be PROUD!"

Sally and Paul both looked at each other sadly. They both had heard from Percy of Jadon's death in battle. And both offered condokences to Zeus, which he tratefully, if stiffly accepted. Paul then seated Aphrodite, giving the head of the table to Zeus and Hera, and Apollo sat himself next to Paul. Sally bustled between the kitchen and table, getting sugar and real cream for everyone's coffee. Paul pased down plates and napkins.

When everything was ready, Sally and Paul took their seats and recited the Christian prayer of thanks at meals. Zeus looked up in surprise.

" I didn't know you were Christian, Sally. Is Perseus baptized also?"

"Yes, I had him baptized in the Orthodox Greek Church after his father left. He needed a father, even… no, maybe especially a Heavenly Father. It helped me face each day alone for a long time. And after meeting Gabe Ugliano, I needed to be able to rely on something. That faith, the faith of my childhood really stood me well at times and supported me. Percy, too".

The four deities looked at each other quizzically. This they could not understand. Sally looked at them as they all ate and she just returned to her coffee. Didn't she sacrifice to them at meals at least? Percy did. But they all had the good sense to very graciously leave the matter alone. Hera even nodded in "understanding". She was a mother, too. She "got it".

"Sally, this is the most delicious food I have ever had. What is it called?", asked Aphrodite.

"Ambrosia!", said the king.

"Delicious beyond delicious," added his queen.

"Hallucinogenically fantastic! Didja put a little something in here, Sally?" asked the sun god, grinning at the author and originator and baker of THE BEST COOKIES EVER!

Sally snorted and Paul just chuckled.

"Thank you both, and no Apollo I did not! Lady Aphrodite, these are Percy's absolute favorite chocolate chip cookies. I use real cream, real farm-fresh eggs, fresh brown sugar with little bits of molasses, fresh ingredients all, and a few, just a few drops of fresh vanilla and real cinnamon that I grind myself. My son loves them, and so do his friends".

"Well, I think that the fact that you take the time to fix these for him shows what a really wonderful mom you are to him. He is one really lucky fella. But one thing is puzzling me…"

"Oh, really? What's that?" Sally knew enough not to think too much about the opinions of the tarted-up sexpot goddess in front of her. Too much huge hair, way too much makeup, shoes were both 'fuck-me- pumps', and her outfit fairly screamed "SOMEBODY FUCK ME FAST AND HARD MANY TIMES!"

And Sally knew exactly who she was dressed in it for. And his name was NOT 'Chiron'. She idly wondered if the sex goddess would be able to enjoy the Centaur. Cuz she surely was NOT getting her son in the sack!

Sally had met Chiron at Camp one day several years ago, and she was a bit shocked; Centaurs don't wear pants, after all! And Chiron was a bit on the 'huge-ish' side. Humans don't get THAT big, she was sure. But Aphrodite might be able to handle him anyway.

Sally turned her attention back to what Aphrodite was saying.

"Why are the cookies all blue?"

 _In the Throne Room of Poseidon three hours later…_

Percy marched to a point just ten feet from the foot of the dais leading up to his father's throne. His brothers both marched up with him as well, and they looked breathtaking!

Tyson was dressed in fresh leather armor and a new linen war kilt. It was bordered in purple and gold, a present from their father. He carried his war club, the special one awarded him by Zeus. He went second, after Triton.

Triton led the procession and was in his double-tailed form. He was dressed in all Atlantean Silver Dress Armor, and wore no crown. He carried his Trident of Power, a net and his sword, Stormreaver.

Percy brought up the rear; he would go last today. He was dressed in Atlantean Silver Armor, which bore the Alpha-Omega symbol of the gods, and was encrusted on his right shoulder in gold with the symbols for the Roman 12th Legion, and his permanent rank of Praetor; the Legion had promoted him, and only the entire Legion could vote to remove it. The A-O was encrusted in gems upon his left breast, right over his heart. His war sandals and greaves were new and all decorative in Imperial Gold, and he wore a Roman Legionary's red soldier's cloak bordered in purple, a gift of the Senate and People of Rome.

He saw his mom and Paul standing alongside Zeus and Hera, just below dad's throne in an oxygen bubble. Mom was dressed a lot like Hera, in a beautiful Chanel gown and a pair of high heels. Her hair was done in a breathtaking up-do and she had pearls strewn throughout her hair, and it was topped off with a small, highly angled cap complete with a facial veil. Hera wore a crown as did Zeus, highly decorated golden circlets.

Paul was dressed a lot like Zeus; both were in dark blue suits, both double breasted and Paul wore matching oxfords. They were both all smiles. And both his mom and stepfather… well, each one was glowing slightly, a distinct blue-green…wtf?

Poseidon dominated the room. He stood at the top of the dais in his Olympian size; three thrones were arranged around his.

He was wrapped with a broad belt that held several weapons. Twin daggers that looked like Ken Onion fantasy numbers, about 18 inches long ,(in normal sized lengths) each, and with long pommels were the most obvious. One sat on each hip in each it's own sheath of leather and Imperial Gold, and were richly appointed.

He also had a sword on his hip; it looked like a pre-medieval broadsword, and this also glowed softly with power as well; it was adorned with a huge emerald at the pommel, hard by the hilt and there was writing along the hilt he couldn't make out. And lastly, he carried his Trident, his symbol of power. It fairly crackled with raw power. It was clearly the weapon of an Atlantean king; this was the Trident of an Olympian god.

And at his feet was Oceanus' old Trident, the one that Percy destroyed in their battle.

Oceanus never wore a crown, so no other regalia remained. But Percy and Triton both possessed that which mattered most; his powers and authorities in and of the Oceans and Seas.

Triton reached the foot of the dais and proclaimed loudly, "My Lord and King, father; I have brought my two brothers here so that they might meet with your approval and be crowned as Princes of the Oceans and the Seas. May I lead them forward to you?"

Poseidon smiled broadly and answered clearly so all might hear, "Bring forth my sons! The Oceans and Seas await them!"

Triton rose and turned to Percy and Tyson, who had stopped about ten feet back. Motioning them forward, Tyson approached first. Poseidon turned to one of the three princely thrones and picked up a smaller crown than the beautiful one that he wore. Poseidon's was a wide gold band that was engraved in ancient Atlantean script and was studded with a perfect and huge Star Sapphire. It weighed in at about 140 karats.

Tyson's crown was relatively plain but he would wear it well. His crown also bore an inscription that proclaimed him a Son of the Oceans and the Seas, and Prince-Commander of all the Atlantean Armies.

"Tyson, my own true-born son, my son by Thoosa daughter of Phorcys; you have distinguished yourself numerous times now. Your leadership of my Cyclope armies has made all the difference in the support and survival of Olympus, Atlantis and the World on several occasions now.

"You are incredibly gifted with your hands and have made or repaired many fine weapons and gifts for others, and most recently you led your brethren to victory against Oceanus. It is for this as well as many other great deeds that you have accomplished both on your own as well as with these your two brothers, my own two sons Triton and Perseus,that I hereby crown you Prince of the Oceans and the Seas, Prince over all Cyclopes, and Commander of all Atlantean Armed Forces.

"TYSON! MY OWN SON! COME BEFORE ME, POSEIDON; GOD OF THE OCEANS AND SEAS AND KING OF ATLANTIS AND LEMURIA".

Tyson stepped up and knelt before his father, who took the crown off Tyson's new throne. Poseidon turned to Triton and motioned him over. Triton stepped up on the dais to join his father; he retrieved his own crown and put it on.

Poseidon then intoned, "Triton, my eldest son and heir to the throne of Atlantis and Lemuria, take this crown that I do bless, and place it upon your youngest brother's head".

Triton took the crown ceremonially in both hands and held it high so that all might see; "By this act I, Triton, eldest son of Poseidon and first in line as heir to the thrones of the Oceans and the Seas do hereby crown and confirm my brother TYSON as Prince of the Oceans and the Seas, and Prince-Comnander of the Atlantean Armed Forces, as well as Prince over all Cyclopes. And I acknowledge the absolute legitimacy of my brother as heir twice behind me in line to the thrones of the Oceans and the Seas.

"Brother, receive this your crown and symbol of your right and lineage".

And so saying, Triton gently but firmly sat the beautuful golden crown on the head of his youngest brother. It was a perfect fit.

Poseidon then proclaimed, "Arise Prince Tyson! Prince proclaimed, and true-born son of my own blood, now Crowned as Prince of his own domains! Let all present acknowledge my immortal son!

PRINCE TYSON!"

Those present in the throne room, mainly the highest ranking heads of noble houses, senior military commanders, the thirteen Olympians (including Hades and Hestia, let's not forget!) as well as Tyson's mother and his grandfather Phorcys (still ugly and confused looking from the Atlanta Aquarium Quest), and most of the leading citizens of the city, all bowed and intoned, "PRINCE TYSON, HAIL!"

Zeus then stepped up.

"Hail, Prince Tyson, Prince Commander! I reconfirm you as the General of the Cyclope Armies when they fight for Olympus. I give you this golden crown of laurels. They symbolize your victories and feats, your quests and your fame among us all. Wear these laurels this day, immortal Prince and Defender of the Oceans!

I Zeus, King of the gods do hereby proclaim you a Hero of Olympus!"

The throngs cheered, and all of the royal family members' faces lit up like sunshine! Sally, who was like a mom to Tyson started shedding tears of happiness. And Paul, who'd gotten to know Tyson pretty well was applauding loudly and shouting in happiness.

After about a minute, everyone calmed down. A conch horn sounded loudly, and about 50 Lemurian warriors marched in, in two columns. Every one was a ranking officer and all had been given clean, new armor. Their weapons were all back outside as no person entering was permitted in with weapons.

But this was no war party; this was an honor guard.

Tyson ascended the dais and was seated in his throne and suddenly smiled as widely and hugely as he ever had. At leat he'd brushed his teeth! The Cyclope officers were delirious with joy. Never before had their daddy honored any one of them like this. Tyson was pretty terrific in their view!

Percy was still waiting a few yards away from the dais, and Tyson smiled at him and waved just a little. Percy was very proud of his little brother, and smiled and waved back.

Poseidon then retook his original position by his throne. "I now call upon Perseus, my own true-born son to come forward".

The Lemurians, with total military precision escorted their new Lord and god forward to the foot of the dais. They all stopped about four paces in back of Percy and Percy came forward to the very foot of the dais alone. The honor guard came to parade rest.

Poseidon, still in front of his throne asked the thirteen Olympians, "Is there any one amongst this Council who would say my son Perseus is not worthy?"

Zeus joined his brother, along with his queen whose hand he held in a 'high fashion let me help you' kind of way.

"My brother, this Council, Lord Ares included has agreed that your son Perseus is MORE THAN WORTHY!" Zeus more than fairly shouted this last; he fairly beamed with pride at his nepew. Ten years ago, who'd a thunk it?

Everyone looked very surprised, especially when the king of the gods looked right at his nephew and said very softly, "Please, my nephew; do not turn this down this time. The entire Council is in favor of this!"

Hestia sent a very quiet message to Pecy; {"My Lord, Zeus truly wishes your honesty and wisdom on the Council. He means for you to become the Fifteenth Olympian. I will support you no matter what. But do know this, My Lord; I-I am ready to accept you within me… if you will have... have me?"]

The following wave of utter desire washed over Percy like nothing he'd ever felt.

Even when he and Annabeth had made out, he'd felt her desire. And when she wanted to be naked with him at the beach and spontaneously taken his very hard manhood in hand and given him that first handjob, he'd felt her desire. He'd cum all over Annabeth"s lovely face and breasts, completely coating them; that was the one and only time they'd been naked at the beach like that, and their first sexual act with each other. He'd felt her very real desire that day. And she taught him how to reciprocate that day, as well.

He'd really felt her desire when she attempted to deep throat him; she'd gotten nearly seven inches of him in, and he'd cum uncontrollably right in her mouth and down her throat that first time on that one quest to retrieve that stupid pet peacock of Hera's. Annabeth had wanted Percy's lips and tongue on her sex that time. He'd made her cum numerous times that glorious night under the stars in Cascade, Idaho.

And he had been astounded when Annabeth had wanted Percy in her beautiful ass; but he hadn't been able to do that. He tried explaining that he wanted SOMETHING left for their first night together as a permanent couple, but Annabeth had fortunately just smiled, pushed him back down and sucked his by-then ragingly hard cock to another astounding cum; she hadn't lost a single drop that time! Must have been about a quart, he could've sworn… And she'd swallowed all he gave her and then smiled afterward, and kissed him full on the lips. They could taste each other in that wanton, special kiss.

And that level of desire was NOTHING like the wave of sexual need and emotional desire Hestia broadcast to him. Nothing like it at all. Not by far. Percy felt… felt… Love. He felt her actual Love for him, as well as her desire for him

Percy still had absolutely no desire to do these things, either to be crowned or to become an Olympian: he was willing to permit his dad to do as he did when he made Percy an immortal, a god of the Oceans and the Seas so that Percy could command and battle properly, and do it so he might survive. Percy understood that need to defend his father and his father's throne.

And Percy really did understand the truth of what Delphin had told both Annabeth and Athena; that fighting undersea was not at all like battling 'topside'. It was far, far more deadly.

Percy had long known that he was eligible to princely station, but Percy being Percy he always sidestepped his father's "suggestions". But he couldn't get away from the "suggestions" anymore.

So here he was, on his knees in front of his two brothers and his father and his uncle, about to be "hired into the family business" as Triton had once jokingly related it to him. His father went to retrieve Percy's crown, a circlet of gold like Tyson's, his two brothers still in front of him and looking up at their dad.

Poseidon stood at the top by his throne, Zeus standing next to him. Percy then looked at the other gods, at his mother and Paul, at Annabeth (Wow! She looked a bit "hottie under the collar"; but no collar. And almost no clothes! What _was_ dad thinking here…and why were her nipples so swollen and erect? Couldn't her mother see this?)

And then he turned and looked at his Hestia. _HIS_ beautiful goddess.

{"My Lady, My Hestia, I accept you into my bed and my heart. I will marry you, if you wish, 'woman of my household'."}

Hestia audibly gasped for joy! {"YES Perseus, My Lord! I will obey you JOYFULLY, and become your wife, and with honor!"}

And he knew, he _KNEW_ like he'd never known anything else before that he absolutely had to…

"My Lords and Ladies; I Accept. I will join this Council."

The hall ERUPTED! It took nearly three minutes for the crowd's reactions to die down! The entire population knew of all of Percy's previous refusals to join or even accept godhood, and so here they all were. They were witnessing history! The Oceans and the Seas would now and forever have a second Olympian Lord and god. And Lemuria would have it's very own god, with the blessing of great Poseidon!

Hestia sent a wave of 'hearth and home' warmth throughout the hall, her own unfettered joy a large part of that wave. Demeter sent showers of cornflakes, Dionysus made kegs and kegs of the finest wines appear throughout (his curse lifted, apparently) the hall, Hera caused thousands of peacock feathers to appear in everyone's hands; all the gods exercised their domains in happiness and celebration, except one.

Artemis.

And was she ever PISSED!

{" What the FU…!"} Apollo elbowed her HARD!

But Perseus was supposed to be HERS! And Artemis ALWAYS got what she wanted. ALWAYS.

DAMMIT.

Poseidon and Zeus finally regained control of the assembly, and they both carried Percy's crown down the steps to him. When they got down there, Poseidon motioned his two sons to each touch the crown, and as all four supported the crown on it's downward journey Percy bowed his head slightly.

The crowd 'held' its' collective breath (as much as races of water breathers could actually do so) as the crown settled on the tousle haired son of their Lord, King and god.

Poseidon looked at his brother and they smiled. At long last, Percy had joined them fully.

"PERSEUS, MY OWN TRUE-BORN SON; TWICE HERO OF OLYMPUS! PROCLAIMED BY THE GODS SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS; BANE OF GIANTS AND TITANS ALIKE, VICTOR OVER KRONOS AND HYPERION, AND OCEANUS; DESOLATION OF MONSTERS AND THE ENEMIES OF OLYMPUS:

"I, POSEIDON, GOD OF THE OCEANS AND SEAS AND OVER ALL WATERS OF THE EARTH DO HEREBY CROWN YOU PRINCE, LORD AND GOD OF ATLANTIS, LEMURIA AND THE FARTHEST REACHES OF ALL THE WATERS OF THE WORLD, AND LORD AND REGENT OVER LEMURIA IN MY STEAD!"

Percy began to feel a rush of unbelievable power washing through him. He began to glow with a great light and Zeus commanded everyone to avert their eyes for Percy's theophany.

Percy, still pulsing and glowing like never before turned to Hestia and extended his hand.

"Hestia, My Lady…"

Hestia looked up and saw her Lord and husband's hand held out to her, and she took it unhesitatingly. The other gods who could all still see Perseus and observe him without harm during his change, all gasped at this acceptance. And no one more so than Zeus; but his heart was full of joy at this. And so was Poseidon's.

Hera, as goddess of marriage and family recognized exactly what had happened between her beloved sister and this new, young god. She ascended the steps above them and proclaimed in a loud voice,

"I Hera, do proclaim this god and goddess to be joined forever", {"As Husband and Wife, please"} flashed Hestia… , "as husband and wife, NEVER TO BE TORN APART! Lady Hestia, do you agree to love, cherish, honor and obey your husband and Lord, the god Perseus?"

"I do so swear and upon the name of Chaos I swear it so"; the world's light dimmed momentarily. Her oath had been accepted.

"Lord Perseus, do you agree to love, to cherish and to honor above all others your wife and Lady of your Household, my Lady and sister Hestia?"

Perseus, still suffusing with unimaginable power and strength said in a low voice that still carried to all ears, "I do so promise and swear so to do, until eternity come. I shall love Hestia, My Lady for all time and shall hold her as the highest in place and honor within my heart, my hearth, OUR home. I swear this upon the sacred name of CHAOS!"

The lights went out completely for a looong moment.

The hall was bathed in an eerie glow. A deep and dark sort of light, more of a purple light replaced all other, including Apollo's normal sunshine smiles, and Percy's theophanic glow. A voice began speaking; a sense of absolutely and cripplingly unimaginable power passed over the entire assembly, poking here, probing there, questioning, asking...

"You have both called upon me to witness your vows to each other, both freely given, and given with all love and truthfulness. I do acknowledge your oaths to this company and to yourselves as well as each other. And… to me.

"Hestia, you are the oldest of your family, my great-grandchildren. But your youngest brother has assumed the mantle of the Head of his House. Zeus, you are responsible here. Do you give your consent and agreement to these two gods to marry?"

Zeus licked his lips nervously and said, "I do so consent and agree. I accept them both, most joyfully".

"Good! Then I do accept their oaths; and Perseus, you will come with me. I will speak with you. You have a need…"

And the lights snapped back on. Percy's crown sat on the steps just where he'd been kneeling. He was gone.

Annabeth needed to cum BADLY! This last wave of power was just too much. Too Much. She had seen Percy taken from his surface environment, and made a god, a Prince of Atlantis and Regent in Lemuria. She couldn't follow her SeaWeed Brain anymore. She'd be supremely busy and distracted and… GODSDAMMITALL! HOW COULD SHE GET LAID?! HOW COULD SHE GET POSEIDON TO SCREW HER DRY?!

Wasn't she working for him already? Didn't he owe her at least a quick hump in a dam closet at least for the dam battle plans?

WHAT KIND OF EMPLOYER WAS HE HE DINTTAKECAREOFHERNEEDSWHYOWHYOWHYYYYY…..

The mental whining was starting to leak out all over the place. Pretty shirtly, evetyonewould "hear" her!

She HAD to have him, Percy's father or no one! Just where was her "doting daddy", who'd dressed her like a very expensive and voluptuous hooker? Why'd he done that, except to ogle her nearly naked body, to be able to see her titties and her naked bottom underneath a dress that almost wasn't there! Didn't that bastard understand what he was doing to her? Didn't he see how much she NEEDED HIM TO BED HER, TO CUM INSIDE HER, TO...

THERE! At the foot of the dais! She literally almost ran to him, so intent on getting to the source (?) of her sexual fever. Maria (who?) had done her with a strap-on the first time she'd taken Annabeth to bed. But Poseidon's massive tool would make the huge strap-on feel like a finger, and she ached she achedsheachedshe ACHED for the experience of being sexually used by this GOD…...

Annabeth had related all her previous sexual experiences to Maria honestly and completely. They'd consumed almost two bottles of a good cabernet and a large pizza with extra cheese and garden veggies, when Annabeth felt Maria's soft hand on her shoulder.

"Annie, you seem pretty annoyed at your boyfriend. Why is that?"

"Well, how do you think you'd feel, all that huge man-meat and he just won't 'do it' to me! Ya knowwww? I mean, I look like a Penthouse Pet, a Pkayboy Pkaymate, a centerfold model that every man would jerk off to, and he won't even take me in my ASS!,"

She practically whined this last at her new friend. Maria, sensing an opening with this enormously attractive and intensely (drunk!) sexy woman who had gotten close with her in a short time, felt pretty fortified by all the good wine and food; she decided to go for it! Maria wanted Annabeth pie!

The two were in shorts and loose tops, it being a summer's eve. It was warm, and both of the beauties was more naked than not, already. Their feet were bare and they were each reclining into a corner of their own on the little love seat that passed as a couch in Maria's apartment. Maria stretched back and snaked her arms seductively on the back of the seats. Her foot began rubbing Annabeth's.

"You know, Annie" purred Maria, a half smile playing on her lips, "there's… OTHER ways to make a girl feel good".

Annabeth, ever observant realized that Maria was playing footsie with her. And in her wine-addled state of mind, she thought Maria was trying to tell her something about Percy and maybe how to pressure or seduce him into fucking her.

She didn't quite realize… "No, silly girl! I don't mean with Percy! I mean with… me".

Annabeth sat up like a shot and said, "But I'm not… are you… that way? And over me?"

Maria giggled and said, "Yeah to all of that! And it wouldn't be a bad thing if we just… fooled around a little. I mean, why not? Don't you like cumming? Don't you like being made to feel good?"

This last had the by now pretty drunk hottie blonde thinking hard; thinking drunkenly, but thinking hard. She'd actually felt honored by all the attention she was getting from the gods when she worked up on The Mount, as she called Olympus these days.

Zeus had been pretty flattering when he came to her office regarding some changes to the plans for his new palace's home office complex. He had told her that not only did he "respect her like absolutely no other woman" for her feats and absolute devotion in saving Olympus (true enough, all of that), but that if she allowed him to pleasure her, he would bring her continuous pleasure like no one ever had.

"Honestly, Annabeth" he'd said; "I cannot help but observe all. And I have seen you and young Perseus. And it seems to me that your needs are being completely neglected. If you permitted yourself to submit to my desire for you," and he put his extremely muscular arm around her waist and drew her to him, "I would give you ANYTHING you desired. Anything at all".. and so saying, he ground his trim, muscular hips and pelvis into her lush nethers and she could feel his enormous cock grinding and dry humping her; and he seized her and kissed her as deeply as Percy ever had. Zeus held her head softly, but firmly and pressed his fragrant lips against hers. Making out with a god had it's perks!

She'd almost.. ALMOST orgasmed right into him then and there (why?), but she pulled away and refused him.

Annabeth had to catch her breath, and when Zeus tried for a repeat in which he would most absolutely have been successful in getting her into his bed then and there, she held a hand against her firm G-Cup breasts and a hand against his terrifically muscular pecs.

Her lipstick was smeared, and her makeup was a mess. She'd started using makeup a year before when Piper and Drew gave her a total makeover and picked out an outfit and heels for her (she almost got laid that night by some really hot, built guy she didn't even know!) and the three incredibly sexy women went out to Manhattan and cruised clubs all night. Annabeth discovered the joys of "going girly" as Piper had put it. And she decided she actually _liked_ looking like a grown woman.

Annabeth drew the men like flies to honey, and was only just able to stop the action barely, if accidentally (?) after slow dancing with Roger (the hottie guy) to three great tunes he paid the DJ to play "Just for you, my beautiful lady".

Annabeth almost got maneuvered onto her back in a super short skin-tight bodycon red dress with horizontal strategic cutouts across her entire chest, (silver-sparkly pasties over her nipples), and sides (it was backless) and a really tiny g-string "just in case," Piper had told her.

A gold ankle chain adorned her right ankle. She hadn't known that the charm on the anklet, a 'male' symbol in a heart had a hidden meaning; that she wanted men strictly for casual encounters and was truly looking to get laid. It had been a present from the Aphrodite cabin as a whole. Buncha dam troublemakers!

If Roger had gotten his body between her legs, that tiny g-string wouldn't have stopped what most certainly would have happened. And what Annabeth very drunkenly wanted to happen!

Roger tried his best, but a well placed knee brought that to a halt. He was surprised to say the least!

He'd maneuvered Annabeth against a couch in a corner of a sitting area. The black lights were the only lighting in that corner, and they'd have had privacy of a sort while he took her. He'd been tongue kissing the very drunk Annabeth as they'd danced, and her five inch heels (she could easily walk in 5"s, and platforms too) caused her to swivel her hips in such a way that she was deliriously, sexily and willingly grinding against Roger's rather large cock. Annabeth, and maybe it was the ten tequila shots making her feel this way, just loved the way her hips and very shapely ass wiggled and shimmied when she walked, but especially in those high heels. Drew had remarked that she'd love to "do that hottie ass from behind" earlier. That had kind of puzzled the drunken blonde. Was Drew really a guy?

Her nipples were swollen and she was truly enjoying the idea of getting taken right there by her relatively anonymous dance partner, until Dionysus (Hey! It's always party time somewhere!) reached in his hand around her ankle and caused them both to fall. And messed up her chances to finally get laid that night.

He'd wanted to help Roger "get some"; what the heck! She was old enough, and she was there with the other two "premiere party girls" of Camp. And they were both already on their backs on adjoining couches, with their flavors of the evening balls deep in them both.

Drew would've been squealing with pleasure except for the cock in her mouth keeping time with the one in her tight pussy. That Drew! Her mom was so proud of her!

Piper was making the most noise, her legs around her guy's shoulders, telling him, "Don't stop, you huge stud! I'm almost there!" Ever since Jason was lost helping fight Caligula during Apollo's quest as Lester Papadopoulos, she'd become a total slut. In all fairness however, Piper had admitted to being loose with her legs before she met and stopped all that for Jason Grace. And now she'd simply resumed.

The gods loved watching these two on Hephaestus TV. It was better than porn! And all the men were watching Annabeth right then. Buncha dam horn dogs, the whole lot!

But that knee was the help… {" _my 'quiet help' thank you"}…_ of her mother, who would not permit her daughter to become a porn spectacle for some horny gods who couldn't get her in the sack themselves. Not in some cheesy night club, thank you very much. An invisible godly finger in the right place had done the trick. Poor Roger!

Maybe if he'd had taken her someplace nice, the cheap bastard… but nooooo! Annabeth suddenly sobered up a little, and realized that had the action not stopped suddenly, she would have been disloyal to Percy. VERY DISLOYAL.

So she decided to call a cab and get home before she gave in to her very ardent desire to have a man, ANY MAN (particularly the devastatingly handsome and LARGE Roger!) inside her, tearing her very wet pussy right up! Why the Hades did Percy keep her waiting for this one thing!? Didn't the oblivious Kelp Head realize what was hanging here? Annabeth needed a huge, hard cock! And fast!

 _But_ _Why?_

And Zeus, who she'd just spurned, and very, very regretfully at that, was truly disappointed. He really wanted to be this very voluptuous demigoddess' "first". He KNEW that no man had ever had her, and Zeus was truly a snake when it came to getting laid. Percy's girlfriend? No big difficulty. Annabeth gets pregnant? Never a problem for him! But Annabeth knew that if she did go ahead with this magnificently handsome stud of a god, she'd get pregnant immediately. And so...

"I am sorry, great Lord. But I truly fear your wife; her anger at me for such a thing as your having me in your or even my own bed (gods, how she truly wanted that right then!) would be terrible". And potentially very deadly to herself as well as Percy.

Fortunately, Zeus got it, and right away. His royal PIA really did have it in for this gorgeous young thing, already. Tempting the Fates to THAT degree just wasn't smart. Not at all. Not even for the king of the gods.

Annabeth hadn't had ANY luck in scoring a big hot cock to play with in, like forever! The gods were all out of the question, and her mortal hookups had all turned out to be abortive And here she was in her hottie new bff's apt in Manhattan, and Maria was reallllllly tempting her…

 _Snap decision!_

What the hell!? What happened here was just "girl time" as Thalia had related it to her. Thalia; what a revelation she had educated Annabeth in! All the Huntresses had a special "partner" for this. They all paired off at least once a month, when they took a rest from hunting to spend "special time together".

Thalia had shown Annabeth a few 'toys' Artemis had issued to her girls. The big double headed dildo had shocked Annabeth at first. She couldn't help but wonder what to do with _two_ heads that large. The huge rubbery thing was about three feet long and extremely flexible.

MEN might be off limits, but not toys or other maidens.

And Thalia, bless her horny heart had shown Annabeth exactly what to do with both heads, demonstrating on her own two lovely nether holes. The little cock hawg had put the first head in her hot and hairless little pussy; the second soon disappeared right up into her gorgeous and chubby, but bubbly, hot ass. And she gyrated against the big thing as if it were two men!

Thalia had convinced Annabeth to "help her out" by taking over and keeping the big thing pressed inside her bottom, while Thalia played with her twin C+-cup titties. Her nipples and areolas turned an angry pink, she squeezed and mashed them so hard!

And now Maria was going to do some serious "damage" to her gorgeous new friend. They started kissing, making out. They quickly moved to tongues, Maria taking the initiative. And Annabeth submitted very willingly to the smaller girl; she made it all feel sooooo good! Pretty soon Maria shucked her top and her terry shorts, and Annabeth's clothing went next.

Annabeth had seen quite a few other girls naked in the showers at Camp, but Maria was simply gorgeous! Annie stood 5'10" and in her 'trademark' 5" heels, she towered over a lot of men as well as most women. Maria stood about 5'4"; Annie's measurements were a goddess-like 38-22-37. She had G-Cup breasts, but they looked really proportionate. She weighed in at about 132lbs, and her legs were 34" long on her inseam. Her beautiful and silky soft hair fell to just a few inches above her ass. All in all, she looked like some casino boss's dream of a Las Vegas showgirl.

Maria was also built like a brick shithouse, just smaller; her breasts were large, firm and rounded. Her perky nipples always stood straight up, and her shorter shoulder length, curly reddish-brown hair framed a lovely oval-shaped face.

Her measurements were a more compact 34D-22-34, with a cute bubble-butt. Her legs were a very adequate 32" inseam, and in the very high platform shoes she preferred she added nearly three inches to her height. Just about right for boning Annabeth with the 10" long strap-on dildo she took out of her nightstand drawer.

Annabeth stared at the marvel of engineering and felt her already sopping wet naked and hairless pussy throbbing for that huge thing. She was soaking, her pussy wide open from Maria's four fingers all from her three cums already, and Maria had a very sexy, evil glint in her eyes.

"Annie baby, I am gonna make you feel great! You're gonna love being fucked with this, and you'll technically still be a virgin afterward!"

"How'm I gonna still be a virgin if you break my… my maidenhead?", mumbled the still-loaded hot blonde to the very commanding and sexy brunette who was by now spreading Annabeth's legs slowly, lowering the big cockhead to her hot and willing and very wet back door. But Annabeth didn't wantit in her backdoor first. Oh, NO!

Maria ceased movement and asked her, "Well? Put this thing in the hole you'd prefer, honey! It's your choice if you want me to take you straight or..", she paused and grinned, and then continued; "Greek style?"

Annabeth didn't even have to think about this.

"PLEASE! JUST PUT THAT THING SOMEWHERE, ANYHOLE YOU WANT, HONEY! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FUCK ME!"

Maria pushed in very gently after Annabeth rubbed the cock head around, slicking it up with her own juices and making it very slippery. Maria was very ready to put it in to Annabeth's hot box. Maria wanted the voluptuous big-titted blonde writhing and crying and screaming underneath her domineering body. And Annabeth wanted it, too. Maria really wanted to dominate and control her new 'special friend' who'd tongued and fingered her to cum after cum after cum!

Annabeth was wriggling like crazy as she felt first the head enter her hot pussy, and then felt her pussy spread really wide for the massively wide toy. This thing was almost as wide as Percy, but not quite.

Annabeth was gasping for breath as she felt the head hit her tight hymen. Maria started a rythmic in and out pumping of the terrifically exciting dildo, and Annabeth cried out in her very first flush of extasy! That spurred Maria onward even more, but she kept on hitting that one "special roadblock". Fortunately though, this wasn't Maria's first rodeo and she soon had the entire ten solid inches all the way in, with her beauty's lovely hands and legs wrapped around her neck!

Annabeth's lovely maidenhead was no trouble at all. Maybe demigoddesses didn't suffer that pain when first fucked?

Annabeth was REAAAAAALY wide open! So much so that Maria was pounding the head right into Annabeth's virgin cervix. The hottie just gave in to the insistent _pounding_ that the brunette was giving her, and she suddenly started to orgasm. It was gentle at first, and then an itch, an irritation, a burning, muscle spasms, and then an uncontrollable roller coaster of heat, of feeling, of PLEASURRRREEE… an _EXPLOSION!_

A half hour later, Maria stopped and Annabeth was by then well and totally spent. She'd cried, she felt so dam good! But something was missing,and Annabeth knew exactly what it was; she wanted a man's cum inside her, bathing her gorgeous pussy, shooting into her womb and making her feel complete.

But _WHY?!_

And off in a corner by the rest of the gods, Aphrodite was quietly laughing her gorgeous ass to bits. Her plan was working! She would soon see Perseus turn his back on Annabeth and his own father, who was truly horny for that snotty, know-it-all blonde haired bitch! Why else would he dress her like that, pussy-torture her by withholding sex and comfort from her raging and beautiful body?

Percy would come back from his meeting with Chaos to see his long-time love getting laid by his own father. And that, as they say would be that! And who would be there to help the poor, but gorgeous man pick up the shattered pieces of his heart? His "wife"?!

No! The world's greatest expert on broken hearts… APHRODITE! And dressed like she was, he'd be a pushover for her! She knew Percy liked really high heels, and hers had nine inch stiletto heels and a four inch platform! That beautiful boy would grace her bed yet! He'd never know what hit him!

Over by the dais, no one had yet moved away, including Hestia. She was very quietly "reading" everyone. She recognized Annabeth's problem, and Poseidon's as well. He was just a bit more reserved and more immune to Aphrodite's type of charmspeak than was Annabeth.

 _But how do you you fix what isn't exactly broken; just "accelerated"?_

Well! I kept my word; Annabeth got laid! Just not recently.

And Zeus had cookies!

And now the malevolent side to Aphrodite stands revealed! SHE is the cause of Annabeth's "itch"; and maybe also has altered her body and her libido permanently? And will the wicked bitch of the east score with our favorite hardbodied newlywedded god?

Everyone is in play now… except for Amphitrite.

Where in Hades' underthongs is Amphitrite? And as for the assassin…

Tune in next time…..


	16. Chapter 16

Ohhhh boyeee! Aphrodite is surely starting a huge MESS! And what are we to do here?

Her machinations, all cleverly concealed and certainly very loooong term (changing and augmenting Annabeth's physical body shape _AND_ her accelerated and uncontrollable libido, not to mention Percy's mammoth member!) are seemingly guaranteed to get her what she truly wants.

But what DOES Aphrodite actually want?

What does Percy have that she desires most?

What, EXACTLY is this attraction to Percy for Aphrodite?

And what is going to happen with Annabeth now that the truth will finally out? What factors are triggering her seemingly unquenchable terminal horniness? And why seemingly only for Poseidon?

And is there any remedy for Annabeth's physical body's looking like a super-voluptuous Playboy Centerfold? Will she take that remedy even if there is such a spell? Or will she put up with back pain from those magnificent breasts of hers for the rest of her life?

Will Percy come back from talking with Chaos only to find Annabeth getting a right royal corkscrewing from his loving father, or will Hestia be actively recruiting more wives and concubines for her Lord and Husband? Or both?

And just who will Hestia be recruiting?

And what's Maria been up to as of late?

Will there be cookies for the Olympian Council? Will Zeus again lose his power of speech over Sally Jackson-Blofis' wonderful and amazing concoctions that seemingly leave ambrosia and nectar in the DUST?! Will Sally's cookies replace Ambrosia on Olympus?

And will Zeus drool again?

Will Hera? Does Hera EVER drool?

And I'm Truly Sorry this update took so long! Hopefully, never again.

Conversations With My Father, the Sea God Chapter 16

 _And off in a corner by the rest of the gods, Aphrodite was quietly laughing her gorgeous ass to bits. Her plan was working! She would soon see Perseus turn his back on Annabeth and his own father, who was truly horny for that snotty, know-it-all blonde haired bitch! Why else would he dress her like that, pussy-torture her by withholding sex and comfort from her ragingly beautiful body? And how dare that uppity sea god treat any beautiful woman in such a way?_

 _Percy would come back from his meeting with Chaos to see his long-time love getting laid by his own father. And that, as they say would be that! And who would be there to help the poor, but gorgeous man pick up the shattered pieces of his heart? His "wife"?!_

 _No! The world's greatest expert on broken hearts… APHRODITE! And dressed like she was, he'd be a pushover for her! She knew Percy liked really high heels, and hers had nine inch stiletto heels and a four inch platform! That beautiful boy would grace her bed yet! He'd never know what hit him!_

 _Over by the dais, no one had yet moved away, including Hestia. She was very quietly "reading" everyone. She recognized Annabeth's problem, and Poseidon's as well. He was just a bit more reserved and more immune to Aphrodite's type of charmspeak than was Annabeth._

 _But how do you you fix what isn't exactly broken; just "accelerated"?_

 _ **In the Void...**_

Percy was just sort of...hanging around? It was dark. His voice echoed in the seemingly endless darkness and it was just a bit chilly.

The temperature seemed to be getting warmer; was that a reaction to his thoughts?

"Yes, it is," said a very disembodied voice.

"Where are you? Where are WE? What am I doing here?" Asked a very confused young god.

"Hmm; gotta lotta questions there, kid; don'tcha?"

The voice sort of sounded like a Lower East Side Manhattan accent, and it was a woman's voice. It was a sound that was very familiar to Percy, to any real New Yorker.

He decided to try talking in turn.

"Say there; ya think you could find the lights around here? This not seeing anything just sucks, ya know?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, kid! Sure thing! Waitaminnit…"

And the lights came on. Just a white surface, going on forever and no description of the surroundings. It was just like the dark, but brighter. And every bit as boring.

"There ya go! Howzzat?"

"Ummm, yeah, thanks. Just great…"

The voice duddenly sounded a bit annoyed; "Hey! I'm try'n-a do sumthin' fer ya here! What! You don' like it or sumpthin'? What?!"

Percy immediately picked up on the annoyed tone of the voice, and the last thing he needed or wanted was a ticked off… well? What was this… thing?

"Egg-ZACKLY! What am I? Welll… I guess I can be… THIS"; And suddenly Sally Jackson-Blofis stood in front of Percy.

Percy "stood" there, stunned out of his mind!

"M-m-m-mooomm?"

The voice that answered Percy was not his mother's; not by a long shot.

"Uhhh, NO! You're **NOT** my mom!"

"Yeah? Well, okay then. Howzabout this one?"

Annabeth stood in front of Percy, and his heart gave a lurch. She wasn't the WiseGirl he'd left with his dad. This was Annabeth just as she was at age 15, right about when things were starting to get more heated between them.

Their good old days.

"Well, SeaWeed Brain? Is this better?" Gone was the accent, which was starting to annoy Percy anyway. The being even sounded like Annabeth.

"Kind of. You remind me of _her_ , the way things used to be, before they went kinda sideways".

The shorter creature just gazed up at Percy and he got the feeling that she… it?... could see him through and through.

"Oh. This really was a bad idea. I'm sorry, Perseus. Please allow me a moment".

Percy was flabbergasted. He'd never even thought of being in such a situation as the one he now found himself. Why did this… ' _'being'?..._ want to go to all these lengths just to have a conversation with him?

All of a sudden Percy's environment changed completely. He could feel ''floor" and perceive "light" and "dark". But he also saw STARS.

Percy could observe the entire galaxy, it seemed. Constellations revolved, clearly defined to his very trained eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it all?" said a quiet and clearly feminine voice just off to his left.

He turned and saw a woman, and an extremely familiar one at that.

Zoe Nightshade!

"Is this form acceptable to you? I looked at your memories very briefly to find one such that would be familiar to you. I suppose your mother's form was NOT my best idea!" "Zoe" was dressed in a royal purple chiton of indescribable beauty itself, and she smiled at Percy's open-mouthed look of shock.

"Yeah, I guess that this is okay… better at least. And I notice that the '''Lower East Side" accent is gone. Good. That was really not necessary, ya know!"

"Well, I just wanted to make you feel comfortable in our conversation. I do hope that this is better and that we can now speak. It's been seemingly forever since the last time I did this".

Percy was more than a little curious about this last statement; when was it that the Creator had last spoken to someone, a mortal?

"Ohhh, since when I gave Moses what humans now call the Ten Commandments".

Percy was astonished! "How long ago was that, more or less? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Roughly three thousand five hundred years ago. So, it's really been a while".

Percy was silent for a minute. He was truly astonished. "Where are we exactly?"

The scene resolved to a crushingly fantastic view of stars and other celestial bodies.

"We're at my throne; at the center of the Universe".

Percy had to look hard, but his very sensitive godly sight resolved the scene after a moment. As he looked at the panoply of stars, the scene shifted momentarily and he could suddenly see what looked like a throne made from belts of stars, galaxies, constellations and "stardust".

And sitting upon the throne sat the ethereal outline of a humanoid figure, and it turned it's head in Percy's direction. "Here I am, Percy".

And suddenly, he was face to face with "Zoe" again. And Percy, for once in his life had no words. He was literally speechless.

"You alright? Need a moment?"

The new god shook his head and said, "Nahh, thanks. I'm good. Your assuming Zoe's form actually makes me feel kinda comfortable with all… THIS!" And he gestured at all of Creation as it surrounded them.

"Good! Then maybe we can talk now?"

"I'm good. Can I do something for you? Do you need someone to complete a quest or something?"

'Zoe' laughed gently and smiled; "Noooo, nothing like that! I just wanted to speak with you. You are by far the most amazing demigod ever to live! And you swore an oath upon my name so as to match your wife's oath. I do know Hestia. She and I have communicated many times.

"I advised her to give up her Olympian throne in favor of Dionysus ages ago. He was such a bad drunk; we had to get him where his family could keep an eye on him. His inventing wine was a huge step in prehistoric sanitation and it provided a source of water that wouldn't kill most ordinary mortals. He was definitely worthy of his godhood, but it did create a power imbalance on the council And that also freed Hestia to do other necessary tasks and help her family to get along better, so as to forestall more very bad infighting. The Trojan War, the two World Wars were bad enough! The American Civil War? That sits on the demigods".

Percy was stunned. So much had gone on that he never knew about! He was going to have a long talk with his new wife… 'his wife'. He was really married! And it happened all so fast. Percy hadn't had time to think much about it, either. For some reason, marrying Hestia just all "felt so right". In fact, it felt perfect! He was satisfied with his decision.

'Zoe' spoke; "I know this much change must be terribly confusing. But believe me when I say that it was all very necessary. Your destiny is terribly important to everyone. Your domains will change many things, and will save lives. And your new wife, my old friend and great-granddaughter will help you get them in hand.

"Hestia will be your helpmate, and not just your wife. She will teach you how to use many new powers. And she is perfect as your first wife…"

"WHAT? 'FIRST' wife? Whaddya mean, 'First Wife'? ONE wife! That's all I will ever have! I swore… on YOU!... to always be faithful to her!" Percy was a lot shocked and a bit upset, but Chaos/Zoe stepped right on back in.

"Percy. You are now a Sea God, and not a minor one, either! You have been granted some shared sea domains by your father, and you are now the proclaimed god of Lemuria. But you are also the Second Prince of the Oceans, and you are also an Atlantean deity. And in the traditions of both Atlantis and Lemuria, you are lawfully entitled to four wives and fifty concubines".

Percy stared at the being in utter shock. Four wives? And FIFTY CONCUBINES?! He was gonna have to start training just to complete his husbandly duties, not to mention eating a lot of red meat! And being fair about things as well as loyal, he would never let any wife of his be neglected.

His head suddenly started hurting.

"How… who… wha'"...

"Hey, tiger! Ease up! You don't have to do this all right away! Take your time and let it all come to you slowly, easily. No one will rush you. Hestia will help you along. So will Triton and your father".

That last made Percy feel easier about things. He sighed in relief and looked over at the countenance of 'Zoe'. "Relax, Perseus! You have all the time you could want to take any more wives, if you even want to. No one can ever rush you in this.

"And as to your domains other than those by your father, you will also become the god of heroes and oaths. You will be the same god in both the Greek and Roman societies, so no split personalities or headaches like the other Olympians. And you and Hestia will share patronage over the city of New Athens. And Annabeth and Maria will build it".

"That's a load of work there! How will Annabeth ever get it all done? She's still working on Olympus, she's going to be helping with Atlantis and now… wait. What 'city of New Athens'? Where is that,exactly? Wait… wait, you said… OTHER Olympians…?"

" 'Zoe' smiled and said, "Easy! First, YOU will inform the council that Annabeth is to be made immortal. I agree that this kind of workload would kill any ordinary mortal, so a limited immortality such as the kind enjoyed by the Hunters will suffice for now. Next, propose this new community, a literal city for demigods that must be built, and pick a new location; near the water will do. Let Annabeth have final say. It has to be off the beaten path enough to be a bit isolated but still close enough to some good roads and your water domains. And anywhere you like. And yes; "other Olympians". You just defeated and inherited the powers of Oceanus. Both you AND Triton will ascend to the council. You are both too powerful to ever be thought of as "minor" gods anymore".

Percy started thinking about this. He'd tossed this very idea around with his WiseGirl more than a few times. Now they had a truly "divine mandate" from the Creator, her (him, it?self) to get it going. There was going to have to be a really good pizzeria there! And maybe a few supermarkets; convenience stores… so much to think about! And schools. Good ones. Maybe his mother and step-dad could live there? They'd have everything they could ever want. Percy would see to that himself. His mom could teach and Paul could organize the schools. Perfect!

"Percy? There's more. And it's really not all good. Maybe we'd better sit?" Suddenly the scene shifted.

They were both seated in big, comfy armchairs ranged by a small, roaring fire in what looked like a comfy Victorian drawing room.

Percy was a bit perplexed. "What's so bad? Another war? More monsters? _New_ monsters?"

"No, not really, not monsters anyway. It's about your step-mother, Queen Amphitrite. She has embarked on a very bad, very ugly course of action that is guaranteed to cause nothing but division, strife and ultimately terrible war that is sure to tear first the Oceans and then your entire world apart. And it all centers on you and your father".

Percy was stunned. Amphitrite hated him due to his representing his father's infidelity with his mother, but THIS… this was completely and absolutely NUTZ!

"My lady, what has my father's wife done now?", the new and young god asked the Creator.

An hour later, armed with all the knowledge he needed about about both Amphitrite and Athena as well as Aphrodite, he was ready to go back. 'Zoe' turned him to face her and added one more piece of wisdom for her newest 'friend'; "I have taken you into my confidence because of my love and affection for Hestia, and also because of your soul's purity and valor. You needed this help, even though your father does now know that Athena has been false to him. He just lacks the knowledge of how. Go get that golden rope and take it with you back to the throne room. That damnable thing should be destroyed, or at least kept safe with all the other Atlantean artifacts your excellent father has stored up over the last six or seven millenia.

"Perseus, you are the best hope for this newest generation of demigods, Greeks, Romans, Norse, Egyptians, every pantheon. Befriend them all, and let them come to your shining new city. Let them all make homes there. Erect protection for them, guide them, show them all that they are cared for.

"Train them up to defend against the monstrous and the cruel and to defend life and truth ALWAYS. And one more thing; I am giving you a wedding present. And it is this:

"I Chaos, Creator of all, hereby free you of all constraints due to the Ancient Laws. I order that all gods are so freed so as to be able to interact with their children and assist in their protection, guidance and the raising up of their young. And also, I command that all mortal parents of all children of the gods shall be likewise protected and extremely well provided for.

"Percy, it is your own life and childhood that has completely convinced me of these needs, and also as exemplified by Luke Castellan's unfortunately short life. He cannot be resurrected, but he should certainly be remembered. His sacrifice of his own life was not only for Annabeth's sake, but also for his promise to her and to Thalia. He made his life count for something other than just for his own anger. And his mother still needs care, help. And THIS matter is now in your own domain, 'o thou god of heroes'. Get Dionysus to bring May Castellan back to sanity. And tell him both that I helped him with his throne and that I am ORDERING HIM TO DO THIS, DIRECTLY.

"Okay?"

Chaos/Zoe ducked her forehead to Percy's, pulling her great-great grandson's forehead down to her own. Percy looked at her beautiful face, the face he regarded as a friend's and he smiled as broadly as he ever had.

"I got it! And thank you. I really do mean it. Thank you so very much! I will tell my family of you and of our conversation, if you don't mind?"

She smiled and drew Percy into a warm, warm hug. She said softly into his ear, "Please do, my great-great grandson. And tell all that I am really here and that I CARE"...

This last echoed in his ears, and Percy was whisked away at absolutely terrifying speeds back to the hospital's hyperbaric chamber.

He saw the rope, and looked up through the window to the lovely face of the lab technician who had assisted the Mage Healer.

"My… Lord?"

Percy flashed into the control booth and said to the pretty redhead, "Thank you for safeguarding the 'honored patient'. You should know she is now my wife, and thank you also for safeguarding THIS"... Percy showed her the glowing golden rope.

"This is one very dangerous artifact, and you did very well to avoid touching it".

She smiled nervously and said shyly, "Thank you, Great Lord Perseus". She then sort of half bowed, half curtsied. Percy smiled and then said, "Thank you. I would stay and ask about all this… stuff. But I have to go right now. One thing; what's your name?"

"My… name, Lord Perseus?"

"Yeahhh…?"

She stared nervously at the floor; "Uhh, my name is Mira. I am a technician of the first rank, Great Lord".

Percy chuckled and said, "Hey! It's just 'Percy'! At least to you! You've been a huge help to us all. And you don't have to look at your feet; I won't bite, I promise!"

Mira raised her eyes, which now shone with pride and happiness at the recognition and friendly familiarity; no immortal being had ever treated her so respectfully. She smiled back.

Percy smiled and then said, "Now close your eyes; I don't want you burning up when I flash out!"

She did as instructed and Percy flashed out. He had a wedding to get back to; His OWN!

 _The Throne Room_

"No! I do NOT know when my son will return, Annabeth, but I cannot now accompany you on a tour of the closets you wanted to point out to me!"

Annabeth was practically shaking with sexual fever, and Poseidon well knew it. Her nipples were straining hugely against the shaped cups of her shimmery gown, and her face was flushed, as if she had a fever… which she very much did.

She was starting to "broadcast" her thoughts widely, and her mother noticed what was happening. Hera nudged her and said, "You'd better get over there before a huge disturbance occurs. Your daughter needs to be sequestered until she becomes calm. This wedding and ascension cannot be destroyed by her physical desires. And why IS she behaving this way?"

Zeus edged in between them a silky grin plastered on his bearded face; "I could always go over and find out. As king of the gods,and..."

"NO! YOU stay right here beside me, Mr "Cookie Monster" king of the gods! Athena and I will see to this personally. The LAST thing we need is your going on that 'closet tour' with Percy's ex! As if you don't have enough children by other women right now."

So saying, both goddesses went over and just then Hestia joined them all. Just in time, too; Poseidon was actually about to give in and take Annabeth back to his private study and fuck her royally. There was only so much such temptation a sea god could take!

He wasn't thinking very clearly, either. And Triton's cock was also straining at the seams of his pants; he could tell immediately that his father was about to grab Annabeth and go screw her. And Triton wanted in on this in the worst way. He'd been horny for about a week now, and still hadn't had a chance to go sate his desires with one of his concubines or his wives. And if his dad was going to prime the pump so to speak, he was going to drink from that well too if he could.

And from the way Annabeth was reacting to his dad, if that truly was any indication, oh! He knew he was going to tap into that hottie minx real quick and real hard. Maybe he and his dad would double-time Annabeth; he knew that she would wind up absolutely loving that! All the women that he and his dad had done together always did. And Annabeth would be no different in this respect. He hoped...

Poseidon could already tell that after he got done with the incredibly sexy blonde bombshell his oldest son would take the next turn with her. This kind of thing had happened before and this time would have just turned out like any other, and to be honest it didn't bother him in the least. He knew that it should, but it just did not. Even though it was Annabeth it just did not. And as hot as Annabeth really looked, this would be a monumental experience for them both!

Why was that? … but he just didn't care "why", or "how" anymore. He just wanted to quench this absolutely insane taboo desire to fuck this woman into utter submission, no matter if it harmed his relationship with his son, her ex! Poseidon FINALLY started to cross that last line.

"Ohhhh, all right Anna.."

"Wait, my Lord Poseidon! I need to speak with my daughter here and this matter will not wait. I will bring her right back". Athena glared sideways at her super-sexy daughter, grabbed her by her upper arm and they flashed out.

Now cornered by both Hestia and Hera, the sea god had nowhere to go, and a nasty stiffy that really needed relief. The two goddesses tried diverting his attention by asking his thoughts on a location for a new palace for Percy and Hestia. He tried giving intelligent answers, but he was clearly having difficulties with his thought processes just then. All his thoughts were just then centered on bedding a hot, wet and very horny Annabeth.

"Pleasepleaseplease PLEASE! I NEED TO THIN…"

A BRIGHT flash, almost like a star filled the hall, but no one who didn't shield their eyes was vaporized, oddly enough. All turned their eyes toward the epicenter of the celestial event; a very tall figure stood in the middle of it, holding two much smaller figures, one in each hand. As their vision cleared, everyone could see that it was Percy, and in his right hand was Athena, his left hand held Annabeth. He let them both go, and turned his eyes towards his father.

"Father, we need to speak immediately. I have a message for you from the Creator and then I have a message for everyone from the Creator. There are major changes made to the ancient laws that must be discussed immediately by the Olympian Council and there are major changes to the Olympian Council itself that have been dictated by the Creator to me directly.

"Lord Dionysus, you and I have a discussion that we must also have and Lord Hermes will be in on it as well. This discussion is not an optional one, as you have a task set for you by the Creator herself, and she said to remind you that it was she who directed Lady Hestia to give up her throne for you, SO YOU OWE HER". This last Percy said loudly for emphasis so Dionysus would know not to try to blow this off.

Percy then turned his attention towards his father and walked on over, taking Athena's arm in his hand as politely as possible, but politely insistent as well. Percy very quietly said to her out of the side of his mouth, "Lady Athena, there will be no arguments here; we have a very important matter to discuss with you that will not wait. And you owe us answers".

Percy then looked right at her as he continued to walk with her toward the dais and said, "and you know EXACTLY what this is all about".

She looked at Percy, her mouth starting to open to reply when he showed her what was in his left hand; the Golden Rope of Artemis. Athena's eyes grew wide in shock and with not a little fear.

All of a sudden her expression became very neutral and almost steely.

"I do not know what you are talking about Lord Perseus, I have no information that would be of any use to you".

Perseus grimaced slightly as they came up to the dais; he observed his father standing there alone with Hera and Hestia. His father, he noticed didn't look so good. And Percy knew what it was all about.

Annabeth… sex… tension. His father was not in control of himself. He was terribly conflicted, very confused, and wanted to fuck Percy's ex-girl friend, a woman who eclipsed every Playboy and Penthouse centerfold who'd ever lived, right through the sheets, the bed and then through a hole in the floor. His ex's body literally screamed "SEX ME NOW", and while Percy could feel that spell too, he exercised the utmost control over himself, even against charmspeak. His father's control had been deliberately broken by a god who had sneak-attacked and had never been detected. And Percy already knew who and how. But not why. But he soon would.

He decided to try a frontal approach with this knowing that his father would appreciate and react better to the honesty and forthrightness, and the shock of it might just help break his father out of this terrible state that he was in. Percy gave a sidelong glance to Annabeth and he noticed that she could hardly stand still, twisting her hands and bouncing on the on the balls of her feet, almost like a child who was anticipating punishment for some minor infraction. Or who was terribly sexually frustrated.

Percy turned back towards his father and said, "Father, I know exactly what is wrong here, and I know what's been done to you and Annabeth and myself. The Creator explained everything to me and who was at fault for it. We're going to get the truth out of everybody, and Lady Athena here has some very hard truths to discuss with us also but on a slightly different matter. These are hard truths and cannot be taken lightly".

So saying, Percy then threw the lasso end of the rope around Athena and pulled it rather tight, pinning her arms to her sides and pinioning her in place, a questioning look replacing the one of indignation on her beautiful face.

"What do you want of me?"

Percy replied, "Only the truth. And ALL OF IT. How you've played my father and I false", he stated in a strident voice, and just loudly enough for all the gods to hear as well as anyone standing on the dais. All of the gods, including his brothers drew near.

"I... I have entered into a conspiracy with Lady Amphitrite".

Percy, who stood a full head taller than his brother Triton who himself now stood about 7 feet in height, turned to Athena and looked down at her and tightened his grip on her arm almost imperceptibly, but a bit forcefully. Athena winced at the increase in the pressure on her arm, and looked at Percy questioningly, the pain evident on her face. She tried to flash out but found she could not. Triton stared at his well loved adopted daughter in complete shock. His heart began to hurt. All thoughts of sex with the huge breasted and very wet Annabeth absolutely vanished, only to be replaced by the start of a quiet fury.

"Lady Athena, you will not attempt to hide any part of the truth, and you will tell us all exactly what you and Amphitrite have done that is so harmful to the rest of us. Your pride may have no part in concealing any of this, and indeed you may not conceal anything from any one of us. You will answer all questions exactly as put to you, and with the whole truth, the entire truth and nothing but the truth. The Creator has demanded nothing less of you, and she told me the complete truth already. But you must say what you have done so that the Council will know your sins. And you will do this immediately".

Athena's face collapsed into one of resignation and defeat. "I... was approached by Lady Amphitrite several weeks ago. She asked me for this golden Rope you now have around me, and when I asked her what she needed it for, she explained that she wished to use it to help kill both you and your father. I know that it cannot kill either of you, but it could be used by someone who wished to do so should they be able to entrap you with it first. You would be unable to defend yourself against a fatal strike just as I am now unable to defend myself. Amphitrite explained to me that she had a plan and someone ready to do this terrible deed, and all that she wanted was the Rope. She explained to me that she would take care of you and that this would rid me of you, and that she would overcome her husband and destroy him, somehow making him fade. And all that I had to do for my part was to provide the Rope. I knew where it was stored, as my father had given it to me to store in my temple for safekeeping millennia ago. She said she was sick of his infidelities and would erase the proof of them, and their staying on this world so that she would never have to deal with either of you again. Or words to that effect".

Utter silence born from a sense of horror prevailed among the council. They weren't broadcasting any thoughts to anybody else, but Percy could hear them talking amongst themselves mentally, practically screaming at each other, debating and discussing and mostly with anger against Athena, but also against a woman who would willingly begin a conspiracy to murder her own husband.

Because of her fatal flaw, her hubris, Athena had dragged the entire Olympian Council into a de facto state of civil war with Poseidon and all of his sons on the opposite side. She had also threatened the life of Percy Jackson, the leader of the demigods on the Greek side and Praetor of the 12th Legion Fulminata on the Roman side, the twice-Savior and Hero of Olympus.

Because of the stupidity and anger and pride of two women, the gods stood literally alone against one of THE most powerful of them all and his three sons, the Cyclops army, the Crowned Prince of the Oceans and Tyson and Percy as well. And the gods didn't fancy their own chances.

Poseidon's sexual fever suddenly broke, and his face darkened with the worst anger anybody had ever seen. He turned to look directly at Athena and said, "I had sought to honor you this day with a throne on this dais, to welcome you home to my son, your adopted father's side and house. I wished to honor your daughter further than I already have, and would willingly have voted immortality for her for what she has done for both me and Atlantis and my sons. I gave you free movement in my domains without a second thought so that you could access your daughter, given all the help that your daughter was to give to me upon my request. Believe me Athena, your help and your daughter's help in this short war gave us the edge that we needed to claim an extremely swift and complete victory. We could not have done this without the two of you and I know that full well.

"But now comes my youngest mortal son whom I have made a god this day, who has inherited the powers of a Titan this day, and has come back from a meeting with the Creator of all this Universe herself, and now we have 'an issue' with this accursed magic Rope that we all know so well, and we all know what it can do. And what happens? You spout truths that are so abhorrent and so terrible and are so awful that they even attaint to both your daughter and all the rest of your children. These truths are so awful that they will now also divide us all against each other as if in Civil War. And all because of a stupid and useless feud, and your… YOUR STUPID PRIDE. You plotted murder against both my son, and myself…"

Zeus's face grew fearful at these words. The entire Council was standing in Atlantis by the grace of his older brother, seven MILES below the ocean's surface, and all for a doubly happy and doubly blessed occasion. And his own daughter had to go and ruin the whole damned day. Zeus did not know where Poseidon was going to go with this, but even if he asked that Athena be made to fade into the void, Zeus knew that Poseidon would be completely within his rights there. Could this get any worse?

Percy then took the Rope off of Athena and turned back toward the rest of the gods who'd all come together in a group. Without a word, he threw the lasso end over Aphrodite, whose face contorted in shock and disbelief.

"My Lady Aphrodite, you will tell this Council exactly everything that you have done to cause difficulties for me and Annabeth, and my father as well. You will tell the council the complete truth of your plots to manipulate and to take possession of me as a lover, and to drive a permanent wedge between my father and myself using Annabeth as a tool. You will leave nothing out. You will tell us the names of anyone who helped you, and anyone with whom you have entered into a conspiracy to do this terrible thing. And you will tell us right NOW".

" I... I acted alone in most of this, only getting the help of my son Eros. I had him shoot one of his arrows of lust into Annabeth just the other night as she stood looking out her window. And the first person she saw that night outside her window was Poseidon, when he went walking at Camp Half-Blood. Eros then shot an arrow into Poseidon as well and he was able to see Annabeth through her window. Poseidon had greater resistance against Eros' magic than your ex did, and from what Eros told me Annabeth literally stood there and orgasmed on the spot.

"She has been fixated sexually toward your father ever since, although I also gave her my "special" blessing which removed her inhibitions about having sex or showing off her body completely. Had any other male approached her even mildly forcefully for sex she would have given in and willingly spread her legs for them. She would even have taken on more than one man at a time, or one after the other. And she would willingly continue for as long as the man or men would as long as she continued to receive sexual gratification of the type that only a man could give her since she was fixated on your father and not on, let us say her girlfriend. She has been looking for a man who could satisfy her since that moment. Love had nothing to do with this, simply extreme desire.

"And there is more. For several years now, about the last four to be precise, I have been using my ability to enhance both yours and Annabeth's sexual and physical characteristics. Her breasts are huge and her figure fully womanly because of my powers, and because this is within my domain to do. Have you noticed how all of my children share something of the same attributes that I have gifted you both with?

" I wanted the two of you to be at the greatest possible physical peak to match the incredibly enhanced libido I gifted you both with. But what I never counted on was the innate ability that you both have to resist wanton physicality with others. In other words, neither of you are screw monkeys who can be manipulated that easily. But Annabeth is more easily manipulated than either of you, and to be honest with you Percy, it was your lack of physical attention to her and that you would not bed her properly as a man, that caused her to go looking elsewhere to begin with. She found Maria and started a relationship with her because you made her feel sexually rejected.

" Annabeth would never have gone looking elsewhere had you "been taking care of her business" like a good boyfriend. You have nobody but yourself to blame in this. I know that you wanted to save it for when you two got married, but even in olden days those who wanted to get married often took pleasure with each other before the wedding. It was a very common thing actually, and even most noble families kind of winked at it.

" And knowing all of these things, I simply used them to further my plan which was to manipulate Annabeth and your father away from you, so that I could have you for myself. Percy, I have loved and desired you like no one else since you were about 14 years old. When you defeated Ares in combat, I was thrilled for you. You defeated a god, a 12 year old boy! How powerful were you? That question thrilled me in a way you cannot understand. That is all in my nature.

"But when you hit 14 years old, your body began to seriously change and take on a very manly shape. Surely, you must have noted the way that women began to look at you then. Annabeth started getting much warmer toward you back then if you remember, and so did I. I paid you a lot more attention back then, and I made your love life very difficult for you because I wanted to separate you from Annabeth even then, knowing that I could groom you into the world's greatest lover by the time you were of an age that mortals would consider decent so I could approach you and consummate what I hoped would be a wonderful relationship with you.

"But here again my plans have fallen down. It seems that you can resist even all of my urging, and I do not know where you get this kind of strength from. But you are the most pure man I have ever met, and I could not resist your goodness, your purity, your physical beauty, and now to top it all off you are a Titan as well as a god.

I am lost in front of you Percy. I admit it as it is the truth. I am in love with you and have been for years".

She shifted her gaze to include all of the Olympians and Annabeth as well.

"Please all of you know that what I did to all of you I did for the love of Perseus and for no other reason. Percy, please treat me gently; I'm at your disposal. I willingly submit myself to you".

All the gods and goddesses noticed that Annabeth, who had also drawn near enough to hear everything now stood stock-still in shock. She had stopped fidgeting and moving around like a cat on a hot tin roof and now just stood there looking directly at Aphrodite with a kind of attitude of bemusement.

" Seaweed Brain? What are you gonna do about this? She's screwed up our lives and our bodies as if we're both now just centerfolds in porno magazines. How is Aphrodite ever going to make any of this good? Can she change us back to something more normal, what we'd look like had we just grown normally? Does she even realize just how close to a civil war she's left all of us now as well, just as my mother has done? The both of them have been so damned full of themselves, so full of pride and their own self-righteousness! What are you going to do about all this?"

Percy walked over to Annabeth and cupped her beautiful face in his hands for a moment just to try and comfort her. She was still his oldest friend next to Grover, and he'd been in love with her from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her. He knew that this couldn't… would never change. Not for him. But he respected her more than any common physical desire. And he truly loved and respected his wife, Hestia as well.

"Wise Girl, I don't know that this is for me to do by myself here. The Council needs to deliberate on this as well. On the one side we have my father and my brothers and me. Caught in the middle are you and the demigods, especially your brothers and sisters all over the world. On the other side opposite us are the gods. Now I might be entitled to take an action against both of them, but it seems to me that I'm not the only person who's been insulted here. You've been insulted, my father has been terribly insulted and his domains have been attacked as well as his person. My brothers have been insulted because our father has been insulted, and because of my brother Triton's love as a father for his daughter, your mother.

"And let's not forget how the gods have been insulted because their trust in two of their own number has been completely betrayed and they've ALL been manipulated twice by two goddesses working for their own ends right into a state of Civil War.

Percy dropped his hands and exhaled a long breath.

"Wise girl, I think a lot of people have issues here, and we do all need to discuss this amongst ourselves for a bit. My suggestion would be let's all just take a day, and just calmly think about these things. We all now know the truth, so these manipulations can't harm us anymore. You even seem well-recovered". And in truth, Annabeth was.

The Spell Was Truly Broken.

Percy looked around at everyone, but his gaze rested mainly on his father.

"There is no need for war or any other action against each other at this point in time, as I see it. A war would just be terrifically destructive and neither Atlantis nor Olympus needs that. My father once taught me that sometimes the best thing to do is nothing. Sometimes it's just better to let things play out and see where everything is at afterward. I think that's good wisdom especially today, and right now I'm feeling exactly that kind of thing coming from my wife, Hestia, My Lady. Wife? Your opinions?"

"Husband, you are truly full of wisdom in these things. I side with you." Hestia came and stood by her husband's right side and took his huge hand in her own.

Percy looked out at the vast assembly, all of whom had followed with increasing fear and horror what all felt surely had to come next. But in this, they were all surprised. Percy's words were well-received, and all there gave a collective sigh of relief. Poseidon realized just how badly everyone had been affected, and it softened his anger greatly. They had all dodged the proverbial bullet this day, bless the Creator for the gifts she'd given his youngest son.

Percy took his wife by the hand and walked to the front of the dais closest to where all the people could see him.

"My people, my friends! Join me in greeting into my household my new wife, the goddess Hestia, My TRUE Lady!"

A ROAR of absolute joy went up from the crowd, and cries of "All hail Perseus and "All hail Hestia" echoed throughout the vast chamber. Cries of "Hail Poseidon" followed, bringing great smiles to the faces of the god of the oceans and the Seas and his sons. They joined Percy and Hestia on the first step of the dais and stood together as a family, and Percy motioned over his mother and stepfather as well as the shouting and applause continued on.

Percy then motioned the gods down and they stood in back of the Atlantean royal family just as a great and extended family should. Both Athena and Aphrodite were made to stand with them, and Zeus had given them a mental message to either behave or he would hit them with his master bolt right there.

The cries of "Hail!" lasted for many minutes, and Percy had never known such joy in all his life. He held his wife and his mother in his arms closely to his sides, tears of joy streaming down his mother's face. Her son had done this! He had brought peace and joy to the city of Atlantis as well as to his family and to (most) of the gods.

Her own son!

And Annabeth stood next to his mother holding on to her, and Paul stood on the other side of Hestia, who had put her arm through his in a daughterly fashion. He was so very proud of the young man he loved as his very own son.

Zeus stood there, completely amazed at the temperance and calmness that Percy had brought to such a terrible situation. He had high hopes for this boy, and felt great confidence that no matter what was decided, it would all be right and proper, and with Percy's guidance. And even though he was King of the Gods, he realized the position that his own daughter had put him and the rest of the council in, a position of war with his own brother. And in thirty seconds or less Percy had defused the entire situation by saying the one thing that could do this: that knowing the truth removed the threat.

Zeus had no doubt that Athena and Aphrodite would have to be removed from their domains for at least a term of several years each. Nothing else could possibly appease his brother. He wondered how Percy would feel if he was asked to step in as the temporary new god of wisdom or even of love? Hmmm, maybe Hestia would do that one?

He looked over at Sally and wondered if he could get some cookies out of this deal somehow. He wasn't sure, but he was surely going to try. Those things were better than ambrosia! His wife caught that stray thought and looked over at him out of the corner of her eye and she just smiled. She knew she was down for half the box of cookies anyway. Hera thought that having Sally as the new goddess of baking and homemaking might not be so bad. It would dovetail nicely with her new daughter in law's domains of home and hearth, and it might ensure a steady supply of baked perfection infused with love. It really did make sense, and they'd make Paul an immortal as well, just to keep Sally and Paul happy.

It had been a wonderful day in Atlantis and many great things had happened, and the day wasn't even over yet. The Queen of the gods stood there looking out over her family and over the people of Atlantis, who at that moment felt as close as any family she had ever seen. She was fulfilled in her domains completely this day, and she knew in her heart that they had Percy Jackson to thank for it all.

And Lady Chaos smiled. Her new Champion had done well.

 _But what was to be done with the two 'naughty' goddesses?_


	17. Chapter 17

Time for the TRIAL!

But first we need to finish with a few loose ends. And I wanted to say thank you to James351, Chimera629, HiImManu, and CTRI; Some really great reviews guys and gals and I am grateful to you ALL for everything! Also for everybody who has PM'd me with questions about things that just didn't quite add up, thank you. It gave me the chance to explain my characters in greater depth which has helped in my story's development.

Lots of interest in my humble work, and a big fat COOKIE for you all, this one is a single LARGE chocolate chip in the center and "PEANUUUT BUTTERRRRR!" throughout. And chopped walnuts.

I call it my Cyclope Special; My grandkids loved all two dozen! I feed them well and I am NOT letting them read THIS story!

Anywayyy, on we go. And we have an Olympian Ascension for two gods and will anyone else ascend to a throne? And then there will be two trials. Full blown trials. May Castellan must be healed, and Hermes will have a job to do. How he decides to care for May is up to him. But he MUST.

Poseidon owes a humongous debt to Sally, How will he repay her for all the years of neglect and his conspicuous absences? Fact is that it's BECAUSE of his neglect that Chaos has militated to this change.

And what about Percy and Annabeth's libidos? There's GOT to be some fallout here. Percy is liable to hurt an ordinary mortal woman, but his wife is a goddess so Hestia will be ok. A tight fit, maybe but okay. And as for Annabeth…

 **Conversations With My Father, the Sea God, chapter 17**

 _Annabeth's POV_

...Annabeth was stunned by her experiences this day. She was still extremely horny, but not insanely so. And she was extremely hurt and embarassed at what had happened to her. In truth, she felt completely betrayed by the gods.

Maybe Luke really WAS right about the gods?

Percy had not reacted to her physically as had his father and his brother, Triton. And Annabeth felt very vulnerable right then. Her current clothing was stunningly beautiful, and easy to move around in. But she felt as if her body, as perfect as it was, was on constant display. And she was most definitely not used to that. Not like this.

She felt like she needed a hot shower despite the fact she was floating at the bottom of the ocean. Silly, really…

At some point she and Poseidon had to talk, and Triton as well. Triton had sported a hard-on that looked almost frighteningly large and Annabeth absolutely _knew_ that he fully intended to take her after Poseidon had gotten done fucking her. Just the idea alone was enough to kickstart that awful desire all over again.

And the trouble was that Annabeth could really see herself doing that, and loving it! She had a terribly strong libido still, but at least she could control herself as long as she stopped thinking about "things" now. So, she needed to speak to both Poseidon and Triton and talk things out fully and completely, and leave both of them with the understanding that under no circumstance were they ever to touch her sexually no matter what happened. Annabeth did not want to get pregnant by either or both of the two god's at once. Maria would never stand for it and she would lose everybody.

And she owed Percy an apology. She was more than a little surprised at the seeming lack of attention from her SeaWeed Brain throughout all of this.

She _knew_ she was really attractive… well, _**hot**_ actually… in her sexy gown and heels and absolutely nothing else. She'd seen several reflections of herself in various reflective surfaces in the palace. She looked so sexy that she was still getting moist inside at the thought of herself on frank display to all male eyes.

She liked the feeling of power that this gave her. Just knowing how desired she was turned her on all by itself, if the hungry stares from all the males and most of the females were anything to go by. Annabeth felt like a kid in a candy store!

But Maria…

Annabeth tentatively tried "talking" to Maria through her bond.

"{Maria, sweetie? Are you there?}"

"{Annie? Honey is that really you?}"

"{Yeah! It's been incredible down here today! I have so much to tell you… and you should see the outfit I'm wearing! The gown is like nothing I've ever felt before!"}

"{Are you coming back soon? I've been getting such thoughts, terrible stuff all day. Was there any fighting going on? Are you hurt?}"

"{No!, baby nonono! They kept me perfectly safe. There was an attempted coup against Poseidon, but he and his sons rallied and they won! My mom and I did the battle planning and logistics and everything's fine now. And Percy got married!}"

"{WHAT? REALLY? TO WHO? Not YOU?!}"

"{Noooo! Hehheheh! Not me, silly! But some things have happened to me that you and I need to talk about. These things made me ask myself some questions, things that just don't quite add up in my head. And you know how that bothers me. But by and large, everything's great now. I had a chance to scopeout the inside of the main palace, and there's a lot of changes that I want to pencil in. The draft work will take us days honee, but the designs will be well worth it and Poseidon will be delighted.

We just got through with the princely coronations for Tyson and Percy, and the gods are now going to hold an ascension ceremony for Percy; I have to attend so I gotta go. I love you!}"

"{And I love you, too. And I really miss you Annie. I need you…}"

"{And I want you, my beautiful girl. I'll call when it's all over, by tonight. Ok?}"

"{Ok. I'll be waiting. Bye!}"

And she was gone. The connection broken, Annabeth smiled.

It was nice to be loved fully by the one you loved in kind. If only Percy hadn't treated her too traditionally. She was a really "earthy" woman who wanted to be 'taken'. She needed to be dominated in sex, even if just a little. Percy treated her TOO tenderly, but that was the way he felt toward her and Annabeth understood that. She could accept that now. She just hoped that his 'ways' didn't hurt his new marriage to a maiden goddess.

Annabeth was still confused by her lust for Poseidon. And she still wanted a penis inside her, coating her with cum. She still remembered her insanely lustful desires for the very virile god who was the father of her ex. And that Eros had done the dirty work for Aphrodite hadn't escaped this amazingly sexual woman. But she still had some residual urges it seemed, and she definitely did NOT want to betray Maria.

But Annabeth most decidedly wanted a big, gristly, hard and very hot cock in her, and not an artificial one this time. So how was she gonna make this work with Maria? How could she get what she so truly wanted and not lose the woman she'd fallen in love with?

This was going to take some serious thought. And as for her mother, Annabeth was ashamed. Ashamed of her mother's actions and terribly duplicitous treatment of Percy, his dad as well as all of Atlantis and especially her adoptive father, Triton.

Annabeth was standing next to Triton when all this came out, and he was unbelievably hurt and angry. When Athena was born from her father's (Zeus') head, he'd had Hephaestus split his skull open to allow a fully formed and armored Athena to exit from inside his head. And as Zeus had to undergo a relatively lengthy recovery of several months, someone would have to care for and rear up this new and very young goddess.

Hera flat-out refused. Athena was the daughter of her unfaithful husband and Metis, an Oceanid daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. She was a cousin to Triton, Poseidon's eldest son and heir. So it was decided that Triton would raise her along with his own daughter, Pallas.

Athena accidentally killed Pallas in a training accident, and both Triton and Poseidon tried to comfort Athena and reassure her that there was nothing to forgive. It had been a terrible accident, but Triton had come to love Athena as if she were his very own daughter. He was sore at heart over the loss of his blood daughter, but doubly so when Athena ran away back to Olympus. It was like losing two children instead of one.

Zeus had fully recovered physically, but suspected Poseidon of a plot to overthrow him going through his daughter. He wouldn't allow Triton near Athena for a couple of centuries, and by then both Poseidon and Triton really WERE ready to overthrow the bilge-brained simpleton. Honestly, the problems the Olympians had all experienced due to Zeus' paranoia and imagined plots everywhere he looked were legendary!

Triton never stopped loving "his daughter", and had ever hoped for a reconciliation with her. But this latest dirty scheme put that possibility out of reach for him, and he was beyond furious that Athena of all gods had betrayed both him, his brothers and their father. None of them held any harm for Athena, so this was a doubly vicious thing to have to deal with.

And not one of them trusted Zeus to judge this bloody know-it-all fairly. And Annabeth knew it full well. They'd all just have to wait and see how things came out.

And then there was the matter of Triton's own mother, Amphitrite. Where WAS the still-putative "Queen of the Oceans"?

 _Percy and Hestia_

"...and then Lady Chaos told me to inform the Council that both Triton and I are to be elevated as Olympian gods".

Hestia had listened to her new husband's account of his meeting with the Creator and she was literally speechless.

"Husband, I have never seen the Creator face to face, not in all my millenia! This is absolutely without precedent among the Olympians! Two new gods on the Council, and both sons of Poseidon, in one day; the ancient laws being jettisoned; the both of you inheriting the powers of Oceanus between you… Zeus' head will explode all over again!"

"Yes, but it's not of my doing. Lady Chaos ordered this and I'm just as shocked as you are!"

Hestia was quiet for a minute. She looked at Percy and smiled. "Husband, do you think you could possibly wangle two more seats on the Council? Zeus may offer you a favor, and since you're going on the Council with your brother anyway, it might make it easier if I and Hades take seats as well. It would preserve the gender balance among the original Olympians, and that would make Zeus feel as if he still had more family as opposed to the family of his brother. He would feel as if that kind of balance was preserved for him, in his favor.

"But what it would do would be to give you both me and Hades in your corner. He would owe you his loyalty for the return of his seat, and I as your wife will always be loyal to you, my husband and Lord. Poseidon will have a very strong power block on the council, and with just a couple of swing votes that I think we will be able to count on, if my plans work out right with Athena and Aphrodite, we will be able to control most of the votes on the Olympian Council all together. What do you think of my idea, my husband?"

Percy thought for a few seconds, and smiled broadly.

"That's a great idea! It'll keep some sense of balance on the Council and maybe Zeus won't feel quite so overwhelmed by this whole change thing. And as for controlling the council, even if we don't have enough votes on certain deals, at least we will be able to get our ideas and concepts out there, which will give them a better chance of succeeding. Not everybody votes with Zeus all the time, that much I have seen for myself on more than a few occasions. I think you have a wonderful idea my wife. And I think it's exactly what we're going to do."

"Yes, husband. I think it is for the best, but we should talk to your father and your uncle Hades before we do this. They must know and we must have support. Otherwise my youngest brother might just flip his lid and then it's a war all over".

"It all has to be presented the right way; I cannot do this in such a way so as to make Zeus think that I'm trying to ram changes down his throat. He really will believe that we are trying to unseat him on top of what's happened with these two idiot goddesses. I'm sure he's feeling a bit lost right now".

With that, the new couple left the dais and walked over to Percy's father who was standing a few feet away, talking with Sally and Paul animatedly. He said something apparently amusing, and Paul broke out laughing and replied which set Sally and Poseidon laughing as well. All in all they were getting along famously when Percy and Hestia walked up to him.

Percy spoke first to the group, "I'm really sorry everybody. I know that you're in the middle of a discussion, but my wife and I need to speak with my father for a few moments. Dad, my wife had an idea that she wants to discuss, and I think it's a brilliant idea. And I think that today would be the right day to broach this idea to your brother Zeus".

"Well, son; what is your wife's idea?"

Hestia nodded at Percy to continue as his father had addressed HIM, and not _her_. Proprieties. Yeesh!

"Well sir, what would you think about taking power over the council, or at least not upsetting Zeus or Hera as king and queen?"

Poseidon's face became very solemn as he looked very thoughtfully at the ground for about a half a minute. He looked at the Percy and grinned widely, and turned his face to his new daughter-in-law, his oldest sister.

"I like the idea already son! What have you got in mind?"

Ten minutes later, the entire idea talked out completely, Hestia very gently gave a little mental push to her brother Hades. He very quietly gave her a glance and nodded in her direction, and after a few moments began sidling over to his brother Poseidon.

"Brother, sister, nephew; did you wish to speak with me?"

"Brother, I think that we need you on the council. Your wisdom and strength are absolutely needed, and our family must be completely united for good and all this time. My son and his brilliant new wife, our wonderful sister had an idea that they'd like to float your way. It seems that our Creator has mandated that both my sons Triton and Perseus will ascend to The Olympian Council this day, and if Zeus has a problem with that he can speak to the Creator directly. Of course it may be a very long conversation and he may not be back for a while, but that's between them. I have no wish to be king of the gods, and I have my own domains that are in enough trouble down here now that I do not need to deal with the wreckage that is Olympus.

"Our beautiful sister who is now my beautiful daughter-in-law and you, along with my sons and other support on the council that we will make arrangements for will be able to give you two all the help that you need on the council regarding votes. "And I think that we can co-opt another couple of members of the council who will be on our side with pretty much everything that we try to do, especially where it concerns reforms and changes regarding the demigods. Hermes and Dionysus along with Aphrodite and Athena will give us all the help that we require in terms of passing new legislation, and that I can promise you right now.

"That will give us nine people on the council with 16 members. Absolutely a majority. And with the backing of our Creator, Lady Chaos who has made her personal favor known to my son directly face to face this day, there is no doubt that we will be able to work all the changes that need to be done. A new city for the demigods shall rise, and it shall take in all demigods from all the pantheons. The Creator says that it will be called New Athens, and it is to be designed by Annabeth and the lovely Maria. I will make sure that my son Tyson provides all of the manpower that is necessary, and I am sure that you will help with legions of the undead including such luminaries as Daedalus. He will be able to give us immense help as well. I imagine that Annabeth would be eternally grateful for the chance to work with Daedalus on such a project as a new city, such as this."

Hades glanced over at the centerfold-like beauty of Percy's ex, and had a few stirrings himself in his pants. With the exception of the dark material of the dress, she looked nearly naked and Hades could certainly appreciate beauty. His own wife was proof of that. And Hades was no slouch, his tool hung nearly to his knees! And Annabeth was looking pretty good right about now.

Annabeth was beautiful enough to give any goddess a true run for her money, and she actually eclipsed a good many of them. Her mortality provided her with a sexiness that you didn't see in goddesses, a kind of a 'commoness' or a sense of 'humanity'. Maybe it had to do with how terrifically horny she still was? It was enough that almost imperceptibly, all the male gods were very slowly encircling her, little by little.

Hestia noticed it too, and grabbed Sally by the hand. "Please come with me for a minute, my lady? And you men keep speaking. We women have something to do that will not wait". It had to be explained very quickly to Sally that they needed to get Annabeth out of there and Sally immediately saw the problem. They walked on over to Annabeth and took her by the elbows.

Sally looked at her and commented, "Hi honey! We've missed you so much, all of us and we really want to meet Maria. You have to come over to our house soon and bring her with you. We can all make some cookies together have a little coffee, maybe go out and do some shopping. How does that sound? And I just _love_ your dress!"

The two women walked their younger 'sister' away from the circling of the sharks, and began an animated chat with her, while Percy and his father and uncle continued their discussion. The men continued on for a few minutes, and then looked at each other and everyone actually smiled, even Hades! Percy knew that they had an agreement, and an accord. And now it was time to get Triton onboard. He looked around and saw his brother and motioned to his brother to come over.

Fifteen minutes later, all four of them were in complete agreement, and Triton could not have been happier. he was still very upset about his mother and intended to talk to his father about her. He didn't want his father hurting his mother, no matter what she had done. He was actually horrified at the whole story, and angry beyond belief at Athena and his mother. But that conversation was going to have to wait for a little bit.

They had a couple of goddesses and two more gods to get on board.

 _Two hours later…_

Dionysus and Hermes were all ready to go, and the Creator's assignment for the both of them had been fully explained. Dionysus was more than willing to do his best to heal May Castellan, and the absolute delight on the faces of them both when they found out that the ancient laws were now gone would have created a glow of sunlight that would put Apollo to shame!

Whether or not they could get Apollo on board regarding the "power-bloc" idea, and possibly even his sister was a little doubtful. Apollo was kind of rebellious towards his father on a good day, but when bad times came he would not buck the old man. And Artemis was a loyal daughter. She would absolutely back her father. The only other possibility was if there was something in it for The Hunt. They would have to think about that. The Hunt was Artemis' weak spot. If anything were to even remotely threaten that little "Campfire Girls Club", their Matron goddess would take them wherever she and they would be safe.

Dionysus, however was overjoyed that he would no longer have to be the caretaker to all the demigods. That would be done by Perseus. He absolutely had come to love that boy all of a sudden, and Perseus was absolutely fine with the whole idea.

Percy was even eager to take up his position over the camp and the demigods. He had it in mind to give Chiron full reign over the camp, and just kind of rubber stamp whatever the old horse wanted to do. Percy even had an idea in the back of his head that deifying Chiron might not be such a bad idea. After all, who had more experience at training demigods than the master trainer of the gods himself?

Chiron, who trained all of the gods or their children at one time or another was already conditionally immortal. And he had been made conditionally immortal for 'as long as he was needed to train demigods'. That was a unique kind of conditional immortality, but it seemed to work for him.

Percy however, kind of thought that that just blew.

In his eyes, Chiron knew what he was about where that camp was concerned and everything would have been so much better off without Dionysus ever having been there.

Percy did understand that Dionysus was put there at camp just to get him out of Zeus's hair as well as revenge for trying to score with that nymph who was already Zeus' girlfriend, and it had made things very difficult at times where the demigods were concerned. But Mr D had been at the camp for a very long time, nearly thirty years already. His position had become kind of institutionalized in the makeup of the governance of the camp. He personally was not really necessary. And it was high time he was allowed to go home to his lovely and very patient wife, Ariadne. And Dionysus thoroughly agreed. So did Ariadne.

In fact, he even kissed Percy on both cheeks as well as giving him a 'bro' hug, even though he had to jump up with each kiss in order to reach Percy's face.

After he realized what he was doing, he simply grew himself up to meet Percy's height and then hugged him hard. The other men all grinned, and Percy blushed bright red.

"You marvelous, marvelous young man! How on Earth have we ever managed without you all these millennia? Poseidon, your son is a complete miracle! And I owe him my son's life. Whatever you need, whenever you need it from me I will be there and it will be done. You have made a friend forever in me, Perry Johannsson!"

Poseidon, Hades and Hermes were in absolute shock! They had never heard Dionysus express himself this way in all the millennia that they had known him, although the name kind of surprised them. Percy did explain to them that the name was just kind of an inside joke between them now. And in this case he was pretty sure that it was meant affectionately.

But Percy had apparently made an inroad into Dionysus' heart that could not be denied, and now they had the vote that they needed in order to swing the council completely. The women would be no problem at all. What they would offer the women would give them both a ticket away from punishment in Tartarus and might even give Aphrodite something of what she wanted from Percy. Athena would not be a problem at all. They had plans for her…

 _That evening on Olympus…_

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed in the throne room. The demigods were all just milling around on the floor of the throne room, and each group found their own parents' thrones and stood nearby them. Even the 12th Legion was there in full dress armor and standing in formation, minus a small garrison force left behind to guard the city of New Rome and Camp Jupiter. The leaders of the Senate were there in their best togas, and all of them stood in a large space near the center of the room in front of the thrones, and all the gods that had thrones were sitting in them at that moment. Everyone soon quieted down.

Zeus rose to speak:

"My beloved wife, my brothers and sisters, my children, demigods and other gods and goddesses and great spirits of nature, and our beloved legacies; I greet you today to this hallowed hall for a very special purpose. Today we take into our Council a new member. And you all know this new god. He is without a doubt the most famous demigod of all time. And he is without doubt the most powerful demigod ever to live. He is now a powerful new god, chosen and vetted by the Creator of all things, Lady Chaos herself! He has taken my beloved elder sister Hestia to wife today, in an Atlantean ceremony that they both chose. And this was on top of defeating Oceanus, the Titan of the oceans and eldest amongst all the Titans. I speak of course of Perseus Jackson, son of my brother Poseidon. I speak of the greatest demigod ever to live.

"We all know that he has committed himself wholly to the service of Olympus and demigods everywhere, and has risen through the ranks to the highest leadership positions possible both at Camp Half-Blood and at Camp Jupiter as well. If there is anyone who feels he is not worthy of godhood or membership on the Olympian Council, I would know it now."

Zeus waited a full minute for anyone to speak up, but the hall remained silent. You could have heard a feather drop to the floor

"Perseus, please step forward and come before me."

All seven and a half feet tall of Percy strode over before his uncle's throne and he went down on one knee before him. Zeus put his hand on Percy's head and looked at the other gods; "Are we all in agreement that Perseus is worthy of joining this august body, considering that he has already accepted godhood from his father, my brother Poseidon?"

Percy looked up at his uncle and said, "My lord, there is one other here who is equally worthy, if not more so than I. I speak of my brother Triton, the messenger god of the oceans and heir to our father. He is my older brother, and has been a god for many millennia. He is a mighty god already, and has shared greatly in the gifts of our ancestor Oceanus. When I sat with Lady Chaos this afternoon, she informed me that Triton was also to be made an Olympian, that it was her will and then she told me many more things as well".

Zeus took his hand off of Percy's head, and asked him "What other things did she tell you nephew?"

"Lady Chaos informed me that she has become convinced that the Ancient Laws forbidding gods from interacting with their own mortal children and their children's mothers and fathers need to be done away with. They were the primary cause of the Second Titan War. Luke Castellan was bitter and angry to the point of utter destruction of our entire world rather than allow it to keep on going, and the Ancient Laws were the direct cause of his anger and terribly bitter frustration. This has been discussed quietly among all of you before today, and many of you have spoken about it to me. Lady Chaos instructed me to let you know that she has removed those Ancient Laws in her own words today, and she did it in front of me".

Zeus paused for a few moments and drew a deep breath. What Percy was saying was literally rocking his world to the core. All of the gods looked at each other a little uneasily because they could see the effect that Percy's words were having on Zeus. The "king" did not do change well at all.

Poseidon rose in his throne and looked at his brother. Percy also arose from his kneeling position and looked at his uncle right in the eye.

"Brother, are you feeling well?"

"Eh? What… yes. I'm… fine. Fine. But this… THIS... is just too MUCH! THIS is NOT "FINE"..."

Thunderbolt and lightning flashed all around the room, and all of the mortals and minor gods hit the floor. Most of the gods ducked, and Artemis covered her huntresses. Zeus was angry and frightened; always a BAD combination.

"WHY DID SHE TELL YOU? WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME? I _**AM THE KINGGGGG…"**_

Suddenly a voice rang out, Thalia Grace's; "Father! STOP! You're going to destroy…"

AND THE LIGHTS WENT OUT…

There was complete and utter darkness. And then after about a half a minute, a soft glow began to pulse from Percy Jackson. It was a very soft glow, a comforting and soft, almost silvery glow…

Everything had come to a full stop.

"Nephew; did you do all this? My lightning won't…"

A female voice rang out like a loud and clear bell

that penetrated equally to every being on Olympus.

"NO. IT WON'T AND I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR THE FACT THAT YOUR LIGHTNING 'WON'T' ANYTHING. I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF 'THIS'. I CREATED ALL OF 'THIS'. I HAVE GIVEN PERSEUS MESSAGES FOR YOU WHICH YOU SEEM TO NOT WANT TO HEED. AND SO I AM HERE NOW SO THAT YOU CAN COMPLAIN TO ME DIRECTLY… IF-YOU-DARE".

Even those not in the great hall heard the VOICE. And every being present on Olympus fell to their knees, such was the POWER, the _FORCE_ generated at that moment.

Everyone; or rather, all but two. Perseus and Hestia remained standing. Hestia moved to stand next to her husband. He gently held her hand in his. And he kissed her gently on her full, soft lips. "Don't worry, my love. There is nothing to fear".

"Yes my husband, my love. I fear nothing when you stand with me".

Slowly but surely, the lights came back up. The thrones were rearranged. Mainly there were _FOUR NEW THRONES!_ And at the center point in the throne room, there stood a huge vision of the very Center of the Universe. And sitting on a throne of celestial bodies, of stars and galaxies and all other amazing sights and stars and comets and WORLDS... sat a being of incredible and unutterable beauty. She was dressed in a silvery chiton bordered in royal purple, shot through and through with thread of gold. Her caramel and honey blonde hair fell in perfect waves to the middle of her back. A crown of stars like a halo sat just above her head.

And in her eyes burned the Fires of Creation.

She was NOT happy. Her discontent rolled off her in waves. And then she looked at Zeus.

His master bolt left his hand and floated lazily over to Lady Chaos. As she took it into her hand, she looked at it carefully, turning it over and over inspecting every last iota of the thing.

"Good workmanship here. Hephaestus, did you do this? Oh, of course you did. Right about the same time that you made Poseidon's trident and Hades' pitchfork, correct?"

Hephaestus looked up from his position on the floor and tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. He could not move to a standing position no matter how hard he tried due to the power rolling off this incredible being that had created everything that he knew, everything that everybody knew.

The Creator looked out over everyone and said, "All of you may now rise and speak". Slowly, everyone did begin to get up from the floor and began to speak to their neighbors quietly and softly. Everyone's eyes were turned to the Creator and the Creator looked at them. And she sent a huge smile to Percy and Hestia.

"I spoke with Perseus today after he swore his oath in my name. I was very impressed with him, and I have been watching him for a long time now. Perseus is a very rare being, born mortal but with a pure soul. And in a truly "just Universe", Perseus would have been born a god; but the universe is rarely "just".

"I introduced chaos into this universe so that everyone would have obstacles that they had to overcome in order to build themselves up in terms of their own character. I didn't make it easy for any of you and that was very deliberate. But by picking yourselves up and overcoming the worst obstacles thrown at you, you all define yourselves and show what you are truly made out of. This is what separates the "heroes from the zeros".

"Today, Perseus survived his greatest trials and achieved his greatest victories. I say this because Perseus had to be accepting of godhood in order to help save his father and Atlantis. He defined himself today in doing that, and by defeating Oceanus once and for all, both he and his brother have inherited a great deposit of power and magicks, and now both are truly well equipped to rule the oceans.

"I gave Perseus several tasks to perform, and he has nearly completed them. But he has been stopped by you, 'Lorrrrd' Zeus". She drawled out this last to show her displeasure. Zeus realized this was likely to go somewhere he wanted nothing to do with. And he was worried. And he was still unable to talk!

Seeing an opening, Hades jumped in, on his knees first.

"My Lady and great Creator, I kneel to you in honor and reverence today. And I also rise in my brother's defense. Long has he been our King, and for how very long has he had to defend himself against those who would usurp his position and power? Perhaps just this once, you could extend him a little mercy and the rest of us as well by extension?

"I mean, my brother has a lot to defend and worry about, and we almost wound up in a Civil War today! Twice! If not for Perseus and his fine sense of what needs to be and what does not need to be we would by now all be fighting each other and the Earth would be paying the price. But my brother did listen to Perseus and there is peace today as a result.

"Perseus is a great and sensible young man and his only desire is to see his entire family united as one and working together for the common good of all. And in this, I most assuredly do share his dream".

The Creator looked steadily at Hades, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Her gaze did not waver, and Hades began to get a little nervous. He shifted from one knee to the next, showing his nervousness. Realizing that she was waiting for the rest of his statement, fully expecting there to be more anyway, Hades thought fast on his "feet", and came up with a good capper to what he had just said.

"My brother has made his share of mistakes, but he has always enforced the ancient laws and attempted to run this world in a constructive manner. Humankind has flourished under our care, and I only ask that he be allowed to continue doing the good job. I am sure that Perseus would echo my sentiments. My Lord Perseus, do you feel the same way?"

Percy looked at his uncle and gave his trademark lopsided grin. he realized that whether Zeus continued in his job or not depended totally on what he had to say next.

It all finally came down to Percy! He held all the power in his hands right then and there. He looked over at his father, who gave Percy a kind of a strained look and a quick nod of the head as if to say "go on now; you know what to do". Hestia began to squeeze her small hand in her new husband's big one, and he switched his glance over to her. She gave him a soft look and in her eyes he could see it all. There was no need to grab power. He would hold all the power that he could ever need or want at any time he needed it or wanted it.

He, Percy Jackson was the strong one. Zeus had been afraid of him for years, and this was why. It was time to prove to the rest of the world why no one needed to fear Percy Jackson. But he would give them a reason to respect him.

Oh yes, they would definitely respect him! He would give them good reasons to respect him. After all, respect had to be earned. It could never be freely given or accepted until and unless it was first earned.

"My lady, I was trying to do the jobs that you gave me to do, when Lord Zeus misunderstood me. With your permission I would like to try and continue to finish doing the tasks you assigned me. I've never given up on a quest before, and this is the greatest quest I will ever be on. Since the ancient laws don't apply anymore, maybe you'd like to help me?"

"Certainly great great grandson; what would you like me to do for you?"

Lady Chaos sat in her throne and smiled. She already knew, of course exactly what Perseus was going to say, was going to ask for.

"Please give Lord Zeus back his ability to speak and reason, and move. Although if you don't mind, maybe you'd like to hold on to that Master Bolt for a few more minutes?"

The Creator gave a very light and musical laugh at this last, and said very simply, "Suuure! No problem!"

At this the entire population of the great hall gave a bit of nervous laughter. Thalia Grace was still standing in front of her sister Huntresses. Lady Artemis had gone back to her chair, her great throne and was sitting in it once again now that the danger of Thalia's father blowing up the throne room was over.

All Thalia could think was "Leave it to Percy, leave it to the Kelp Head to find the one way to make things right, and he'd find it every time". Thalia could only hope that whatever he was the god of, that he'd be the "god of finding the right thing at the right time", among all his other domains! Percy "heard" Thalia's thoughts, and he glanced at her and smiled at her. It was a warm and loving smile, and the waves of his emotions washed over Thalia, rocking her to her core. And at that one moment, Thalia Grace went weak in the knees with her physical desire for her cousin Perseus.

Thalia could never forget that Percy's beautiful face, his masculine and gorgeous face was the first thing that she saw when she woke up from her long existence as a tree. She could never get it out of her mind that this amazing man, so kind and so strong was there to wake her from her death-like sleep, just like the proverbial Prince Charming in all those fairy tales. And although she'd never spoken of it to anyone, she knew that her sister Artemis was aware that Thalia was in love with Percy when she took the oath to be a Hunter. The first words Thalia had voiced after Percy got her up were, "You're really hot!"

She was happy for her cousin; she knew that he deserved full well the recognition and rewards he was getting this day.

"I hope that we can stay friends", Thalia thought.

"That man was amazing before he became a god. He's so much more… MORE, now! He's absolutely delectable now!"

Lady Chaos caught that thought.

She turned to face Thalia. And she _looked right into her soul… her thoughts… her heart… SHE was inside Thalia..._

 _And SHE KNEW IT ALL._

Thalia was suddenly alone in her thoughts again.

But she realized that she'd been judged. Evaluated? And Thalia being Thalia, she walked over to Lady Chaos and asked her softly and respectfully, "What do you want of me? Why did you do that?"

The Creator looked at Thalia and smiled gently. She knew what was in Thalia's heart, what almost consumed her soul at times. And she knew without a doubt that Thalia would be a wonderful mate for Percy.

"Today is the day for removing all oaths, Thalia. My lady Artemis, attend me here by my throne."

Artemis was not a foolish goddess, although very prideful, and a piece of her resented greatly being summoned in such a way, without 'her due respect'. But she kept her thoughts to herself, being accustomed to doing so because as a goddess, other gods and goddesses could read her thoughts sometimes, if she wasn't careful. It was just how gods communicated. She stood before the throne and looked at Chaos.

"My Lady, what would you require of me? And MY Lieutenant?"

The Creator smiled. She delved hard into Artemis' memories and thoughts. Artemis suddenly had a kind of a lost and shocked look on her face. She didn't understand why she was being invaded in this way, and was helpless to stop it. She knew, _KNEW She was being JUDGED… wantingwantingwantingbadbadbadhurthurtOrionOrionwantOrionkilledOrionNeedOrionLOVEORIONWHYWHY_ _WHY? Why?..._

Artemis dissolved into a blubbering heap at the feet of her Creator. She felt hurt, agony, pain such as she had not felt since she'd mistakenly but deliberately loosed the arrow into her beloved Orion, tricked by her own brother so many millennia ago. She slowly turned her tear-streaked face to her Lieutenant… no, dammit her _SISTER!_

"I'm sorry, Thalia! I'm so so, so very sorry I ever treated you less than you deserve. YOU should be a goddess, I deserve to die!"

Thalia put a hand on the shoulder of her sister and asked, "My Lady, sister, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Thalia turned to Lady Chaos and asked her, "What's wrong? What's going on? What are you doing to us?! You invaded my mind, her mind, too? Why? For WHAT REASON? TELL US, PLEASE!"

Thalia raised her voice at this last, but it wasn't in her usual aggressive and angry way, and she drew no weapons. That would have been as useless a thing as any she could have done, and she knew it.

The Creator turned her head to Hestia and cast over a thought to her; "{Well? Great-granddaughter? Do you approve?}"

Hestia's mind was suddenly flooded with images and thoughts from both of the young women who still knelt in front of her great-grandmother. She knew their thoughts and feelings toward Percy as well as all of their sins and shortcomings. This was a first wife's job in the household of a great Lord such as Perseus. And as his first wife, it was her job alone to make the decision as to whether these two women could fit in.

Hestia alone could make this decision, because it would be up to her to keep the women of the house in line. She had offered herself to Percy first before any man ever, and he had taken her first before any other woman.

Annabeth and Percy's little fumblings didn't count.

He would be her husband first and always as well as her "first", and her Lord and Master as well. And she wouldn't have it any other way. She had loved this man for years already, watching him grow as a child into a man, and such a man!

Thalia was truly worthy, but Artemis had sinned greatly over the centuries, and she would have to forgo her oath. The Hunt would have to change. It couldn't be any other way. The Hunt could still gather, kind of like an alumni group. But the Hunt such as it had always existed was over. It could no longer exist in the world that Percy and Hestia had envisioned between them. No more "feminazi", man killing bullshit would ever be tolerated again.

Percy had shared his thoughts and feelings with Hestia before broaching the idea of change to his father. And Hestia was stunned and delighted with the will present in her husband to change the world in such a way. And even though it was still just the Greek and Roman worlds at first, change it most certainly MUST. And it would.

And Artemis, if she was truly sorry at what she'd been doing for so long, could certainly be a part of that. And a very constructive part as well. She was an innately smart and strong woman who would still brook no crap from any male. She would make a good teacher.

She would do.

"{Yes, Great-Grandmother, they will both do. But we need to… re-define the Hunt. It can no longer exist as such. Some of them are very old already although some are still chronologically quite young and are still growing. I will have to go through them all. All of them will need therapy and a 'safe place' to live, maybe for quite a time. I will speak with my husband about this.}"

"{That will be just fine. Time to make some decisions. Are you ready to take on the next two? They're gonna be a real handful! But you have the Authority to command them. As does your lovely husband. Best we tell him, no?}"

This last thought was accompanied by a wink and a smile to Hestia from the Creator. And everybody there who was in a position to see their faces saw that something was passing between them, and it was very, very rapid. But the wink kind of shocked everybody. Who would ever believe that the Creator of the Universe would wink at someone?!

"Perseus, your wife has something to tell you. Please take a moment and discuss this between you. There will be choices to be made today that will require your consent alone and they will involve a number of people who are here today who will need your help. They will also need shelter by your command. {And Percy, I am going to make Athena and Aphrodite your first two concubines. They need to be kept under control for quite a while. They are still goddesses and have domains to administer but cannot be allowed to do these things on their own. Especially Athena. She has shown herself to be much less than trustworthy especially where you are concerned. So in order to teach her humility, which she sorely lacks you will have to be in authority over her from now on. I am sure that your father will agree with me on this, and if you think about it, it's a perfect solution to the problem. Aphrodite will be subject to you at all times. And Athena will be someone you can lawfully control, and I am giving you authority to command them both at all times. This will be a compulsion that neither woman can ignore. You can order them to do something small or subtle or make major changes in the way that they deport themselves with others. and I am not forgetting Aphrodite's son Eros either. Not for one damned minute…}". This last thought came to Percy like a lightning bolt. Fast and hard. But he understood, and he smiled his agreement.

To say that Percy was in shock at this last would have been to put it extremely mildly. His wife felt his hand go slack in hers for a moment or two and realized how he took the news. She had heard the thought cast at him, of course.

But she didn't realize how surprised he was at all of this. So she put her hand on his arm and said, "Husband, we need to talk. This is about Thalia and Artemis. The Creator has realized something about them both that I would share with you and only with you. Please open your mind and your heart to me for a few moments".

Percy looked down at his wife's beautiful face and said, "My heart and my mind are open to you always. You're my wife and I love you. And I realize now how much I have always loved you".

Hestia smiled broadly at this, and suddenly grew a few feet so she could kiss this kind and loving man of hers. It was just a kiss on his cheek, but a very _sexy_ kiss on his cheek! He smiled at this. And Hestia cast a rapid string of thoughts at her husband, communicating all to him regarding the women in front of the Creator as well as the two goddesses.

To say that Percy had reservations would be putting it very mildly, but his wife was insistent that this would not only work but would also answer a lot of problems.

This would give Percy a super majority on the council at all times, as well as solve the problem of control over the two worst troublemakers. And that was something that they truly needed to do right away. With this, especially absorbing Artemis into the fold, they would have 10 votes on the council at all times.

This would take control of many things away from Zeus. And it was truly necessary in order to effect many changes that Percy wanted to bring about, and it would make the will of both the king and the queen a moot point in all discussions where Percy and his faction had made a decision other than what Zeus or Hera wanted. There would be true discussion and debate, and Percy would not ever attempt to control either Hermes or Dionysus outright. They could vote their own consciences, as was right and proper.

But his wives and concubines would be under compulsion to do as he commanded at all times, whether they liked it or not. Zeus would have a cow, probably one of Hera's. But that was all right, as Percy would let Zeus have whatever he wanted, aside from control of the Council, provided that Zeus didn't make any trouble. And if Zeus was really good, maybe Sally would agree to throw in a few dozen cookies too! Sort of as a pot sweetener? Percy would ask his mom in a little while.

In the meantime, the Creator flashed her intentions to both Artemis and Thalia. They were both delighted beyond belief at their good luck and being picked to be with Percy. And even though the plan was that they would be at first just concubines, they realized that Percy could make a decision in the future to marry them as wives and to bring them in even closer to him. They would always be behind Hestia, and both understood their place in this. But they were both very amenable to the idea, and both signaled their assent to Lady Chaos by both bowing to her on their own two knees, heads touching the floor.

The rest of the members of The Hunt were in shock, and their faces reflected their thoughts. Lady Chaos sent them waves of calm to help relax them, and gave them all the impression that they would be cared for always, and would be kept together if they wished, just as sisters should. Family.

But Phoebe was having none of any of this. She was the oldest among the huntresses, other than Artemis. Artemis had found her by the roadside coming from Athens one day, during the Persian invasion. Bad memories… _baaaaaddddd….._

 _ **Phoebe**_

It was the fall of 484, BC, as the centuries were now reckoned. Phoebe had been just 12 years old then, and had been slapped and beaten and starved by her Persian captors. It was the second invasion of Greece by the Persians. The first had been conducted by the great king Darius. This newest invasion was the invasion made famous by The Last Stand of Leonidas and the Spartans at Thermopylae. This war is historically referred to as the Second Persian invasion.

Phoebe had what the slavers thought of as 'a bad attitude', and the Persian slave masters were determined to beat it out of her if necessary. They didn't want to mark her, so no whipping or beating by canes was done to the little girl. It would mark her tender flesh and make her unsellable to "better masters" who would pay far more for an unmarked young girl who needed to be deflowered and made to toe the line in her new master's house.

These were brutal times for women, and Artemis and Athena were both very angry. For a time Artemis was on a rampage against the Persians. It was unfortunate that the Persians traveled with a god-king, who had help from other Persian gods. And some of them were very old and very, very powerful. The Greek gods were in a battle with the Persian gods at this point.

Apollo wanted to directly challenge Xerxes, but was prevented by Ancient Law. Xerxes had started out as a human, a mortal although a demigod by Greek reckoning. By using arcane and forbidden magic of an ancient mode, an Eastern mode unknown in Greece, he had managed to quasi-deify himself and assumed both the physical being and aspects of an actual god. But he had not been ascended by the Persian gods, and so was still free to walk the earth in this "half in, half out" state of being.

Artemis found Phoebe by the side of the road one morning very early, just before the dawn. She looked down at Phoebe who just stared back up at her. Something almost feral called Artemis to the little girl. And in an instant, Artemis knew that this little child was not all child. There was anger in her enough for a killer. And this interested Artemis greatly.

Artemis glowed silver in the half light and asked her,

"Will you come with me and leave these chains behind, will you leave the world of men and the company of men forever, and help me protect all maidens from the depredations of these horrific and awful men, from all men? It will mean that you will no longer age or be vulnerable to disease, and no man may ever harm you again. You will still be able to die, but only if you fall in battle. If you don't fall in battle you might live forever. But you will be a maiden, my Attendant and my Huntress for the rest of your existence. And you will not be HERE anymore".

Another girl stood in back of Artemis, a silvery glow also surrounding her and permeating her. Her long dark hair was arranged in a thick braid right down to the small of her back, and she was obviously strong and lithe by her build and by the way that she stood. It was obvious to Phoebe that they both ate well, better than Phoebe was eating, at any rate.

"This is my lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. In my absence you will answer to her. And this is in all things, so remember well what I tell you here. If you swear that oath to me that I just outlined for you, your life changes here and now. You take it back for yourself, and for young maidens everywhere".

The frightened young girl, putting up a brave face to this unknown creature who glowed silver like the Moon itself had just one question: "Does this mean that no man can ever touch me again?"

Artemis's answer was immediate and final: "YES".

And the rest is history. There, on the Attican shores, the chains that bound Phoebe, daughter of Spyros and Femmia of a little town called Famagusta fell away from her and she took a knee in front of Artemis. She swore her oath and immediately felt amazing! Oh, so much better, stronger, faster and almost indestructible. And now SHE was glowing silver like the other two! She glowed silver just like the Moon above… and right in front of her.

Artemis produced a strong, recurve bow for her. The young girl looked at it strangely. It felt right in her hands, although Phoebe did not know how she would manage such a stout and strong weapon. Artemis handed her a quiver of arrows and said,

"This is your bow. And only you can use it. These arrows are for battle only. These will not run out. They will pierce even the strongest armor and the thickest shield. They will kill the biggest and the strongest of men, no matter who they are. Even a demigod will fall to these. Use them well, but know this: To use them is to kill with them. We hunt to eat, and we hunt the worst of the monsters in all of Greece. And right now we are going to hunt slavemasters, and then we are going to hunt Persians. These are your knives;" and a brace of wickedly long 16 inch blades, both wickedly curved knives with needle-like points that felt perfect in her hands were suddenly produced along with twin sheaths and a belt that fit Phoebe perfectly.

"Use these to kill silently and definitively. Always go for the throat and the heart. and do not hesitate to use them when you draw them. Keep them sharp, and care for them always. They are made partially out of celestial bronze, a metal that will kill even gods. It can injure them terribly, and a serious injury from these will kill even a demigod, many of whom are almost invulnerable to most mortal weapons.

"Keep them well oiled, and clean after all fights. when you use them to skin an animal, wash them free of blood and any other waste. Oil them and rub them clean.

"Zoe and I will teach you everything that you need to know to fight like the greatest of warriors. We run or walk wherever we need to go, and there is nowhere that we cannot go. We do not suffer men to see us, and if they do then they die.

"This is The Hunt of Artemis and I am the goddess and daughter of Zeus. I am the Moon, sister to Apollo, the god of the Sun. I am the goddess of childbirth and some healing. My brother Apollo, is an absolutely insufferable wretch, but he is my brother none the less. He will try to seduce you along with all the other Huntresses. You may use him as target practice whenever he appears, along with any other males who enter into our area. Do not try to kill Apollo, at least not deliberately. Although don't worry if you do. He will just regenerate in Tartarus for ten years or so.

And now my newest sister, by what name do you wish to be known amongst us? It may be any name that you like even if it was not given to you by your parents. Your old life is gone. Your new life begins and so you may name yourself as you wish".

Phoebe thought for a moment and then looked at her mistress. She said, "My mother named me Phoebe. I am named for my grandmother, a good and strong woman. My father raised me to know how to work and to be strong physically. They were killed by the slave masters in order to take me, and took nine of the slave master's men with them when they died defending me and our home. They were good and strong people and deserve to be remembered by me. I hope to be able to honor them, and I will honor them as best I can by keeping the name that I was given by my mother, a name that my father did not challenge as he recognized my mother's right to name the daughters in the family. My two brothers are away fighting this war, and are serving with the armies of the city of Corinth. I know I shall never see them again, but they were good men and I hope that they will remember their younger sister Phoebe in their lives to come. And if they die, then my name will serve to remind me of all of them, always. And that is a good thing my Lady".

Artemis nodded and looked over at Zoe. Zoe said nothing, but nodded back at Artemis and smiled. They both looked at Phoebe and Artemis said, "Then you are truly Phoebe, our sister and the newest member of our hunt. We currently have 10 other huntresses and you bring us up to number 13 if you include me. We are on a quest to recruit. Do you know of any other young women here who might be willing to join us given the terms that they must swear to?"

Phoebe smiled and said, "Oh yes, my lady. I know more than a few who would be happy to bear arms against these bastards. Let's go give these bastard males a chance to see what the Fields of Punishment look like!"

Five hours later, the 287 slaves-to-be were walking in a column back towards the ruins of Athens. All of the huntresses were finishing up their cleanup chores except for Phoebe. She was covered head-to-toe in blood and there were human parts completely littering the ground all around her. Limbs, internal organs, and a pile of 24 human hearts physically ripped from the chests of their former owners were on the ground at her feet. Phoebe built a fire rapidly, and began cutting the hearts into smaller chunks and throwing them into the fire. She sacrificed them all to Artemis.

And Artemis came up behind her very quietly and sat on the ground cross legged. She looked at this newest huntress of hers and realized she had gotten very lucky. Phoebe had the killing instinct, and was an absolute natural in taking lives. Artemis began to plan on how to teach her the art of teaching others what she knew. Phoebe had quite a future in the hunt.

 _ **The Throne Room…**_

Chaos sat in Her throne and all these events along with like stories of all 37 of the other huntresses played into her mind. Being the Creator of the Universe, she could have sorted all of this immediately without any problems at all. And she made a very quick decision regarding these young women. But it would have to wait until the business with Artemis and Thalia was done. And that would be done in a few minutes. Lady Chaos stopped Phoebe and several other Huntresses from interfering with but a thought. The girls all stayed stock-still, unable to move or speak.

"Perseus, a decision must be made about these young women. It is up to you to decide. You may get advice or other input from whoever you wish".

"I will speak with my Lady, my wife and also Ladies Thalia and Artemis. They know these young women better than I can. I will allow myself guidance and suggestions in this".

All three women smiled; this would be an easy resolution. Artemis loved "her girls", and Thalia loved them all like younger sisters. Even though a few were far older than Thalia was, Thalia was the only one among the Huntresses who looked 16 years old. The rest all looked far younger than that, so Thalia had always been regarded as the 'older sister' that most of them wanted, and could tell everyone she would always care for them like younger sisters as well.

Artemis loved these girls like they were her own daughters or sisters. She didn't have much actual experience in either situation but she knew that she did love them all. And they lived together, communally, and that had built up incredibly strong bonds over the centuries.

Even the newest members of The Hunt knew that "their Lady" was always there for them as was Thalia. And neither Artemis nor Thalia wanted to see this 'go away'. No matter how much they both wanted to be with Percy, they wanted their sisters nearby always, and they both had faith that Percy would be okay with this. Something inside both of themselves said that Percy would always take care of anyone who needed his help or protection. He had never failed anybody before and he would not fail The Hunt now.

Percy could "hear" their thoughts and suddenly he Knew What To Do! And he smiled broadly. It would Be Done! And at Camp Half Blood, a new cabin took shape formed by the thoughts of Percy. A cabin for all the Huntresses. They would be his "daughters"! He looked at Artemis and flashed this to her, and she gasped, a fist in front of her mouth to stifle both her gasp and the unshed tears of joy gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Thalia also "heard" this, and she also began to cry for joy. She KNEW that her Kelp-Head would NEVER fail them! And the Creator smiled. She knew she had chosen well in Percy.

Then came the matter of the two errant goddesses who had caused so much trouble that a war nearly erupted from both of their separate efforts. Either one of them could have caused a civil war all by themselves, and this would have destroyed humankind completely. There had to be brakes on both of them of a very serious nature.

Athena was definitely the worst of the two. She had participated in an attack on both Perseus and Poseidon, and she had given over the golden rope to the wife of Poseidon in order to help Amphitrite get her way and kill the hated son of Athena's greatest rival as well as destroy Amphitrite's own husband.

This would have had the effect of psychologically destroying Poseidon, something he might not have been able to recover from. He may well have faded as a result of this loss, and this would have left Triton on the throne of the Oceans as well as in the Atlantean kingdom. It would have left him on the throne of his father in The Olympian Council, IF the council had accepted him. And that was by no means a sure thing. A civil war might well have erupted from this as well. Would any of this sad, sorry crap ever end?

Hades still had to be seated on the Olympian Council, and Hestia had lost her own throne in an effort to bring Dionysus under the management of the Olympian Council. Too many "ifs, butts, and what abouts" to suit Lady Chaos. It was time to act.

She nodded at Percy and sent to him and Hestia

"{It's time to begin gathering these women to you. Do you want to start with Thalia or Artemis? They both need to be taken into you as wives or concubines. It's your choice, but I would recommend as concubines at first. That way if it doesn't work out, it's less of a problem in terms of dissolving the bond. Although I will say that Thalia would marry you in a heartbeat Perseus. She truly is in love with you and would be faithful for all time. So is Artemis. But it's your choice"}.

Percy looked at his wife and she at him. She bowed her head to him and said, "My husband, my Lord, this is a choice only you can make. But I stand by you in this as in all things. You alone are master in our house. I will welcome them both as sisters and wives, as you desire".

All eyes were on Perseus, as everyone knew something was about to happen. But no one was ready for what did happen next. He nodded to his wife and walked over to where Artemis and Thalia were both standing.

"Artemis, I would ask you this despite your oath of maidenhood. This is the day on which all old oaths are to be forgiven, according to the Creator who sits with us here. My Lady Chaos, would you please release Artemis from her oath of maidenhood so that I may ask her what I wish to ask her next?"

The Creator smiled at Percy. He fairly radiated both love and desire for Artemis and for Thalia. This would truly be a pleasure for Chaos, as it was very, very rare in all her existence to see such absolute goodness and constructive spirit bent to the task of reconciling beings as powerful as these gods to what is right and what is good for all humankind. No longer would Artemis be the homicidal maniac against men that she had acted out as for so very long. It was honestly a wonder as to why she had never tried to kill Percy. "{Oh well, here goes nothing}", she thought.

"Lady Artemis, I Chaos, Creator of all things hereby do decree that your oath of maidenhood as well as those of all your huntresses regarding their maidenhood is hereby forgiven. Your oaths are null and void. This is done so that you may be asked a question by Perseus. It is a question he truly does wish and desire greatly to ask you. And Thalia Grace, he wishes to ask you a question as well. If you decide against what Perseus will ask you, you may re-swear your oaths afterward. The choice will be your own".

She turned to Perseus and nodded. He faced both waiting women, both of whose faces were tear-streaked still. Thalia knew in her heart what it was that Percy was going to ask her. And she had made up her mind and her heart to answer yes. She couldn't believe how fate had taken a turn for this greatest of things, things that she would never have thought possible.

"Oh God,!", she thought, "he's right in front of me! He's huge! So big, so strong, so beautiful! The muscles on him! He's everything that I could want in a man. And although I swore my oath…"; her thoughts trailed off into a mental silence the likes of which she had never known before. She could only stand and stare hopefully at the face of this greatest of men she had ever known. Artemis had been looking at her Lieutenant out of the corner of her eye and knew right away what was going to happen. Thalia was going to say 'yes'... And so was Artemis.

Percy looked at the faces of these two exquisitely beautiful women, sisters by the same father. There was a resemblance in their faces, although their hair was completely different. Their builds were slightly similar, and neither was very tall normally, excluding Artemis's Olympian height.

"Artemis, I'm not sure that I'm going to get this quite right, and you know that I'm usually kind of clumsy with this type of thing. So please pardon me if I resort to a slightly more modern method of asking. I have always been very attracted to you, and I have always respected you completely. I have also always respected the way that you protect the young women who you've taken into your Hunt. And I have never done anything to stop a woman who wanted to go to The Hunt from finding it. I have even caught a few arrows myself in the process of helping women find their way to you".

He rubbed his butt cheek with a slightly pained expression at this last, which drew a laugh from the crowd as well as the gods. Percy blushed a bright pink at this, but smiled all through it anyway. There was nothing that he enjoyed more than the sound of his family laughing.

He would have given anything for his mother and Paul to be there to hear this, but some things just were not meant to be and Olympus would not have been safe for either of them, given the godly powers and energies floating all over the place.

"I, Perseus do ask you Artemis, to become my lady, my wife, and enter into my household. I will swear and vow before our Creator to be faithful to you and to my other wives and never to be with anyone else outside of the bonds of marriage. I will always respect you, and support you in all things. And I will never give you reason to regret marrying me and entering into my household. And I swear to you to always treat your Huntresses with respect and affection, as if my own daughters. I have made a home for them at Camp Half-Blood already".

Artemis looked up at Perseus, with something resembling a shy smile. In truth, she had loved him almost from the moment that she set eyes on him on his quest in Maine against the manticore. She had marvelled at his moves, and at his efforts to protect his companions as well as the two children they were trying to rescue. His grief over Annabeth had endeared him to her.

Artemis had seen very little of this type of good moral behavior among demigods, and she had almost never seen this much physical grace in a male as young as Percy in battle. Percy was more upset at the loss of young Annabeth than any young man normally would ever be. It was Artemis's experience that young demigods were not normally that fixated on their companions, but would have reacted differently towards such a loss provided that they succeeded in their quest.

It had occurred to her back then that there might actually be love in Percy's heart for Annabeth. And she admired that in the young man. It meant that he was faithful to a young maiden, and obviously idealized her in his heart at least.

And now here he was in front of her, asking HER to be his wife, along with her aunt Hestia. And if she read this right, her sister Thalia was next. This would join the house of Poseidon and the house of Zeus inextricably together for all time. There could be only one answer to this kind of a question and it was…

"Yes! Perseus, I would be your wife, your lady, a lady of your household, and I answer you with joy in my heart!"

The surrounding crowds erupted with joy and applause. The gods arose in their seats and applauded both of them. Apollo and Hermes looked at each other and smiled, as they both looked on Percy like a younger… MUCH younger brother. Hermes looked upon Percy more like a son. Percy had gotten into Hermes' heart like that after the whole business with Luke.

Percy had made sure that Luke was honored in death, no matter how he had lived his life. Percy had taught the lesson to the gods that redemption was important and that forgiveness was Paramount in reconciling their already broken world. It needed to be rebuilt, and _quickly._

Percy took Artemis' hand in his and she grew to a size that almost matched his. He raised their hands up as high as she could go, and turned around 360 degrees to face everyone in the throne room. The only ones not applauding were the Huntresses, who stood in a small group by themselves in back of Artemis' throne just kind of milling about looking frightened and unsure of themselves.

Not one to leave anyone out, Percy motioned for calm.

"As I promised and vowed to Artemis, my lady here regarding her Huntresses, I swear to you all that I shall treat them as my own daughters, and shall provide a home for them and whatever else they require for the rest of their lives. Although their oaths have been forgiven today, they need not change anything about their lives if they do not wish to. But they shall always have a physical home to go to whenever they do wish. I've already caused a cabin for them to arise at Camp Half-Blood and this will do for now. They can tell me what they need afterward when we all have time to sit down and talk personally".

The crowd all agreed with these things, and applause broke out that lasted about 10 or 15 seconds. Even the Huntresses seemed to be relieved at this, and began to speak amongst themselves about how "it might not be so bad," and that "their lady and Thalia would still be around".

Percy then turned to face Thalia. He smiled at her, and she at him. He put his right hand up against her cheek, and he traced the line of her jaw gently and softly with this hand.

"I remember when you woke up under the tree, you know. Do you remember what you told me then?"

Thalia's eyes were downcast, but she smiled and said softly, "Yes".

"You made me feel amazing in that moment, and over time I learned to respect you. I learned to hold you close as my best friend and as someone I would always want to give my back to. Because I knew that you would always be faithful to me if we were ever in a tight spot, and would always be honest with me as a friend and almost as a sister in fact. Our fathers have never been that close, but you and I have.

"There were times when I wanted to hold you and kiss you so much, but I always behaved myself because I was with Annabeth and these feelings didn't make sense to me. But they're beginning to now.

"Thalia, I have always loved you, and I know that now. I'm no longer the awkward and oblivious boy I used to be. I've learned a lot today, and I've learned that love can take many forms.

But the love that you feel in your heart is always with you just as you have always been in my heart.

...I'm almost afraid to ask this but…"

"Please Percy, do ask me. And don't be afraid to ask me. Because you already know the answer. You've always been in my heart, and I only joined The Hunt because I couldn't stand to be around you when you were with Annabeth. My heart broke every time I saw you two together, although I knew that you both did love each other.

" When I heard what happened between you and her I was actually angry, because I felt as if she'd cheated on you. But what your father said at that meeting got back to us all via the Council, and he accepted Annabeth and her choice. He honored her for her choice because she was being honest with everyone, and there's no greater way of keeping faith than that".

Percy smiled at this, because he did get this as soon as his father said these things at the meeting. As loyalty was a domain of his father's, the son also shared the domain. And Annabeth was somebody who you had to honor because she did keep faith and was honest no matter the pain in telling the truth.

First and foremost, Percy and Thalia and Annabeth were warriors, fighters and leaders. They understood the need for truth and honesty in all things, particularly in their own lives. And beyond that, they were friends. They would both support Annabeth and her choices, as they had all three been together in one way or another for far too long to give each other up. That's what friendship is really all about.

"Thals, I truly do love you with all my heart and I would ask you to marry me, to become a lady of my household and my wife. Would you do me the honor, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis, of becoming my wife?"

Everyone who heard this began to shed tears of happiness at these two wonderful friends who honestly loved each other enough to want to be together forever. And forever meant exactly that, and quite literally between them both, as they were both immortal. The full assembly could all see the tears falling thick and fast from Thalia, a tough goth chick who never cried. But her mascara was running all over the place and she was a mess, and could not have cared less!

The one man in all the world she had ever truly loved had just asked her to join him as his partner forever, along with the other woman she loved the most in this world, her own sister. And she could not be happier!

"Yes, Percy Jackson; Prince of Atlantis, regent of Lemuria, god of Lemuria, Prince of the Oceans and the Seas, newest god on Olympus, and the King of my Heart. I will marry you so very proudly!

Suddenly, Thalia grew in size to match Percy. It was his doing, so that he could take her in his arms and kiss her in a full-on liplock embrace! He liked being a god! The entire assembly began to applaud, and he and Thalia embraced Artemis and drew her in for a big hug and kisses from all. Hestia had come on over to them, and joined the big hug, and Percy kissed each one of his wives fully and they him.

Poseidon was shedding manly tears fully and freely, and the Irisvision of Sally and Paul next to him in the IM field that he had very quietly begun allowed the two of Percy's mortal parents to view everything. Lady Chaos looked over at them and smiled, and suddenly both Sally and Paul were physically there in the throne room!

They both had a Golden Glow about them which surprised Poseidon greatly; that blessing served to protect them from the incredible power and force of the room. Sally and Paul crossed the room to join Percy and his new family. Percy looked up in shock and happiness, and shouted, "Mom! Paul! You're both here! But how… and that glow about you; what…?"

Lady Chaos just chuckled and said, "And now, everything is complete! Percy, this is my engagement and wedding gift to you. Your mother and Paul will always be there for you as they now have a form of immortality that will allow them to be with you for as long as they wish to exist. You will never have to face losing them, ever".

Percy hugged everyone and then went over to Lady Chaos and got down on his knees and began to thank her profusely when she said to him, "No more knees from you! Percy Jackson, I hereby declare you my Champion and Emissary to The Olympian Council. I find you particularly suitable as you are a pure person, a pure soul. And I will be represented by only the greatest and the best, the Purest of men. Your humility speaks nothing but of your own true greatness, a true greatness of the soul. You now have all my blessings, and you will always speak with my authority to the council. You may speak with me whenever you need to. Just think of me and I shall be there".

For a moment, Percy began to Glow with a golden shine about him, and a kind of halo of stars and galaxies appeared above his head briefly. It was a sign of the Creator's favor to him. He smiled, and said simply, "Thank you. For everything!"

The crowds and gods were stunned by this, and all knelt in respect at the consecration of Perseus by the Creator.

Lady Chaos then called for the crowd's attention and said, "We now have serious things to attend to. Lord Zeus, please take your throne. You will seat Lord Hades and Lady Hestia in their thrones first, and you will next install Lords Triton and Perseus as the next two Olympians. Please begin".

Zeus sighed as he took his throne, and did as he was instructed this time. As Hades approached the throne that Zeus pointed out to him just past Hera's throne on Zeus's right side, the chair turned from a plain marble into a black obsidian with constantly changing dark shapes and forms and it literally radiated despair and horror. The throne itself was studded with all kinds of gems, both precious and semi-precious. A representstion of his Helm of Darkness was carved into the throne's headpiece and it was so true to the original that it fairly radiated fear.

Next came Hestia, and Zeus motioned her to her throne which stood near two empty thrones and just to the left of her brother, Poseidon. Her throne changed form to that of a kind of rocking chair, a "Bentwood", the kind of which one might find by a crackling hearth on a cold night. Hestia sat in her new throne, and as she did it erupted into flames, but flames that did not consume the wood of the throne. She snuggled on into her chair, warm and contented.

Lady Chaos just smiled as her great-granddaughter also began to glow golden, a sign of her great-grandmother's favor and love. And now it was time to accept the two new great Sea gods to the Olympian Council, joining their father in the two newest thrones to his left. They would all sit together to the left of Zeus; Poseidon, Hestia and Percy next to each other and then Triton. All of a sudden, Artemis' throne appeared next to what they could only guess was Percy's throne, a sign that she would be sitting with her husband from then on in.

Zeus looked at both of the young appearing men who came before him. He sighed and thought to himself, {"Oh well I can't complain. It's been a good long ride so far and at least I'm still The King. And some days it's good to be the king!"}

"Perseus and Triton, do you both swear to uphold all the laws of Olympus and any laws given to us by our Creator, as well as always to do justice and mercy to all the Earth and within your domains?"

Both young men looked straight at Zeus in his eyes and said together, almost as if they rehearsed it, "We so swear to uphold and to do all Justice and Mercy and to uphold the laws of Olympus in all things; and we swear this upon the holy name of the Creator, Lady Chaos".

The light grew dim and Lady Chaos began to glow like a sun. She began to smile and the light grew to an amazing level, but harmed no one's eyes. The oaths were accepted by all and all the gods arose in their thrones and pronounced as one, "We accept these oaths and bless you both".

It was finally done!

The two newest Olympians took their thrones, Triton's a beautiful shade of light blue in wave patterns all around the throne with pictures of ocean creatures and lightning bolts as if to portray the fact that he was the messenger god of the oceans. Percy's was also in a light blue, with shorelines included to signify that he was the god of the farthest reaches of the waters, with pictures of his greatest triumphs scattered all over the throne.

Triton's symbol was a crystalline conch shell on the top of his throne over his head. Directly underneath it was a depiction of crowns, the crown of the Oceans and the crown of Atlantis. He was the heir and there was no doubt about it. Percy's had as his symbol a depiction on one side of a winged black Pegasus and on the other side was a depiction of his sword, Anaklusmos, and then his actual Minotaur horn had been set in. There was a 'lesser' crown, a Prince's crown underneath his symbols, carved into his throne; the depiction of his crown as Second Prince of the Oceans and the Seas. Directly underneath that crown were crossed laurel wreaths that signified his regency over Lemuria for his father.

Poseidon stood and cleared his throat. He nodded over toward the god of the forge, Hephaestus. The smith god clunked on over carrying a long object in his hands, covered in blue silk.

"I did the best I could with the short amount of time that I had, but I think it's pretty perfect, actually. The power is all there in it, and I don't think that anybody will be disappointed in it's performance".

Everyone was puzzled as to what he was talking about, but the puzzle was solved momentarily when Poseidon took possession of the article and pulled off the blue satin. he handed the fully reformed Trident of Oceanus to his son Perseus and said, "My son, you defeated your ancestor in sacred combat. You destroyed his symbol of power, and only by dedicating it to you first could this have been repaired. I immediately gathered up the pieces and gave it to Hephaestus over here so he could work on it as soon as possible. It seemed only right to me that when you took your throne, your symbol of power would be with you".

As Percy took the great Trident into his hands, it sized itself to him. Everyone looked at him as he raised it up and it began to glow. The Creator looked directly at him and said, "Perseus, my Champion and Emissary, bring me your trident".

Percy walked over and handed the Trident shaft first to the Creator. She took it in her hands and tested it for balance. "Hmm, a bit heavy on the upper third; why is that, god of the forge?"

"It's for throwing, My Lady", said the crippled and bearded son of Zeus and Hera. Chaos looked at the hobbled older god, oldest of the "younger group" of the Olympians, and he began to glow golden!

All of a sudden his leg braces fell apart and his back straightened. His legs seemed to grow straight and long and beautiful. His disability was gone, and he took on an aura of strength and health such as had never before been seen on him.

He began to smile and stretch his legs, and did a couple of deep knee bends. He looked over with a huge smile to the Creator and said, "My Lady, I bless your name now and forever! You've taken away from me the one thing that has marked me apart, something that I dearly did not want or need. You've made me very happy today. Thank you". Hephaestus was now the picture of health and strength, and muscular beyond belief. A lot of ladies were looking at him like, "WOWZA"! He looked back at them and smiled and chuckled, and thought to himself, "Aphrodite, eat your effin' heart out!"

Lady Chaos then looked at Perseus and said, "It is time to let Annabeth know her part in what is to come. I have charged you with doing this, and it is yours alone to do. And here is your Trident, blessed by me to never fail you and it will always return to your grasp, and yours alone. Bear it well in My Name".

Perseus acknowledged this all with a nod, and called out, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Wisdom, please step up".

Percy went to a spot in front of the Throne of Chaos, and Annabeth met him there.

"Annabeth, much has happened in the last few days. And my father and brothers and I could not have won our battle without your help and your mother's help as well. I've spoken with Lady Chaos about you and she knows of our discussions of a new city for demigods, New Athens. Lady Chaos believes it to be something that must be built and it shall include space for demigods from all pantheons, and not just our own or the Romans. The world is a bigger place than what we've grown up in and Sadie and Carter Kane are just two of the children of gods who are different from our own. Magnus Chase, your own cousin is a fine example. He is a son of Thor from the Norse pantheon. And Carter and Sadie are both magicians of the House of Life and physical hosts to the greatest gods of Egypt.

They all need safe places to live, and our Creator has decided that you and Maria will build it. This is too great a body of work for one person and in one lifetime, and that's something that I know you're really well aware of. You're being offered immortality, and Maria with you as well if you wish. Maria's talents will be put to good use and the both of you will be supported through the Olympian Treasury and the Atlantean Treasuries for the rest of your existences.

"All of your work learning architecture, building up your knowledge and education to this point will be put to incredibly good use. You do need to finish Olympus and help my father with Atlantis. But we will get you all the drafts people that you need, and you can pick from among Athena's own children to train them up in this as you desire.

"There are many talented artists among us both at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. And you don't have to pick just from your mother's children, because there are incredible artists among Apollo's children and Hermes children and so many more. This will give them all jobs, and possibly help them find a vocation for study and employment in their lives to come. And you will be in charge of all of that. What do you say to this offer Annabeth?"

Annabeth's eyes shined, and she stood there, still barely dressed in the same dress and heels that Poseidon had dressed her in back in Atlantis. That style seemed to suit her incredibly well, and she was still giving hard-ons to every man in the room! She was very much aware of it and she liked that, finding a new side to herself that she did not know was there. Her style had changed, but not her heart's true dream.

"Thank you Lord Perseus, I will accept this wonderful offer both on my own behalf and that of Maria's. I'll talk to her as soon as I return to Camp Half-Blood. Thank you Percy. For everything, but mostly just for being Who You Are".

Percy smiled and so did Lady Chaos. Percy looked up at his Matron and said, "It's almost all over now, except for the shouting. Whaddya say we end this?"

Lady Chaos smiled at her and said. "It's up to you, my Champion. How you do this next is strictly up to you from here on in".

Percy headed back to his throne and before he took a seat he looked over at Zeus. "My Lord and uncle, great king it is time to judge the two goddesses who caused so much trouble".

"I think that you're right nephew, there's no time like the present to get it done".

Zeus looked over at Athena and Aphrodite and gave a wave of his hand. Celestial bronze chains sprang up out of nowhere and the two goddesses were suddenly completely restrained. From the collars around their necks to the chains that went down between their breasts, that kept their hands within two links of their waist lines solidly belted, and then went down to their feet chaining each ankle independently, and each ankle chained to the other with about 2 ft worth of chain, they were both solidly restrained.

And the fact that it was celestial bronze mixed with imperial gold in an unbeatable alloy through which they could not exert any powers only added to the very grim effect. In addition to the chains, Aphrodite had a ball gag strapped to her mouth so that she could not use charmspeak. It looked a little kinky, but it got the job done. Besides, if the truth were told she was used to this kind of thing anyway. It was sort of turning her on that she was "on exhibit"; kind of a fetishistic dream she'd always gotten off on.

Zeus motioned to both goddesses and called out,

"Both of you come over here in front of my throne".

Both goddesses had to hobble a bit to get over there, but they did walk on over. And they did it at normal human height. Their Olympian height was no longer theirs to command. They both looked surprised and more than a little shocked; Percy supposed that they thought they had dodged a bullet when they were not chained immediately upon their arrival in Olympus.

But it was not the Olympian custom to chain goddesses until it was absolutely necessary and in this case it was really necessary. Athena was one of the most skilled warriors in all of Olympian history, definitely outclassing Ares. And Aphrodite could have lulled all of them to sleep with her charmspeak, rendering everybody except the Creator helpless. Taken together, they could have rendered the entire room helpless within minutes and killed all the Olympians. That was a frightening thought, but an accurate one.

"You are both charged with treason most terrible and awful. Athena, you are charged with high treason and attempted murder of a fellow Olympian and his son, the second crowned Prince of the Oceans and Seas, second only to the heir to the throne of Poseidon. You have entered into a conspiracy with the traitorous wife of Poseidon, Amphitrite. The two of you could have caused and would have caused a civil war except for the great and good patience of our newest Olympian god, Perseus.

Aphrodite, you are charged with interfering in the lives of both Perseus and Annabeth, daughter of Athena. You have altered their bodies and their libidos. You've been doing it since they were 14 or 15 years old, and only the great and good purity of Perseus kept your plans from coming to fruition. Your powers of charmspeak and persuasion very nearly caused Annabeth to become completely corrupted, unfaithful and untrue to Perseus, and had you been successful she would have created such a stir between all of us due to her having set her unwitting sexual sights on Poseidon, that it might well have caused a permanent rift between the Sons of the Oceans and their father, the god of the Oceans and the Seas. You did this by employing the use of your son Eros," who suddenly appeared in front of them all by the power of the Creator, chained and gagged just like his mother. His weapons of lust were on the ground by his feet, and his surprise written on his face was coupled with a great deal of shock in his eyes as well.

"Ah! Just the offender we were talking about. Eros, you are charged along with your mother with treason against Olympus and contributing to the attempt to corrupt both Perseus and Annabeth and Poseidon. Had your mother been successful it would have caused a civil war on Olympus. You will share her punishment, no matter what it is. All three of you will know now that your powers have been suspended indefinitely, your domains taken from you until it is decided by the council just what to do with you. I will take suggestions from the council at this time".

Cries of "Give them all Tartarus!" were heard from many as well as calls from the minor gods in the throngs assembled in front of the thrones for the deaths of all three of them. Clearly, there were many enemies of all three gods among the crowd, certainly a lack of fans.

Athena had it the worst, always having lorded it over the rest as the 'goddess of wisdom' and Zeus's 'primary advisor'. Athena had angered a great many of the minor gods and goddesses on whatever occasion, having made decisions for Zeus that he accepted that clearly did not endear the Olympians to the minor gods. Only from Poseidon and his children and Hestia, as well as Hades was there any peace.

Poseidon and Hestia looked at each other, and Triton and Hades joined them both in all looking at Percy. He looked at them right back and said, "Do any of you have any objection to my putting my two cents into this?" He turned to Hestia and said, "I have a very good idea what to do with them both, an idea that was given to me by Lady Chaos. I can take them on as concubines and keep them all under solemn oath for a period of a century, at least. I can do it to all three of them in fact. They'll be little more than household slaves for us all, and will only be able to do that which we directly tell them to do. That way none of them can use any of their powers unless you or I specifically allow them to do so, and it will stop any problems coming down the road from any one of them. What do you think of that my wife, my lady?"

Hestia smiled almost beatifically, and said, "My Lord and my husband, I will never get tired of hearing you talk to me like that! And thank you for asking me for my thoughts on the subject, but I happen to agree with you and Lady Chaos in this. Making them all concubines will effectively enslave them to our house, and will keep all of them right where you want them so that they may never make trouble for us again. And never mind the time limit of just a century, a millennia or two of exposure to you everyday will certainly change them all! Besides that, think of all the work we can have them do around the house! All those toilets that will need scrubbing out, I can just see it now! Athena will learn a whole new set of skills in her daily work, and think of all her nails that Aphrodite is going to destroy!"

Poseidon then looked at his youngest son and said to him, "While I agree with the idea in principle, in practice it's going to get to be a problem. Who is going to take over administering their domains? If you have anybody that's smart, and that capable in the area of human relations then I would bring up their names right now. Because we're going to have to have an answer for all of this before we do anything with them".

Percy thought for a minute, and then Triton broke in to the conversation. "Brother, why not have them administer their domains, but where they can be seen and heard at all times there by you or by your estimable wives? This will certainly mitigate all of their possible decisions that might otherwise go awry. And as for Eros, keep him busy doing something where he gets his hands dirty, and never goes near a bow. The world might turn out to be a much better place without all the mindless lust constantly going on. I swear by all the gods, there are times I think that he must be buying his arrows wholesale and using multiple launchers in crowded areas! Not to mention shooting them into younger and younger children. Have you seen the way young girls dress these days? It's positively scandalous! And while I will admit that I do enjoy it sometimes, it's still scandalous!"

Now they heard from Hades exactly the kind of thing that they needed from him; "Nephew, this is an excellent idea. I will be available to help oversee them as well, and my wife Persephone will be happy to assist if I ask her to. Once it is no longer springtime she will have much more freedom to help, and we will be always available to you for advice and counsel in this. You gave me a throne on the council, and my counsel in this is exactly what I will always give you, the truth and always my very best. Know that I am always going to be loyal to you and your family".

Percy smiled. His family was certainly thinking together at this point, and he needed all the help that he could get. Annabeth might have called him a Seaweed Brain and Thalia might have called him a Kelp Head, but he was actually extremely smart. He was just used to thinking fast and on his feet, like a good general. And he was exactly that, a very good general. And any good general needs to be able to think that fast. A general needs to know how to delegate authority. And he needs to know how to command. He came to a decision and called out to the crowds,

"HOLD! ALL OF YOU HOLD AND HEAR ME:

"Lord Zeus, our Creator and I spoke about this as well. She gave me a very good idea that I have tossed around with my lady, my wife as well as my family. We all think that it would be best for all if Athena, Aphrodite and Eros were all sentenced to become my concubines. As far as I know, there is no law against my having a male concubine if I so wish. I am currently permitted fifty concubines under Atlantean law, and as concubines these three miscreants will not have the status of wives. They will have the status of little better than household slaves and will have to do exactly as I and my wives tell them to do.

As Hestia is the chief lady of my household as well as my senior wife, and since she is also the oldest of the children of Kronos and Rhea, she is very well suited to the task of "riding herd" on such unruly individuals. And Artemis has been running The Hunt for about three thousand years or so. And Thalia has been in charge of as many as seventy girls at any one time for a few years now. I think it would make a very neat solution that would leave the two of these three able to administer their domains under eminent supervision, and would keep them out of trouble for all the foreseeable future. As far as we can tell, there is absolutely no reason for Eros to be shooting his little arrows into anybody. The world will be better off without mindless lust for a while, until we all believe here in the council together that Eros can be trusted to do his job once again. My Lord and uncle, what do you think of this solution?"

Zeus began to rub his jaw, a sure sign that he was thinking hard. He looked around at the other Olympians and they were looking for guidance from him. He looked over at his wife Hera, and she nodded at him as if to say, "It's a good idea let's go with it". Zeus cleared his throat, and looked at the rest of the council in a meaningful way. They held a mental conversation, and a vote silently between themselves, and then everybody relaxed into their seats. Poseidon and his family had heard everything and all had chimed in for Percy's idea, including Hades and Apollo, as well as Dionysus and Hermes as well. Hephaestus was absolutely delighted to have his soon-to-be ex-wife off of his hands and no longer his problem. Only Ares had dissented, as he expected he would miss having his little play time friend around. THAT little side-drama was over for GOOD now.

Athena and Aphrodite had also heard the voting, but were unable to communicate back. Aphrodite was actually happy for the decision, hoping against hope that Percy would take her as a wife before long. She fully intended to make his sex life absolutely heavenly, as only she thought she was able.

Was she in for a hell of a surprise!

"As the entire Council, less my son Ares is in complete agreement with this idea of yours Lord Perseus, it is decided that you may take both Athena and Aphrodite and even Eros into your household as concubines, and I caution all three of you that Lord Perseus has absolute authority over you in every phase of your lives at this time and until such time as he ALLOWS you to leave his household.

If he ever does.

"And speaking for myself, if he never does then it will mean that you will be well supervised for the rest of your existences. Athena, you have been my strong right hand for a very long time but that time is over. While you are still goddesses and have your domains, you and Aphrodite no longer have any authority to act even within your own domains except by the express permission of either Lord Perseus or Lady Hestia.

"You put both of yourselves into these positions as the result of your own pride and ambitions. I hope that you learn where this got you in all of this.

"Athena, although you are my daughter and it hurts me to say this, you are getting exactly that which you deserve. Your daughter is being honored over you, and all the honors that Poseidon and his sons would have showered you with are gone and you will never get them again. Your names will be vilified and dragged through the mud for a very long time for your foolishness and short-sightedness. Not to mention the horrific nerve that it took both of you to do that what you both did.

We are the gods of Olympus, and we must set a better example for all the world to look up to. Percy Jackson's choices of actions should have guided you by his own example all this time. When we offered him godhood the first time, he chose to instead ask for gifts from the council that amounted to terms that made the lives of all demigods and minor gods and peaceful Titans better. He asked for nothing for himself, simply saying that he "did not want to peak in his sophomore year".

Everyone laughed lightly at that, looking at Percy and shaking their heads. Only Percy Jackson would come up with something like that when offered godhood. But he had everyone's respect for what he did, because by doing that one thing he made peace among the gods, all of them. He opened the door to peaceful return and forgiveness for all demigods and rebellious gods.

Lady Chaos entered the discussion now, and she added in, "My Champion has shown true wisdom this day, and Lord Zeus is now speaking like a true king. This is the kind of behavior that I want from you all. For too long now, the Olympians have been allowed to run more or less free with their own decisions and in their own domains. Those days are over with. If Zeus is your king, then my Champion is my regent here. And my Champion will speak for me in all things. Always remember that I am truly here and watching. And I am listening to you always. I hear the songs from your hearts and your souls, and I can feel your pain and your joy. I will leave you now, after I finish this day by marrying Artemis and Thalia to Perseus; and I hereby confirm and do decree that Athena, Aphrodite, and Eros are all concubines of the great god Perseus, and will do everything they are commanded to do. That includes scrubbing out toilets. And I hope that you either already know how to cook blue food, or you WILL LEARN. Because my Champion has some very particular tastes!"

All the Olympians voiced their approval with a loud and communal, "AYE!"

Percy walked over to Artemis and Thalia. He took them both by the hand in front of Lady Chaos, who smiled at them all, and began the ceremony. The ceremony ended after all the parties swore by Lady Chaos's name their fidelity and love, and their faithfulness to each other and their marriage and in all things. The same oath that Percy and Hestia swore served for them all, and was approved by the Creator Herself.

And now? Why, it was PARTY TIME!

 _While Back at Camp Half-Blood That Evening;_

"Hey, Malcolm;"

"Whaddya want Danny?"

"Are you asleep yet?", asked the twelve year old boy to his 18 year old big brother and new senior councillor.

"With all THAT racket? HEY ANNABETH! GET A FRICKIN' HOTEL ROOM, THE TWO A YA! NOBODY CAN SLEEP OUT HERE, WHAT WITH YOU TWO FUCKIN' EACH OTHER SENSELESS!"

Behind her door in her private room, Annabeth and Maria both stopped eating each other out, and laughed uncontrollably, giggling with each other and tickling each other all over their naked and sweaty bodies. Annabeth had never been so happy in all of her life, especially now that she and Maria would have a life so very long and amazing that they could barely begin to comprehend all the great and good things that had happened up to that point.

She was now in charge of all of Athena's children worldwide, and Malcolm was her 'lieutenant' at Camp Half-Blood and for Camp Jupiter. Although it was very unlikely that any Minerva children would ever show up out there, Malcolm would work with Rayna to keep watch.

After telling Maria about the events that had happened, and shocking everybody with her new extremely sexy dress and shoes (she caused a real hard-on with Chiron, who'd galloped off to visit his favorite filly after shocking the panties off of Maria, figuratively of course), she and Maria had fallen into bed and ripped each others clothes to pieces. They had been screwing since 8 that night and it was now 1 in the morning.

"DEAL WITH IT! WE'LL SOUNDPROOF IT ALL TOMORROW, YOU LITTLE PERVERTS!"

She fell back and to Maria's arms and they resumed making love all over again. Thank gods the door locked. Suddenly, the wall and door glowed golden, and the younger kids stopped hearing any noise. Annabeth could swear she heard a woman's voice echoing some laughter very softly, almost as if a long distance away.

And back in the center of the universe, a very satisfied Creator smiled and said to herself, "Well now, we can't have those two fine young ladies corrupting the morals of such a group of wonderful young children. Soundproofing was really the way to go here. They're all going to have wet dreams tonight anyway after what they've been listening to for the last 5 hours!"

 _Outside the Athena cabin at Camp Half-Blood…_

"HOW long have they been at it in there, father?"

"Five hours son. They're doing things to themselves and each other that I didn't think any woman knew how to do! If it wasn't that I was having so much fun watching them both, I'd have to have gone home and tapped a few of my concubines already. Speaking of which, have you heard from your mother yet?"

Triton was busy craning his neck to get a better view of the two women. He and his father had rendered themselves virtually invisible, and could see very well with the moonlight so bright; Artemis must really be happy this night! The messenger god and new Olympian truly hoped that his younger brother was keeping her very happy and occupied, which would allow him and his father to continue watching their private, and newly favorite lesbian porn show.

"No dad, I haven't heard from Mom yet. But I expect she'll turn up in a few days with a good set of excuses as to where she has been and what happened. Are you going to take her back when she comes?"

"To be honest, I don't think so this time. She kind of stepped over the line with this last, you know? I might as well let her retire quietly to a villa near Lemuria along with her sisters. I think that Doris is still living in Lemuria, acting in their father's place until Percy can get there. Doris has always been a little bit ditzy, but could be trusted to do what Oceanus told her to do in his absence. I just hope that she's not falling apart at this point. Oh well, the general staff out there will support her and keep things from falling apart too badly until your brother can take his post as Regent. Oh, hey! Did you see what she just did.."

"Oh, yeah I sure did! Oh, that's enough for me, I got to go get my dick sucked, get laid or something!"

"Yeah, me too! Let's go find us a couple of mermaids and get busy, okay?"

"Yeah, it's just too bad that they're not into guys or else think of the fun that we could all have!"

Poseidon thought about it for a second and said,

"Oh hell, you are so right! And if either of them ever gives the nod our way, I say we jump on the chance and then jump on them!"

The two Sea gods chuckled at that as they turned to walk away. They both disappeared into the air as only they knew how, to rejoin the vast oceans as the rulers of all they surveyed.

The aroma of sea mist was heavy on the breeze that flowed through the open windows into the bedroom of the two women. Maria looked at Annabeth and she looked at Maria and the two women just grinned widely and got back to pleasuring each other.

Annabeth could hear Maria say softly, "I wonder how big Triton's dick is compared to his dad's, and do you think they'll ever work up the courage to come in here and show us?"

Annabeth replied, "I dunno, but they ARE huge, I mean really huge, absolutely insanely huge! You have no idea how big a cock can get until you've seen either of these guys! They were rock hard for me most of the time that I was down there due to Eros' little arrows of lust. I was going crazy with all the lust, and I'm still wondering what either of them or even both would feel like inside me! The gods know I really do want to find out, and I'll always be grateful for the new look that Poseidon introduced me to. I can't wait to model some of my new stuff for him. I want to drive him insane with lust!"

Annabeth looked at Maria a little guiltily at that, but Maria just grinned at her and said, "Sometimes there's just no substitute for a really good big dick! Don't worry beautiful, you'll learn! When the time comes, just be a good little empty-headed blond with huge juggies and a fine ass, and take what you can get when you can. Bring them home for me too, and we can share from time to time. But you are the only one I want with me in my life, Annie. I love you with all my heart".

This double standard troubled Annabeth a little bit, but she wanted a good big hard cock too, so she decided that she would just go with it and let Maria show her. After all, they had forever to experience as much as they could, and that was going to prove to be quite a bit.

And the hot blonde sexpot started planning her next fashion show for the sea god, thinking that he really liked very high wedge type platforms, since that's what he dressed her in. She loved those shoes he made her wear, and wore them almost everywhere lately. And she couldn't wait to try on some of the miniskirts that Drew and Piper had turned her on to that day. They barely covered her ass cheeks, and she could swear that guys could scent her pussy as she walked by in them as she was naked underneath that skirt. And that was just the way she was going to dress from then on in.

Always ready and turned on; she was going to have to remember to thank Aphrodite for this one day. She idly wondered if Poseidon would give her new gowns like that if she visited Atlantis more frequently. The one she left with was a mess already, after Maria ripped it off of her in order to get to her body and practically raped her when she returned! Annabeth just grinned at the memory and continued to lick Maria's pussy, sending four fingers home and causing her hot brunette girlfriend to shriek with orgasm. Maria returned the favor by latching her mouth on to Annabeth's clit and swirling her tongue around it until Annabeth screamed with bliss, both women able to make as much noise as they wished without disturbing anybody unless they were standing right outside the window.

If only the two gods had just waited a little while longer...

 _Later that night in Poseidon's Palace in Olympus:_

The two Lemurian guards on duty looked at each other and rolled their eyes up and around, which was funny because their eyes really could actually roll around almost a full 180°.

"Hey, you think he'll stop anytime soon? I mean those women can really scream!

"I have absolutely no idea. They're all immortal, and three of them are gods so no, I don't think they're going to stop anytime soon. It sounds like they're all having too much fun in there".

"You think they're all in the same bed together? Maybe separate rooms or something and he's going from room to room?"

"Hmmm, not really too sure about that. I seem to remember hearing two of them screaming out at the same time. And they were both calling his name at the same time too. Loudly. A lot."

"You know, I don't think that I would want to be him tomorrow. He's going to be walking awful funny. I wouldn't want to see him try and swim after all of this workout, either! You know what I mean? All that salt water on those abrasions boy..."

Suddenly from the fourth floor of the palace, lights were flashing on and off and not mechanical ones either. The sparks and flashing and the sound of Thalia screaming out Perseus's name almost chilled both guards to their bones. Both the experienced combat soldiers dove for the deck and hugged the ground, taking whatever cover they could find for themselves. By the gods, they needed combat pay for this duty!

Inside the bedroom, Thalia lay underneath her new husband, legs spread wide and wrapped around his neck as he pounded into her with a vigor that an ordinary human woman could not have withstood. His 12 inch penis was nearly as thick around as her wrist, and reached every bit and nook and cranny within her soaking wet pussy, filling her completely and giving her one stupendous and continuous chain link orgasm from start to finish. Thalia thanked the gods for all that girl play she had engaged in over the previous few years in The Hunt. Otherwise she could never have handled somebody Perseus' size. Whew! Her new husband was absolutely huge and harder than a fence post made out of iron! And wasn't she a happy girl because of it?!

She was squirting her juices all over him, washing his penis with her musk. Percy could feel himself getting ready to spill his seed within her, hoping that he would get her pregnant with the first hit. He sucked her nipples into his lips, squeezing her amazing titties together, licking and nibbling and lightly biting her swollen, tortured nerps; this just made her come so much harder! She wriggled underneath him uncontrollably, slamming her bottom right back up into his huge cock, her rock-hard clit coming into constant contact with Percy's pubic bone. This also triggered orgasm after orgasm, and gave her more pleasure than she had ever felt in her life. She was mindless with the sex at this point, knowing only that she never wanted this amazing man to leave her body. She wanted him inside her forever. And all of a sudden, he began to tense up on top of her.

This was it! He was ready to come inside her, and fill her with his seed, and put a baby in her! They would know joy between them in such a way that it would never end, Percy knowing this and loving her for it. With a mighty shout that frightened his guards out front as well as waking up many Olympians, Percy came hard within Thalia, filling her belly with his sperm. She knew that she would be overflowing with his seed and was determined to keep him within her as long as it took for her body to absorb it all. She could feel her cervix opening as his penis went deep inside her all the way. She deliberately relaxed her legs and her pelvis to provide a complete lack of resistance to him, and he sank even deeper within her now. He was literally balls deep in Thalia, and all anyone could hear or see was the thunder and lightning of what had to be the world's greatest orgasm.

Down below Olympus, on the streets of New York City many passing New Yorkers saw the thunder clouds and lightning and could hear the passing boom of the storm that seemed to be swirling around the top mast of the 102 story building. The thought going through many of their minds was, "I picked a hell of a day to not bring an umbrella with me".

And back up on Olympus, both Artemis and Hestia lay together embracing each other, glowing in the after effects of their own massive orgasms. Neither had any doubt that their husband would get them both with children, and in very short order. They both anticipated the pitter-patter of little children's feet all over the palace. And they were happy at that, and were content.

Their husband was the greatest of warriors, the Champion of the Creator herself and the horror and bane of monsters everywhere, as well as giants and Titans alike. He had defeated the Earth Mother herself and was the only human being ever to be offered godhood more than once, having turned it down the first time. He was the most amazing man ever to live and he was theirs and theirs alone.

They were both very lucky women and they knew it, and when they heard their sister wife's orgasm and what had to be a shattering blowout of a finish, they were both overjoyed for her. They all shared something very very special. They all had a bellyful of Percy inside them, and they all expected to be with children very shortly. Not to mention with their husband again and again and again!

It was too bad that Athena and Aphrodite had to lay in their pallets in the stables nearby the Pegasi, and squirm. They both knew that they wouldn't be getting any of Percy anytime soon. It had been explained by Hestia and Artemis that their two errant sisters had to earn this if that was what they wanted. And Athena hadn't thought that she would want this, but after listening to all three of her sisters, she knew that she did. The sounds of sex were driving her insane with a lust she never knew she had.

Aphrodite was crying to herself, knowing that she had so alienated the object of her greatest desires that he was now beyond her and might never even look at her again in that way. And she had no hold over him at all anymore. She knew that he had checked her out an awful lot when he was much younger, but now that she could have done something with him, now that he was finally old enough by mortal standards, she wasn't going to get the chance. Even Eros was squirming in his pallet, certainly not oblivious to the charms of his "husband". As the god of lust, Eros was subject to lustful behavior with both men and women, and on a somewhat constant basis. So many of his children were actually porn stars that it was incredible most of them didn't realize their relationship to each other.

Oh well, some days you eat the bear and some days the bear eats you. It was going to be a loooong millennia. With lots of bears along for the ride.

Outside by the front gate, the two guards stood up from where they had taken shelter during the storm of Thalia's orgasm.

"Jeeeez, they do that stuff in Lemuria and they're going to send up a tsunami that's liable to wipe out Hawaii and sink half of California under the waves!", said the senior guard to his junior.

"Never mind that tsunami stuff, just remember that Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and electricity in water goes all over the damn place!"

"Yeahhh, but ya know what?"

"What?"

"Some days it's just good to be a god!"

Ohhh, the guards knew that they were well and truly screwed now, but they couldn't both help but to grin at each other like a couple of maniacs. They both started laughing as only Lemurians can laugh, kind of a cross between a bull seal barking and a great white shark coughing.

it seemed that nobody on Olympus was going to get much sleep that night.

 _Deep in the woods north of Alberta, Canada…_

Alabaster Torrington was sitting by his campfire quietly, toasting a marshmallow on a long stick. The plan to assassinate Percy Jackson had failed, and with it the plan to capture Poseidon. It was too bad really, as Alabaster had planned carefully for a while for it. Ever since Amphitrite had first contacted him through his mother Hecate, he had been all for the plan. He carried a hatred in his heart for all Olympians but especially for Percy Jackson. He blamed Percy for the defeat of Kronos and for the fact that Zeus had declined to pardon Alabaster after the Titan War despite Percy's request.

If that damned bastard had just bothered to check on what his uncle was doing and not doing, Alabaster would have been able to go back to Camp Half-Blood with his head held high and no price on his head at that. But naaah, frickin' kelp-for-brains motherfucker was probably too busy collecting blow jobs from all the 'grateful' fan-girls he had back at Camp Half-Ass.

To make everything worse, Amphitrite had never gotten back to him with the rest of the plan, and Alabaster had finally gone back up north past the 60th parallel where the gods had no sway. Staying in the USA was just too damn risky for him, and he knew that sooner or later he'd be seen, or worse yet he would be detected by an Olympian. So back up north to the land beyond the gods he went.

He had no idea what he was going to do now. He was still a marked man, and from what he had heard from his sister Lou Ellen it seemed that Jackson had now been deified, following a tremendous war in Atlantis. He had defeated Oceanus with his bare hands and he and his brother had inherited all of Oceanus' essence as a Titan as well as his powers and authorities.

That was all anybody needed, Percy Jackson as a god. Alabaster reflected that he was never going to catch a break at this rate, and he realized he was going to have to try and come to terms with Jackson; either that or become a Mountain Man. His imagination began to take off about that, and he wondered idly what he'd look like with a beard down to his belly button. What would roast moose taste like, he wondered?

 _The South Sandwich Trench, 23,740 ft Deep…_

The Leviathan had lived at the bottom of the deepest part of the ocean closest to Antarctica for so long, that even the myths about it had died out. It rarely ever came out except to hunt and then it caused such a disturbance in the ocean that even its natural prey, the great whales didn't come that close anymore. It was a stroke of luck that its latest prey had come so close, and it had seized on it despite all the noise that it made. It had swallowed its prey whole, and was busy digesting it even though it was no larger than a little snack. It might take a century or two, but eventually it would cycle through the great beast, which would then expel the waste in the normal way.

Amphitrite had known about this place, but not the fact that the Leviathan lived in it. It had moved in about a century before, and she was over 5,000 years old already. So imagine her surprise when she was grabbed out of nowhere and found herself being digested by this incredible beast of myth and legend.

Her neck was broken by the great forces of it's maw, and her physical form was no match for the titanic forces around her. Her godly powers had been withdrawn from her by Lady Chaos, although Amphitrite had no idea why her powers suddenly didn't work when she tried to flash out of the mouth of this incredible beast.

Oh well, a fitting end to a bad plan by a very bad planner. The Fields of Punishment would be richer by one more prisoner. And down in the underworld, Hades smiled. He would have to call on his brother very shortly to give him "the bad news" that he was now a widower. All of which made Hades smile even more. He actually just loved pain, mostly others'...

 _And in the City of Lemuria…_

Doris had gotten the news about her daddy's death, and she hadn't taken it well. The new Lord and Master, the god Perseus was expected in any day now, and the military had already sworn allegiance to their great god, Nnnnghyeeraugghh.

She had absolutely no idea what to expect and was frankly quite frightened, but had nowhere to run to. Her sister, Amphitrite had disappeared and nobody knew where she'd gotten off to. Doris had been told by the military commanders that she was better off staying in the palace, and that their new god and regent for great Poseidon would be fair with her, and would probably treat her like something of a long-lost aunt or sister.

If only her daddy was here to explain things to her…

 _Westport, Connecticut, Two Weeks Later_

The two gods had been working to restore May Castellan for two weeks now. This was the most difficult case Dionysus had ever tried working on. Dionysus' wife Ariadne had come with them, cooking for all and cleaning up May as needed. Hermes had stayed for the whole ordeal. It seemed that even after all this time and everything that happened he was still very much in love with May.

"How's she doing, D? Is she getting any better today?"

" I don't know. This is the worst I've ever seen anyone get, outside of an institution.I'm really surprised nobody has put her in one for her own good and care so far".

"Yes, well there was no need. She is well taken care of. I've seen to it", answered Hermes, a bit huffily.

Dionysus looked up at Hermes and turned his head a little sideways. Ariadne walked in with ambrosia and nectar cups for both. They all three needed to eat the godly food. There was plain toast and tea for May as her stomach had been a bit delicate the last few days. It was all she seemed to be able to keep down.

"Don't look at your friend that way dear. you should have realized by now that Hermes has been practically living out here when he's not busy with his shipping and messengering, and that he has rotated some of his children out here to help take care of May in the meantime"

Both gods looked up at the source of the statement in a bit of shock.

"How did you know, Ariadne? I didn't think that I had made it that obvious to anyone".

"I can tell because the place is not that dusty or dirty. Somebody's been coming in and cleaning, and May has not been in any kind of shape to do that for quite a while. Honestly; men! You all think that you're so good at hiding things from women. Honestly, such children!"

Dionysus had been regressing May's memories gradually over the past two weeks in the hopes that she would start to remember everything regarding "her Luke". It had been fruitless up until now, but all of a sudden the patient stirred in the chair that she had been reclining in, her eyes still closed.

"Wha… blessing.. no. No, NO, LUKE, you will DIE…"

May sat bolt upright, both eyes wide open taking in the scene in front of her. All three immortals were dressed normally, although Dionysus did have his signature leopard print shirt on.

Her eyes settled on a smiling face with salt and pepper hair, and youthful handsome features. She smiled widely at the face of the man she loved, and she said, "Honey! You're home!"

Hermes broke into a huge smile as May jumped into his arms and they embraced, liplocking in a huge kiss. Her hair was still a mess despite Ariadne's best efforts, and Ariadne could tell that May was going to have to have her hair styled. Fortunately, she knew a wonderful stylist up on Olympus who could do the job well, if not so easily.

Dionysus gave a sigh of relief, as his wife set the tray down and proceeded to help re-seat May back in her chair.

"May, honey I want to introduce you to two friends of mine who've been working very hard to help you come back to us. This is my friend and and younger brother Dionysus and his wife, the lovely Ariadne".

May turned her head to them both, and smiled broadly. "I know who you both are, and it's an honor to meet you both, especially in my home. I remember that you have been working hard for the last couple of weeks. I feel like I've woken up from a long nightmare, but I can remember everything that has happened over all the years since I tried becoming the Oracle.

"I don't know what happened when I tried taking on the spirit of Delphi, but something was very badly wrong that day. The worst part was knowing that my poor Luke ran away from home because of my condition. I had absolutely no control over what was happening to me, and if I said or did anything over these last two weeks to any of you, I apologize from the bottom of my heart".

All three were touched to their hearts by May Castellan's heartfelt apology, none of which was necessary at all.

She turned her head to her son's father and asked the one question he had prayed she would not. She put a gentle hand on his arm with a little bit of pressure in back of it showing him the urgency in her tone of voice.

"Hermes, honey where is our son? Can you tell me?"

Hermes said a silent prayer to Chaos that May would be able to withstand the blow of finding out that her son had died years before. It had been a comfort to Hermes for a long time that Luke had achieved Elysium. His son had died a hero, had given his life in a last-ditch effort to save the world from the heartless horror that was the Titan King.

"Honey, something happened a few years ago with Luke. There was a war, a terrible War. Luke had a very terrible choice that had to be made, one that only he could make, and he made it. May, he saved us ALL".

Hermes bowed his head, unable to continue, unable to say the words he dreaded. But his May, his beautiful May understood. She had been a single mom with a difficult child, and a god for a lover and father of that child. She was basically a single mother with a boyfriend who dropped in from time to time, although she knew he really did love her and their little boy. She had no illusions and harbored no ill will toward the messenger god or indeed, to any other god or divine being.

She reached out with both arms and put them around Hermes' neck and held him close. The tears dropped from her eyes, and she buried her face in his neck.

"It's alright sweetheart. I understand. It was a war and he was a soldier. And in war things do happen. It cannot be controlled easily, if at all. Now, bring me up to date on everything else. What have I missed?"

Lady Chaos sat back on her throne at the center of the Universe, and sighed contentedly. The last piece that had to be fixed was finally done. She sent a message to the soul of Luke Castellan that resided in Elysium. The message was that his mother was finally well, and that she and his father were together at last.

Luke smiled, and turned to Silena and Beckendorf.

"Well guys, she really did hear us. I guess prayer is really a very good thing. Especially for us".

All three of the friends sat back on the bench by the little stream that meandered through their park. They watched as the beautiful golden sun set on the horizon, and slowly but surely the stars came out in the sky. It would be a beautiful evening.

 _Finite Incantatem!_

Wow! 24,005 words! I didn't know I had it in me! And it seems like all the wimminses got it in THEM! I do so hope I managed a little somethin'/somethin' for everybody. I guess that all our fav'rit characters got their happy endings, but just not what we always expected, right? Please do leave a review, even a short one. It's always nice to hear from you all.

Luke, Beckendorf and Silena were a real surprise though, right!


	18. Chapter 18

I've had so many requests for another chapter that I'm actually stunned! And really, after tying up all those loose ends, things that never got tied up by Uncle Rick (and no, I don't mean Athena or Aphrodite!, ALTHOOOUGGHH.. it IS a thought…), there really isn't too much to write about. Percy got the girls and the three worst protagonists got what was coming to them, especially Aphrodite! May Castellan is herself once again and the Council now has a much better de facto leader, without a palace coup d'etat taking place. The Ancient Laws are Ancient History and there isn't much left except for the shouting now.

But here goes:

OH! And by the way, I don't own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Percy Jackson and the heroes characters, and neither do I own any of the Harry Potter series characters. They all belonged to either Uncle Rick or JKR.

BOO-YAHH to ya both! Airborne!

And NOW…..

 _Camp Half-Blood_

Chiron was in his centaur form, just resting on the beach in the moonlight. The children were having a huge party, a real blow out up near the Strawberry Fields. They had a sound system that was running on a very quiet solar generator that Apollo had provided and there was a huge battery bank setup to provide power for all of the sound equipment that the god of music had provided that the camp's dj,'s had requested.

Chiron's favorite Centaur filly, a beautiful palomino named Alyssia nestled close to him, her head barely coming up to his chin. They had run joyously up and down the beach before, splashing withers deep in the water and loving the feel of the salt water on their flanks. It was always so relaxing coming down to the beach. Thank goodness that Poseidon, the father of horses loved his older brother Chiron so much that he gave him free rein in his domain, as far as Chiron could swim.

Chiron was busy thinking about all the things he'd spoken with Perseus about. They were going to keep Camp Half-Blood going for quite a while, and it might wind up becoming a preserve for centaurs and satyrs. The enchanted forests that surrounded the camp would need protection for a long time as this was now considered hallowed ground by all, and Olympian property as well. There was absolutely no transplanting the great tree that guarded them to New Athens, although the Golden fleece was a different matter. And so was Peleus the dragon. That tree was his home now. And dragons did not transplant easily.

But it would all work out in time… they had all the time that they needed. And they would also have to start making cabins for the older campers who were now no longer children, some of whom had formed couples recently. They needed their privacy, because you couldn't have sex in front of children. That would just degenerate into group sex and orgies before very long, and would lower the moral standards of the camp most undeniably. And that would piss off Perseus no end!

Perseus and Hestia were undoubtedly the mother and father figures in the camp now. And Percy had really pushed the other Olympians to start coming down and interacting with their children on a daily basis. Demeter had made it a point to come down and plant, Apollo had made it a point to hold Grand Rounds in the healing tents, Hermes had begun coming in on a more regular basis and refereeing all kinds of foot races and competitive physical activities that built up all of the children tremendously.

The last five months had been a marvel to Chiron. So many things had happened over the space of just a couple of days that had truly changed the entire Greek and Roman worlds, and now they'd started entertaining visitors from other pantheons as well! Even Thor had come in and met with Perseus, and they sparred joyously for hours one day. Chiron had met Magnus Chase, Annabeth's cousin. Magnus was quite the warrior and he gave Percy a good run for his money for an hour before Perseus disarmed him and ended the contest. That Magnus could wield Mjolnir amazed Chiron completely. That was truly a first to Chiron's knowledge.

Sadie and Carter Kane had come over with their uncle and had a lovely afternoon at the big house. They had demonstrated much Egyptian magic and Chiron liked the idea of being able to reach into folded space, what did they call it? Oh yes! The "duat". That was certainly a handy thing to be able to do, and they had promised to teach it to anybody at camp with the aptitude. They had taught it that afternoon to all of the Hecate children, who in turn were trying to teach it to all the other campers. Most of the older leaders could do it now, including Clarisse.

Annabeth could do it, and it amazed Chiron the things that she put in there; changes of clothing, extra shoes, makeup, condoms, lubricant... She was not the old Annabeth that Chiron knew from her childhood. Oh no, she had REALLY grown up! She had been dressed that evening in a pair of very tight hot pants that rode up her hot, tight ass and didn't cover her buttcheeks whatsoever, wedge platform heels with a 3-inch sole and an 8-inch heel, a glittery tube top that ended at her lower rib cage, which just emphasized her huge breasts and almost exposed her nipples, and had given Chiron such a hard-on that he had to go find Alyssia or he would have had to fuck Annabeth right there by her cabin's front porch. The old horse could not fit in through the front door at all. He was just too big. And he wasn't quite sure that Anbabeth hadn't actually intended for him to actually fuck her right there anyway. She'd become quite the little exhibitionist lately.

That girl was going to wind up in bed with half the men in Camp before she was done, and she and Maria had been very quietly inviting some of the guys in to make threesomes in their bedroom on a fairly steady basis. You could only hope that they were practicing good solid birth control, and using protection or they were going to wind up magnets for all kinds of diseases at the rate that they were going.

The night that Chiron had gone for a late walk and heard noises coming from the open windows of their cabin had been a shocker. The fact that Chiron had seen both Poseidon and Triton inside the bedroom that night, screwing Maria and Annabeth into massive orgasms practically floored him. And to be honest, Chiron didn't think that Maria could take a tool the size that Triton was sporting. But Maria's calling to her lover to "go slow baby, I want you all the way in me", had convinced Chiron that she knew what she was about.

And the fact that Annabeth was sucking Poseidon's huge member as far down her throat as she could get it was also a revelation of the girl's new capabilities. Apparently, Aphrodite had blessed her with the ability to deep throat even the hugest of penises, and the Ocean god certainly was sporting one of those. Chiron had heard that Poseidon's cock was 14 inches long erect, and Chiron knew that he normally kept the shaft strapped to his leg to keep it from flapping around freely. It wasn't as long soft as it was hard, but it was still dangerously long even soft!

But the biggest surprise came when the two gods switched places on top of the two nubile teens, and each woman cried out in sheer ecstasy when their new partner penetrated them all the way in, down to their soaking wet, fiery depths.

Cries of "Come inside me, lover!", and, "You're my lord, you're my master!" wafted to Chiron's ears along with shrieks of orgasm from both women simultaneously. The men took their time with their two 'conquests', and traded the moaning women back and forth a few times.

This was getting serious.

It was only a matter of time before either or both of the women got pregnant by the gods, as Chiron knew that Hermes and Apollo had also been with both of them. He knew that because he could hear the moaning clear up at the big house when they had their 'visitors'.

The walls and the door between their bedroom and the rest of the Athena cabin may have been blessed and soundproofed by Lady Chaos, but there was nothing stopping the sound from emanating out those windows and across the greens all the way up as far as the Big House's front porch!

Chiron was going to have to sit them both down and lay down the law about closing their windows so that they would not disturb the other cabins as well because some of them had complained to Chiron about the "two bee-yatches who are always getting laid". It seemed as if listening to their now-nightly sex show had become a regular thing with most of the campers lately.

The two women knew that some complaints were being made, and had headed some of them off at the pass by every so often taking a couple or four of the complainers into their beds. That kind of noise wasn't as bad as when the gods were busy screwing the both of them, but it really got bad when they were just screwing each other! Chiron had no idea how two women could elicit so much pleasure from each other, let alone from so many men.

It also stumped the old horse that Percy hadn't grabbed them both up to begin with, but he guessed that when Percy and Annabeth had had their little conference in the Big House that fateful night, Percy had made up his mind that it was the end for them both togethep . And he respected Annabeth's choice at that point. Although Chiron knew that Percy did truly have love in his heart still for Annabeth, Annabeth had turned into something of a slut and Percy did not want that in his house.

No doubt it was because of Aphrodite's meddling, and that was truly a frightening thing. But the fact was that almost all of Aphrodite's daughters were just as bad if not worse once they hit puberty. The males were just as bad. Two of the girls who had grown up at Camp had left, taking jobs as topless dancers in the city at very upscale sports clubs. Piper and Drew were wildly popular "on the circuit".

When Jason had gotten killed by Caligula, it left Piper in a bad way. She was no longer 'anchored' to her life as a demigod as she once had been. She'd confessed to Chiron that she had always been pretty "loose legged" before she met and fell in love with the Roman Praetor, and getting into topless dancing had secretly been something she had always wanted to try before that. Piper and Drew were both real exhibitionists, and they'd been sneaking down to the seashore at night to skinny dip, hoping that some of the guys would see them and that they'd "get lucky". They both certainly had the 'assets' as well as the dancing moves to pull it off.

Annabeth and Maria were probably up there along with Piper and Drew tonight , doing all kinds of naughty dancing and just in general being the life of the party. Dionysus was up there too, his prohibition on alcohol having been lifted by Zeus. No doubt Chiron would find the "wine dude" passed out on the couch in the morning, sorely in need of ambrosia and nectar. Chiron's tastes ran to root beer like all centaurs. and he had to watch out how much he drank because it had some very unfortunate effects on his species.

But Chiron was nothing if not "Mr. Self Control", which is how he also handled the temptation with the women. He knew that every one of the girls at camp had actively looked to see how hard he could get and how big his "horse-cock" was. Given the ages of most of the young women, it was kind of normal to talk about guys and cocks, muscles and kissing. While he kind of liked the idea of being objectified that way by them (the old horse was pretty ripped as well), he did not want to damage the girls by allowing any of them laying for him. He'd been with human women many times in the far past, the most recently had been during the last two centuries prior to now, and it nearly killed them. It wasn't the size of his cock that did it, it was the weight of his body on top of them. That could be truly deadly, at the very least quite crippling for them. So that was never going to happen again. One bit of comfort in all of his experience was that he had never been able to get a human female pregnant. Must have said something about his DNA being incompatible with that of human beings. He didn't know how it would work with a female demigod, but with mortals he came up blank.

Nooooo, Chiron was going to be very content with his Alyssia, and she was with his foal already. It was November now, and she was expecting in late spring or early summer. She had a checkup scheduled with Apollo in 2 days, and the pregnancy was being treated very carefully.

It was nice having the god of healing as your nephew!

She was eating well and exercising regularly, and was helping teach the younger children how to ride the Pegasi. It was a job that Alyssia loved, and gave her a lot of contact with the human children. They all made it a point to bring her apples which were like candy to centaurs and were very healthy for them as well as the Pegasi. Better than donuts anyway.

Alyssia was beloved of the Pegasi, and she was very friendly with both Blackjack and Guido's fillies. She, Rainbow and Delta always had wonderful talks, and they always had the best gossip about the herds. The three also came up with some incredible gossip about the demigods, some of which was literally hysterical and would sometimes have Chiron rolling on the ground in laughter. Some of the children's pranks were really out there, and could be counted on for a good laugh all the time.

Connor and Travis Stoll had certainly been an education in pranks for many years, but two British wizards who had come up with an 'owl order' business in pranking goods, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes .and the business were absolute geniuses. They had raised the bar for pranking to unbelievable new levels. It had taken a while to figure out the exchange rate between golden drachma and British galleons, but eventually it had been done and a transfer method was worked out between the Bank of Olympus and Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley, London.

Hermes had taken over the package service internationally, and was currently in talks with the British ministry of magic to provide mystical transportation for owls across the Atlantic in case that turned out to be the preferred method of business for the British. But there were a lot of problems with that idea, mostly technical and mystical in nature. Portkeys and owls didn't seem to mix very well, and it was still much simpler to send the goods by owl to Hermes' Olympus Parcel Service branch near Trafalgar Square for transmission to Camp Half-Blood in the United States. The shipping rates were higher that way, and that was definitely a consideration. Hermes thought he might be able to lower the rates a bit for goods that were going to Camp Half-Blood, but nowhere else in the United States or Canada.

Chiron also reflected that four of the daughters of Hecate wanted to try a semester or two at Hogwarts School in Scotland next year. That might prove to be something of a problem given the lack of equivalency between their educational systems.

Minerva McGonagall was adamant however that she would love to have them, and all reasonable accommodations would be made. Lady Hecate herself was all for it and Perseus and Hestia had said that they would do whatever was necessary to help. They were encouraging the transfer and thought that it would be a wonderful idea for many of the children to experience a more "orthodox magical educational system" such as the British system.

The idea that these children could bring back knowledge of potion brewing and alchemy as well as divination skills to the camp, things that could be taught to the demigod children was certainly an attraction in and of itself.

Annabeth and Maria had been busy for months with architectural schematics for Atlantis and they had finished the last drawings for Olympus. Maria had proven her massive skills in draftsmanship and was actually better at that than Annabeth was. Annabeth was truly the creative side of that team, and had a much more intuitive grasp of load bearing surfaces, and support requirements for various structures that did not seem to have easy solutions.

She had become an expert on domed ceilings, taking her lessons from the older master craftsmen who had built the cathedrals of Europe. She and Maria had taken a month out to tour the great cathedrals of France and Italy, and they had been very lucky in being able to speak to the British artisans and masons who had repaired St. Paul's Cathedral in London after the Blitz in World War 2, those few who were still alive. The dome of that church had pretty much all come down in the bombings during the Battle of Britain and repairing it was slow and tedious work, culminating in beautiful new architecture and amazing new concepts in support of such structures.

The first drawings for the City of New Athens were being finished that week. Maria and Annabeth had started by laying out the grid work for the city streets and were involved in drawing up the blueprints for the main buildings that would be first constructed. They were planning a grand palace for Perseus and Hestia, Artemis and Thalia. There was a very good stable that was to be constructed and added onto one wing of the palace, with rooms for Athena, Aphrodite and Eros right next to the stables for the Pegasi.

They still weren't out of the shithouse as far as Chiron could see, and he doubted that would happen anytime soon. From what he understood Aphrodite was not weathering this too well, and her looks had definitely slipped. From all accounts, she looked pretty frumpy at that point, and hadn't gotten laid since she had been sentenced to being Percy's concubine. She wasn't even considered senior among the 11 concubines that Percy now had, besides the original three.

And her titties were sagging!

There had been serious talk in Council of replacing her as goddess of love and sexuality. This was serious stuff.

Ares had move on to another "new main squeeze". It was all over Olympus and both camps for the past two months, and Aphrodite had been devastated. She'd only just found out a couple of days ago. 'Her guy', her "main man" was squiring around a tree nymph!

Percy had accepted young Lacey as a concubine, little Lacey from among Aphrodite's daughters. She was the first new concubine he accepted after the "3 Stooges", as the three puished gods had come to be called.

Lacey had filled out beautifully, and had literally saved herself for Percy. His first night at camp, Lacey had gone to Hestia accompanied by Thalia. Thalia had picked up Artemis along the way and explained that Lacey wished to submit herself as a concubine. According to Artemis who had discussed it with Chiron before allowing it to actually happen, Lacey seemed like a nice young lady and Chiron assured her she was of the highest quality of young woman at the camp. Lacey never put herself out there as a sex pot or as available for sexual favors with the other men.

She was not truly a flirt deliberately, but came by it naturally. Lacey had expressed herself openly and that she had always wanted to be with Percy as her very first boyfriend, and did not know how to go about it right then. The wives explained to her that if she became a concubine it would be kind of like almost as if going steady with Percy (but live-in), and she would be able to end the relationship after a year if she and Percy decided it wasn't working out.

All the wives knew that Percy would never keep any of them a second longer than they desired, even though marital vows were considered sacred. He would never do anything to hurt any of them including keeping them in a relationship that they did not want to be in. He was just too much of a gentleman.

He was a dynamo of a lover, a real powerhouse and all three of them were heavily pregnant at this point. Percy honestly needed some relief of a sexual nature, and they all thought that Lacey might be just what the doctor ordered!

Lacey's first night with her new master and Lord was a revolution in orgasm! She screamed, she cried, she begged, she orgasmed, she orgasmed again, she exploded in orgasms of a multiple variety and on a chain-orgasm basis, and then she begged Percy for more after he came inside her! And it seemed that Percy just couldn't get enough of the beautiful young redhead. She finally got to see what she had only felt on her beautiful ass the day that she accidentally backed into Percy. And it had been well worth the wait! Percy just could not get enough of this fine young thing. Lacey truly had saved it for him and he knew he was honored by it.

Annabeth who?

As she was just 17 years old it had been decided that she would be kept on birth control for a while until she was a bit older and could make a more adult decision as to whether or not she was ready for motherhood. Percy was just fine with this, as he considered it in the province of the women and not something that he should meddle in.

A number of the older girls at camp had seen Lacey submit herself to Percy on her knees, her wrists crossed in front of him asking him to please take her as a concubine. After all, she had done it right in the dining pavilion before supper that night. A lot of the girls there were extremely attracted to the Titan/Sea god, and more than a few thought that it would be worthwhile becoming concubines. The selection process was kind of brutal, but necessary to keep the camp hangers-on away as well as those who were just too young.. Only those who seriously wanted to be with Perseus for the rest of their lives were considered at all. A total of 7 young women were chosen from among the ranks of the girls of Camp Half-Blood, and all were 17 years old or older.

As it happened all of the girls' mothers, mortal-born women found out from their daughters about their new status as concubines of an Olympian god/Titan. They made it a point to come to camp to check things out for themselves, and they all met with Hestia first. Hestia invited them to meet her husband, which was arranged for that same evening. There were nine mothers at the meeting, and four of them absolutely fell in love with Percy and asked to become concubines as well! He had his hands full, no doubt; but he was well taken care of by all the women and his house was a happy one!

Percy literally showered the women with clothing, jewelry, expensive perfumes and other such gifts. the women had access to all kinds of niceties including unlimited electronic devices, computers, cell phones, tablets, musical instruments, cooking accoutrements, whatever their hearts desired. There was a full range of athletic equipment available in the house as well as bicycles for the bike paths that had been created for the comfort of those who lived in Percy's house and wished to commute to the bikes were all the latest ultra lights, most of them graphite and alloys.

Percy's stables contained beautiful horses that came from Chincoteague Island off the coast of the Carolinas. Not many people knew it, but these horses were created directly by Poseidon centuries before and placed in that environment deliberately. Percy's dad had done that as a sign to the early settlers to let them know that miraculous things were happening there, not necessarily having anything to do with the Christian God.

And now some of those horses graced Percy's stables. They absolutely loved living in the house of their creator's son whom they all called "lord", and Percy curried and combed them every day as well as washed them himself and helped to muck out their stalls. He did this all by hand to show that he both loved and cared for them and their value to him as individuals.

Percy had a love for all creatures great and small, and if you looked out at Long Island Sound, you could see all manner of whales and shark fins out there. This was not dolphin Waters, but you could see dolphin fins out there as well with some degree of frequency, and it was a certain curiosity to all of the fishermen in the area that no matter how hard they tried they couldn't catch a damn thing in those waters. And every time they drove into those waters, the engines on their boats would just plain conk out! The Coast Guard had been kept very very busy for quite some time from their jump station at New Shoreham and Montauk, rescuing weekend fisherman all over the place who went into this unusual area where boat engines always broke down. Percy and his women would stand there and look at this incredible circus, invisible to the eyes of mortals and just laugh their asses off at the whole thing.

Percy could hear the sea creatures cheering at what he was doing, and would then broadcast those sounds to the minds of all of his women. It was a marvel for them to be able to hear it all! Their world had expanded exponentially since coming to be with the great new young god. They had all learned so much, come to appreciate so much.

The women had all received Percy's blessings and could swim in the oceans as much as they wished and not be harmed by any creature or drown. They all carried the mark of Percy on their left shoulder in the rear, Percy's beautiful golden trident crossed with a picture of Riptide. Almost like a tattoo, but more _profound_ somehow.

Chiron still lived in the big house, and Percy had a palace in a more secluded section down the beach. The camp's boundaries had been magically extended a couple of hundred feet more just to accommodate his house, and Annabeth had done a magnificent job of the planning. Hecate had worked some major league enchantments into the house for protections of all sorts, and the facilities inside were nothing short of miraculous. Hecate had worked out a way to allow regular mortal electronics to work in magical environments, and Percy had massive televisions all over the place along with every kind of gaming system imaginable.

Musical instruments of all kinds abounded in the house for those who were so talented, and Percy as it turned out played a pretty mean guitar. He'd picked it up when he was about nine. His mother had picked out a small one "in his size" at a local pawn shop. It had taken her almost six months to pay off the $100 the pawn shop owner had wanted, and he still had it and played it as often as he could find the time. He'd begun trying to learn classical methods of playing at that point, and he was studying the Aranjuez concerto, a very difficult piece but a very rewarding one to learn. All in all, Camp was running better than ever.

Percy had talked about deifying Chiron and letting him take over the camp, but Chiron was having none of it. He was happy the way he was and was too settled in his existence to change it now. Besides that, he was immortal for as long as he was needed to train demigods. And Percy had assured him that he was never more needed than right then, which had made Chiron very happy to hear. Percy had, however given the old horse the blessing of Chaos and that had rejuvenated him, taking at least three millennia off of his shoulders. It was well deserved.

The "old" horse felt Alyssia stir; "Honey? Are you ready to go back home? I'd like to get something to eat before we bed down for the night".

Chiron ran his hands through her beautiful mane of lush red hair, a deep chestnut red as it was and asked her, "Is the baby hungry, my love? I was really enjoying the night air out here but I can see it is late enough that we should be getting back. Besides that, it's time to break up that party. Otherwise it's liable to degenerate into an orgy the way some of those kids are going".

"But sweetheart, you worry too much! They're old enough to do whatever they want to do now, including screw each other into oblivion if that's what they like. I know that you're worried about those girls, and I don't blame you. A lot of them must be like your own children after all this time, and you've been doing this for how long?"

Chiron smiled as he recalled the first of his students so many millennia before. He remembered Achilles, Heracles, Ajax, Theseus, Orion, the first Perseus, and so many others. All gone now, but not this newest Perseus. He would go the distance, this one! To be asked to become a god twice; an incredible honor for one of his own students, and an honor for the entire camp. Percy had brought honor to them all. He was the Champion of Lady Chaos; and Chiron had actually had the honor of training him! it actually made the old horse's heart young again! But a part of himself still felt old despite the blessing and despite the honor.

"Too long, my love. Too long now. But I don't know how to do anything else and I seem to be doing this okay so I think that I'll just keep at it for another millennia or two". The two centaurs laughed and kissed, and got up from their resting position on the sand. They dusted themselves and each other off a little bit.

The beautiful young female looked up at her majestic lover and challenged him, "'C'mon! I'll race you back!" She made him feel young, and he loved her for it. With all his heart and all his soul he loved her. And he would be the best father in all the world to their child, their own foal.

And far away among the stars, in the constellation known as "The Huntress", the light of Creation that was now Zoe Nightshade sparkled down on the camp, seeing all and providing a beautiful show of starlight, and she was happy for everyone. They had all gotten their happy ending. After nearly four millennia of an unhappy existence, Zoe was finally content. There among the stars along with the Creator for company, she was truly content.

 _At the Blofis Townhouse in Manhattan…_

Sally took another rack of cookies out of her state-of-the-art oven in her brand new state-of-the-art kitchen. She and Paul could have lived anywhere they wanted to, but they did have lives already in the mortal world and they intended to pursue them for as long as decency and appearances would allow. They always had rooms waiting for them at Percy and Hestia's place, and Sally loved spending time with Artemis and Thalia also, especially Thalia.

But Sally and Paul needed their privacy, as they were by far not too old to enjoy each other physically. And they truly loved having this beautiful townhouse with its lovely garden out in back in the middle of New York's very tony, very chic Upper East Side. The mayor of New York City lived down the block from them, and so did three former ambassadors in the service of the United States.

A former president of the United States and his wife lived around the corner from them and the Secret Service was always in the area. Nice, secure, and very safe. And a very beautiful neighborhood. Trader Joe's Market was just around the corner, and Zabar's "emporium"was right across town, just a bus ride away.

Sally always made the Secret Service agents cookies, one box every week. They had all fallen in love with her and they never shared with the former president, as he was kind of a shit. Three of them were sons of Ares, and had met with their father and Percy one evening only to listen to an explanation of who's mother lived down the street. Well, there was such a thing as priorities in this world and Sally and Paul were them insofar as the detail was concerned. That caper was worth two boxes of cookies to Ares, and Sally made them just how he liked them; chock-full of peanut butter and macadamia nuts. He locked himself in his bedroom the next day and pigged out on the whole two boxes. He walked around with a peaceful and smiling face for the next two entire days. Not a battle was fought anywhere in the world for that time, as it seemed everybody's firearms and weaponry were on the fritz. Not one military in the world could figure it out.

Imagine that.

Sally and Hestia had bonded like sisters, and that had more to do with Hestia's age. She was too old for Sally to consider her an actual daughter, and had truly never carried herself in that young a form in front of Sally, although Sally had seen her in her eight-year-old form more than a few times. They just had never spoken when she was in that form. Hestia had always struck Sally as the oldest eight-year-old she'd ever met.

Sally and Paul both knew Thalia very well, and had met Artemis on two previous occasions. Sally had always treated Thalia like a daughter, although the former Huntress had always kept a little distance between herself and Sally. But not any more! Thalia and Artemis were loved by Sally and Paul, and they both surely felt that love all the time. They also both felt strangely secure and safe around Sally and Paul. Both women now sought Sally out on occasion for girl talk and sometimes even advice. Having a really attentive 'mother' was a new experience for them both and the two women truly enjoyed it.

When Sally and Paul had seen what happened to Athena, Aphrodite and Eros, they'd had quite a laugh between them. Leave it to her son to figure out exactly what to do with troublemakers like these three! They had all worked very hard to clean up the town house before Sally and Paul moved in, as Percy had purchased it for them. Percy had simply gone and found a few hundred million dollars in sunken treasure, mostly in gold bullion from a lost Spanish colonial-era treasure ship. All that money had provided whatever Sally and Paul needed, and a very ready supply of cash whenever it was required in the mortal world. All the cleaning that Athena and Aphrodite did was augmented by the very willing help that came from Percy's wives and concubines. Eros cleaned out the toilets (five full baths!) and got underneath the kitchen sink as well. And Percy also came over like a good son and did whatever his mother needed. But Sally had missed Annabeth; she'd done the architectural drawings for the townhouse's rebuid. Annabeth hadn't stuck around to see Sally and Paul. It was just that Annabeth was a kind of a sore subject with Sally now. Not because she was angry at Percy; oh no!

When Sally realized the kind of lifestyle that Annabeth was actually leading, it caused something of a rift between the two women. Sally could not accept Annabeth whoring around quite the way that she was. But Sally kept that door open for her to walk back through because she also realized in her motherly wisdom that Annabeth was a victim of Aphrodite's and would not easily be repaired. She might yet come around, once she'd shaken off some excess sexual energy. But it had relegated Aphrodite permanently into the shithouse as far as Sally and Paul were both concerned.

And Percy had given her "The Lecture", explaining to Aphrodite in absolutely minute terms the amount of damage that she had done with her long term treatment of Annabeth. Aphrodite could not have sunk any lower in her own estimation of herself. She was beginning to understand the amount of hell she had caused to everybody around her, and she was beginning to understand equally that that had a real bearing on the length of time of her punishment. It was going to be a very long millennia.

Or more.

It wasn't everybody who was as morally strong or had such a good moral compass as Sally's son, her Percy. And Maria was not a very good influence either as it happened, although it was a good enough thing that Annabeth found her true course in life and what she did now was, unfortunately her own business. Sally had placed a call to Fred Chase out on the West Coast, but he had never gotten back to her. Sally couldn't understand behavior like that coming from a grown man, and an academic so very like her own husband.

But Fred Chase was definitely a different breed, and he may have already known what Sally thought he should hear. She knew she was butting in where it might not be her business but Annabeth had been like a daughter to her for so long that it hurt Sally to see this kind of thing continue. Maybe what Annabeth needed was a family intervention of sorts, and getting it figuratively slapped back into her that she was a woman, a human being and not a sexual caricature of herself. She did mention it to Percy and Hestia the next time they spoke. Maybe Thalia could help? She and Annabeth had known each other the longest, after all. It was under serious consideration by Percy and Thalia right then. And Hestia had a lot of concerns about the whole thing as well. Only time would tell on this one.

Right about then however, Sally had company and cookies to serve. Paul smiled at her from the other side of the kitchen as he got the jug of milk out, and headed back inside to the dining room where their guests were sitting down and waiting. There was a deck of cards in play on the table, and a very spirited game of five hand stud was in progress. Sally's very special cookies and coffee along with the big cold jug of milk always went well with the weekly poker game. Sally had never thought that her life would turn out quite like this, but she couldn't say that she was unhappy. Quite to the contrary; and their weekly poker games had gotten to be a nice fixture in their very nice lives as well as their guests'.

She got the plates of cookies ready, all three dozen of them and out she went. Tyson got up to help "his real mom" and together they sat everything down in the center of the table. There was a rush of hands for the cookies, everybody taking three or four and Paul passed around the coffee pot and put the milk out where everybody could reach it. There was sugar on the table too, none of that artificial sweetener nonsense in this house! Nobody needed to watch their sugar or salt intake anyway, considering the fact that they were all immortal or gods.

Hera took a big bite of her peanut butter chocolate chip cookie and groaned in pleasure. Her husband was sitting next to her, and he looked at the cookie in his hand and closed his eyes, put it in his mouth and just chewed; he was transfixed in bliss. Hermes took a big bite too, and looked over at Sally and smiled and said, "That son of yours is so lucky to have you as a mom! I swear Sally, you make the greatest cookies in the world! Paul, what's her pot roast like? Is it anywhere near as good as these cookies?"

Paul sat there chewing on his cookie and sipping his coffee, and managed to say, "Even better! She browns the roast first and then cooks it in a crock pot, slow cooking it for nearly six hours. She roasts potatoes in the oven in olive oil and rosemary, and then puts them in the crock pot for 1 hour after they're finished baking in the oven. Everything is buttery soft, the meat is falling apart, and it's so good you don't even want to ruin it by putting salt or pepper on it!" Paul looked over at his wife who was grinning at him as she chewed her cookie and sipped her coffee.

"Honey, you think you might be up to making a nice big pot roast dinner for us all? Maybe this next week? Hermes, Tyson and I can help with all the prep work, which we can do the night before. And that will leave a nice quiet day for you to just throw everything together. Heck we'll all help do the setup on the table, and maybe Zeus here and I can do the dishes together?"

The king of Olympus looked up, his mouth full of cookie and his beard full of crumbs which Hera tried vainly to wipe out with rapid brushing motions of her napkin. Zeus was used to this by now, and knew that he was going to have to comb out his beard before he left with Hera. They had a late night date with a couple of Polynesian gods who were in town to meet with them to go over the concept of New Athens. They were interested in sending some of their children to school in the United States, and the University at New Rome had been an inspiration to them.

"Yeah Paul, I'm up for that! Anything for a chance at Sally's cooking", he grinned as he said it. Hera looked over at him and smiled, happy at some of the changes she had begun to see in her husband. She could not believe how much better a husband he was being since they had started visiting with Sally and Paul on a regular basis. That nice young Cyclops Tyson was not only a fantastic General, but also just a sweet young man who she was actually rather fond of.

And the fact that he was Percy's brother didn't hurt things at all either. it also gave her a chance to spend time with some of her sons, and Hephaestus had been there last week. He was so happy since his divorce, and he was currently dating some starlet or another from India, a Bollywood actress. She had no problem with it, as it kept him happy and productive. And she was happy to have time that week with Hermes. All that pressure that Sally's marvelous son had taken off her poor Zeusey's shoulders; time somebody gave him a break!

Ares was something of a problem because his table manners quite frankly sucked. He insisted on lighting up his cigar in the house instead of going outside to smoke it like everybody else. Even Hera, who liked a nice panetela every now and again would not smoke inside Sally and Paul's house even if she could make the odor and the smoke all disappear. It was just disrespectful and she would not do that to Perseus's mother and stepfather. They were family, after all.

"That's very nice of you dear, and Sally I would love to help out also. Do you think that you could show me how you fix the pot roast? I would love to help you put it together and spend some extra time with you that way. I just love your house! Everything is just so sleek and yet homey. Honestly, that son of yours is just a genius at finding these places".

Hermes sat there, his mouth open in surprise, and then he took another bite of his cookie and started chewing. Would wonders never cease? His parents doing nice with Percy Jackson's mother and stepfather? What universe was this, exactly?

Surprise absolutely suffused his face as he bit into a different kind of chocolate chip cookie, this one shot full of pecans and almond chips. He groaned in pleasure, and took a big swallow of milk to wash it all down. Sally looked at him and smiled, almost grinning as she nibbled on her cookie and sipped on her coffee. She checked her hand and realized she was holding a royal flush!

"I'm in on this one, and I'll up you 50". She pushed the quarters across the table, looking to see who would sucker on in, and Zeus pushed $3 across the table into the pot. Cries of "Big spender, big spender, big spender," and, "We got a sucker here!," emanated from many of those at the table, and everybody started kicking into the pot. Everyone wanted to see what Sally was holding, and her husband realized something was up. He looked over at his wife and said, "honey, you want me to back your play?"

"C'mon Sally, put up or shut up!", cried out Hera and Zeus just smiled secretly. Paul slipped his wife a ten dollar bill, which she took and kicked in. Hermes and Tyson threw in, an unlit cigar in the corner of Hermes' mouth and a smile on Tyson's face.

Tyson had been spending a lot of time with Sally and Paul lately, now that he didn't have to work on the forge so hard. His daddy had let him have some time off to go visit Percy and Sally, both of whom Tyson dearly loved. Poseidon knew how much Tyson truy did love them, and knew that Sally, "his Sally" had always treated Tyson wonderfully, almost like her very own. He remembered hearing from Tyson once that back in the early days when Tyson had first met her, he had stayed over at Percy's house for a couple of days.

Sally was very quiet back then as she was working on a book, which Tyson didn't understand. Tyson thought that he'd upset her and when Sally realized what was happening she had gathered Tyson into her arms and just hugged him like a baby until he calmed down and stopped crying. and then she just covered him in kisses until he was laughing and giggling like a 6 year old.

He had always thought of Sally as his "real mommy", since as a cyclops he didn't know his birth mother. And since Percy always called him brother, calling Sally "mother" was not much of a stretch for the young cyclope. And it made Tyson feel even closer to Perseus that way. When he told Percy how he felt towards Sally, it had been right before the Battle of Manhattan. Percy had just put his arm around Tyson and hugged him tight, and said, "That's all fine brother. That's all fine". Sally's miraculous heart… She had room for the world in there.

And so Sally had picked up another son, and just as wonderfully loyal as Percy. Just as loving, too!

Hermes had also had a long talk with Sally and Paul after the doings on Olympus. He had explained to them how he felt towards Perseus, like a father to his son. He explained how much he valued and had come to love Perseus. Percy had tried very hard to make sure that everybody knew that Luke had to be forgiven by them all immediately. It was vital to his judgement in the Underworld, and according to Hades, it had worked. Luke had been given Elysium!

Hermes actually loved Perseus as a son and because of their feelings toward the one great young man, all three adults were able to come together as parents. The child had made life better for the world.

 _Camp Jupiter, XII_ _Legion_ _Fulminata…_

Reyna Arellano had served as praetor of the legion for nearly eight years now. She was a few years older than Percy and Annabeth, but had always had a very young look about her. It was a very deceptive look and she had cultivated it for a long time in her off hours away from her duties. She was dressed in a very relaxed manner although attractively, as it was already getting late in the evening. She was expecting her sister Hylla and they were going to go out to the Trattoria Rustica Ristorante. It was a little place just off the Via Michael Varus. They made the best veal picatta Hylla had ever tasted and she tried to make it a point to come up at least once a month and have dinner with her sister there. Both girls loved the smoked mozzarella cheese that was served as well, along with the dish of assorted olives and the warmed Italian bread with warmed olive oil. Now that was a meal!

Reyna had something she wanted to talk over with her sister, and it was very important. She had just spoken with Perseus and it was Percy's opinion that Reyna should run for the Senate. Percy had pointed out that there were a number of very good and fine young people coming up through the ranks who needed the opportunity to try for the two praetorships. But what Rome really needed now was a Consul, who would have legislative and leadership authority over both the Legion _and_ the City of New Rome. It would be a huge promotion.

Reyna had achieved near legendary status in the Legion for her participation in the Quest of the Seven. She had brought back the Athena Parthenos statue all the way from the ancient lands, and had done it in a very risky way along with the son of Hades. She had fought back to back alongside Nico and Gleeson Hedge. Reyna had fought alongside Perseus herself at the Battle of New Rome against the gigante Polybotes. And Reyna had a very quiet affection for Percy as well. Damn that Annabeth...

In fact, it was more than just an affection. Jason's death had hit Rayna very hard. She had always had a love in her heart for Jason and had fancied him as more than just a colleague for a long time. She knew that Piper was quite a bit of a bad girl at heart, but Piper truly loved Jason. He had been the love of her life and when he was killed by Caligula during Apollo's quest to return the oracles and defeat the Mighty Python in Delphi, Piper had suffered a near mental collapse.

Reyna had also been extremely upset, but had gone to Piper and comforted her as a sister for about a week. Both women had grieved terribly over what happened, and only the support of the rest of the seven and other friends from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had kept both Reyna and Piper alive and going.

Especially Percy.

Surprisingly, Nico had been an enormous help as well, as he could tell them what happened to Jason after he had been judged. As it happened, this was Jason's third life where he had achieved Elysium and so he had achieved the Isles of the Blest! This great event occasioned a full military turn out to render honors to Jason of the highest order that the legion could possibly award. He was a praetor and a true hero, and had nearly lost his life in the assault on Mount Othrys. He had defeated the Titan Krios singlehandedly and together with his fellow legionaries toppled the Black Throne of Kronos.

A great statue of Jason now stood inside the main chamber of the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. He was venerated by all who came to the temple now, and many left offerings of flowers at the foot of his statue. There was a smaller bronze statue by the entrance gates to the Camp along with a plaque that contained a short biography and a list of the great man's achievements.

But Percy was still alive...

"Hi, sis!" Hylla came sweeping through the door dressed in a really sleek-looking off the shoulder black pants suit complete with 4 inch high heeled sandals, and her hair and makeup all done up. Reyna took one look at Hylla, and did a double take. WTF?

THIS was the queen of the Amazons? Makeup? Four inch heels? And a bodycon pantsuit in black silk? HER HAIR WAS ALL MADE UP?

Okay, what the hell was going on here?

"Sis, I think you need to tell me just what's going on here tonight! I mean I can appreciate a nice outfit on any good-looking woman and you certainly do have the body for it, but why on Earth are you dressed this way tonight? It's not like we're going out on a date or something, it's just us having dinner!"

"Yaaah, welll it's just that I'm kind of meeting a guy after this and I…"

Reyna nearly jumped down her sister's throat at that. "You are WHAT? YOU'RE MEETING A...MAN?! YOU?"

Hylla looked at her sister and frowned. She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from her own sister. They both used to dress like this and in even more abbreviated clothing when they were younger. And they had both worn high heels for years before both of them landed where they did. There was no rule that said that the Queen of the Amazons could not look like a woman when she chose to. And there was certainly no rule that said that the Queen could not go meet a man outside of Amazon territory. Especially not this man…

"Now hermana, don't you go getting upset on me. I'm meeting a very special man and want to make a very good impression on him. In fact you know him. You know him really well, and we have both fought alongside him before. The both of us respect him and he has earned the respect of the Amazons and the Romans alike.

"No Reyna, don't you look at me like that! you keep those eyes back in your head where they belong and do not give me any attitude tonight. I want to have a nice dinner with you and talk this over and give you my reasons for doing what I'm doing and explaining the whole thing to you. I owe you that, you're my sister. But I'm very interested in this man and I don't want to hear anything against him or what it is that I want to do. I just want to let you know what I am going to do, and then you can form your opinions afterward".

Reyna nodded her head and motioned with her hand as if to say, "Go ahead". Hylla began to talk about Percy Jackson and how now he had been made an Olympian god along with his brother Triton. She talked about Percy's new situation and she told Reyna that Percy had sent his wives Thalia and Artemis to speak with her about checking out New Athens and possibly starting an Amazon Embassy in the new city.

Percy pointed out that agreeing to do that now would give the Amazons the choicest possible land to put an embassy on, and Percy also pointed out how they could mesh some of their shipping operations with Hermes which would open up new streams of revenue both to the Amazons and also the Olympus Parcel Service. A real money making idea at that, and it all came from Percy Jackson. Plus Hermes was really interested in a possible partnership with Hylla, as hundreds of millions of dollars in shipping was at stake here.

The costs of shipping for the Amazons would go way down if they used Hermes exclusively, and he would pick up all that ready gold! And he'd offered to cut Percy in for half of whatever profit was made after operating expenses and Hylla's side. The deal was honestly lucrative beyond belief and Percy was honestly happy to help it along. It would provide gainful employment for hundreds, if not thousands of demigods and legacies from all the pantheons. And who knew what other wrinkles in transportation other pantheons could bring along? The world was wide open to them at this point, and it was truly very exciting. And Percy would put his entire cut into the treasury of New Athens.

But Hylla had more in mind than just that. Reyna knew it, and Hylla knew that her sister was aware that she had an interest in Percy of a very personal nature. They were both from Puerto Rico and no Borinqueña ever dresses like Hylla had, not for any man unless she meant "business".

The way that Hylla was dressed, she was sending a message to Percy tonight and she wanted to make sure that it was loud and clear. She wanted Percy to be interested in her personally, and maybe even marry him. Certainly have some sort of a physical relationship with him, as well as a closer friendship. They both respected each other as warriors and as politicians, or at least that was Hylla's take on it.

Reyna sat and listened to her sister throughout everything that she had to say and she was honestly impressed. Hylla had thought this out and it seemed like some very good ideas on the surface of things. How it affected the Legion and New Rome Reyna didn't know, but she would surely give it a lot of thought tonight later on.

They arrived at the restaurant and went inside, and a very good looking young waiter brought them to their table. Their table was to the rear in a secluded area, so that they could have some privacy when they ate. Reyna did not like having to put up with people coming up to her during her dinner especially when she was off duty. She had enough to do during the day as was, and did not need people interrupting her digestion. Especially not when she was having her once a month dinner with her sister.

They had just gotten to the main course when two very tall young men came into the restaurant. They were so tall that they had to duck their heads to get through the doorway. Reyna was facing the front on her right side and Hylla had the door on her left side. Neither of them would sit with their backs to the door; it just wasn't smart.

The young waiter took both of the men to a table on the other side of the restaurant and they went to sit down when the younger of the two looked up and saw the two women sitting across the restaurant. He tapped the other man with him on the arm and said something, motioning with his head to Reyna and Hylla. Both men were absolutely gorgeous, and physically perfect specimens. And Reyna knew exactly who they both were.

"Perseus, Perseus it's so good to see you!"

Hylla kind of minced her way over to Percy in a kind of fast high-heeled shuffle, and threw her arms around him and hugged him hard. Reyna stood up in her seat and waited where she was, a kind of a half regal look about her. She called it her "Praetor-face". It was the kind of expression that she wore when she spoke to people with whom she might have an adversarial relationship. And she was used to her sister being a bit more standoffish as well, as her sister was a no-shit Queen.

Percy and his friend walked on over to Reyna's table, one huge well-muscled arm draped around a very smiling and chatty Queen of the Amazons. Her arms were very proprietarily draped around Percy's chest and waist.

"Reyna! Hello! How are you? It's been far too long!"

Reyna stood quietly and nodded her head at Percy and said, "Colleague; how have you been? Or should I now address you as "Lord Perseus"?"

Percy got a little pink blush in his cheeks, which looked kind of cute. He looked at Reyna and was kind of surprised at the standoffishness she was exhibiting to him. He reflected that Hylla might have kind of surprised her sister by telling her what was going to be happening a bit later after they had some preliminary discussions. Percy reflected that if Reyna hadn't been prepped first she might have been a little bit put off by the whole thing going on with Percy and Hylla, even if it was just business so far as Percy knew. Although Hylla's arm around his waist...

She and her sister were no man's toys, and her sister was definitely dressing as if she was putting herself on display. This wasn't lost on either Percy or on Triton, both of whom had noticed Hylla's extremely attractive outfit. And it would have been impossible not to as Hyla was very athletically built and had a rather generous cleavage on display.

The Queen had an admirably thin waist flaring out to wide hips and a beautiful rear-end that stuck way out like a bubble butt. Her breasts weren't huge, but a large C to smallish D cup. Add to that the outfit and the high heels which made her stand with her back very straight and her lovely podex stuck out, and forced her to thrust her chest forward a little bit and you had one hell of a picture of a very beautiful woman.

Her long caramel blonde hair was shot full with lovely highlights from all the time she spent in the sun and it hung nearly to the small of her back when loose. It was in a beautiful up-do tonight, and her light but perfect makeup completed a work of art that both men knew had to have taken hours.

Percy decided to try a compliment to open up the discussion. "Your majesty, you look absolutely ravishing tonight. This is a lovely outfit, and I'm sorry that we broke in on your dinner. My brother and I simply decided to come here tonight not realizing that you two would be here having dinner. But I'm glad that you're both here anyway because we can enjoy ourselves and then later on we can have a good and constructive discussion".

Hylla blushed prettily and replied, "Oh, thank you! But THIS old thing?"

Triton smiled a devastating full-frontal cheek to cheek full on high-beam smile at the very attractive woman before him, and Hylla's "high beams" both came on too! This was one sexy man! Damn, she should have at least worn pasties! These two could see her nipples! And then they both just got harder.

Percy ignored her embarassment, pretending not to notice. He then turned to the praetor and very formally said, "My colleague, there is much to discuss between us that does concern both camps. But first I would like to introduce my brother Lord Triton to you both; brother this is Praetor of the XIIth Legion Fulminata Reyna Arellano, my former colleague and fellow quester; and her sister, her majesty Queen Hylla of the Amazon Nation".

Everyone shook hands and then the men sat "their dates" at the table. The talks could now begin.

"Ladies, Camp Half-Blood will be closing down in a couple of years and we will be moving everything over to the city of New Athens that you were informed we were interested in beginning construction on. We need to discuss this, both of you and I because there are many things that you have done here that we would also like to adopt in New Athens.

"Your idea of Temple Hill is a very good one and having organized services for worship purposes in whatever house of worship individuals choose should be both free and available at regular times and on regular days. We will not just have the Greek and Roman pantheons there, there will be gods from many pantheons whose children will come, or at least we hope they will.

"The world is changing Reyna, and we must all change with it. I have much to tell you of my experience with the Creator when I was married. Her will must be done, but she is no tyrant. No one is suggesting that New Rome shutdown and move East. On the contrary, if you wish to begin expanding your building in New Rome and the size of Camp Jupiter itself, then we will actively help you in this. There are going to be overflows of demigods who are all going to need some place to go. And who knows? You might have to start a Greek Legion before you're done!"

Romans are a very suspicious bunch, and Reyna did not change the expression on her face very much at first, but in a few moments her face changed to a thoughtful expression. She knew that Percy was telling the truth because she knew that Percy didn't lie. This was a god sitting across from her, someone she knew as a friend besides, and another god was sitting next to him. Either one of them could wipe out the entire city and camp by merely thinking about it. So what would be the point to lying to her about whatever it was that he wanted to talk about?

"My Lord, I…"

Percy interrupted the leader of the Legion here and said, "Please do not call me "my Lord" at any time. You and I know each other far too well for far too long for that type of hypocrisy. I will never ask that you call me "my Lord". It might be a respectful form of address for someone who doesn't know me, and I do need you to understand that and get used to it. However, never ever "my Lord" from you. Either of you". He looked over at Hylla as well and noticed she was really _looking_ at him rather intensely. Something was up here, and it wasn't the shipping business!

Percy then smiled gently at Reyna and said to her, "We have fought back to back with each other and side-to-side against enemies great and small. In all this world, you never have to prove anything to anybody, especially me. We both know each other like brother and sister. You are Reyna and I am Percy. So let's get back to the basics sis, just you and me!"

Reyna smiled softly and looked at Percy right in the eyes. Now this was the man she knew and loved. And she really did love him. She'd never admitted it to anyone. But he could see it in her eyes. None of this was lost on either Triton or on Hylla. "{Oh well}", she thought; "{I guess I missed out on this train! I wonder if Triton is single?}" Percy glanced at Triton and told him mentally to be gentle with Hylla.

Triton probed her mind very very gently and was quite surprised to find the level of attraction that she had to Percy. He knew that it would be wrong if he horned in on this girl. She belonged to his brother and that was that. And unfortunately, so did her sister. Oh well, Triton would get to be the "wingman" tonight! Triton gently sent back to his brother his explanation that Hylla seemed to be pretty well fixated on Percy, and Triton did not want to get in the middle of it.

Maybe, he thought he'd pay Maria a visit that night? She'd been really enthusiastic the other night, and he loved how she licked both his and his father's cocks jammed together. They'd both come in her willing mouth and all over her gorgeous and very ample breasts… three times each! Annabeth had sat on his father's face, loving the way his short but bushy beard tickled her bottom as he licked and fingered her very wet pussy.

Triton couldn't wait to get back.

Hylla observed that Triton was a bit aloof to her, so she turned her attention back to Percy and her sister. She saw their attraction was mutual, but hey! Hylla was a beautiful woman and decided to forge ahead with her original plan. She and Percy had, after all decided to meet later and nobody had called that off just yet. The food came soon and everyone had a lovely dinner. Much was discussed and Reyna agreed to come and look in on the drawings that Annabeth was coming up with. She had heard a lot of very unusual things about Annabeth, not the least of which was that Annabeth was gay. And had become a real púta.

Reyna wanted to see this for herself, but did not say anything to Percy or her sister about it. Some things were just better left not discussed in polite company. If only she knew that Triton had also been banging Annabeth until she was screaming at the top of her lungs, Reyna might not have been so concerned. And quite frankly, neither would Hylla! Triton however guarded his thoughts very carefully from his brother because he didn't want to hurt his feelings somehow. Percy, however could not have cared less at this point. Annabeth had broken it off with him and he had let go of her for something... someONE much better! Seventeen 'someones' in fact!

That might have come as a surprise to everybody else sitting there but Annabeth was not only conducting an emotional relationship as well as a sexual one with Maria, but Perseus knew she was having sex with men and Maria, and he was more than a little bit disgusted with the whole thing. He would have to remember to be especially hard on Aphrodite this month because of everything that was happening with Annabeth, and he made it a point to remember to talk to his mother about this. She had mentioned something about doing an intervention for Annabeth and for Maria as well.

And although Maria had been very polite to Percy and even very complimentary to him the first time that they met, Percy did not like her for some reason. It was just a gut feeling, but Percy always went with his gut. It saved his life on more than one occasion and he was pretty sure he was right on this one.

Annabeth, Percy and his dad had all been harmed by Aphrodite's wicked plan and she deserved everything she had coming to her. Everything. Maria was just an opportunist, riding Annabeth's wave. Normally, a wave gave Percy no pause. But THIS one was clearly out of control.

What to do?

 _Two Hours Later, at the Restaurant…_

"This tiramisu, please! Without a doubt the best I have ever tasted", said the by now very full Queen of the Amazons.

"I have to agree with you, Hylla. Best I've ever had", agreed the young new god.

Triton, who still had his mouth full of the delicious dessert just nodded his head and grunted in the affirmative.

"Well, I don't know about any of you but I have to go to the ladies room and powder my nose.¿Hermana, venga conmiga?", asked the Queen of her sister.

Both women got up and the two gentlemen stood as they walked away. Both their rumps were moving like mixmasters, as they gave both men quite a show. Both Percy and Triton looked at each other and smiled gently, thinking that somebody was going to get lucky tonight! But it wasn't going to be Percy. He was a married man and had sworn fidelity in his marriage to all of his wives before the Creator of the Universe. He'd have had to be a complete idiot to try something now! But Hylla had said that she wanted to talk to Percy about something "personal", and Percy had a pretty good idea of what it was.

He would have to talk to Hestia when he got home that night. He would have to have a talk with the Queen to see if this could be made to work at all. Plus he could see a few reasons why it might not, her obligations to the Amazon Nation being chief among them. She was obligated to enslave her mate, and that was definitely not happening with Percy.

Hylla was going to have to bend somewhere along the line, or the Amazon Nation was going to have to change its' ways in relation to their mates. Reyna however, was different. She had no such conventions weighing down on her. And she honestly loved Percy. Her sister was looking more for social standing and being married to one of the most powerful gods of Mount Olympus. Ohh, she really was attracted to the massively powerful god and she honestly did want to be with him. But truly "in love with" hadn't quite yet entered the picture. And with Aphrodite kind of in slavery, it might not enter into the picture anytime terribly soon. Besides that, Aphrodite was forbidden from exercising her domains over any gods or goddesses without Perseus' express permission. And Percy was never likely to give that kind of permission to Aphrodite at any point in time, ever.

Something had to be done and SOON! Hmmm... maybe Lacey? Right mother and all...

Reyna wasn't looking for it, and in Percy's mind this qualified her for a union with him far more than anything that her sister could come up with by way of a reason. But he would give them both a chance if that's what they wanted. Although with Reyna, Percy might have to give her a push so to speak. For all that Percy had three wives and going on 20 concubines, he was still a babe in the woods when it came to matters of the heart.

It's a truth in human relations that with some women, the man has got to make the first move or no moves will happen at all. Many women like to be pursued that way and Reyna was one of them. Percy was going to have to step up his game or the game would be called on account of nothing happening. Triton knew this and knew that he was going to have to help, or his brother was going to be sorely disappointed and so would both of the sisters. For all that Triton was sneaking time with Annabeth along with his father, he did actually love his brother, Percy having become the preeminent demigod and now god on Olympus. Percy had brought enormous honor to the house of Poseidon, and Triton was nothing if not the heir of that house. Triton was proud of his brother, a brother who never did anything to harm anyone or his family, and only ever tried to do the right thing by everyone. Triton would give Percy his greatest loyalties and he would come through in this at least, and hopefully in other things as well.

 _Well! And here I thought that we were done! But I guess not. I was contacted by almost two dozen readers who didn't want to see this story end quite yet. And far be it from me to disappoint a lot of you, so here we are with another chapter! Annabeth and Maria seem to be getting more and more into trouble and so is Piper, dragged along by Drew of all people. How Percy intends to discipline this cadre of budding hookers/strippers and demigoddesses I have no idea. Maybe some of you do? So let me hear from you and tell me what you think! Read and review, please!_

 _One more thing; thank you so very much to all of you following this story out there. And if you're at all interested, I do have one other PJO tale, a one chapter "one shot" that I could use some reviews on. Please do look it up and give it a read. I hope you all like it!_


	19. Chapter 19

All Hail Uncle Rick, King and owner of Percy Jackson, et al! And Disney/Hyperion, the lucky so and so's!

Subway Restaurants, (dba "Subway"©) are wholly owned by the exceedingly smart, gifted, lucky and well-fed DeLuca family of Bridgeport, CT. Don't I just _WISH!_

So it's been a long time now and it's about time I put up another chapter in the ongoing saga. When last we left our intrepid Hero gods, they were having a really great dinner with two very hot Latin ladies in New Rome.

One of them had set her sights on marrying into Percy's new family, but the other sister would have been a much better pick. But would she go for it?

And are there cookies involved? Only Sally knows for sure! And she ain't telling!

Lacey is now a part of the family and the forced concubines otherwise known as The Three Stooges are still hard at work on toilets and various really nasty awful projects around the house. The last we heard, Athena was mucking out stables and Blackjack was having a lot of fun making them messy!

About a month has actually gone by since that fateful dinner in that really nice little restaurant, so let's see what's been going on. Who knows? Maybe this is the episode where Percy finally has it out with Annabeth.

And do we really want to stop that? And Annabeth seemed to be having a lot of fun along with Maria. But can they keep up that kind of action without tearing the camps apart before long?

And will Poseidon or Triton, or maybe both make Annabeth and Maria pregnant? Or are they getting help stopping that from happening? And if they are, why are they? What demigoddess would not want to bear a child for one of the big three gods? Or should we say Big 5 gods now that Perseus and Triton are on the council?

Oh! And I still don't own any part of Percy J and his happy crew. But I can hope! And while I'm at it, maybe I'll win Powerball! Yeaaah, dat's da ticket!

 _2014(ad),_ _New Athens, Chesapeake Bay, Maryland_

Perseus had been sitting stock still for several hours, just looking at the new diorama model of this great new city. The first streets had been paved, the first few buildings built and the ground had been broken for the new temple, the Pantheon Olympiaedes.

As usual, Annabeth had done an absolutely superb job on her designs and the Council was truly pleased. In fact Apollo had proposed marriage to both Annabeth as well as Maria. He felt that such artistic talent had it's roots in ancestry culminating in himself. Plus, he could have two wives. He was a god, right?

He was wrong, but he felt that way. And both women had refused (politely) his proposal of marriage. They felt he was too unstable as a prospective husband. But they didn't rule out any future orgies with him and Hermes. The two 'Immortal Wingmen' were that good apparently.

He was however, a VERY good dad to his kids, constantly sneaking visits until Perseus had declared an end to the Ancient Laws regarding child care and co-parenting. Then he _really_ started visiting! He'd often put his sun chariot on autopilot and spend whole days with his children. And unless there was a Council meeting he could usually be found at Camp, living with his children, and supporting their mothers. He was completely happy.

And Hermes was just as blatant, hiring his chidren and their moms into jobs at the Olympic Parcel Service. His OPS business was thriving, and he loved the new involvement with the Amazons. Queen Hylla had become so much more compliant ever since she got married and her new sea-god/Titan of a husband started pounding her hot Latina box every night.

She had attempted to put the Iron Collar on her new husband's neck during the wedding ceremony. But both brother gods had engineered a palace 'coup d'etat' by first unlocking all the men-slaves' collars and then they all grabbed up their women and snapped the magical collars on all of them there!

The collars were enchanted to keep the men docile and "sweet", as Hylla had warned her husband to be in the weeks leading up to the wedding. The collars worked really well on women, too.

On the WOMEN!

Hylla and her warriors were relieved of their weapons and were forced to submit on the spot! And in the end, it worked out really well. Triton and Hylla made a lot of noise their first two weeks together.

Hylla cried so loudly in her passion for her gorgeous new husband (who she adored) while he continued to pound her silly in their underwater villa off the southern coast of Puerto Rico that their cries of passion did NOT go unnoticed.

In fact he worked that thang so hard that several US Navy nuclear fast attack submarines thought they were hearing porno dvd's played on high by a fishing party passing overhead at the same time that Hylla was cumming for the fiftieth time… fifty? Sixty? Ahhh…..!

A pod of humpback whales started singing about the same time, further screwing up the Navy's fancy sonar. Their intentions had been to serenade the new couple. Delphin, the Cetacean god just floated stationary at that location so as to confuse further every good swabbie in the area. His "whale song" and dolphin chatter was harder to hear through than the "A" Train running express from 59th St to 125th St at rush hour in Manhattan over a megaphone.

ComSubLant was gonna have some really interesting sonar tapes to examine really shortly. Until, that is an unnamed legacy of Triton who was the USN Command Master Chief of ComSubLant heard about these tapes and managed to "scrub" them clean of all human or Mer vocal patterns. The things the 'Sons of the Seas' did for their (very extended) families! He excused his actions as "clarifying the tapes so as to make clear the sounds of the 'new Russian submarine power plant'.

Yeahhh, right!

Percy had not decided to marry again. Not yet. He had one more wife he could yet marry and he didn't want to rush into anything. Lacey was still his concubine (his favorite in fact) and she was perfectly happy the way things were.

Lacey was now the temporary goddess of love, taking her mom's place on the Throne of the Doves. She was doing an absolutely spectacular job and had remained utterly faithful to Perseus. After all, he kept her completely satisfied sexually, often making love to her massively every three or four days while rotating her with her "sister wives". Goddess of Love or no, that was all she could take of THAT! But the cuddling and kissing made it even more worthwhile.

Thalia was pregnant again, still in her first trimester. Their first child, a beautiful little dark-haired boy they named Jason Lucas had sea-green eyes and they often gave off blue sparks. Zeus was one happy grandpa, and so was Poseidon. Little Jason also seemed to be able to communicate mentally with Pegasi. When he was born, the entire herd flew passes and formations overhead all day. They were actually _singing!_

Okay, they couldn't hold a tune, but it was truly beautiful in a weird way. Some lyrics about "the newest little boss" and "provider of donuts" and all. Poseidon could hear the little guy laughing in his sleep; he sounded so cute! Gramps fell in love with him.

Sally and Paul spent all their time at Percy's estate, and had a truly great time. Sally supervised all the difficult housework herself and was a resolute taskmistress to the "Three Stooges". She never interfered with the wives and concubines (except "The Three"), and provided a wonderful mother-figure to them all. Except for "The Three".

Sally was in the kitchen one day making lists of all the chores the three "unfortunates" who were currently swabbing out the crap from the Pegasae stalls still needed to get done. She was gearing up for a major celebration; it was her son and daughters-in-laws' third wedding anniversary!

Sally couldn't wait. She loved a good celebration and she was gonna start today by making sure that her three house slaves cleaned every inch of the kitchen and then did their daily mucking in the stables.

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Sally?"

"Would you please be a dear and take these donuts out to Blackjack and the other Pegasi? They've been absolutely wonderful lately and I think that they need a treat. Also please take out these watermelon sections. You know how they adore watermelon!"

The goddess of the hunt knew the effect that chocolate would have on the bowel movements of the Pegasi, and she got an evil grin on her face all of a sudden.

"Of course I will! I'd be only too happy to help!"

Say what you want about Artemis, but she did have a good sense of humor and she was always up for a wonderful prank, especially on the three most detested divine beings in all of Olympian history.

It had become the consensus among even the minor gods and goddesses that Athena, Aphrodite and Eros were the three worst criminals in all Olympian history. They certainly couldn't be trusted with the safety of a child, let alone the safety of another god.

They were even under strict orders to never go near Percy's children for any reason whatsoever. And they were never allowed to be alone, even in the same room as the children.

No one was allowed to be directly cruel or deliberately cruel to any of them as per Percy's direct orders. He had hopes of reforming them all one day, and was always willing to give someone a chance if they would just prove themselves worthy.

That was not to say that Percy was stupid about the chances that he gave to others, but he could certainly defend himself and his family rather well and had shown his ability to do so against the worst attempts levied by all three of his "special cases" when Aphrodite and Athena both tried to start two separate civil wars all on the same day.

But that didn't mean that Sally didn't get to have a little fun every now and again! And then there was the time that Paul decided to play a little bit with Eros.

It was right around Christmas, about six months before when Percy was sitting quietly in the family room along with his wives and his mother and step-dad. They were all talking and enjoying some eggnog which had had a liberal bit of rum mixed in as well as some very savory spices. Sally knew how to make it best and she warmed it before she served it. Everybody was enjoying the mild alcoholic haze when Paul spoke up.

The three morons were in their kennels in the kitchen, eating their dinner from their doggie dishes on the floor. Each one was chained around the neck and the chains were attached to heavy bolts in the floor so they couldn't go very far. This was more for the safety of the children who were all asleep in their beds. The three just were not trusted.

Paul knew that they could hear him very well even in the next room. Annabeth had designed the house so that the acoustics served as a safety factor for the children. This next was just a bonus.

Because of the brilliance of the design, the children could always be heard no matter where they were in the house, and if you were really paying attention you could tell where they were, too. Paul had decided to take advantage of this

"Say Percy, do you remember that time at the Battle of Manhattan when I got involved in that little sword fight?"l

That was truly an understatement! Paul had kicked a Dracaena warrior right in her head, just like Chuck Norris and grabbed her sword when she dropped it. Paul had taken karate when he was much younger and had brushed up on it during his workouts alongside Percy. He was really excellent at it.

He always tried to keep up with Percy as best he could although his stepson constantly left him in the dust. And that was when Percy was still just a demigod. But Paul was capable of a very heavy workout to start with. Percy's workouts were just that much harder.

"Oh yeah! What a roundhouse! You were up there, and her head whipped damn near 180 degrees! That sword of hers, what kind was it?"

"It was a hand and a half sword, had a blade that was a bit thinner than what I remembered, but the balance on it was just right. You know I still have that sword and I was kind of thinking that I'd like to get some practice in with it, but I need a good practice dummy"...

Paul kind of trailed off on this last statement and he gave Percy a sly look and a wink, and then picked up where he left off.

"I was thinking maybe you could let me use Eros as a practice dummy. I promise not to decapitate him or cut anything vital off, but I figure he'd be good practice for some good hard cuts. After all, some nectar and ambrosia and he'll be fine; he'll be able to go back to work in the barn right afterward I'm sure!"

It was all Percy could do to keep from laughing his ass off! His wives and mother all looked wide-eyed and could barely suppress their laughter; they caught Paul's wink!

Aphrodite and Eros both heard that and looked up in shock from their dishes however. Their meals consisted of everything that everybody else had left over and augmented with a little extra portion; leftovers were rare in their household.

But it was all ground up like dog food. That was done to emphasize their status in life at that point, that and the fact that the three weren't permitted any utensils. They had to eat. So they used their hands. They'd all managed to act out a bit at first, at least until Sally and Artemis had been given the go-ahead to "get creative" with insults and punishments.

And ever the efficient kitchen administrator, Sally had arranged things exactly that way. She'd had Tyson come up from his daddy's forges in Atlantis to affix the bolting system in the wall.

Tyson had run a solid one foot wide Atlantean steel beam all the way up from the foundations of the house within the wall to which the bolts that held the leads was affixed. No one was getting THOSE bolts to break!

So now this whole arrangement had a mild BDSM feel, and Aphrodite kind of got off on it a little bit. But Athena was left fuming about it everyday. Her extreme pride, her hubris was still not under control. All that she could think about was revenge against Percy and his entire family.

Queen Hera was sitting on the couch and enjoying some of Sally's absolutely wonderful chocolate chip cookies with peanut butter and pecans in them and her second round of Sally's heavenly eggnog. She could literally hear Athena's thoughts. And she was highly amused.

It occurred to her that she would have to have a little talk with Percy's mother and step-dad and possibly Poseidon as well. Steps would have to be taken… or at least they could be made to be fun!

Percy, in the meantime had recovered enough from his giggling fit to talk, or at least almost.

"Well, I dunno pop. It's not a bad idea actually as he'll definitely move around to try and avoid getting hit. And he can't pop away anywhere because his powers have been restrained. Hey! His wings would make great targets!" Percy almost laughed out loud at this last. This was almost better than pranking the Stoll brothers!

Eros had heard every word minus the giggling visuals, and was now sweating bullets listening to both men. He could only hope that they were both so drunk that they didn't really know what they were saying and that they'd both forget it by the next morning.

"I wouldn't actually hurt him bad, I just need to be able to get in there and do some jabs. It's easy to slash and defend with a sword like that, as it has some size and length on it to start with". Paul was silently laughing, knowing he sounded serious, but unwilling to give the game away.

Percy was trying to shush everyone as quiety as he could, and the women were giggling quietly although Artemis and Thalia were crying real tears from holding in all that mirth. Trying to control over twenty women and keep them from laughing loudly at all of this was HARD WORK!

"Hey! D'you think that we might be able to get Tyson to make me a nicer sword? I'd sure like to have one of my very own and not just someone else's war trophy! Maybe with a serrated edge near the top and gutting spikes pointed up the blade on the hilt!" Paul almost lost it just then, and Sally was having trouble holding it in; nobody wanted to let Eros off the hook just yet. Thalia ran off to pee.

Percy was still chuckling but he answered Paul; "Sure pop. That's a good idea! You should ask him tomorrow. You know he'd love to help you with anything you want. Tyson really loves you and Mom both and he'd do anything that you asked him within reason. As long as it doesn't go against anything my father told him he'd do anything that you ask. And you know my father; he respects you like he respects no others in the world!" This last was absolutely serious and so was what followed.

"Not only did you defend mom, you defended Olympus and a lot of other demigods that day. You took down so many enemies of Olympus that they actually lost count of what you did! That's why Uncle Zeus made you immortal. Because you honestly did deserve it. You and Mom both. Although I do think Mom's cookies had something to do with that!"

Everybody smiled at this last, and none more than Hera. Sally picked up on that and realized that her son was teasing her, but she was always up for a good round of fun and could give as good as she got.

Hera leaned over to her and slurred. "Are you just going to sit there and let those two men make fun of you? I mean, girlfriend! You know where they both sleep! They need to fear you! Tell you what Sally, I'll lend you a flock of peacocks to follow them both and drop a few little presents on them. We'll see what they think of you and your cookies after that!"

This was what Sally loved most. Family. Her son and husband, her son's wives and concubines, her grandchildren asleep in their beds, and all minus the three shitheads in the next room. And all three shitheads tied securely to collars and chains and bolts in the wall, where they belonged.

Family and friends. All the people who mattered the most to her in all the world.

And back in the kennels off the main area of the kitchens, Eros was quietly crying. He was truly scared half to death. His Lord and Master was going to allow his stepfather to use him as a sword practice dummy, one that could be hurt and would bleed!

It was all too much for the lesser god; and he suddenly realized that in listening to his mother he had destroyed his own life. Her stupid, daffy plans almost started a civil war all on their own between the Olympian gods and Poseidon, not to mention his two sons who were arguably the most powerful of all the gods, and his third son who commanded the entire combined Armies of the Oceans and Olympus!

Both Percy and Triton were Titans as well as gods and held the essence of Oceanus himself, second only in power to Kronos. And add to that the might and the super scientific capabilities of the legions of both the Atlantean and Lemurian civilizations, and Olympus would have gone up in smoke.

The old guessing game of who was the most powerful god was no longer a point of conjecture for anyone, because it certainly wasn't Zeus anymore. Perseus, son of Poseidon and brother to Triton and Tyson was considered inarguably the most powerful of them all. He was the champion of Chaos herself and she had sat on her throne of stars while visiting Olympus and declared it to be so.

Percy held the power of the Universe at his fingertips, and Triton held the power of creation of the oceans within him. Between the two of them they could literally wipe out the entire world and all the gods by just thinking about it!

And THEY...DIDN'T...LIKE...EROS.

That Eros was scared beyond belief was a major understatement and he had no doubt that his own future was filled with enormous pain. He began crying, at first quietly and then not so quietly and then began to bawl openly.

Athena saw this and tried to "calm him down" him down in her own charming way; "Eros! Shhhhh, try and calm down, don't let them hear you crying! If they hear you they might try to have some fun with all of us tonight and we'll all be in the same damn boat as you! Is that fair of you? To get us all in trouble along with you?"

Athena was a bitch. No doubt about it, she had no regard for anybody except herself and couldn't care less about actually calming Eros down. His mother on the other hand was rubbing his back and holding him close, trying to get him to calm down and cry things out into her shoulder.

The plain shift she wore was soaked on that shoulder already, and was covered in tears and snot. Her son literally could not help himself at that point and the colors that his face was changing into, a mixture of red and purple were a sight to behold!

"Athena, you're just making it worse for him, so shut up and go back to your mush! Eat your damn doggie chow, you little bitch or else I'll put my foot up your ass!"

The former goddess of love began to show some real motherly affection for her son, something she hadn't done in millenia. She turned to her child and held him closely. As tightly as she hugged him she whispered in his ear, "I will not let them hurt you, I will fight them and I will even die to protect you. You are my son and I love you and I will not let any harm come to you, I promise.

"Don't worry about this baby boy, no one's going to hurt you. Paul and Percy would never really do that. I'm sure they're just trying to have a little fun and strike some fear into us".

"M-m-moth-therrr…"

"Yes, sweetheart, tell momma…"

"YOU FUCKED US UP! YOU AND YOUR DAMN SCHEMES GOT US REDUCED TO SLAVERY AND IN CHAINS, EATING DOG FOOD IN BOWLS ON THE FLOOR OF OUR KENNELS AND NOW I'M GONNA BE A PRACTICE DUMMY FOR A NEW IMMORTAL WHO WANTS TO WORK ON HIS JABS! MOTHER! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

The lights suddenly flipped on and Thalia stood there in the doorway with sets of handcuffs and muzzles in her hands.

"If ANY of you jackasses wakes any of our children, I swear to you that I will chain you and gag you for the rest of the night. Do you understand me? DO YOU GET ME?"

All three sat on their knees in a very subservient position, looking down at the floor and said as one,

"Yes Mistress, we get you".

Eros, still in tears, snot running down his face softly cried out, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb anybody! It's just that I'm so afraid…"

"Well, you should be! It's no better than what you deserve when you get down to it. Look at the damage that you did to both my best friends, to my husband! Although I do have to say I'm enjoying the amount of damage he's doing to me with that overly-engorged…!

"But look at what Annabeth has been reduced to. The smartest demigod of all time is now acting like a cheap hooker, a porno starlet in her daily life!

And it's all because of your stupid little arrows and your mother's moronic plan to get my husband in her bed. Beth is like my own baby sister and you hurt her! And now I got the both of you in my cross-hairs for just that reason.

"Eros, I realize that you're afraid of being hurt; just remember that you cannot be killed, not truly. But if you wake up any of our children, you will find out what it feels like to get hit with a lightning shot. And my aim is NEVER off!"

Thalia turned on her heel and walked back inside. She sat down on the couch and looked over at Percy and Paul and said, "You two started this, it's only fair that you go in there and let him know that you were just kidding around. That little bastard is honestly afraid, and he really thinks that you're going to do that to him Paul.

"And while I think he probably deserves every bit of it, he's liable to wake those kids up with this crying and then we're going to be up all dam night trying to put them back to sleep. And I know I'M not going to be up all night, husband dear! So unless you want to miss our 'quiet night together', then I suggest you get up and go take care of business. After all, you _are_ The Man in this house".

Thalia really didn't want to miss her night with her husband. It'd been a couple of days since they'd had sex, and she was literally aching for it. In fact her panties were a little messed up at that point just from thinking about everything that she wanted her beautiful husband to do to her. A part of her wanted everybody to just go home or to their beds so that he could take her upstairs and take his turn on her.

That was how she and the others all thought of it. He would 'take his turns on' each one of them, and it was kind of neat thinking like that. Here was the least domineering man in the world, and he was dominating the absolute hell out of all of them! Over 20 women and he had literally sexually mastered every one of them!

Thalia felt a huge chill run up her spine and settle in her pussy. She could feel her opening gaping and getting wet. She wanted nothing more than her husband's huge cock inside her splitting her open and making her cry in ecstasy. She literally couldn't wait to take it in her mouth and suck on it for a good half-hour beforehand so that he'd be all ready to go.

When Thalia warmed Percy up like that, he would be all big and hard, gristly and huge but at that point would be able to control himself and take it easy on her going in.

Thalia could never help herself at that point; when he began to enter her like that her legs would go all the way up around his neck and he would go all the way into her as far as he could go, and at that point she'd get rally noisy!

Percy got a bit of a chubby at that point thinking about what he wanted to do to his sexy and beautiful wife, so he got up out of his chair and motioned to Paul to follow him into the kitchen.

The two men walked into the kennels where they found Eros with his head in his mother's lap still crying, but more softly now. Aphrodite's clothes were sopping wet and nasty with snot, their dog food bowls with contents still half uneaten and Athena staring disdainfully at the "cherub god".

"Oh boy, Aphrodite you're going to have to wash up and get into something else tonight. I'll have a bucket and a washcloth brought out to you along with a new shift. How is your son doing right now?"

Aphrodite bowed her head when answering her Lord and Master.

"My Lord, I'm afraid that my son is just not well. He's a little emotional right now but he'll be all right in a little while".

The small little cherub like former god looked up at his Lord and Master and began to out-and-out beg not to be used as a practice dummy for Paul's swordsmanship. Percy and Paul both looked at each other in dismay and realized that he truly took them seriously! Eros really believed that they were going to do that to him! And Percy and Paul both knew that they'd just been kidding.

Some people simply have no sense of humor.

The huge young god knelt down next to Eros and spoke to him very gently; "Eros, we were just kidding around with each other inside. I don't think either of us realized that you could quite hear all that. But I would never allow you to be used as a practice dummy.

"At least not for swordsmanship! While you have done some heinous things in your life to me and to Annabeth and my father, things that actually amount to crimes even among Olympians, I would never allow real harm to come to you while you are in my custody. That does NOT rule out spankings, however.

"Now buck up and calm down and let's get you over to the sink so that you can wash up, and then we'll get you into some new clothes because you're covered with all kinds of snot. You and your mom's appearance is unbecoming any concubine of mine".

Percy turned to the third member of their group and said, "Athena, go get some clean shorts and a shirt for Eros and a fresh shift for Aphrodite and return here immediately. Do NOT go near the nursery and do not delay. Go straight to the laundry room and return straightaway".

Percy willed the chains to drop from everyone's collars and the three got up and started moving. Paul opened the kennel doors and let them all out to do as they were told.

Eros went to the sink and used the stepstool to get up and wash; he was child-sized. His mother joined him at first, but Percy directed her back to her cage to await the promised bucket and washcloth.

Artemis came in with the bucket; it was filled with warm water and had a bar of soap along with a washcloth in it. She silently gave it to Aphrodite who was back on her knees, head down. It was such a subservient pose for her; Percy was actually quite disgusted with her, with them all on a very visceral level.

She had really let herself go when she lost her domains upon conviction for her crimes. She used to be absolutely gorgeous, the most beautiful woman in the world. She'd certainly been the sexiest and could take on any shape that she wished. Now, she looked dowdy and frumpy and defeated.

But, Percy reflected on the fact that she had tried to comfort her son like any other good mother. And this meant something to Percy. He loved his mother more than any other person in the world. Even his wives.

He had always been a bit of a mama's boy, but a fiercer mama's boy than Percy you would never find. Have any harm for Sally Jackson in your heart and your life would end. And Percy would not even hesitate a moment in the taking of it.

Athena picked that moment to return and wordlessly went over to give Eros his new clothing. She then went over to the kennels where Paul let her back in with Aphrodite and gave her sister goddess her clean shift.

Athena went back down on her knees, head facing down and stayed there. She didn't dare look at Percy or Paul, knowing that there was a penalty for that; an extremely solid spanking with a very flat bat. She had already received several spankings for being rude to various people including several of Percy's concubines. And she had no wish to have it happen again just because she glanced at her Lord and Master. She could've gotten off with being Percy's wife (senior wife, surely!), but never a concubine. And positively NOT like… this.

Athena had a secret. And although she would hate for it to ever have gotten out, and would rather have killed him than admit to it, she'd had a lecherous desire for Perseus ever since he was about fourteen. She had been so very jealous of her daughter because Percy paid attention to Annabeth rather than to Athena, that she had constantly taken out her ire and her frustration on them both.

When Athena heard that they three were going to be forced to become concubines of Perseus, she was at first very excited. She didn't know what to expect from the young god but it was never anything like what happened. She could never figure out why Percy hadn't fucked both herself and Aphrodite senseless as "punishment". And then finally Sally had set her straight.

Sally had been observing Athena in her work for several weeks after Athena and Aphrodite and Eros first got to Percy's house. And Sally was not very satisfied with Athena's rather lackadaisical efforts to clean and work around the house and the stables.

"Athena! Come here now".

"Yes? May I help you?

"Your attitude and your energy are both terrible. Why is this? You're not putting in the necessary effort to get anything truly clean around here. After cleaning the chrome in the kitchen, you should take a soft clean towel and wipe down the chrome to get any cleaning residue off the metal. That way the chrome will not lose its luster over time".

Sally showed all the "house slaves" what she wanted them to do and then set them to work doing it. And well, Athena did do what Sally showed her to do but Sally couldn't get more than the basic amount of work out of Athena necessary to complete exactly the task at hand and then no more.

Sally did not need "house slaves" who needed constant supervision like little children. She needed adults to be adults and to think on their feet and to cover any needs that had to be covered. What was needed were self-starters no matter their status. She resolved to speak to her son that night at dinner and bring up the situation then.

"Percy, I need to talk to you about something. It has to do with your three new concubines. One in particular, Athena is not putting in much effort to the chores that she is assigned to do. I find myself having to constantly stop her and give her instruction on how to clean properly and the reasons for doing the job in a certain way, the correct way. It feels like she's challenging me and I'm getting very tired of it".

Sally brought this up right in the middle of dinner and Percy put his fork and knife down to speak to his mother. That was how she raised him; that was what he'd been taught. He was always very respectful of his mother.

"Well Mom, what do you think we should do? She _is_ an immortal being who's been around on this Earth for the better part of about 8000 or 9000 years. If she isn't doing what you're telling her to do after telling her the first time specifically, then it seems to me that she's definitely playing a game. I'm open to suggestions as to what you think I should do. And as far as I'm concerned you're in charge around here about this, so whatever you say goes".

"Husband? May I offer a suggestion?"

Artemis was usually very reliable in terms of her opinions and ideas. And she adored her husband.

"Sure, my beautiful wife! I'm all ears!"

Artemis blushed at that, but not because of the compliment. Oh, no! She was thinking to herself that what her husband was was not "all ears". He was certainly "all something else" that she liked even better than his beautiful ears!

The goddess of the Hunt and the Moon continued; "It seems to me that what is needed is something to urge these three onward. I found that by drilling my hunters hard they could be depended upon to work to that level always.

"I'm not sure that forcing these three to work harder would be of any great use, because they don't want to be here, unlike my hunters. but I do know that they don't want to be punished any more than they already are so maybe that's what we need to do. We need to figure out a punishment and perhaps a level of penalties for various infractions".

Percy took all this in and then looked up at his mother and said, "What do you think mom? Do you think that a schedule of punishments would work?"

Sally looked at her son and said, "That might really do the trick. All that we would be doing is giving these three more structure than they already have. The mistake that we made is thinking that they're mature enough to do the jobs that we assigned them to do.

"What they actually are are three spoiled brats who've always had things their own ways. And now that they don't have them their own ways they want to make believe that they still do.

"I think that Artemis hit the nail on the head on this one. Very good idea. We need to give some thought as to how to employ this idea. These are not children and what works for a child will not necessarily work for an adult.

"These three need to have things explained to them as if they are idiots because children are smarter than these three are about punishment. Children know to do as they are told in order to avoid their parents being angry or annoyed with them. These three aren't that smart".

Everybody nodded their heads at this; it was great advice. Paul suddenly got an idea that caused him to open his eyes wide. He swallowed his food and then said, "Excuse me for just a moment everybody. I'll be right back!"

Five minutes later he was back at the table holding a large cricket bat. everybody looked at it, and Thalia had her eyes wide open in surprise. She understood immediately what it was for, as she had engaged in some mild B&D play with some of the other Hunters who had fetishes.

One of the girls named Coraline had loved getting a spanking every now and then, and had gone to her Lieutenant for this; Cora craved spankings by an authority figure. And this bat although larger, looked a lot like the one that Thalia had used to spank Coraline's ass cherry red. Thalia had enjoyed doing it especially when she had first spanked her Hunter and then used a large strap-on to fuck the by now sopping wet girl silly.

The result was a faithful camp-slave who could ALWAYS be depended upon to do whatever needed doing… especially Thalia! So the whole idea of punishing three virtual (albeit real) house slaves was a huge turn-on for the gorgeous huge-chested and beautiful daughter of Zeus. Her nipples, already naturally huge were at full attention. Thalia definitely had a slightly sadistic side to her.

This was not lost on her already very horny husband. Thalia tried to hide her nips with her arms, but her massive blush made it impossible for anyone else to miss. Including Sally, Hestia and Artemis!

Sally was grinning like the cat that caught the canary when she said, "I think Thalia REALLY approves of this idea. Don't you dear?" Sally said this last in a honeyed tone of voice. Even Percy was blushing; grinning but blushing!

" _ONE: SLAP! TWO: SLAP! THREE: SLAP…_

 _TWENTY FIVE:SLAP! AND ONE TO GROW ON, YOU DISOBEDIENT LITTLE BITCH!"_

Aphrodite was still bent over the "punishment rack". It was actually a sawhorse covered in plush carpeting and fitted with eye-bolts attached to chains and manacles.

Aphrodite was spread-eagled and bent over the top at her midriff, her pendulous breasts hanging down a bit uncomfortably (she was not allowed a bra), her hands manacled on the other side to the base of the device. The chains were pulled tight, the manacles slightly cutting into her soft skin.

She had been caught sleeping during working hours underneath the mud-room sink. Her snores gave her away. Hera had found her easily; she'd heard Aphrodite's snores and slammed the cupboard doors wide open! Aphrodite started and then scrambled out.

"I was cleaning, I was cleaning, I SWEEAR I WAS CLEANNNNINNGG… o noonoonoooonoonooo…"

And out came the bat being swung by a grinning daughter of Zeus. The two women dragged the by now cowering former Lady of the Doves back to the game room which was where the punishment rack was set up.

Percy came in accompanied by his wives, concubines and mother. Paul was out teaching that morning.

"So. Caught sleeping on the job, eh? You know what this means. Correct? Twenty five smacks with the paddle. On your behind. That'll make your 'sitting down on the job' an unlikely reoccurrence. And I did warn you, Aphrodite. Did I not?"

The former goddess was now naked and fully exposed, chained uncomfortably to the sawhorse. She could only respond "Yes, my Lord" to her master, her owner. And she immediately got sopping wet.

She was terribly embarrassed and began to cry softly. This was NOT what she wanted from being a cocubine to the world's most powerful god. She wanted to be cherished, loved, admired, bear him children. That was all she ever wanted in a relationship with the beautiful man even when he was much younger.

And what had she accomplished instead?

He absolutely detested her.

She had harmed him. And his former most beloved. She had literally torn them apart and he completely hated her for it.

And now? She hated herself.

Thalia put a "ball-gag" in her moist mouth and strapped it tightly around her neck so she couldn't spit it out. This was gonna get really _NOISY!..._

The last blow had been delivered. Her soaking wet pussy had paroxysmed and spent itself, at times gushing loads of pee and cum all over herself. She was mortified.

It had not felt "good".

She was finally released, naked and ashamed, her once beautiful and pristine body now marked with ugly welts and bruises, sopping wet and covered in female cum and urine, tears and snot.

The entire company had brought in chairs and sat around her in a huge semi-circle. Even Hermes and Apollo had come to witness her punishment. She realized they were grinning at her. _GRINNING!_

OH, how the formerly mighty had fallen! Her Lord and Master, He whose House she was concubine and slave to sat there on a huge chair very like a throne. He had a regal and somewhat detached air about him. His mother sat on his right side in another throne-like chair but smaller than his own, frowning and clearly upset. His wives sat ranged on both sides of him along with his other concubines and those he loved and cared for. All were looking solemnly at the spectacle in front of them. She felt totally dehumanized.

She sank to her knees and composed herself. Her hands were palm up resting on her legs. She was still sniffling and leaking a tear or two.

He spoke; "WELL? Do you have anything you want to say, woman?"

Percy hadn't called either herself or Athena by their names in quite some time now. It was another way of dehumanizing them both even further. And it worked.

She hesitated, stuttering slightly.

Sally spoke to her very sharply, "My son asked you a question, and I think you need to answer him. _NOW"._

"My Lord, My Lady, My Ladies and fellow concubines, I-I ap-ap-pologize for my poor behavior. My Queen, I apologize to you for disgracing myself and then lying about it. My Lady Thalia, I apologize to you for necessitating your having to justly p-p-punish me. I beg your forgiveness, all of you. And I promise you it will never happen again".

And she fainted.

She woke up several minutes later. Apollo was flicking a pen-light in her eyes. She was on the mattress on the floor of her kennel. Her dumpy, lumpy ass still hurt terribly.

"Okay, she's awake. Do you want me to heal her cousin?

A baritone voice answered, "No. Let her deal with her bumps and bruises. She made a mess of herself; now let her clean up. Woman, get up and go outside to the yard and get washed. The garden hose is all set up for you".

"And I mean NOW. NOT TOMORROW, YOU LAZY THING, BUT NOW!"

Aphrodite got up quickly and bowed to both men, both gods and did as she'd been told. She was still really dizzy and woozy, but she was determined to give Percy no more reasons to punish her.

The water was freezing. She looked up and saw her son and Athena peeking at her from the window in their common kennel. She ignored them and turned her back to them both.

She knew that Athena cared for no one but herself and her son had made his feelings for her pretty plain. So she turned her back to them. They saw the marks.

Aphrodite had spent a lot of her rest time yesterday picking up after the both of them. They hadn't done their chores and the former goddess still was enough in touch with her domains that she wanted to help the other two, no questions asked.

The two little bastards had stuffed her in the cubby under the sink when she exhaustedly fell asleep while polishing the chrome piping underneath said sink. It was intended to be a prank but it had all turned into one huge cluster fuck.

And now she'd been bruised and beaten covering for the fact that she had been doing everyone else's work. But she refused to cry. She just decided to suck it up and move on somehow. And Aphrodite decided to start by promising herself to refuse to cover any further for the two ungrateful wretches who'd gotten her in trouble to start with.

 _Two Weeks Later_

Athena lay spread eagled over the saw horse, screaming and protesting, threatening Percy with her father's anger.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT ME, THE GODDESS OF WISDOM AND BATTLE STRATEGY IN THIS WAY! LORD AND MASTER BE DAMNED, PERSEUS! I SWEAR I WILL.."

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"OWOWIWOW! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"

"Why would I stop this now? Have you decided to admit that you stole Aphrodite's food last night? Hmm?"

SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!

"OWOW! PLEEEASE STOOOOPPP! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP HURTING ME!"

Percy sat back in his throne as Artemis continued the twenty five smacks with the big cricket bat. They were well deserved. Aphrodite and Eros sat there down at Percy's feet, eyes riveted as ordered on their fellow concubine's rear end and her increasing number of angry red welts. They both knew that Athena was only getting what she absolutely deserved, no more and no less.

 _A Few Days Later..._

"My wife, my Lady; we need to speak. I have a question to ask of you".

Hestia looked up from her book and arose from her chair. She looked at her husband and came up to him. He smiled gently and leaned down to kiss her. His kiss was sweet and warm and very loving. And Hestia practically lived for his kisses, or so she felt right then.

They broke their kiss and looked at each other. He smiled at her so gently, softly; so much love in his heart for her!

"My Lord and husband, how can I help you?" She playfully rubbed her hip against him, and could feel his arousal. This was getting promising...

Percy sat them both down on the sofa across from his wife's chair, where she'd been sitting before he came in. If Percy wanted to sit, this was gonna be serious!

"You recall my trip to New Rome this last month?"

"Yes, of course. Did something happen?"

He thought back to Hylla and Reyna and Hylla's rather blatant attempt to be seductive to him. Percy had explained all this when he came home from the trip several days after work and he had explained it all to all of his wives at the same time. He kept no secrets from anyone of his spouses.

"I've been thinking about the sisters. Reyna made no move toward me, but Hylla did. But I wasn't buying what she was selling just then. She seemed a little bit desperate to me and I couldn't figure out why.

But she's in her thirties now and I guess she was just feeling nature's biological clock and all of that. Now I told you all of this, and I don't know what you made of it but I'm always interested in your opinions because they're always good. What do you think?"

Their conversation was definitely intimate now and she could tell that he was interested in one of the two sisters but she didn't think that Hylla was the focus of her husband's interest.

"I think that you are far more interested in Reyna than you are in her sister and I think it we should be talking about that, especially since she married your brother".

Percy smiled softly at her and shook his head gently saying, "You know me so well! I do have feelings towards Reyna and I've had them for a long time. And as attracted as I am to her, we both acted truly properly towards each other. She even addressed me as 'colleague'. What do you think of this situation?

"Do you think that Reyna would make a good wife? I could never take her on as a concubine because Reyna is after all the highest official and leader in New Rome. She addressed me as her 'colleague' at table in front of my brother and his new wife, her own sister, and she honored me by doing so. In my opinion, she would make a worthy wife and sister to all of you. But before I do anything I need to know what you all think, starting with you. You know that your opinion means the most to me of every one of my wives".

Hestia smiled and blushed lightly. She knew she had a truly healthy marriage with her loving husband as he always spoke openly with her; and Percy always spoke the truth.

"My husband, my Lord, please tell me how you feel about Annabeth…"

 _On Olympus.._

"Beth, I got the rest of the draftings all finished. The initial city quarter is done. New Athens is gonna look amazing! And I also finished the additions to Triton's temple here; the bedroom for his new wife is HUUUUGE! I think they'll love it; the hot tub is really a small pool and it descends to twety-five feet deep at the one end. It has the marble benches you wanted as well as the jets all around. Wanna look? Make sure I got it right?"

Annabeth sat back from her desk and smiled. Maria was an amazing partner and draftsman; and a thoroughly amazing lover. She reached out for the plattes and Maria brought them over, scooting as she did into the huge-titted beauty's nearly naked lap.

The day was warm and both women were 'dressed down' for warm weather. Skimpy tops and very skimpy shorts for Maria, a really racy short skirt for Annabeth.

"Naw, I know you did it all just fine. Hey! You wanna break for lunch? There's a new Subway(tm©) downstairs. We won't even have to go out the main doors downstairs. I can do our order on the new app I have on my phone and they'll have it ready by the time we get downstairs. Ok?"

"Great! I want a 6" Meatball Parm on the Italian bread, with all the trimmings. What do you want?"

"Ummm… I'm gonna have the Spicy Italian on a foot long Italian Cheese and herbs, all the spicy stuff ith Italian dressing".

"HA! A 'foot long'! Figure you for a "foot long"!

"Ohhhhhh, you little bee-yatch! You saying you don't love it when Po and Tri are both doing YOU with their "foot and a half longs"?!

"Ohhh, you know it, girlfriend! See? I told you that wanting some man meat didn't mean we had to marry one of them. They're there when WE want them! And on our own terms".

Annabeth smiled and went around the desk to her hot girlfriend, and put her arms around the hot little brunette, drawing her into a warm hug. She drew back so she could see Maria but still kept her arms around her midriff.

"What can I say? You were right! Although I do miss Percy. He was a huge part of my life. And I really do miss his mom. Sally and then Paul became my surrogate parents, always there for me.

"And even though I don't see them very often, Sally is always there for me. All I ever have to do is call her. But it's not the same as having her there".

"But why don't you go see her more often? And would she invite me?"

Uh oh. That was a hot button with Sally, not to mention Percy. Annabeth wasn't too sure just how welcome _she_ was, let alone her woman.

"Honestly? It has never come up. But I don't see why I couldn't ask. I really would like to go see them and the kids. I hear they're growing like weeds!"

The statuesquely buxom beauty smiled at her lover and leaned down to kiss the shorter woman warmly. They broke apart after a few minutes.

 _Knock knock knock._

They both looked at the door and Maria moved to open the door. Annabeth's breath hitched and she ran to the door; " _Thaliaaa"!_

The two beauties hugged for several minutes and the tears flowed freely.

"Thalia, my SISTER! My big sister! I've really missed you so much! How are you? How's Sally and your baby? You gotta tell me EVERYTHING!"

About a half hour later

… "Hestia wants to talk about _WHAT?! '_ How I feel about Percy? Me? _MARRY?"_

"Yeah 'Beth, she wants to know what you think about Percy taking his fourth and final wife. It was decided by the Council that he could have as many wives as he wanted, not to mention concubines. But you know that bull-headed ex of yours; he's a true traditionalist in these things, and HE wants to know how you're doing anyway.

"Truth be told baby girl, we all would like to know you're ok. _And Maria,_ too. Sally's been talking about you with Hera and Lacey both. Percy won't talk about your situation; he's not happy about the openness of yours and Maria's relationship with some "Other People". Mostly men, but any other external sex partners as well.

"And Beth? He knows all about the Wingmen, his older brother and Poseidon".

Annabeth and Maria looked a bit frightened and ashamed at that. The two near-whores' sexual escapades with his own father and brother being known to Percy actually worried them both.

"Who? Who was it told him? And more to the point, WHY would anyone tell him? Was someone looking to hurt him? Please tell me Thals, _please…"_

Thalia sat in her chair just chewing the request over. She chewed her lower lip as she sat there, debating whether or not to tell her what the faithful wife knew about it all. Common sense won out.

"Normally I would never keep anything from you. But this directly concerns my husband, and I swore a lifelong Oath to him right in the Throne Room. Lady Chaos personally accepted it and Queen Hera blessed our marriage.

"I'm really sorry sister. But this is for _my husband_ to tell".

Annabeth realized the truth in Thalia's words, but Maria wasn't so easily swayed. The little brunette with her magnificent rack tried a different approach; she tried using her body in a provocative pose. She extended her legs out from her seat on the edge of Annabeth's large desk. Maria extended her arms and put her palms on the edge of the desk in back of herself and _pushed_ her pointy-tipped titties right at Thalia.

She gave Thalia a 'come-hither' look and said, "Awww, come on; you could give us a little hint, couldn't you? Just a ... _little_ hint? Pretty please?"

Now normally, and by 'normally' it means before Thalia got married she _would_ have taken Maria up on her "invitation"; and Maria too! Thalia had been the Lieutenant of the Hunt and the girl-on-girl action was an open secret. Annabeth had talked a _lot_ about that while in bed with Maria.

Neither woman had a difficulty with having a third woman in the sack with them. Indeed, "the more the merrier" was the active word in the house. That went for men, women, gods and goddesses too! They hadn't tried centaurs… yet. But satyrs?

Wow! They could REALLY keep going!

"No Maria. I can't be involved with anything outside of my marriage. I OWE Percy that. And I don't want to be unfaithful. As much as you truly are a real temptation, my marriage comes first. And last. And ALWAYS".

Annabeth was surprised; she could remember staying with the Hunt a couple of times and she personally remembered seeing Thalia pounding a huge strap on into Phoebe. Phoebe was moaning and screaming though her orgasms rapid-fire. Then when Thalia had finished, she'd stood up and grabbed the next Huntress and bent her over just like Phoebe and this time took her in her cute little ass.

All in all, Annabeth saw Thalia fuck five girls that day. She'd been so tempted to take her turn, but Thalia wouldn't do it; Annabeth was still with Percy back then and Thalia was always really loyal, especially to those she loved. She neither cheated nor did she help others to cheat.

"Look Thalia, if Percy wants to talk to me it's never a problem. Why have the wives do the dirty work here? He knows how I am now. We never talked it out, but that's okay. He's not always communicative on a verbal level. But why does Hestia want to speak to me about Percy's possible new wife?"

This was bothering Maria a LOT, and her body language was testimony to that fact. She was standing near and just behind Annabeth. Her arms were crossed over her juicy titties and she kept rearranging her arms until her beautiful and slightly pendulous beauties rested on her arms like a shelf-bra. Her right foot was tap-tap-tapping up a small storm. She didn't like being rebuffed, either socially or sexually. Not at ALL.

Her lover put an arm across her shoulders and rubbed her back a little, just to calm her down a bit. This needed to be handled. Annabeth really did want to know what was up here, and not knowing was bothering her as well. But Thalia remained firm and they settled on a meeting. The meet would take place at Hestia's Main Hearth in the Throne Room on Saturday coming at lunchtime.

Hestia was willing to provide the lunch, and that meant a spectacular early dinner! Annabeth couldn't wait.

The three said their goodbyes and Thalia walked out. Her Pegasus was waiting outside; she'd finally gotten over her fear of flying and she mounted Porkpie like she did it every day.

As they watched the buxom woman recede in the skies, Maria remarked to Annabeth about her distrust of this whole scenario.

"You don't think they're gonna try to break us up Beth, do you?"

Annabeth looked down at her woman and put both her arms around her, drawing her closer than usual. As they hugged and stroked each other they began to kiss. At first just a few gentle pecks, but then the kisses lengthened and deepened. And then Maria's tongue made itself known by licking gently. Maria began chewing and licking and sucking Annabeth's lower lip, which got the huge-breasted pin-up of a mega-hot blonde going good, and she opened her lips for Maria's soft, pink tongue.

Maria took one of Annabeth's gorgeous boobs out to play and began squeezing her swollen nerp. After about two minutes of this Maria switched from mouth to nipple and really went to work. Annabeth was utterly lost in the haze of sex and wanted nothing more than to spread her legs for Maria right then and there.

The door to the office opened up and Hermes came in, looking at the package he was holding. He was dressed in his Olympic Parcel Service uniform and started to say, "Hi girls! Got a package for… HOLY ME! WOWZA!"

He dropped the package, dropped his shorts and his huge dong unfolded. It got hard immediately and Annabeth held out her hand for it.

All thoughts about Percy and Hestia and the rest of the universe went right out the window. This was gonna be great, she thought as she bent over and opened her mouth.

 _Elsewhere on Olympus…_

"Day-ohmmm! That girl can SUCK! Me fer summa that next time!"

"Fuck you, Apollo! It's my G-D turn next! You gotta keep on watching for it!"

"Hef, you can be a real pric- OH SHIT! DID YOU ALL JUST SEE HOW FAST SHE TOOK THAT SCHLONG IN HER ASS? That lucky bastard…"

"Welllll, it ain't exactly a swordfight, but this does help pass the time! Brother gimp, yer TV setup can be great, ya know dat?"

Hephaestus looked sideways at his brother Ares. They'd all taken turns with the girls by now. And this was really getting out of hand. The forge god had no clue just how far things had gone.

But they ALL soon would…

"Goddess Lacey, dear; have you seen the latest on the Hephaestus TV's "Playgod" channel? I'm afraid that the Two Amigas are at it again and in the office this time". Hera's IM shut down almost as fast as it had started.

Lacey, the new Lady of the Doves took some time out from watching her domains and turned on her set; immediately she saw the problem.

"No more "family programming" anymore. This has GOT to stop", she muttered quietly. And as she sat there, a little purple orb entered her temple and began pulsing. A voice from the heart of it echoed quietly in the open room.

"I AGREE. IT'S TIME TO SPEAK WITH YOUR LORD. THIS CONCERNS YOUR DOMAINS AND IF YOU DO NOT TAKE ACTION SOON, THERE WILL BE A DISASTER AMONGST THE OTHER OLYMPIANS. TELL PERSEUS TO COME AND SPEAK WITH ME. TIME GROWS SHORT. WHAT WAS SKEWED BY APHRODITE MUST BE CORRECTED".

"Yes, my Lady Chaos. Right away".

 _The stage is set. What happens next, only Chaos can know!_

 _Well! What's next?_

Hey, out there! Howzabout some reviews?


End file.
